The Coming Storm
by Morguerat
Summary: Like a phoenix born of the ashes, a sinister presence begins to fester from the ruins of Bellwether's failed experiment, bent on revenge. Ropes of shadow begin to infiltrate throughout the city with a single goal, destruction. Whispers of a forgotten foe send chills with the words, "Fear always works!" Can Nick and Judy stop the coming storm, or will fear pull them under?
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

The sun slowly broke over the mountains, flooding Zootopia in the rich glow of dawn. The city was waking up, ready to embrace a new day. New days brought new opportunities, a chance to right wrongs and make the world a little better. Today was not one of those days. The sun gave no warmth an illusion that fell on the cold air beneath. She stirred from bed when the alarm went off. Smacking it with her paw, she went straight into the shower to drown her thoughts. Today was a day she wanted to end before it began, yet, she knew she would want it to last as long as possible. After drying off, she stared at herself in the mirror, wondering if she would be able to face this day. She had dressed in her class A uniform that morning, placing a black band across the ZPD shield that she had so often pinned proudly on her chest. But today there was no pride in putting on the uniform. Today it was only a reminder of what she had gained over these years, overshadowed by what it had cost her. She stepped out of her bedroom door and paused, looking across the living room and down the darkened hall on the other side. It seemed so cold, so lifeless now, like a part of the house had died; but then, it had in her mind. Yet, she couldn't help but stare, like someone stares at a car wreck horrified at what they are looking at, but unable to look away. The trance was broken by the rumble of an engine as a car pulled up outside. She walked out the front door into the waiting ZPD cruiser at the front curb. She didn't remember walking, just that her body was acting on its own.

The ride was silent; no word was spoken, even the radio stayed mute, as if even it was paying respect to the moment. Startled from her daze as the cruiser came to a stop, she stepped out into the drive of the home. It was simple, yet beautiful to look at, with clean red brick and windows and edges trimmed in pure white. Leaded glass in the windows and doors gave the look of sparkling crystal, while allowing privacy for those inside. Through the transom window above the front door, a simple, yet elegant chandelier shone light into the foyer. A few steps towards the door and Judy Hopps had arrived at the last place she ever thought she would be, the last place she ever wanted to be. Suddenly, the haze of the morning burned away as the stark realization of where she was, and what she was here for, consumed her mind as a wildfire consumes all it touches. She placed a single paw on the handle of the door and tried to pull it open. It was as if the door weighed as much as the ox that drove her here. She couldn't open it. Her grip loosened as she collapsed to her knees, a wave of emotion overcoming all of her senses. She didn't even hear him walk up behind her until a gentle hoof helped her to stand.

"You don't have to go in Hopps."

It was Chief Bogo. He had personally picked her up and brought her here. He should have been with the others, but he chose to help her, because of what this meant to her.

"No, I need to do this. I need to go to him. I need to say.."

Her words were cut short by another wave of intense grief, sadness, anger, and anything else her mind would throw at her. Chief Bogo remained, holding her up as long as was necessary. Judy reached for the door, determined to do this, what she knew she needed to do, or it would haunt her for the rest of her life. The door gave way to her touch this time, revealing a simple, yet inviting foyer. The chandelier glistening above her, bathed the area around her in an almost heavenly glow.

 _Heavenly?_ She thought. _No, not heaven. She was in hell._

A fire place surrounded by two tufted armchairs sat invitingly right in front of her. Everything about this room seemed to call for a calming and relaxing atmosphere, almost trying to make her forget where she was and why she was here until she saw the door to the side of the room. The light coming from here was a little dimmed. A few chairs sat around the perimeter of the room, making it seem larger than it was. This was her destination. Two officers flanked the door, standing at attention.

"Gentleman, a moment please" came Chief Bogo's voice, deep and full of sympathy, something that most would find awkward, except for today. "We will wait here, Hopps, until you are done."

Judy understood; it was time. Under the watch of the honor guard, she entered the doorway into the large room beyond. Closing her eyes, she steeled herself for the image she would soon see. She had been trying to prepare herself for this very moment, thinking that it would somehow lessen the shock. It didn't. Before her eyes opened a scene that, even in her mind, she could have never prepared for. Her eyes were drawn to its beauty, dark cherry wood, with a polish that reflected all light like a twinkling diamond. The rich dark grain coupled with the inlayed brass made it stand out above all things around it, just like him. The Zootopian flag, neatly pressed and starched, lay on the foot, a pall of honor. But all this was dimmed when looking up to the head. The lid was open, lined with a subtle beige velvet, fluted to look almost pillow like. But it was none of these things that truly caught the eye of Judy as she entered. Her eyes were fixed on the beauty of the red fox that seemed to make everything else seem worthless and cheap. His uniform, pressed and sharp, was perfect, with his medals and ribbons polished and pinned in ruler straight lines, his shield gleaming like a beacon, drawing the eye to show all of its majestic glory. Then there was his face: so peaceful, so content and relaxed. It was almost ethereal. It looked out of place with the polished uniform he was in. She stared for a moment, waiting for that little grin to form, waiting to see those emerald eyes, as he would get up, chuckle, and proclaim he got her with another great hustle, but nothing came. She walked forward with a lump growing ever larger in her throat. Legs unwilling, heart breaking, soul shattering, trying to keep her from acknowledging the truth of everything around her, all her senses screaming for her to turn, not to acknowledge the scene before her, but she pressed on. Coming to the edge of his casket, Judy finally gave in to all emotion, the world closing around her as she could see her Nick, laying in front of her, unmoving, unhearing, uncaring, she fell to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably. A loud "NO!" reverberated off the walls as reality came crashing down upon her.


	2. Daydreams

**Chapter 1: Daydreams**

The ops room was quiet and dark. The only light was coming from a few monitors' screen savers. The large metal door was closed, but not latched shut. The only anomaly in this tomb-like room was the small gray bunny, sitting in one of the desks in the corner, head down, staring off at a bank of screens, studying her own reflection. For a few years, Judy had been working on aspects of this case primarily with Nick, hitting brick walls and dead ends at every turn, reaching no real conclusions and finding only more questions than answers. It was like chasing ghosts—until earlier that morning that was.

 _ **7:30 am that morning:**_

Judy had come into the office like she had for many of the past days, with her ears drooping slightly and a small shuffle in her step. She hadn't slept well again and it was starting to physically show. She walked past Clawhauser without even saying hello. She just wanted to get to her desk, get some paperwork done and try to forget the nightmares that plagued her sleep. Maybe she would take a page out of Nick's playbook and find a quiet corner of the office at lunch and get a little shut eye. At least that is what she was hoping would happen. Without Nick around, she had been shuffled between parking duty, paperwork, and being put on patrol with a myriad of different partners. It wasn't that she didn't like her fellow officers—far from it. They just weren't Nick, and that made for long days and extended awkward silences.

"HOPPS! MY OFFICE. NOW!" came the bellowing yell of Bogo from upstairs.

"Oh sweet cheese and crackers," Judy said out loud as she ran a paw down her face.

Judy turned around and trudged back through the atrium and up the three flights of stairs to the Chief's office. She was confused as to why she was being unceremoniously called to the office. She couldn't think what she had done. Judy entered the office and sat in the chair that was five sizes too big for her.

"Sergeant Hopps," Bogo said with a small grin on his muzzle, "I have some good news regarding your case, as well as an opportunity for you."

Judy's angst evaporated as her ears perked up and her eyes widened with attention.

"We have had a breakthrough thanks to some of our undercover sources in the field. We finally have a target."

Bogo's grin had now grown into a full blown smile—a rare occurrence to be sure. Judy couldn't help herself, she was literally bouncing in her seat.

"That's great news Chief! When can I get the information to start analyzing?" she asked excitedly.

"Hopps, I'm not having you do desk work on this one. I need someone with your abilities for this particular portion of the case. The nature of this information is volatile. If we don't act fast, we could lose any leads that we may gain. That is why we are planning on raiding a location that is to be determined tonight. I am waiting for further confirmation, but I have a good idea where it will be. I need someone with your abilities tonight. Sergeant, you will be joining the swat op tonight if you wish to."

Judy couldn't believe it. Just a few months ago, she had been promoted to Sergeant due in part to her exemplary work on a few difficult cases. Now she was eager to cut her teeth on this new opportunity.

"You know you can count on me Sir," she replied.

"Excellent. I wouldn't expect anything less from my best officer," Bogo said, suddenly looking stern. "You will not tell anyone I said that. Now, go home and be back here around 17:00 for ops briefing. That is all."

Judy had hopped all the way down to the atrium to clock out, excited about her new task, forgetting about the morning she had started with.

 _ **Back in the ops room:**_

She had been so excited to go on this raid, she had arrived a few hours early for the briefing which seemed like a good idea at first, but now she had too much time to think. She looked up at the clock on the wall. In about an hour, the room would be filled with the swat team, a few special force officers, and the Chief. For now, though, all she could do was stare her reflection in the black screen of one of the monitors. Her mind started to wander as she pondered the events and consequences of the last four weeks.

 _Holy carrots!_ It had been a month, a whole month that had been ripping her apart from the inside out. Ever since that night, she had been plagued with the dreams, the restlessness, and the insomnia. She thought of Nick and wondered where he was and what he was doing. Was he safe? Was he even alive?

 _Of course he is, you would have known if something happened to him._ Her mind started reassuring her. _But would you really know? Would Bogo tell you? He hasn't told you anything yet, unless you count grunts._ She shook her head; these thoughts were poison.

Nick. Her mind kept going back to him as it had more times than she could count over the past month. Every time it was a new emotion, sadness, worry, anger, fear, but always powerful and unrelenting. She couldn't escape it. The emotions were like a sickness that would fade into the background during the busy times of day, but when she tried to rest, tried to block everything out, then they would strike with full force, and Nick was the reason. She hadn't seen him, spoken to him, or even had a text from him in those four weeks after what happened at the Trois Campagnols. As she lay on the desk, staring at her reflection, her vision started to shift out of focus as her mind slipped blissfully into a quiet dream.

 **Four weeks prior:**

They were sitting in their favorite booth in the corner of the Bear's Claw, a greasy spoon diner that they frequented after a long shift on the beat. The food wasn't great, the diner not very clean, but it was a quiet place where they could go to talk about their day and just relax. It was something that both needed, releasing the cares of the day, before they went home.

Judy was sitting back, enjoying her carrot cake shake while Nick was nursing his fifth coffee of the day. Their shift had just ended an hour ago and this outing was putting a cap on a crazy day. Nick had been involved in a rather embarrassing incident a little more than a week ago while on traffic patrol. An ill-tempered elephant had taken offense to being pulled over by a 'conniving, shifty fox,' and Nick had politely asked for the offender to step out of the vehicle, which the elephant was more than happy to do. He was also more than happy to put his foot down and through the hood and windshield of Nick's patrol car. What the elephant didn't realize was how close he came to putting his rather large foot down on top of Nick, who had to jump out of the way. Reacting on pure instinct and training, Nick grabbed his taser as he rolled to safety and placed the two barbs into the small of the elephant's back. Unfortunately for Nick, this caused the elephant to fall on top of the small mammal-sized cruiser and crush it completely. The Chief hadn't been happy about having to help book a partially stunned 'ton of fun,' as he put it, into the precinct. He was even less happy about having one of the cruisers turned into nothing more than a black and white wafer. So, for the past week, Nick had been stuck filing case folders in archives in between shifts of janitorial duty in the bathrooms and locker rooms as punishment. Judy hadn't escaped the effects of his punishment, even though she wasn't with him on patrol. Since she was without a partner, she had been helping a new recruit for the past week. His name was Steven Cody and was fresh out of the academy. Officer Cody was a coutimundi and Judy was stuck doing parking duty with him.

"I don't understand why you're being punished for the car, Nick," she said. "I mean, it's not like you are the one who put a foot through the hood and turned the car into a pancake. Making you clean the locker rooms on top of filing all reports just seems cruel and unusual."

Nick glanced up from his coffee and gave her a smirk. "Well, flattening the car was kind of my fault, seeing as I caused Jumbo to fall on it. Besides, when has Chief Buffalo Butt ever been caring and fair? But I do have to say, it sure beats getting stuck with a rookie writing parking tickets all day. I clearly remember the first day on the job with you on parking duty. I would rather clean the bathrooms for a month than get stuck with that thankless job for one more day."

Judy narrowed her eyes with a scowl on her face and aimed a kick under the table.

"Hey, I'm just saying it like it is," Nick yelped as her kick just brushed against the front of his leg, almost spilling his coffee.

"And I am just giving you my retort!" she smirked, returning to her shake.

"Ok, ok," he said, trying to avoid another swift kick. "What was it like, you know, with Cody? I've never really met a coutimundi before. I mean, what skill sets does he have that will help when on the force?"

"Well," Judy pondered for a second, "He is closely related to raccoons, so his climbing and knack for infiltration will help, not to mention he is really fast. That tail isn't just for show. He can use it to turn at a high speed while running. I'm actually a little jealous."

"Hmm," Nick muttered, taking another sip of coffee. "So what was it like writing tickets with him? Did you even give him a chance to print one? Or was it like the day when you took me out and I had to hold onto your back legs to keep you from jumping all over the street."

Nick started to chuckle as he saw the red tinge creeping up Judy's ears and cheeks.

"You know, sometimes I wonder why I stay your partner," she said not looking at him and with just enough of a hint of anger in her tone to make Nick's eyes widen.

Nick almost choked on his coffee. It took him a few moments to regain his breath. This was the reaction she was hoping for, and she laughed as coffee dripped from the end of his muzzle.

"Don't say things like that Carrots," he sputtered, "I don't know what I would do if we weren't together." He saw her smile. "I'm serious. If it wasn't for you, I don't think I could stay in this job. To tell the truth, you are the only reason I get up and go every morning."

Judy stopped chuckling and then cooed, "Aww, that's so sweet Nick." She placed a paw on his. "You know I would never leave you. We are too good together and besides, I don't think I would enjoy this job as much without you."

They sat in silence as they finished their drinks. She had noticed that Nick had been sneaking glances up at her eyes when he thought she wasn't looking. She finally couldn't take it anymore. "Nick, why do you keep staring at me?" she asked it with a slight kid in her voice, noticing his eyes widen slightly at being caught but going back to their half lidded expression quickly.

"Well, you know what they say? Carrots are good for the eyes!" he replied with a debonair voice.

It was too easy. She could already visualize his reaction and she was going to milk it for all it was worth. She leaned across the table, giving him a sultry look while placing a paw on his chest. "Well, you know, that's only if you eat carrots."

That little statement worked better than she could have hoped. His eyes seemed to bug out of his head as she watched a blush creep up, under his red fur, from his cheeks to his nose and all the way up to the tips of his ears. She swore if he didn't have his uniform on, the rest of him would probably be just as red. She couldn't help herself from laughing.

"You are a dirty little bunny," he quipped, trying to regain his composure and his breath.

"Oh, you know you like it." She laughed out.

"Do I? Hmmm, yes. Yes I do," he said, finally breaking into a smile as the blush faded.

They sat talking in the booth as the sun slowly started to set above them. Both were now in a good mood, the events and cares of the past week seemingly melting into nothing as they renewed their focus on each other. Their drinks had long been finished but neither cared. Judy enjoyed when they just sat and talked. No distractions, no colleagues peaking over the desk partitions, listening in, no paperwork—just the two of them and whatever was on their minds. It was a time that they could get to know each other even better, grow ever closer in both their professional and personal relationship. It was these times that Judy would see Nick's mask drop slightly, giving her glimpses of the real fox that she fell for. For now, though, they were content just staring into each other's eyes. It was Nick who finally broke the silence.

"Though I could stay here all night staring into your eyes Carrots, it is getting late. Maybe we should head home."

Judy turned around finally noticing the last slivers of sun disappearing behind the skyline out the window. She nodded in agreement as she went to throw away their trash. Nick went to the counter and paid for their drinks and joined Judy waiting outside the diner.

They started the journey back home, walking paw in paw down the sidewalk, as they always would do. Normally, they would make small talk during the journey home, but silence hung between them this evening. Something was different and Judy could sense it. Nick seemed preoccupied this evening. Walking a little rigid, his ears were lying flat on his head, his eyes focused on a point five feet in front of him, and his mouth set in a slight frown. Judy could almost hear the gears in his head turning. She had seen this look before. It meant Nick was deep in thought about something that seemed to be troubling him somewhat. Judy had noticed Nick acting the same way periodically over the past few weeks. Whatever his mind was focused on, it was causing his grip to slip from hers.

"Nick, are you ok?" she asked. But Nick seemed to not have heard her, his mind elsewhere. "Nick, are you listening? Earth to Nick."

Judy gave him a good bump with her hip, causing him to almost tumble off the curb. Nick regained his balance and looked down at Judy whose ears had half drooped on her head.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something," he said.

"Really, I had no idea," she said sarcastically. "Well, was it at least about me?"

Nick put on his signature con-fox grin. "Actually, it was, if you really want to know. I was thinking, since we have the day off tomorrow, how would you like to put this whole week behind us and go out on the town and spend the whole day together? One big date. A full day of no work, no uniform, no radios or phones. Just you and me and whatever the city has to offer."

She was looking forward to a day off after this week. Goodness knows they needed it. She felt they could use more than a day, but she would take what she could get. And it had been awhile since just the two of them had any time other than the small break after work, before bed. She contemplated for a moment before turning back to him.

"Sure, that sounds great. What did you have in mind, where do you want to go and what do you want to do?"

He just gave her a smirk that reminded her of the scoundrel part of him, a part she loved.

"Well, I was thinking a little of this, and a little of that," he toyed with her. "It's a surprise. I will provide the entertainment and all you have to do is come along and keep being the beautiful bunny you are."

She liked it when he started sweet talking her. "Ok, I like surprises," she said in a little giggle as she held his paw and rested her head on his arm as they continued to walk.

She was curious though. Over the past few weeks, she had noticed Nick acting a little strange. Nothing noticeable to those around them at work, but there were a few little things, that living together, she had noticed—not to mention the sudden absences. He had disappeared for a day here and there and she had no idea where he went. He wouldn't answer his phone, sometimes leaving it at home. The last time, he had left right before lunch at the precinct but didn't return home until later in the evening. The time before that, he was up before dawn broke over the city. She had never known him to wake up before her, let alone get ready and leave without waking her. He was gone the entire day, not getting back until early the next morning. When she had confronted him about where he went and his curious behavior, he simply stated that the Chief had him running around on some case work. She didn't buy it. The chief would never send Nick to just run paperwork when he wasn't being punished. It was a waste of resources. She had gone into work, straight to the Chief's office asking him the next morning about it. He just grunted at her questions which she took for confirmation, even if she felt something was up.

"Carrots. Hey Carrots! You can stop daydreaming now, we're home."

Judy looked up and sure enough, she was staring at the front door—a welcome site, since her feet had started to ache.

"How does 10:00 am sound for us to start the day tomorrow? I would like to sleep in just a little after this week," Nick said.

"10:00 sounds fine. I'll see you in the morning you sly fox."

"And I'll see you, cute bunny," he laughed.

Judy gave a little pout at being called cute, but she was used to it by now. Besides, it really didn't bother her when Nick said it. They parted ways in the living room after a good night kiss, each going down separate hallways to their respective rooms. Nick stopped at his door as Judy stopped at hers.

"Good night Carrots."

"Good night sweet fox."

 **A/N: I would like to thank everyone who commented and sent private messages for the opening prologue. I really appreciate the encouragement. This is my first piece, ever. I'm not much of a writer but this story has been playing through my mind for a while. Just trying my hand at putting it to type. I will try to update this story as quickly as work and life allow me too. A small break will be between this chapter and the next due to a quick vacation. Thank you for your support and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. Combat Engineer, I can't divulge if it is a dream or reality in the prologue, yet, but both play a key role in the coming story. Thanks for your interest.**


	3. Chapter 2 - Hopps & Ops

**Chapter 2: Hopps and Ops**

"Hopps?"

Judy grinned as she let out a slight sigh. She was wrapped in her blanket, cozy in bed, thinking about that night and the day they would spend together.

"Carrots?" she heard Nick's voice in almost a whisper. "Judy."

She could all but feel his breath tickle her ear. As she focused on it, she could also hear other noises. It sounded like people were outside her bedroom. A lot of people, whispering, shuffling feet, and chuckling. It didn't make any sense to her.

"HOPPS!"

The dream was shattered in an instant. Judy nearly hit the ops room ceiling as she jumped out of her seat. She rubbed her eyes quickly as the room came into focus, a blush creeping up her face. She had momentarily forgotten where she was, thinking she was back home. The entire squad had filled in without her noticing, and the air rang with chuckles and coughs. She felt a large paw pat her hard on the back.

"Nice of you to join us this evening, Sergeant Hopps. Now if you're awake, can we begin?" Chief Bogo asked with a smirk, seeing the momentary confusion on Judy's face.

"Yes sir, Sorry Sir, dozed off," she rapidly replied.

Bogo just gave a snort, put on his reading glasses, and started handing out dossiers to the officers in the room.

"All right, listen up, because I am only going to go over this once," he said pounding the table. "Predico. We all know what it does and what elements in this city are doing with it. However, after years on this case, with our best officers turning over every stone, we are no closer to stopping it than we were on day one. We have been chasing our own tails for far too long."

Judy knew he was referring to the cult following that had started using the night-howler flower to manufacture a drug known on the street as Predico. Someone or some group had taken Bellwether's recipe and modified the formula so the effects were not as overpowering as before. The affected mammal would still have some control over their actions. Using small doses would get a mammal's primal adrenaline pumping, causing a euphoric high as well as increasing stamina, strength, and enhancing the mammal's natural abilities. Some underground fighting rings had been using it to 'enhance' their fighters to make the matches more brutal, drawing in more crowds and more money for the illegal gambling. There had been a few nasty cases in these instances, but for the most part, it was mainly some bloodied mammals that required some light hospital care. Luckily, the same antidote used before still worked for this new formulation. But a growing sinister element had been using the Predico. Some of the more brutal cases to cross the desks of precincts around Zootopia involved the use of Predico on hits. From what had been gleaned from the crime scenes and testimonies was that Predico was being used for grand effects and intimidation. These mammals, whoever they were, wanted to make more of a statement as these murders were far from clean and humane. From evidence gathered at the scene, it seems the mammal carrying out the hit would take a time released dose of the antidote before taking the Predico. This way, they could come out of their rage after the deed was done and make their escape. Unfortunately, due to the mass production of the antidote and the inability to find the producers of the drug, it was impossible to trace the markers back to the facilities that produced the drug or antidote. Judy had worked on a few of these. Her first was a rabbit who owed money to some of the more unpleasant residents in the rainforest district. She had been assigned because Bogo thought it would help the rabbit's parents if they could work with someone like her. This had been her first case involving Predico, but it wasn't her last. Judy shook her head to clear it of that thought. She didn't want to relive those few days.

"For three years, this scourge has plagued our city since that damned ewe created this poison. For three years we have chased our tails after this new drug with little or nothing to show for our efforts. We have lost citizens of this city. Our brothers and sisters have shed their blood. But not anymore!" Bogo emphasized by pounding the table again and taking off his glasses. "We have used the users to find the street dealers, but not one of the dealers has given us anything to lead us to a supplier. We have hit nothing but dead ends, until earlier today."

Judy was on the edge of her seat. Bogo had told her of a break, but could it be that they finally had some piece of information that would help them get some of the higher ups? If Bogo's voice was any indication, they had some solid evidence to work on.

"A little under a month ago, we were able to put a team together and infiltrate one of the sub-organizations that is responsible for the trafficking of Predico. Through the information we have received in previous days, we believe we have found one of the safe houses responsible for synthesizing and distributing Predico. We are hoping that a quick strike will not only net us some of the drug to analyze and some suspects to question, but also we hope to find documentation that may lead to other sites or to some of the heads of this organization."

"Sir, do we know who we are going after?" one of the officers quickly raised his paw and shouted out.

"Yes Officer Rhinhorn, we do," Bogo said with a grave voice. "The group we will be targeting tonight is located in an abandoned glass factory on the outskirts of Sahara Square in the old industrial district as you will see in the files in front of you. From the intel we have received, we believe we will be up against a contingent of the Swift Gang tonight."

At that information, Judy could hear some grumbling throughout the room. She had never dealt with the Swift Gang in any of her cases, but through rumors and other officers' stories, she knew they had more than a bad reputation. They were nothing short of brutal. The cheetahs that made up the core of the gang were bad enough, striking fast and furious while falling back to strike multiple times. They also recruited those mammals who had no conscience and lived for mayhem and murder. Many officers who went up against these members ended up in the hospital and many civilians ended up in the morgue. For the first time tonight, Judy felt a pang of nervousness.

"ENOUGH!" Bogo pounded the table again. "I know the concern some of you have dealing with this particular gang. Our track record with them is less than stellar, but this is the first break we have had and I'll be damned if we ignore it because of some misgivings and some of your fears. Cheetahs are never easy to take down, but remember, we won't be facing only them. Most gangs in Zootopia fill their ranks with other mammals, and this gang is no exception. This is why we are preparing for anything. We will be deploying heavy swat with snag nets, multi-shot tasers, and high dose tranquilizer darts. We will not take any chances with this op."

"Sir." It was Judy who broke the silence in the room after Bogo had finished.

"Yes Sergeant Hopps, what is it?" Bogo strained as he pinched the skin between his eyes.

"We are just taking tasers, nets, and tranqs? Won't we have something heavier, like our weapons? I mean, with this gang, shouldn't we be armed with at least some lethal force?"

There was another rise in murmuring with this question, as Judy did have a valid point. Going into an unknown situation with an unknown number and type of suspects using only control measures didn't seem right. It felt more like suicide.

"Of course we will have our weapons as a lethal option," Bogo stated. "However, I want everyone taken alive by any means necessary. Our only chance to break this case open will rely on our ability to extract as much information from the suspects as possible. No lethal force, unless your life absolutely depends on it. Am I clear?"

"Yes Sir," the room replied in unison.

"Good. Now assignments. Bravo Squad will consist of Rhinhorn, Tig, and Clawoski. Your job will be covering the north perimeter of the building here," Bogo stated, pointing to a satellite image of the building. "Watch those windows and update locations of any suspects you see. We don't want any escapes through those windows or fire escapes. Tig, you will be our sniper this evening. Clawoski, spotter. Rhinhorn, cover for the sniper team. If the fight gets pushed outside, you three will be our cover. If the op goes south, you will be our cover and our lifeline. Charlie Squad will consist of Wolfgang and Bones. Your assignment will be watching the west perimeter of the building. You won't find a lot of cover, however, only one fire escape and one window are on that side. You will be equipped with standard rifles and may be asked to infiltrate after the first breach if backup is needed. Until that time, you are containment. Alpha squad will consist of Stripe, Horton, Herc, and myself. We will maintain the main entrance. We are there to block any runners, and advance into the building on the go signal. Alpha, we will be using door breach charges and shields. Our job is to get in as fast as possible for backup. That leaves Delta. Sergeant Hopps, you will take the east side of the building in the alley. There you will find an air vent. No windows or openings are on that side, so you should be able to infiltrate the building without being seen. Because of your size, you will be using the ventilation system, you will be giving us up to date intel of the number and type of suspects. When ready, you will also be the first in, flushing runners towards us and apprehending any suspects that remain. Since you will be by yourself inside for a moment, the potential risks for you are great. We will breach and clear as fast as possible, however, I don't want to take any chances so that is why you will be outfitted in a new, full-body claw-proof armor as well as using this new little gadget."

The Chief held up a small yellow box with a small handle, not much bigger than a deck of cards.

"A new taser made for your size Hopps. But it's nothing like you have carried before. A multi-shot, cartridge reload taser that carries enough juice to take down an elephant and knock him out cold for three minutes. You are the key to this operation Hopps. Your ability to infiltrate the building undetected is essential to the success of this mission. If they suspect us coming in, they will likely start destroying evidence and our only leads to see how far this goes."

Judy looked at Chief Bogo, then around the room at every other member of the squad. All eyes were on her. Some showed pride, others a little apprehension. A fire started to burn in her chest as she stood up and saluted.

"I won't let you down, we'll crack this case tonight," she thumped the table with her small fist.

A chorus of cheers swelled from the room as Chief Bogo walked to the back door and unlatched it, a grin widening on his face.

"We move out in two hours, gear up. Dismissed!"

Judy took her time gathering her dossier and putting the photos back in as the other squads exited the ops room to go gear up. The Chief had finished gathering his intel and started for the back of the room. Judy tailed him until he was almost out the door, making sure the other officers would be out of earshot.

"Sir, may I have a quick word?" she asked timidly.

Bogo stopped and turned, looking down at the rabbit he was sending into the fire tonight. Judy could see the knowing look in his eyes, as if he already knew what she was about to ask.

"What do you need Sergeant? You should be in the locker room gearing up and preparing yourself for tonight. You will need all the time you can get, trust me."

"Sir," she paused for a moment, looking at the floor, checking her emotions. "I was just wanting to ask about Ni.. I mean, Officer Wilde."

Bogo let out a small sigh as he turned and closed the ops room door, so he could ensure the following conversation would be private. He rubbed between his eyes again as he knelt down to be on Judy's level.

"Alright Hopps, ask your questions. I can't promise you will like the answer if I answer at all."

Judy nodded, understanding that she may not get much, if anything, as she had failed the past four weeks to find out any information.

"Sir, it has been a month. I haven't spoken to, heard from, or been texted by Nick." She dropped all pretense of his official title. "All I know is the last thing he told me was that you had called him and requested he meet you in a letter he wrote me. I just want to know if he is ok. I don't need to know where he is or what he is doing. I just need to know that he is still here." She started to cry and shake. "I haven't slept through a night since he left. All I do is dream that he is gone. Chief, I need to know." She finally looked up into Bogo's face, noticing him soften his features.

"Hopps," Bogo said in almost a whisper, checking the door over his back. "I did call Officer Wilde in that evening. I put him on an important assignment and unfortunately, it has taken a month so far. I can't tell you where he is, I'm not even sure of that myself. I can't tell you what he is doing. If his work were compromised in any way, it would mean his life. I hope you understand the severe nature of the cases we are currently dealing with." Bogo saw Judy lower her head again as her ears drooped on her shoulders. "But, I think you do deserve some reassurance."

At this her ears perked up. Bogo shuffled around in some of the papers in his file. Checking it to make sure no classified information was in the wording, he handed the sheet to Judy, who eagerly scanned the printed type.

 _ **Chief, as per your request, I am checking in to update my status. Everything is going smooth and I should be able to send more important intel soon. It may be a bit before communication can be re-established, but will try as often as I am allowed. I know I always say it and I know that you probably can't, but if you could, please tell Judy that I miss her and that I love her.**_

Judy knew what she was holding. It was her confirmation that Nick was alive.

 _He misses me, he still loves me._ Her eyes started to tear up at the thought.

"Hopps," the Chief interrupted her thinking. "I need to know if you are ready for this tonight. I need you on top of your game. Can I count on you?"

Judy wiped her eyes. "Yes sir. You can." She looked at the paper in her hand and then back at his face. "Thank you sir."

Bogo gave a grunt and smiled, opening the door and signaling that their conversation was done.

Judy exited the ops room, making her way down to and across the atrium to the locker rooms. Sitting in front of her locker with all of her raid gear laid out in front of her, she started to stare at the locker door. Her mind began to again run over the past events of the last month, her thoughts drifting to Nick. She unfolded the piece of paper that the Chief had given her as she read his words again. This paper was her talisman, her tether to him after four weeks of nothing. After a month of Nick almost not existing, becoming a ghost, she finally had something physical that proved to her he was still here. Judy wondered what he was doing at that moment. Where was he? Was he safe? Was he thinking of her at that moment, wanting to see her as badly as she wanted to see him? The thoughts and images of what he went through that night kept haunting her vision every time she closed her eyes.

Judy had lost track of time. Looking up at the clock, she was shocked that she only had forty five minutes to finish gearing up and get up to the staging area in the back lot. She strapped on her new body armor:chest and back, thigh, shin, and knee protection that was supposed to stop any type of claw from slashing or stabbing her vital areas. It was as if the armor had been molded to her body. It wasn't too bulky either. It surprised her how light it felt and how mobile she was in it. She finished by holstering her new taser, her tranq gun, and her 9 mm side arm.

She had five minutes as she ran from the locker room and out the back door to the back lot where the other officers were gathered, entering into the three armored vans that would soon roll out. Jumping into the front van with the Chief driving, she started stretching her arms and legs, testing her range of motion. Pulling her taser from the holster, she studied it. It was very small and light, but supposedly packed a punch—kind of like her. Judy let out a little giggle at the thought. All of this gear had been made specially for her, for this hoped that she could use it for future ops as well. The mammals down at R&D had really outdone themselves this time. Judy looked up as the van pulled out of the lot and headed towards the interstate.

"Thirty minutes!" came the call from Bogo up front.

Judy nestled down in the back seat, staring out the window. Thirty minutes would be enough time. She nodded off and started to dream again about that day, four weeks ago.

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay in this second chapter. Editing is being done for the next four chapters, so they should be coming out with some frequency. That being said, over 100 unique viewers to the story. Wow. Thank you for your support. I hope it will keep you entertained. Once again, thank you to all who are following/favoriting this story. A special thank you to those who are helping with ideas and critiques.**


	4. Nightmares

**Chapter 3: Nightmares**

" _The walls we build around us to keep sadness out also keep out the joy." ~Jim Rohn_

 **Four Weeks Ago:**

Darkness—enveloping, suffocating, familiar. Judy had been visiting this stranger with greater frequency. Tonight was no different. Projecting her fears, the darkness extinguished the light of her dreams. It was all so vivid, so personal, becoming so real. Her senses could not distinguish between reality and dreams.

"Charlie Two, this is Romeo Foxtrot. We are in position, ready to breach," Nick whispered into his shoulder radio.

"On you call Romeo Foxtrot."

"Judy," Nick whispered, "you got my back?"

"You know I do, dumb fox," she whispered back.

"Charlie Two, breach!"

Judy was apprehensive, feeling that something wasn't right. The door charges went off, flashbangs through the opening, and Nick took the lead with her following behind. As they crossed the threshold, a long, dark hall welcomed them with doors on each side. Down the hall, on the other side of the dwelling, Charlie Two breached the back door, sweeping to cover the doors on their end. Judy moved to Nick's left, sweeping the left room and clearing before Nick moved to the right side door. Judy moved up to cover his rear as he finished clearing his room. Nothing. Charlie Two signaled all clear. The suspects had somehow evaded the raid. Both teams lowered their weapons, turning instead to recover any evidence they could find in the dwelling. Nick was standing in the hall with his back to the room Judy had cleared, calling in their field report on the radio. Judy's ears shot up, picking up the telltale sound of a rifle round being chambered.

"NICK!" Judy yelled.

Time slowed. Judy felt like her legs were lead, running towards Nick, drawing her pistol. Nick turned to see the barrel of the assault rifle clear the door frame, pointed first at him but slowly turning toward the rabbit running down the hall. Judy saw the barrel swing towards her, seeing the cold eyes of the suspect staring straight at her, ready to end her life.

 _Where did he come from? I cleared that room._ The thought flashed through her mind as she raised her gun.

Nick instinctively reacted, slamming his body into the suspect, pinning the gun against the wall. The rifle went off, the bullet grazing Judy's ear. The rifle kept inching up and towards Judy as Nick was losing the fight. Judy watch in horror as Nick side-stepped and placed himself between the gun and her. Nick's sudden motion gave Judy a clear shot at the suspect's chest. She raised her pistol and squeezed a shot off. The flash illuminated the hallway as she saw the impact on the suspect's chest, blood exploding from the sizable hole it left behind. Another flash illuminated her field of view, then another, and another. She hadn't pulled her trigger again. The flashes were coming from the muzzle of the rifle pointed right at Nick's chest.

"NO!" Judy screamed as she ran towards Nick, firing round after round into the suspect until he finally fell, a bloody mess.

Nick bent forward, falling to a knee before slumping back into the wall, gripping his chest.

 _His armor will have stopped the bullets. That's why he stepped in front of the gun. He knew they would be stopped, protecting me._ The thought rushed through her head as she slid to his side.

Judy grabbed his head, searching his emerald eyes. She noticed he couldn't focus and was having trouble keeping his eyes open. She placed her paw on his chest and immediately recoiled as her paw became wet. Looking down, she saw three dark holes, tightly grouped, pulsing blood, dripping onto the floor. He wasn't wearing a vest. He had put himself in the line of fire, knowing death awaited, just to protect her. She tried to apply as much pressure as she could, the blood wouldn't stop. Darkness enveloped the hall. He found her eyes, but the glassy stare he gave her pierced her.

"Why didn't you wear a vest?" Judy sobbed.

"I'm sorry," Nick whispered.

He opened his mouth as if to say something else, but all that came forth was a rasped exhale. His head fell to his chest as his body slumped to the floor, moving no more. Her heart was racing, trying to tear itself from the caged prison of her chest, she was pulled away, further and further until the darkness enveloped everything, leaving her alone with nothing but the sound of his last breath on her ears and his blood, covering her hands.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Judy awoke with a start, her heart racing. She was dripping in a cold sweat. She looked at her alarm clock reading 7:30 as she hit the off button. She knew she had a nightmare, like many nights before. Always the same scenario played out. She would be with Nick in the execution of their duties. Something would always happen in which Nick would step between her and the danger present. Every time she would be unable to save him and stop the outcome. Nick would die for her. She would lose him. Even as she thought on this, the image of his lifeless body started to fade as she shook herself awake. Nightmares like this were common for officers, projecting the fear of their inability to protect. For her, it was different. She and Nick were more than partners. It was fear, fear of losing him, fear of being alone. She shoved these thoughts to the back of her mind. Today wasn't the day to dwell on maybes or what ifs or stupid dreams. She was excited, looking forward to today—a whole day with no work, no distractions, and all Nick. She had no idea what he had planned, but she was eager to find out. But first, her daily morning routine. She got down on her bedroom floor to do her usual pushups, sit-ups and bunny climbers. Finally finishing, she looked up to see the clock reading 8:00 am. Judy went to her bedroom door and placed an ear firmly against it, listening to see if Nick was up. She was met with silence. Judy just laughed to herself. She didn't find this odd at all. Nick was a notoriously heavy and late sleeper. She wondered sometimes if he would wake up even if she discharged her firearm. Opening her door, she made her way across the living room and down to his door, deftly side stepping the loose floor board so as not to alert him to her presence. Slowly turning the handle on his door, she found it unlocked. Quietly opening the door, she saw a pile of blankets and a small mound in the middle of his bed.

 _Aww, he's all curled up under the covers and so comfy! It would be a shame if something were to suddenly wake him._

Perfect, he wouldn't see her coming. After creeping into the room a little further, she crouched down and jumped up to belly flop on top of the pile of blankets, yelling "Time to wake up sleepy fox!"

She braced for a solid impact. When she hit, she landed on nothing but blankets. Confused, she tore off the covers to see nothing but an empty mattress.

 _Not possible, s_ he thought to herself. _He never gets up early, let alone before me. Why didn't I hear him?_

She walked out of his room, a little confused and slightly worried, the night's visions trying to push forward. She shook her head again. It was just a bad dream. Judy started walking around the house, looking for some sign that he was up and about. Nothing. No dishes in the sink from breakfast, the morning paper was still on the front step, no sign of her fox. She found it odd that he would leave without saying anything, but then again, this was Nick. It was obvious that he wasn't here so she wasn't going to waste any more time. She decided she should probably get ready so they could leave by ten. Judy entered her bathroom, undressed, and hopped into the shower. The hot water felt good running over her head and down her back. She absent mindedly rubbed the scar on her right leg, feeling phantom pains. She remembered how she had cut her leg on a tusk in the museum running from Mayor Bellwether and her ram cronies. She remembered how Nick had wrapped it so carefully. She laughed to herself remembering how he fretted over her during recovery and where that had led them. This caused her to smile. After soaking in the hot water for awhile, she exited the shower, grabbing a towel and drying off. The sound of the front door clicking open caused her ears to perk up.

"Nick must be home," she said to herself. "Hey Nick."

There was no answer.

"Nick?" she called out again. No answer. It wasn't like him to not answer her if she called out.

The sound of something being dragged and dropped on the floor reached her ears as a small twinge of panic set in. Someone was in the house and it wasn't Nick. She quickly wrapped herself up in a towel and grabbed the taser from her uniform hanging in the bathroom. Quietly she opened the bathroom door and slipped into the hallway, hugging the wall. Judy inched down the hall without making a sound. She could hear heavy grunting and a few more thuds. Whoever was in the house was just around the corner in the living room. Using her ears, she could determine the approximate location of the trespasser. She took a few slow and steady breaths, turned the corner and trained her taser on the intruder.

"FREEZE!" she yelled.

In the doorway, bracketed by her sights, stood a red fox, slowly raising his paws in the air, staring down the barrels that held the electrified barbs.

"I surrender," Nick joked with his paws stretched as high as they would go, his startled look slowly evolving into a smirk.

"Damnit Nick, where were you? You scared the life out of me. I woke up and you were gone. I get in the shower and hear all these noises and you don't answer me. I thought someone had broken in, I…"

She cut her rebuke short seeing that Nick was just standing there, staring, with a playful grin on his face. Judy looked down and realized she had confronted the 'intruder' in nothing but a loose fitting bath towel that was slowly coming undone. She instinctively grabbed at the edge, pulling it tight and blushing up to the tips of her ears.

"Oh now that's cute," Nick laughed.

"Don't call a rabbit cute." She punched him in the arm.

Nick rubbed his arm, still laughing. "Well, I went out to bring you your first surprise of the day. I didn't realized you already had one for me."

He reached down and pulled up a crystal vase with what looked like ten dozen red roses. He had been hiding it when she came out, making the thumping and dragging sounds.

Judy stomped her foot, pouting before breaking into a small smirk. "I'll be ready in a few minutes. By the way, thank you. I love roses."

She closed the gap between them and placed a kiss on his snout before moving to her room to change.

It was a funny start to the day, but Nick didn't disappoint. He drove her a few miles to the local park and surprised her with a secluded picnic. Nick had packed a variety of fruits and vegetables for them as they enjoyed sitting, people watching and basking in each other's company, laying on the blanket. Nick left for a moment only to come back with some large ice cream cones, carrot cream for her and mint for him. After getting their paws and faces sufficiently sticky, they laid back and watched the clouds dance across the sky. The time seemed to stand still, until the silence was broken by Nick's watch beeping.

"Wow, 4:00 pm already," Nick said. "Time sure does fly, we had better get back home. We need to change for tonight."

Judy was curious at this statement, why did they need to change?

"Why do we need to change sly fox? I was just getting comfortable," she asked as she lay back down to look at the sky.

Nick turned to her and smiled. "Because, our next stop tonight will not allow us to show up dressed in casual clothes covered in dried ice cream. We need a little bit of formal wear, black tie."

They returned to the car and took the short drive back to the cottage. As they entered, Judy frowned.

"Nick, I don't have anything formal to wear. I mean, I have a dress, but not a formal one." Judy looked very concerned, thinking Nick should have let her know that little important detail. "I didn't even think to go shopping for today."

Nick put on a concerned face, placing his paw on his chin.

"Hmm, I think we need to fix that."

He turned his back to her, reaching down on the couch, turning back around with a small package in his paws.

"Go on, open it," he said to her with a smile.

Judy took the small box in her paws and pulled on the ribbon. Nick started to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Nothing. It's just cute when you do that," he quipped.

She knew he was referring to her twitching her tail. She blushed as she gave him a smirk, opening the box. She pulled out the dress that was carefully wrapped in tissue paper. It was a black silk dress with sequins in a swirl design that danced in the light of the room. The dress was strapless with a small hole in the low cut back for her cotton tail, slit up the sides to allow for movement and to accentuate her legs. She was mesmerized by the gift as it seemed to shimmer and move with the slightest touch. She had never owned a piece of formal attire growing up. With over 250 siblings, it was a luxury that just wasn't thought about when all clothes were hand me downs. Busy admiring the dress, Judy didn't see Nick smiling and holding out a long thin black velvet box.

"Carrots, before I forget, you might need this as well."

Her eyes opened wide as a paw went to her mouth. Nick placed the box in her trembling paw as she slowly opened it. Laying against the black velvet cushion sat a beautiful white gold necklace. Three pendants were attached to the thin, intricately woven chain. The pendants were shaped like little carrots.

"Nick, it is so beautiful," Judy said, her voice shaking as much as her paw. "But, I can't accept this. It is too much."

She went to hand back the box as Nick just held her paws.

"The charms are made of emeralds and orange sapphires, a unique combination, kind of like us. But it is only a fraction of the beauty on which it will rest."

He picked up the necklace off of its cushion and placed it around her neck.

"See, it is overpowered by the beauty around it," he said, gazing into her eyes.

She welled up with tears as she gripped him in a crushing hug.

"Nick, you are so sweet to me. I don't deserve it."

"Carrots, you deserve more than I could ever give. I just try the best I can." He put his paw under her chin, bending down, giving her a drawn out kiss.

"Thank you, you sly fox," she said grinning from ear to ear.

"You had better go get dressed. I need to change too. Let's say one hour, ok?" Smirking he turned to his room to go change. Judy felt like a teenager, all giddy with her new gifts. Quickly washing up from their picnic, she stood in front of her bedroom mirror, mesmerized at how the dress fit her perfectly and how it looked, dancing in the light.

All dressed up, they were in Nick's car entering the freeway heading downtown. Judy liked his car, especially on a night like tonight. It was an old sports car, something she could see her dad driving when he was younger. It was a convertible that Nick had salvaged from a junkyard and fixed up prior to their meeting. She wondered where he had learned to work on cars. That and so many other things in his past remained a mystery to her. He had slowly revealed some secrets over their time together, and she hoped to learn more the longer they were together.

Judy kept looking down and the dress she was wearing. Her paws gliding over the smooth material. It was so light and airy, yet it fit to every curve of her body. She wondered how he knew her exact size and measurements. A lucky guess, or did his disappearances over the past few weeks and his casual deflections of her questions about what he was doing have something to do with it all? She nestled back into her seat and could smell his scent on the seat. She was content as she looked down and stared at the necklace he had placed on her not an hour prior. She was mesmerized by the stones and the way the light sparkled off the stones into her eyes. Glancing over to her left, she stared at Nick. He was dressed in a black suit inlayed with silk stripes, a crisp white shirt with cuffs ending in emerald and orange sapphire cufflinks that matched her necklace. To cap it off, he wore an emerald green silk tie that perfectly accentuated his eyes. She had been so lost in thought about everything he had done for her she didn't realized he kept stealing glances at her the whole trip, grinning every time his eyes rested on her. Judy stayed lost in thought until they started slowing down. She hadn't realized they had left the freeway and were on a side street. As they drove down the street, the evening traffic had cleared as the sun glowed orange, settling behind the surrounding buildings. As Nick started to slow, Judy noticed a line of people ahead, stretching around the block. Nick drove past the line and pulled up to the curb just past the door where the line came to a head.

"We're here," Nick stated as he put the car in park.

Judy looked at the front of the building, about to ask what this place was and why it seemed so popular when she saw the sign next to the entrance, Trois Campagnols.

Judy gave an audible gasp. "Nick, I've heard of this place. It's that swanky lounge that is in all the celebrity magazines." Her ears started to droop. "How are we going to get in? That line has to be at least seventy people long."

"You just let me worry about that Carrots," he said to her with his signature smirk as he exited the car.

Nick went around to Judy's door, opening it and offering his arm to her. With her arm in his, they walked up to the plain black door of the entrance. It was roped off with a velvet rope, guarded by two menacing looking polar bears. One of them did look familiar.

"Kevin, how are you doing this fine evening?" Nick laid out smoothly.

Judy saw a sneer play across the face of Kevin the polar bear. She wondered how Nick thought he would sweet talk his way into a place such as this. Looking at the two bears, it didn't seem like smooth talking would work on them.

"Not too bad, Mr. Wilde. Your table has been prepared for you in the VIP section," Kevin said with a toothy grin.

Kevin raised the rope to allow them to pass as Judy's jaw fell open. Nick took her by the arm and entered the establishment. As they passed the crowd, Judy could hear a few murmurs and complaints from the line outside.

"Sorry mammals, they're VIP," she heard Kevin say as the door closed.

Nick led her into the main lounge. The lights were dimmed and it took a moment for her eyes to adjust. A bar was set along the wall to her left. Faint blue lights illuminated the selection on the wall. The bar top was made of a solid piece of ice to allow poured drinks to chill. Small tables set for two and four were placed strategically around the open area that they were walking through, all draped in black cloth. In front of them was a small pit filled with chairs and music stands for a live band. Next to the pit stood a raised dais for the night's performance.

Judy was taking in everything around her, wondering who would be performing at such an exclusive club when she felt a soft tug on her arm as Nick lead her up some stairs near the small stage. Nick was leading her up to the VIP section which was a raised platform that looked over the stage and the floor below. Only one table was set up here and afforded the patrons of the area privacy from prying eyes below. Nick led her to her seat and pulled out the chair for her to sit. As soon as he seated himself, a badger came up to the table and asked if they wished to have anything to drink.

"I'll have a carrot martini, dirty please," Judy requested.

Nick gave her a small smile as he ordered a simple soda as he was driving this evening. After the badger left, Judy grabbed Nick's paws across the table.

"I never thought in a million years that I would be coming to a place such as Trois Campagnols. Nick, how did you ever pull of this one?" She leered at him with a quizzical look in her eyes.

"Like I have said before Carrots, I know people," he said with a little chuckle. "If you like the atmosphere, wait until you have dinner and see the entertainment. That is when this place really comes alive."

Judy soon found out that Nick wasn't exaggerating. Five star gourmet food was on the menu and there was a lot to choose from. Eventually she decided to have the Ambrosia Salad that was filled with imported exotic fruits, many of which she had only heard of but had never seen. Nick ordered the steamed red trout, caught that morning, topped with dill crème and caper sauce. Judy was a vegetarian, but she found herself enjoying the aroma coming off of his plate. She enjoyed the privacy of the area they were seated in as they were able to just talk and enjoy their dinner together. Their drinks had been refilled and now Judy was starting to feel the effects. A warmth started radiating to her face.

"I think two is your limit tonight Carrots," Nick chuckled seeing the blush rise in her face. Judy just smiled back at him.

Both sat back in their seats after finishing their respective meals and just stared into each other's eyes. Today had been so perfect. No distractions, other than each other. Nick had always tried to spoil her, not necessarily with gifts, but with kindness and tenderness, which is what she loved about him, even if everything he did was replete with his little jokes, trying to get a rise out of her.

 _His little jokes,_ she thought, _he wasn't making any jokes tonight._

Since they left the cottage this morning, he hadn't made a quip or an innuendo or anything. Ideas started chaining together in her mind. His gentlemanly demeanor, this place, the dinner and a show. Her heart started beating faster. Her dress and the necklace. Those alone would cost a small fortune, and this date here couldn't have been cheap. Like a lightbulb illuminating in her mind, she had an idea what tonight was all about. Her heart started to race and her breaths came faster, having nothing to do with the alcohol she had this evening. Her facial expressions divulged her inner thoughts.

"Carrots, what's wrong? You looked flushed," Nick said as he stood up and moved his chair over to her. He took her paw in his and turned her head so she was facing him, the muzzles inches from each other.

"Sorry Nick, it's nothing. Just a stray thought about work. Sorry."

She gave him a sincere smile that melted him, but she felt horrible that she had just lied to him. She reached out and pulled him in for a kiss. She only broke the kiss when the lights dimmed even more and a spotlight lit the small stage beneath them. The crowd quieted.

"I hope you like this," Nick said in an excited voice as he turned her around to hold her so they could both watch the show.

While the band was getting ready, Judy's previous thoughts entered her mind. She became nervous. Did she know this would happen? The answer was yes, and she had been waiting for it to happen. So why was she feeling like she was about to pass out. Her parents seemed to like Nick, and they had given their blessing for them to date. All the scoffs and angry retorts of their predator/prey relationship were few and far between. Those had never really bothered her in the first place. She loved Nick, so why was she so scared all of a sudden. They had been dating now for over a year, heck almost two years now. They lived in the same house, all be it in separate rooms. Work would be fine with it as there were a few married couples on the force. She just couldn't put her finger on what was causing her fear. Judy's mind was racing, images and thoughts that only came in the night started to push their way to the front of her mind until a spotlight lit center stage beneath her. As fast as they came, the thoughts washed from her mind. A small platform started to raise revealing a beautiful blond mammal rising to meet her audience. Judy's eyes went wide and her jaw fell all the way open this time. Gazelle was center stage, so close that she could almost reach out and touch her. A small round of applause rang out through the club as she stepped to the mic.

"Thank you, thank you. Please, enjoy the evening," Gazelle stated as she started into her set for the night.

Judy turned to look at Nick who was just smiling, gazing at her.

"You sly fox," she whispered. "This is the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me."

"It gets better," he whispered back

Judy laid back in his arms for the private concert, swaying slightly to the music. The music played on into the night. A few times, mammals down below got up to dance to a few songs. Judy was content being held by Nick, listening to songs she had only heard through her ear buds. As Gazelle finished the last song, she took a small bow. But, instead of walking off, she pulled her mic back to her mouth.

"Tonight is a special night," Gazelle announced to the audience. "We are honored to have two heroes with us this evening and this song is for them."

Gazelle glanced up at both Judy and Nick giving them a slight nod. Nick, to Judy's surprise, nodded back.

"What are you doing?" Judy asked with apprehension in her voice.

Judy saw Gazelle bending down, talking with the band leader who gave her a nod. She felt a tug on her arm, seeing Nick was now standing.

"Care to dance, Carrots?" Nick asked.

Judy blushed profusely as she took his hand.

"Of course, you know I like dancing with you."

As she stood up, the music cued and her ears immediately perked up.

"Nick, how? It's our song."

 _You are the mammal that I've always dreamed of_

 _I knew it from the start_

 _I saw your face and that's the last I've seen of my heart_

 _It's not so much the things you say to me_

 _It's not the things you do_

 _It's how I feel each time you're close to me_

 _That keeps me close to you._

Nick held her close as they slowly danced around the upper floor in complete privacy. He put his head next to hers so their cheeks were touching as he began to sing in unison with the song in her ear.

 _It's not so much your pretty face I see_

 _It's not the clothes you wear_

 _It's more that special way you look at me_

 _That always keeps me there_

 _It's hard to tell you all the love I'm feelin'_

 _That's just not my style_

 _You got a way to send my senses reelin'_

 _Every time you smile._

She melted in his arms "Nick, this is perfect. I love this song," she cooed.

They continued to dance until they heard a thank you from Gazelle on the stage. Without saying anything, Nick took her paw and led her to a door on the side of the VIP area. He opened it, revealing stairs going up. They made their way up to the door at the top, opening it to reveal the roof of the lounge. Nick led her out and over to the side of the building. The scene that lay before them was that of downtown Zootopia, lit up and shining like a diamond. Up above, the few stars visible in the light drenched sky were shining brighter than ever. Judy's senses were in overdrive. The beautiful view, the handsome fox standing in front of her, the romantic dance they had just finished, along with the drinks she had, her head was starting to spin. Judy turned to Nick, pulling him in for a kiss, caressing his cheeks.

"Thank you for this wonderful evening Nick. It has been perfect."

Nick just smiled at her, taking in all that she was to him.

"It's not perfect yet Judy. Something is missing," Nick said as he reached into his suit jacket, kneeling down.

 **A/N: Music credit "You Are the Woman." By Firefall. The song just seemed to fit Nick's character and feelings. Thanks again to all the followers. Chapter 4 will be out soon.**


	5. Tears and Fears

**Chapter 4: Tears and Fears**

A flash of bright light followed by a low roar stirred Judy from her light slumber. She opened her eyes, looking out the tinted window of the SWAT cruiser. Dark, billowing clouds were growing and moving in fast.

 _Figures,_ she thought.

An op in the desert and they were going to get rained on. Even though Zootopia controlled the climates of different zones to fit the habitat, the natural weather of the area would do what it wanted. Tonight, the weather wanted to bring misery, not to mention making long range visuals for those outside nearly impossible if the rain picked up.

The cruiser came to a sudden stop on the outskirts of the industrial complex. Actually being here, Judy thought it looked a little more ominous than what she had observed in the tactical and satellite photos. Each bolt of lightning that flashed across the sky brought her surroundings into sharper contrast. Dilapidated buildings were strewn around the complex. Most had collapsed or had caved in roofs. In the center of the complex stood a large factory building, the glass manufacturing sector that was their target this evening. The building stood three stories with windows and exit doors dotting the exterior except on the alley side. Dim lights could be seen shining through the years of grime on the windows. Someone was home. Their intel seemed to be genuine.

After a moment's time, the other vehicles pulled up at the rally point, with Chief Bogo stepping out as the others came to a stop. As the officers gathered, Bogo seemed to be gathering some last minute schematics of the building together. He cleared his throat.

"I just received an intel update on our way here. It is confirmed. We are dealing with the swift gang and this is the location where large batches of night howler flowers are synthesized into Predico. I want to make sure that everyone is equipped with multiple antidote pens. The total number of suspects that are inside is still unknown, as they move in and out of these operations. Intel has confirmed at least two cheetahs, one tiger, and one lion. Hopps, this is where you come in. We are relying on you for information updating us to the number of suspects."

Judy nodded in understanding.

"Now, I want this done as quickly and cleanly as possible. In and out. This operation will be closing and moving out tonight, so this is the only chance we will get. Remember, take them alive at all costs. This whole op will have been for nothing if we have dead suspects. Remember your assignments. I don't want to be sending anyone to the hospital or the morgue."

Bogo's face went grim as he looked around at the officers gathered.

"If things start going south, use rally point Charlie on the northeast corner of the complex. Bravo squad will be our cover. If needed, we have armored medical vans and Medevacs on standby. Medical call signs are 'Rhino' for the armored units. 'Angel' will instruct the Medevacs to spin up. I don't want any heroics tonight so I don't expect to hear either of those on the radio. The go signal will be on Sergeant Hopps' call. Understood?"

In unison, the ops team saluted, "Understood."

"Move out," Bogo motioned.

Under the cover of night, the squads moved out to their respective assignment areas and set up. Judy quietly made her way to the east alley and easily found the air vent that she needed to enter. Crouching down next to it, she waited for the 'all ready', 'all clear' signal. She was getting nervous. Her heart was pounding and she was breaking into a sweat. She was hot in all her gear, but this was different. She would soon be isolated from the rest of the squads, surrounded by an unknown number of predators. If something went wrong, she would be at their mercy until backup was able to breach and clear. Depending on defenses, that could be forever. Breathing slowly, trying to calm her nerves, she heard a low rumble crescendo into a loud roar. The storm had come. Rain started to thud on her head and ping off the metal of the air vent. Drops started to run down the aged brick surfaces of the building and alley wall. The drops were gleaming in the dull yellow aura of a few sodium lights. She glanced up at some of the drops running down the bricks next to her. They glistened and glimmered, like tears flowing down the ruddy red surface—just like the tears she had seen run down the ruddy red face of the fox she loved the last time she saw him; just like the tears now falling down her face.

 **Four Weeks Ago:**

"Not perfect yet Judy. Something is missing," Nick said as he reached into his suit jacket, kneeling down.

She knew what he was doing. Her body froze. She started to feel dizzy, the aftereffects of the drinks she had combined with the flood of images that burst like an explosion into her mind's eye. All the nightmares she had been trying to forget about played like a movie in front of her. She couldn't catch her breath. She tried to concentrate on Nick, kneeling in front of her. He was looking down at the ring, talking.

"Judy, I can never repay you for what you have done for me. When we met for the first time three years ago, I was a shell. I cared for no one but myself, and I was a downright ass to you. You were the only one to see me for me, not just the stereotypical fox, not just the outer layer. You have been my friend, my partner, and my love. For that, my life is indebted to you."

Judy tried to focus as she looked into his eyes to help calm herself. She saw his eyes mist a little as he grabbed her paw and gave it a squeeze.

"Your family and you have accepted me and have given me a sense of belonging that I was missing for many years. They were able to accept me because of you."

Nick straightened up, looking fiercely into her eyes, the same look that had haunted her dreams. He was searching her eyes like the dying Nick's had been searching, trying to find solace. Her breath hitched, her heart wouldn't stop pounding.

"Judy, I feel the time for this is right. I feel you are more than right, I have felt that way since the day we met, even if I didn't always show it."

He presented the box before her.

"I couldn't find anything worthy enough to sit upon you paw, so I had this made just for you," his voice trembled.

He opened the box revealing a triple woven band. Two bands of white gold, intertwined around a single gold band culminating on the top with a pure, clear diamond, shaped like a carrot. Small emerald gems at the top completed the look. Nick looked straight at her, smiling.

"The white gold bands symbolize our friendship and partnership. They wrap around our love, symbolized by the gold band. The carrot gem at the top symbolizes you Judy. You are the gem that holds it all together."

She could see tears in his eyes as he held the box closer to her.

"Judith Lavern Hopps, will you help me complete my life and become my wife?"

Judy was speechless. She could see Nick holding the ring, smiling with bright eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She could see a look of worry flash across his face. Her vision started to become blurred, heat radiating up her body. Her stomach started to turn as she felt like she was going to be sick. Looking at Nick, she no longer saw the love of her life, baring his soul, asking her to be with him forever. All she saw was his lifeless body, lying in a pool of blood. She looked at her paws, seeing them soaked in crimson. It was too much. She opened her mouth to speak but all she could whisper out was no, no, no, before everything went black.

Images came and went as she drifted in and out of consciousness. Feeling her body lifted in tender paws, placed on a soft seat, flashes of street lights passed by her eyes. Her eyes slowly opened, her head still feeling dizzy. She saw the street lights going past above her quickly. They were back on the freeway. Judy looked over at Nick who was intently watching the road, paying no attention or noticing that she had come to. The drive home was long and quiet. The lights of the road and the stars themselves seemed dimmed. It was as if a void had opened up between them and she was powerless to cross it. She tried to remember what happened, the last part of the night being extremely hazy. She made a mental note to stay away from alcohol from now on. Nick kept his eyes straight forward, never stealing a glance at her like he did on their way to dinner. Judy kept looking at him, hoping to see any type of reassurance. He seemed deflated, defeated, like on the night on the tram after Manchas had attacked them. It was the first time he had opened up to her, the first time she had seen behind the mask. It seemed that his will to live was waning.

"Nick, I love you. You are the first and only person I have ever said that too, and I mean it with all my soul," a yearning came through in her voice.

Nick turned towards her and gave a small, sad smile. They pulled up to the cottage as they had left the lounge, in silence. Nick got out and opened her door, helping her out, but without saying a word. As they entered the foyer and living room, Nick turned to her, with a look of a broken soul.

"We have an early morning tomorrow Carrots. Get some sleep and we can talk in the morning, ok?"

He said goodnight, giving her a small kiss on the cheek as tears started to stream down his face. He turned to his room, closing the door behind him. Judy stood in the living room, ears drooping all the way down her back, tears welling up in her eyes, staring at the empty hallway, the last vision of Nick's face burned in her memory.

What had she done? Judy stood for a time in the living room feeling somewhat sick, trying to recall the events of the night. Eventually, she retired to her room, getting out of her dress and necklace, putting on her ZPD t-shirt and running shorts before crawling into bed. She laid awake for a time, trying to recollect what she did. She remembered dancing, and after the dance Nick guiding her to the roof top. She remembered the beautiful view of the city at night, feeling the cool breeze on her face. She remembered Nick said something, but everything else was a blur. She buried her face in her pillows, hoping for a peaceful sleep. As Nick had said, they would talk in the morning.

She tossed and turned relentlessly, stuck in a cycle of horrible nightmares. They started off vague, flashing past her thoughts quickly, not making much sense. She was back home being scolded by her parents for wanting to marry a fox. But in the same sentence, being scolded for breaking said fox's heart. She stirred a little in her sleep as the scene changed and the nightmare morphed into something more sinister. Walking through a mist with no on around. She became frightened at being alone and called out for Nick.

"Over here."

It was barely a whisper, but her rabbit ears honed in on the source. His body slowly materialized into view through the mist. She saw his broken face before her, the hurt in his eyes breaking her heart. She heard his voice, speaking in an ethereal tone.

"All I ever wanted was a life with you. Now you have gone and ripped it away. Now you will know what it is like to feel alone and discarded. Made the fool and idol plaything of an uncaring heart."

As soon as he said these words, he turned around and disappeared with Judy screaming his name and pleading for him to return.

The nightmare shifted again. She saw Nick walking away from her towards the edge of a large cliff shadowed by a peak behind them. She called out to him to stop. He turned around, giving her the same sad smile he gave to her in the car.

"I guess this is where it ends, huh Carrots?" he said, his voice choking on tears. "You helped me climb this mountain only to stop me and push me off in view of the top."

Judy gasped as she saw a shadow of herself push Nick's defeated form off of the cliff.

"NO!" Judy screamed as she ran to the edge where he fell from her view. All she saw was a black void beneath.

Both of these nightmares were surreal, but her mind wasn't done punishing her. Judy found herself in her police cruiser, alone, tearing through the empty streets of Zootopia at night. The radio had just blared out an APB of a 10-00. Her heart was racing, this wasn't a dream. This was too real to be a dream. She could feel the vibrations of her cruiser's engine strain as she pushed the pedal to its limits. She could smell the exhaust as she tore through the streets of the city, her instincts and training kicking in. She pulled up to the scene which had already been cordoned off with tape, surrounded by three other cruisers. She hopped out of her vehicle as the Chief was getting out of his private car dressed in his night attire. She ran up to him.

"Chief, who is it? What happened? I got the 10-00."

The Chief just stared at her with a grave look on his face.

"You had better come with me Sergeant Hopps. You need to see this."

She followed in the Chief's wake, rounding a parked cruiser as he held the crime scene tape up for her. As she came around the car, she saw the body in the middle of the street, a puddle of blood coagulating on the ground under the mass. She inched a little closer, feeling trepidation of what she was going to see. The downed officer's back was to her, but she noticed something near the sleeve of the uniform.

"No, it isn't. It can't be," she whispered with her paw to her mouth.

She had seen a tuft of red fur. She knelt down next to the corpse and placed a paw gently on the officer's shoulder. As she turned the body over, a scream of pure terror and anguish escaped her mouth. There, laying in front of her, was her partner, her friend and love laying in a pool of blood, his eyes fixed and staring into nothing. These were the same eyes that had haunted her. She stared for a moment at those eyes, waiting for them to pierce hers like they had so many times before, but he was gone. She reached up while cradling his head and shut his eyes. She looked down to see his mouth parted slightly. His tongue lolled to the side accompanied by a small trickle of dried blood in the corner of his mouth. Looking further down, she saw a gaping hole in the center of his chest. She didn't understand. This wasn't a bullet wound. It looked as if something had burst from his chest. She turned to the Chief who was standing over her. With tears in her eyes she pleaded to him.

"Chief, what happened. Who did this?"

Chief Bogo just crossed his arms while scowling at her.

"Isn't it obvious Sergeant? Someone has ripped out his heart. We only have one suspect. You."

She looked down in disbelief to see her hands stained with his blood.

"No, no I would never," she plead.

"Sergeant Hopps, you are under arrest for the murder of a fellow officer," Bogo said as he pulled out his pawcuffs.

Nightmare after nightmare assaulter her with no relent, no reprieve, and no mercy, each one flashing a more gruesome fate for her love. Like before, she was unable to prevent the pain, the suffering, the death. Each time, having to stare into his dead eyes.

The scene dissolved to a more recent place. She was standing on the roof of the lounge, staring out at the cityscape. Behind her, Nick was on his knee, holding up a box to her. Her heart pounded in her chest as she turned to face him.

"Judy, will you marry me?" he softly asked.

As he opened the box, she could barely contain her joy. Her eyes widened, wondering what the ring would look like. What she saw was not a ring, but a heart. She looked at Nick in confusion. Nick smiled.

"Judy, I give my heart to you. Everything that is mine is yours."

Her view shifted in the scene as a third person. She watched herself walk forward and place her paw on the lid of the ring box. Her head went back as she let out a dark laugh. It sent chills through her spine. She watched as Nick's face displayed confusion as her dream self continued to laugh. As she finished, she looked down at Nick with pure hatred in her face as she saw Nick's eyes fall.

"You stupid fox. The answer is no. Who would ever want to be with you?"

"No, no, no," her own voice echoed in her mind.

She knew this wasn't how it happened, but she remembered saying no before she blacked out. It wasn't a no to his question, it was a statement to the vision she saw before her as she was passing out. Everything went dark. All she could hear was sobbing in the background. She called out, but no answer came. Loneliness. Her greatest fear. She was alone, without Nick. She screamed out, but it was no longer a dream. She was sitting up in her bed, screaming, in a cold sweat with tears streaming down her face. Catching her breath, she buried her head in her paws and sobbed, every emotion she had been put through in the last few hours, escaping. It was only now she realized what she had said and how it must have seemed to Nick. She was haunted by the nipping fear of losing all she had, all she loved—the only thing she had that was hers and hers alone. She was afraid of losing him. All the nightmares were projecting her deepest fears. Then, when she thought she had arrived at the lowest point of her emotions, it hit her straight to her core. Everything that had transpired tonight out of the fear of losing him, may have just actually caused him to leave. She took a few deep breaths before looking at her clock. It was three in the morning. She couldn't take it anymore, not after all of this. She had to be with him, she needed him and couldn't let go. She jumped out of bed, running for her door. She noticed that her door was slightly open. She didn't stop. She ran across the living room to his bedroom. Without knocking, she threw open his door and rushed to his bed side, all emotion pouring out.

"Nick, I am so sorry. I have been so stupid. I didn't mean to say no. I didn't mean to hurt you. Nick, please forgive me."

There was no answer. She was at the point of breaking.

"Nick, please. I understand if you never want to talk to me again, but please, can we work this out? Please Nick, I can't lose you."

Nothing but deafening silence met her ears. Judy got up and flipped the light switch to reveal a made bed with no Nick. The only thing out of place in the room was a small black box on the nightstand that she knew contained the ring. An envelope sat beneath it. She walked over and slid the envelope out from underneath the box and saw her name written in his handwriting. She sat down on his bend, opened the envelope, and read the letter.

 _Judy,_

 _I am so sorry if I was too sudden with the proposal this evening. I felt it was the right time for me to ask you to be with me for the rest of my life. I can't see myself going on and having any life if you are not a part of it. I want you to know that I understand that this is a hard decision for you to make. Please know that whatever answer you come to, I will accept it. It the answer is yes, you will make me the happiest mammal in all of Zootopia, making a dream come true that I thought was unattainable. If the answer is no, I will understand. You are and will always mean more to me than you can possible imagine. No one has ever made me feel like I do when I'm with you. However, if no is your answer, I am afraid I cannot remain. The daily reminder of what was, what could have been, but what could never be would be too much for me to handle. I will find another place. The cottage is yours to stay in as long as you would like. I would also put in for a transfer to another precinct. Please understand, what you have done for me in my life to this point is more than anyone could ever ask for. You have given me a new life, and it would be selfish of me to want any more. Please, do not think that you have to say yes if you truly do not want that. I understand. Judy, I love you. I am sorry I didn't say that earlier this evening. There is no excuse for the way I acted. I was scared when you passed out and wasn't thinking straight. Judy, I have always loved you, I just didn't want to see it at first. Please forgive me. Please do not worry that I am gone. I assumed you would find this letter. I don't know how long I will be, but I will be back later so we can talk if you want. I am just out clearing my head._

 _Love Nick_

 _PS – Whatever your decision, please keep the ring and necklace. They are gifts to the most wonderful rabbit to ever grace Zootopia._

 _PSS – I'm afraid I won't be back this evening. As I was finishing this letter, the Chief called and needed to see me for something important. I will call as soon as I can._

Judy read and reread the note, making sure she didn't miss anything. It was hand written by him and contained his love for her. As she scanned the lines and traced them with her paw, as if her paw rested on his while writing, she noticed some large stains on the paper that caused some of the ink to run. They were where his tears had fallen. She was holding on to a piece of his soul. As she internalized the words, she felt the pain and anguish written on this little piece of paper, the fear, but also some hope. She laid down on his bed and placed her head on his pillow. She knew it was a trick of her mind, but the pillow still felt warm to her, as if he had just left. Glancing at the side of the pillow, Judy noticed tear stains that started at the top and rolled down to the sheets. Her heart tore in two at the sight. He had lost all control after he closed the door that evening, releasing all emotion that he tried so hard to hide from everyone. Judy buried her face in his pillow, crying. She could smell him but received no comfort. She wished she could go back and change this evening.

"Dang it Judy. Why didn't you say yes?" she said to herself out loud.

She gripped her ears as the voice in her head chided her. _You knew you wanted to be with him but you let yourself be a scared little bunny. All you did was go and break his heart after all he did for you, did for your family, even after all you did to him, after all he has been through before he met you. The pain, the sorrow, and the loss. Now, all you have done is bring more of it to him. Judy, you dumb bunny. Why do you keep thinking about those damned dreams?_

Judy didn't know how much time had passed while she sat there, crying. She really didn't care. When she finally regained her composure, she looked over at his night stand. There was a picture next to the clock radio. It was a picture of her looking back over her shoulder, wide eyed, as she was holding his paw, guiding him down the sidewalk on their first date. She smiled a little.

 _I'm the first thing he sees in the morning, and the last thing he wants to see at night,_ she thought to herself.

Next to the picture, she noticed the small black box. When she saw it, she had the most sickening, twisting feeling in her stomach, as if someone were trying to rip everything out. She picked it up in a shaking paw and opened it. This was her first real look at the ring he had made for her as she was on the verge of passing out at the time he presented it to her. Every little detail he put into the ring was a testament of what she meant to him, a symbol of his undying love. She felt herself stand up and move to leave the room. She picked up the box and the letter and placed them on her night stand next to a picture of the two of them enjoying a picnic in the park. She stared at the picture with tears coming again.

"Oh Nick, I am so sorry. Please come back to me."


	6. Undercover Heartache

**Chapter 5: Undercover Heartache**

Nick jumped forward, catching Judy before she fell to the ground. The look on her face before she passed out scared him. It was the look of pure terror, a look he had rarely seen before. As he held her, he was in shock himself.

 _What is wrong, why did she pass out? Did she say no? No, it wasn't a no to the proposal, was it?_ His mind was racing.

Nick looked down on the face of the beautiful bunny in his arms. She was out but kept murmuring his name and the two letter dagger of a word, 'no'. What was going through her head? Nick pulled out his phone and quickly dialed Kevin at the front door.

"Kevin, we've had a little problem, could you open the back and let us out?" Nick pleaded.

"No problem Mr. Wilde. I will be there shortly," Kevin replied.

Nick stood up, carrying Judy bridal style in his arms, going back down the stairs to the VIP lounge but taking the back exit instead of leaving by the front door. Nick stood for a moment at the unmarked door while Kevin was unchaining it. To Kevin's credit, he didn't say anything about the passed out rabbit in Nick's arms. Instead, he helped Nick open the door of his car and place Judy in the seat. After a quick thank you, Nick jumped into the driver's seat and took off for home.

The car ride home seemed to drag on for an eternity. Nick didn't know what to think, what to feel. He was just empty. No love, no hate, no…nothing. It was a strange feeling. He was so consumed with this sensation, that he didn't realize that Judy had woken up and was staring at him, trying to get his attention, but not wanting to say anything. After about ten minutes of pure silence, Judy finally spoke.

"Nick, I love you. You are the first and only person I have ever said that to, and I mean it with all my soul."

Nick could hear the pleading in her voice, but all he could muster was a small smile directed at her. He didn't know how to respond. His mind was playing over the events from earlier, trying to make sense of it all. The rest of the ride fell into the same, suffocating silence. As they neared home, Nick could feel emotion pouring in, filling the void he felt for most the ride. The uncertainty of Judy's answer was starting to tear him apart. Pulling into the driveway, he quickly shut off the car. Nick was struggling to hold in the emotions as he went around and opened Judy's door and helped her out. He could feel that she was shaking slightly. Opening the front door, he let her in first. In the living room, he turned to her. His mind was screaming with a thousand things to say. Part of him wanted to break down to her, the other wanted to scream. He looked into those vivid, violet eyes, staring at him. Nick could see the anguish, the hurt, and love as well. He could also see the conflict and perhaps confusion which had manifest itself earlier that evening. Tears were now starting to fall down his face, as he was unable to hold back the emotions that threatened to burst forth. Nick bent down, told Judy to get some sleep and that they would talk later, gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and said goodnight before turning to his room, shutting the door behind him.

As he closed the door, Nick knew he had hurt her. He saw it in her eyes. What did he do? He had this all planned out, planned to be the perfect night, and he knew he had done something to mess it up. It didn't matter how much she had hurt him, he couldn't stand to hurt her. Without undressing, he laid on his bed, buried his face in the pillow, and allowed all the emotion to pour out. After a few minutes, he thought to himself that he couldn't let her see him like this. Nick got up and locked his door to prevent her from coming in while he was in such a wrecked, vulnerable state. He hadn't felt like this since he was a small kit, running from his fears. He sat back down on the bed, feeling a bulge in his pocket. He reached around and pulled out the box that contained the ring that was meant to bind them together this evening. It was a reminder of his greatest dreams, a beacon of hope and a new life, now only a reminder of the worst day of his life. He stared at it for a moment before closing the box and placing it on the night stand, next to the photo of her holding his paw. Nick remembered that day vividly. It was their first date and he was so nervous. Judy, of course, was so excited about the prospect of a date, that she didn't have time to be nervous. When she grabbed his paw and pulled him around, even though he was so nervous that he felt like he would pass out, he knew it was right. What a fool he had been. As he stared at the photo, he realized he needed to go talk to her and apologize for ignoring her. Looking at the clock, it was already past one in the morning. Nick quietly exited his room and walked to her door. He gently tapped on the door but received no answer. Cracking open the door, he saw that she was asleep and decided not to wake her. Walking back to his room, he decided he needed to get out and clear his head. Quickly, he took off his suit and hung it up in his closet. Grabbing his running shorts and a ZPD t-shirt, he was about to leave when he thought of Judy. Not wanting her to worry if she found him gone, he grabbed a pen and some paper. Sitting down on his bed, he penned a note from his heart. As he was pouring out his soul, tears began to fall again, some onto the letter. Once he finished the letter, tear stained and all, he placed it in the envelope and was about to seal it when he felt a buzzing in his pocket. Pulling out his phone, he saw the ID picture of Chief Bogo.

"Hello Chief, this is Wilde."

"Nick, I hope I am not interrupting anything?" Bogo's voice sounded a little embarrassed.

"Oh come on Chief, you, interrupt?" Nick quipped.

"Shut it Wilde. I need you to come into the office, we've had a break and I need you here in thirty minutes. Can you make it tonight?" Bogo asked.

"Sure Chief, I'll be there as soon as I can. Hopps and I will be there shortly."

"No Wilde. Just you on this one. I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important but Hopps needs to sit this one out," Bogo said with what Nick thought almost sounded like worry in his voice.

"Sure thing Chief. I'll be right there."

Nick sighed as he hung up the phone and began changing into his uniform. He grabbed the letter out of the envelope and added a note letting Judy know he had been called out and would be at work. He sealed the letter and placed it under the box near the photo. Nick stared at that photo for a moment speaking softly.

"I love you Carrots. I just hope you realized how much you mean to me." Turning off his light, he left his room and walked out the front door.

Calling a taxi, Nick waited on the front curb. It was only five minutes until one pulled up. A disgruntled looking wolf sat behind the steering wheel.

"Where to," he looked Nick up and down, "Officer?"

"Precinct One, and if you can get there in five minutes, there's an extra twenty in it for you," Nick bribed.

"Right away sir," the wolf replied, his angry tone disappearing as he tore down the street.

Nick arrived at the station in record time. He fished a twenty out of his billfold, thanked the cabbie, and walked inside. The foyer of the station was quiet, not like the hustle and bustle of the morning. Nick walked up to the reception desk.

"Hey Grimm, how's it going? Haven't seen much of you since you switched to the night shift."

"Aww, it's not too bad Nick," Grimm replied chuckling. "I prefer the quiet to the craziness of the day shift. Besides, I couldn't deny the public of their interaction with Clawhauser, now could I?"

"No, we can't deny them that," Nick chuckled.

"So, what brings you in this late my sly little friend?" Grimm said, looking down at some paperwork.

"The Chief. Honestly, it's like he thinks I never sleep," Nick looked at Grimm whose eyes were wide at this point.

Nick hadn't noticed that Chief Bogo had walked up behind him while he was exchanging pleasantries with Grimm.

"Officer Wilde, would you please come with me to the ops room?" Bogo forced out between his teeth.

"Lead the way Chief," Nick said as he grinned and waved to Grimm.

They made their way past the bullpen to the ops room and entered. Nick was a little taken back when the Chief asked him to sit, closing the door with no one else was present.

"Wilde," Bogo began.

Nick interrupted him, "Sir, shouldn't we wait for the others?"

Bogo studied Nick for a second and then continued, "Nick, it's just you tonight. What I have to say doesn't leave this room and stays between you and me. I have an op for you, but this one is off the official record. Do you understand what this means and do you accept that fact before we go any further?"

Nick looked at his Chief for a moment then dropped his head in contemplation. He was still conflicted about the events that happened not more than four hours ago. Chief Bogo could see the concern.

"Nick, I'm sorry to dump this on you after your big night but this op is of utmost importance. It is also extremely dangerous. If there is anything holding you back, I need to know now before we can proceed."

Nick let out a sigh, "No Chief, I'm good. Let's begin.

Bogo wasn't buying it. "Alright Officer. What is going on? You will tell me before we proceed and that is an order."

Nick sat back in his chair letting out another sigh. He recounted that evening's events, not going into great detail, but revealing enough to explain his hesitation.

Bogo started rubbing his hooves together. "I'm sorry Nick. If you want to go back, I can get another officer for this op. Give you…time to sort this out."

Nick paused for a moment. Should he go back home? Should he go back and talk with Judy? No, it was too soon. She needed time to think, time without his influence. He needed time as well. This op gave them both that opportunity. He would do this and get back to her. Then they would figure out what to do. The Chief wouldn't have asked him first if he could have used anyone else.

"No Chief. I'm ready. I'll do it. What's the plan?"

"Alright Wilde. Just so you are aware of what you are getting into here, we are doing an infiltration op. We have found a way to implant you into one of the drug organizations. Your 'friendship' with Mr. Big has paid off. He was able to call in a favor to someone he knows who happens to deal in Predico, letting him know that he knows a certain fox who is good with cooking books. This is where you come in. Your job will be to do this organization's book work while gathering as much intel as possible. We need locations, names, structure, and if you can, anything on the inner workings or who is pulling the strings. Are you with me so far?" Bogo asked.

"I think so. But I'm a little recognizable. Won't they suspect something right away?" Nick said nervously.

"We will alter your appearance, give you a backstory for cover. You will be Cliff Taylor," Bogo stated as he handed a dossier to Nick. "You've been a book cooker for smaller operations and have moonlighted with a few movers and shakers—one of those being Mr. Big, who is vouching for you. I know you have some skill in this, given your past career choices," Bogo eyed Nick knowingly.

"Ok. Ok. I get it. I have some skills that you need for this," he paused, contemplating for a moment, "I'm in."

They spent the next few hours going over the plans, intel needs, and filling Nick in on his alter ego.

"Ok Nick. From this point on, Officer Nick Wilde, to you, does not exist," the Chief explained "You will only make contact through approved channels and only to me off the record. As I said before, this op is not on the books. I shouldn't have to remind you that there is no contact with outside sources, or with anyone who might recognize you. I can't stress this enough. If you are discovered, if your cover is blown, these mammals will make sure you suffer without giving it a second thought. I don't want to hand a flag to Judy, Nick." To Nick's surprise, the Chief lowered his head. "Please don't make me do that."

This gave Nick some pause. What would Judy say if she knew what he was agreeing to right now? Planning an op where the chances of his being killed were actually pretty good and not letting her know ahead of time. . . . After the night they just had, would she even forgive him? He wondered what he should do. She would jump right in, of course, if it meant making the world a little safer. His mind had been made up.

"I'm ready Chief," Nick stated, "Just make me one promise." Bogo looked up at him. "You promise me right here, right now that you will watch over Judy."

"I can't promise anyone's safety in this line of their work, and I won't put her on paper duty while you're gone. But you have my word that as much as I am able, I will do everything I can to make sure she and all the other officers are safe."

Nick knew that was as good as he was going to get from the cape buffalo.

Chief Bogo slid him a manila envelope. "All of your paperwork and credentials are in here. Your point of contact and his location are also in here. Good luck."

Nick was sitting passenger in a car speeding through the darkened streets of Sahara Square. The past twenty four hours had been interesting. After his meeting with the Chief, Nick had been shuttled down to be prepared for his op which included a quick dye job to gray to his fur, making him look the age of the book keeper with experience. He was issued a pair of glasses, which, to the casual observer, looked like reading glasses, but had been embedded with small cameras to capture information on documents. As soon as he accepted this mission, he had to leave his phone behind, so he had no way to talk to Judy and he wouldn't have a chance in the morning when she came in for work since he had been moved to a safe house to await his contact later that evening. Sitting in the safe house, he was going insane. He wanted to reach out to Judy, let her know what he was doing, that he was ok, but all contact he had with the outside world had been severed. He could only imagine what she was thinking—walking into the precinct that morning, looking around for him, but finding him a no show in the bullpen. He knew she would be worried, that she would go to the Chief, and that he would give her nothing. All he could do was lie on the couch and wait. The sun started to set on one of the longest days of his life. A short burst from a car horn startled him. Nick hadn't realized he had dozed off, the house pitch dark as the sun was gone. He looked out the window. His contact had arrived.

Driving the car was the contact that Chief Bogo had informed him of. He was a cheetah who went by the name Slick, and he was driving him to his first assignment.

"Man, I don't know how you do it new guy," Slick quipped. "I would be nervous as hell if this was my first time meeting the gang. You're so calm, how do you do it?"

Nick turned to Slick, "The name's Cliff, and this isn't my first rodeo. I've been cooking books for many organizations throughout my life. This is just another job opportunity that has shined down upon me."

The cheetah just shook his head as the rest of the drive was quiet and uneventful. They pulled into a lot next to an abandoned glass factory. As Slick rolled to a stop, Nick noticed three other cars waiting for them. The other cars turned on their high beams, obscuring their occupants from his vision. Slick and Nick stepped out of their car to meet these gang members. Though Nick couldn't see features, he could make out the shape of a rather large mammal directly in front of him, and from the shape, he was guessing hippo.

"Ah, this must be Cliff Taylor. You have come highly recommended from our little shrew friend. We did a little digging into your past and I must confess, I'm a little disturbed," the hippo said as Nick heard the sounds of assault rifles being racked.

 _Oh shit_ , Nick thought. Had he been uncovered before he could begin? "May I ask what you find disturbing about my past?" Nick tried not to sound rattled.

"Well," the hippo drew out the last letter. "We couldn't seem to find anything on your prior work, other than the information Mr. Big divulged to us. And I have only one thing to say about that."

Nick heard the rifles being raised and aimed right at him. Slick started sliding away from him. This was it. He was made. In a moment all he would see would be flashes before all would go dark. The only image before his eyes was that of Judy.

"You are exactly what we have been looking for." Nick let a sigh escape. "Anyone who can hide their past that efficiently is who we want. We would like our books to disappear and you seem the best for the job. Welcome aboard Mr. Taylor," the hippo boomed.

A wave of relief washed over Nick. They shut off the lights to the cars and Nick finally got his first view of the mammals he was dealing with. Most of them seemed to be cheetahs like Slick. He didn't recognize any of them, which eased him even more. The hippo took Nick under his arm and walked him into the complex.

"This is going to be a new temporary base of operations. You will be in charge of finding buyers, producing and moving product, and making sure all traces are destroyed before moving on. You will be working with the Swift Gang. They are efficient but lacking in certain physical areas, so we will reinforce you with some muscle."

"That sounds great, I can't wait to start sir. When do we begin?" Nick questioned.

"I like your attitude," the hippo replied, "but please, call me Henry, not sir. I am not your boss. I am just the one in charge of finding locations and filling you in. The boss will be making calls from time to time for status updates. Don't disappoint. But enough of that, let's get started. Just a word of caution, do not do anything until you receive confirmation. We want to avoid, ah, certain incidences that have occurred in the past."

"I think I can handle that. What is the time frame at this location? You mentioned it only being temporary," Nick questioned.

"I'm thinking you will be here about one to two months. It's not safe to stay longer than that. Damn ZPD keeps closing in too fast," Henry complained.

"Yeah, they are known to do that from time to time," Nick said sympathetically.

Henry nodded. "I think you're going to do great things here Cliff. Let me show you to your work area and let's get started."

Both mammals walked through the doors to the factory, starting a chain of events that would come to a head for Nick sooner than he thought.

Henry went over everything that Nick would need to be doing while in the employ of this unnamed drug kingpin. He set up his desk in the factory, ready to take tasks and shuffle numbers to hide accounts and money flow, find potential new buyers, and get all of this to Bogo. The job, for Nick, was easy. He did have a little experience cooking books during his past cons. All the paperwork that passed before him was a treasure trove of information: accounts and amounts were abundant. Unfortunately, names and places seemed to be in short order. Sending this information out to the Chief was a different story. Nick was never alone. He had to rely on using the bathroom to get any privacy, and even then, that was sporadic between others using the bathroom and having cell coverage.

Nick had been stationed with two cheetahs, twin brothers Mike and Ike, a tiger named Tiny, and a lion who didn't seem keen on giving a name. Mike and Ike were the chemists, mixing compounds to make the Predico drug in bulk and storing it in barrels to be shipped to dealers around the city. The dealers would then either package syringes or pills with the potent liquid for the users. Both liked to keep to themselves, usually embroiled in whispered conversation about a whole slew of topics. Whenever Nick had a memo or order for them that came across the wire, they would look at him, take the message, and walk off, usually mumbling to each other. The nameless lion didn't seem to trust Nick. He was the lookout for the operations, prowling the upper catwalks and watching the perimeter for intruders. Nick would catch him from time to time eyeing him from his perch up above, glowering and exposing his teeth in a snarl, tapping his claws on the metal railings. It gave him an uneasy feeling. Tiny was the wild card. He seemed likeable enough, for a drug dealer. He would regale Nick with his exploits before joining this gang. A pit formed in Nick's stomach listening to what Tiny had done. He had started out just like Nick, conning and doing some small jobs for shady individuals, but quickly advanced to more sinister and brutal crimes.

Nearly a month had passed since starting this assignment. Nick would sit and think what he would be doing now if Judy hadn't come into his life. Nick sighed. Judy. What was she doing now? He knew he couldn't contact her in any form. What he wouldn't give for just a few minutes with her to explain what was going on. But this mission was too important in more ways than one. These thoughts didn't help to lessen the guilt and regret he felt for leaving that night, not waking her up and talking to her, not calling her before taking this assignment. What he wouldn't give to see her face, hear her voice, for just a moment. As he was lost in thought, the phone rang—not his personal cell, but the burn phone on his desk. New orders.

"Cliff here," Nick answered.

The voice on the other end was modified into a deeper voice to hide the identity of the speaker. "Ah Cliff, good to hear your voice again. You have been doing well, making me very happy. And Cliff, when I'm happy, you benefit. I have a new tweak to the formula that I need you to give to the boys. It should be coming through in your inbox. They are not to modify the current batch. Wait for my call to move out and we will set you up at a new location to start making the new drug. We are close to our final goal. When this is over, you will be rewarded."

"Thank you sir. I appreciate your praise," Nick humbly replied, hanging up the phone.

Nick pulled up his email and found the attachment. Printing it out and looking at it, he had no idea what it was about. All he saw were lines of jumbled letters and numbers of chemical equations.

"Mike, Ike, got a new formula for you guys," Nick yelled across the room. Both came running at his beckoned call. "Boss says not to implement yet, wait till we get to the new location."

"Got it Cliff," Mike acknowledged.

Nick sat back in his chair as Tiny came over and sat next to him striking up a conversation. Nick was beginning to hate hearing about Tiny's exploits. Each one was getting more and more disgusting. But he held his disgust and just listened and nodded most of the time trying not to show disgust or throw up in his mouth.

"So I pays the guy for da drugs, then cuts out his throat with my bare claws, and get the money and the drugs. Ha ha ha, best night I had in a long time. Should have seen all that blood steam in the snow. Like a work of art it was," Tiny boasted, finishing his story.

Nick made a mental note to check the ZPD files when he got back for a murder victim to place with the crime Tiny just admitted to. Nick's stomach was turning a little, thinking about the callous way Tiny continued talking about taking lives. He had put up with this for a month. All he could do was wait for the boss to call, giving them the ok to move out. He needed to get away to notify the Chief of the turn of events and get him the copy of the new formula so the boys in the lab could decipher the meaning of the formula change. The only problem Nick faced was with the move. Since they would be getting the call tonight, he knew that others would be arriving to help move product and destroy documents. In the past month, he had deciphered the location of a few potential factories including the one he was in. He had to act as he noticed the sun starting to make its way up in the sky. Nick grabbed his stomach in discomfort and mumbled something about the bathroom as he left the floor. As Nick entered the stall, he prayed that he could get a signal since no one followed him. He looked at his phone, letting out a breath of relief as he saw a few bars pop up. He downloaded the image he took from his glasses and attached it to a text.

 **Chief, new formula attached. This location moving tonight. 15 barrels of Pred, all documents will be destroyed. They will have me move to new location to set up before others come to shut this place down.**

Nick waited, hoping the Chief would get the information. He started to sweat a little when he heard the 'ding' on his phone. The text simply read.

 **Tonight**

Nick knew the meaning of the simple one word text. He just needed to wait for the call from the boss to be able to move out, leaving the others to face the displeasure of Chief Bogo. Nick chuckled a little. He would like to see that. But he needed that call before he could move, otherwise he could be made if he left unannounced with a raid coming in behind him. As he left the bathroom, a quote he knew from his days of conning kept pushing into his mind. "The best laid plans of mice and mammals often go awry." He didn't realize that this quote was a portent of things to come.

 **A/N: Nearly 600 views! Wow. I don't know what to say. Thank you to all who continue to comment and follow the story. I am going to try to update about once per week and try to keep that pace. Thank you again to all of you reading the story and for all of your support.**


	7. Imagine Seeing You Here

**Chapter 6: Imagine Seeing You Here**

A slight crackle in her earpiece brought Judy back to the present situation. She shook the cobwebs out of her head, trying to focus on what she needed to do. The rain was now pouring down in sheets as lightning cut through the darkness of night. The storm would cover her sounds as she entered the building.

 _A little silver lining_ , she thought.

The radio came to life as she heard Chief Bogo's voice in her ear.

"Squad check."

Judy queued her mic, "Delta ready." Then she waited.

"Bravo team in position."

"Charlie team in position."

"Alpha ready and in position," Chief Bogo stated, "Delta, on your call we will move."

Judy removed her multipurpose tool from her belt and began removing the grate blocking the airshaft. She discarded the cover into the alley and crawled in. With her armor on, it was a tight fit, but she was able to crawl along the smooth metal surfaces. Due to her light weight, she barely made a sound as she slid down. She continued along the shaft, hoping it didn't drop down as it started getting darker. She squinted her eyes after a few minutes and she could make out a dim light up ahead. As she reached the source of the light, she could hear a muffled conversation below. She reached the vent opening that was producing the light and realized this was her stop.

Looking down, she guessed that she was about fifteen feet off the floor below. The drop would not be a problem for her. Looking through the grate, she could see the source of the muted voices. Two cheetahs were in the corner of her vision, in deep conversation with each other. A tiger was standing with his arms crossed, looking down at someone who was shielded from her view. The two cheetahs seemed to be arguing with each other. She clicked her comms button.

"Delta to Alpha. Confirm four suspects. Two cheetahs, one tiger, one unknown. Copy," she reported.

Judy waited for a moment, knowing that the Chief was relaying the information, strategizing what their moves would be.

"Copy Delta. Proceed with caution. We move on your signal," Bogo's voice came in her ear.

Given the go ahead, she pressed her ear to the side of the vent hoping her enhanced hearing would allow her to eavesdrop in on the conversations below her. She could hear the deep voice of the tiger speaking to the other mammal she couldn't' see.

"I just don't gets why we has to waits around Cliff. We gots everything packed and ready for shipment. We should be moving out as fast as we cans. I don't likes wait'n around," the tiger was complaining, obviously agitated.

"I told you already Tiny. We have time. Don't you think I want to move? I was supposed to be at the new sight over an hour ago. Just calm down and we will move soon, I promise. Besides, we can't move until we receive the call from the boss to make sure our route is secure. Remember what happened to the guys in Tundra?" the mystery voice replied.

Judy felt like she had heard this mammal before, but couldn't place the voice. He was too far away for her to be able to hear well enough.

"Yeah, I remember. Jumped by those polars. Poor bastards. Hell of a ways to go. But we needs to be ready to move when the call comes. These papers needs shredding and burning. You are either extremely lazy or incredibly confident. I'm leaning on lazy," Tiny retorted.

"Oh, I like to think I'm a little of both," Cliff said with a chuckle.

 _So, there are other cells working in other districts,_ Judy thought. It seemed some had met horrible ends from what she gleaned from the conversation. Judy turned her attention to the two cheetahs in the corner. They were talking in lower voices making it harder to decipher what they were saying.

"I don't trust him. He's only been in the group for a month and they put him in charge of everything here. What if he's a mole?" the first cheetah said to his partner.

"He's not a mole you idiot. He's too big to be a mole," the second cheetah chided.

"No you idiot. A mole, like a spy. I think he might be a plant to report our movements to someone. Maybe the cops," the first cheetah said while looking over his shoulder.

"Well the way I see it, the boss put him in here and the boss is happy with him. If you trust the boss, you gotta trust this guy," the second cheetah reasoned. This seemed to put the mind of the first cheetah at ease because they then started arguing about the hoofball game coming up.

Suddenly, Judy heard paw falls on metal above her position, running rather fast.

"Hey, there is someone out on the north end of the building," a deep voiced boomed with a growl, "I can't see who or what they are, but there are three of them."

"Go check it out. We're moving now, the call be damned," Tiny yelled back.

Tiny the tiger moved out of the way revealing a fox she heard the cheetahs talking about just a minute ago.

"Delta to Alpha, fifth suspect upstairs, possible lion. Unknown suspect appears to be a fox. Bravo squad's been spotted. Moving into position and going radio silent. Wait for go signal," Judy reported.

Judy positioned herself at the opening to the air vent, removing the flashbang from her utility belt and readying herself for the breach. As she shifted she saw the fox stir at his desk. A slight pain came to her chest because she was immediately reminded of her Nick. But this fox wasn't Nick. This was an older fox, more gray than red in his fur. He was wearing brown fatigue pants with a brown t-shirt. Nick would never be caught dead in such a get up. This fox was Cliff from what she could hear, wearing glasses and working for drug dealers. This wasn't her Nick. She was just seeing what her heart was hoping to see. She shook her head to rid it of the images so she could focus.

"They're cops! We've been made," came a roaring voice from above.

Judy quickly hit her mic, "We have been made. Delta is Oscar Mike. All squads move, move, move."

Judy was ready. Her mind was clear and she knew what she needed to do. Kicking off the grate, she pulled the pin and dropped the flashbang, timing her drop so she would land just after the detonation of her flashbang and the door charges set by the squad outside. BANG! She dropped down without being detected. After landing, she noticed both cheetahs, the tiger, and the fox were stunned. She grabbed her taser, pointing it at the tiger while eyeing the others.

"ZPD, you are under arrest. Place your paws in the air and don't move!"

"De..a to , fi..h suspe.. ..stairs, po..ible li.n. Un…wn sus..ct appears to be a …. Br..o sq…'s been spo..ed. Moving into ..on and go..g radio silent. Wait ..r go signal."

"Damnit, signal is fading. Did anyone get that?" Bogo sounded frustrated. Usually he was in his element during ops like this, but something was pulling at his gut, like something was about to go horribly wrong. He was sending his best officer into a lion's den and he was losing communication.

"We …. m…. Delta is O..ar Mike. All s…ds m..e, .ove, move."

"Alright, that's the signal. All squads move," Chief Bogo called into the radio, "Horton, get those charges set, breach and clear. Bravo, Charlie, cover those fire escapes and prevent them from getting out. We need to funnel them to the front."

Horton ran to the steel doors of the building, placing charges along the hinges and the center line. Running wire back to their covered position, he tied them to the detonator.

"3, 2, 1, Breach," yelled Bogo.

Horton depressed the button on the remote in his paw. A brief moment passed before a small explosion followed by a blast wave enveloped their senses.

"Alright, let's move," Bogo grabbed a shield, running full speed at the doors which were now bent off their hinges. Lowering his shoulder, with all the strength he had, he rammed the doors only to bounce back.

"Damn," Bogo mumbled, momentarily stunned, "they have reinforced the entrance." He stood up and turned to the others. "We need to get in there now. I will not leave Hopps to the mercy of these predators."

Herc and Horton took up shields along with Bogo and started ramming the doors in turn, feeling the hinges starting to give way.

She could hear banging coming from the front of the building. The breach team was having problems with the reinforced defenses that had been installed. She was alone for the moment. A roar from above turned her around. The lion wasn't affected by the flashbang and was making his way down, murder in his eyes. The two cheetahs were starting to clear from the effects as the tiger, who Judy noticed was huge, even for his species, was coming around as well. But out of all the predators surrounding her, the fox was the one who caught her gaze. Close up, she realized the gray in his fur was not as pronounced as she thought it to be. The gray was very dull, almost washed out. In fact, it looked like a dye job to her. Judy looked at the eyes through the glasses. They were the same giant, emerald orbs that pierced her own before. She knew those eyes, and she saw fear flash inside of them. Without thinking, almost as an automatic response to the situation, Judy blurted out.

"Nick! What the hell are you doing here?"

Nick's jaw parted slightly, eyes darting back and forth between the other predators and Judy. Tiny's jaw fell as well as his eyes became wide, the revelation of her outburst dawning on his face. In that split second, Judy knew she had screwed up. Nick's absence for the past month, Bogo's reluctance to tell her anything about what he was doing, the 'inside intel' that had led to the raid this evening. She had just connected Nick with the most recognized cop in all of Zootopia. She had just blown his cover.

"Cliff. You know dis cop? Cliff?" Tiny growled.

Nick couldn't break the stare from her eyes. Those violet orbs piercing to his very soul. Her eyes, her face, her body had been invading his dreams for the past month and here she was, not ten feet from him. His senses were so overwhelmed that all else was drowned out.

"You the rabbit on the TV and you got a fox partner," Tiny said looking back between Nick and Judy, his simple mind finally making the connection. "You damn rat. Yous a cop? KILL THEM!"

Tiny and the two cheetahs started to close in around them as the lion had almost made his way down from the catwalk. Judy stared into Nick's eyes and what she saw chilled her like she had been dipped in ice. It was the same look she saw on his face when they were about to be iced by Mr. Big all those years ago—the look of pure, primal fear. The fear of death. The loud bangs coming from the front distracted the lion for a moment.

"Mike, Ike, get to the front, stop them," the lion roared.

Mike and Ike ran for the front, leaving just Tiny and the lion to be contended with. Tiny turned towards Nick as the lion jumped down and moved on Judy. Judy only had a moment to react as the lion swiped his claws, just missing her as she jumped back, pulling out her taser. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Tiny and Nick exchange blows. The lion crouched and pounced at Judy who rolled under the flying cat. Stopping her roll, she was able to level the taser and let loose the barbs into the lions back. A faint blue glow came over the lion's body as he fell, knocked unconscious. She ran over and placed cuffs to secure the suspect. All she heard was Nick scream, "Carrots, look out!" before she was flying through the air, hitting her back against a steel door, everything going black.

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I will have the next one out sooner. A couple of larger chapters will be coming soon as well. Thank you for all who are following this story. From this point, we will be taking a slight u-turn in the story. Cliffhangers, got to love them right? The next round of chapters will be focusing on why things are the way they are, with the case as well as with our two favorite cops. As always, thank you to those who read and especially you who review. I hope you continue to enjoy the story.**


	8. New Beginnings

**Chapter 7: New Beginnings**

 **Three years prior…**

Nick was holding Judy up, helping her balance on one leg because her other was sporting a deep gash from a tusk she had run into. He was also taking great satisfaction in watching Dawn Bellwether stutter as Judy played a recording on her carrot pen of her laying out her diabolical schemes. His satisfaction waned as his confusion grew, watching said ewe's mouth spread into an evil grin. Bellwether's own words would bury her in court. What did she find so damned funny?

"Oh, silly me," Bellwether said in her high pitched, falsetto voice, "did I forget to tell you? Oopsie, must have slipped my mind."

Upending the pellet gun she had been holding, she dumped the two remaining blueberries out and pulled a small, dark blue ball from her sweater pocket.

"I always keep an extra on me just in case. And now, time for the real show."

Bellwether raised the gun again and fired off the night howler pellet before either Nick or Judy could move a muscle. The little blue ball flew straight and true, hitting Nick on the neck. He instinctively grabbed where the ball had burst, feeling the cool liquid invade his fur and permeate his skin.

"Nick! Fight it!" Judy yelled, her voice wavering.

He tried to focus on her voice, but everything was starting to blur. A red hue was creeping into his field of vision. His senses were becoming heightened. He could smell Judy, her panic, her fear. He could hear her heart start to race as he turned towards her, his eyes becoming acutely focused on her. Nick closed his eyes, shaking his head, trying to fight.

"Carrots, run. Please run," Nick pleaded.

"Goodbye, Officer Hopps," Bellwether said as she turned and left with her ram guards.

Judy scrambled as fast as her bad leg would allow. She tried to jump up to grab the ledge of the enclosure, but it was too high, even if she wasn't injured. She quickly looked around, trying to find something she could use to help her out. There was nothing. She slid down, sitting, with her back against the wall of the enclosure. She watched as Nick struggled to fight off the urges she knew were surging through him. He was trying, but she knew it was a losing battle.

As quickly as it started, the urges seemed to stop. He turned and looked at Judy, but he didn't see her as his Carrots. He sniffed at the air. It was food. It was almost as if he was watching himself from somewhere other than within himself. His footsteps were measured. Calm, cool and collected, he closed the distance between himself and his meal. It was like watching a horror film. Knowing something was going to happen but being unable to look away. He could see the rabbit shaking, eyes wide, pleading. The stink of fear filled his senses, causing him to bare his fangs.

"Nick, please don't," the prey was pleading, the prey was weak.

Like lightning, he leaped, closing his jaws around the prey's exposed throat, biting down with all the force he could muster. All that could be heard was a short, shrill squeak before his mouth filled with warm, sticky blood. The blood acted like a catalyst. Like a lightbulb being turned on in a pitch black room, his mind was suddenly his own. Like it was meant to be a torment, the fog of savagery cleared and he was once again Nick. Before him was Judy, lying still with a gaping wound in her neck, eyes wide and fixed, staring at him as if to ask _why_? He was frozen. What had he done? All he could do was watch as those eyes glassed over as the last of what was once Officer Judy Hopps left for good. She was gone. Darkness enveloped him, choking darkness that he tried to escape. But no matter where he ran, all he was met with was the same black expanse, the sick taste of blood on his tongue.

Judy was laying in the hospital bed watching the news on the TV in her room.

" _Former Mayor Dawn Bellwether was arraigned in court today to face a number of charges ranging from conspiracy, attempted murder, mayhem, and terrorism to name a few. A date for her trial has yet to be set, however, there was no bail set. Bellwether will remain at the Zootopia Maximum Security Prison until her trial starts. The trial for former Mayor Leodore Lionheart is set for later next week. I'm Bucky Beaverton, ZNN."_

Judy turned off the TV. She had her fill of Bellwether, and seeing her only caused her leg to hurt more. She had required minor surgery to repair some damage to her leg muscles and was now coming off of the effects of all the drugs she had been put on. The aching in her leg told her it was about time to take a few more pills. As she lay her head back on the pillow, waiting for that time, her eyes were drawn to the cot just to the right of her bed. Curled into a ball was a certain red fox that had refused to leave her side. She noticed him flinching slightly, letting out a little whimper.

 _That's so adorable. I wonder what he's dreaming about_ ,Judy thought to herself.

She let out a little chuckle. Adorable is not a word that Nick would ever think himself to be. But she could think it. He had been by her side through this case, helping her through the events of yesterday, watching out for her and saving her life. Remembering when fellow officers had lifted her out of that pit, he had clamored up and out right behind her coming immediately to her side. He had wanted to make sure the cloth he had put on her was working and not causing her discomfort. She remembered the look of concern, and if she dare say, fear in his eyes at her injury, continually saying sorry as if it was his fault. Then, when the ambulance had arrived outside, he insisted of carrying her out to the awaiting stretcher and riding with her to the hospital. He remained by her side as she was evaluated, and she woke up to him in the recovery room. Now here he was, sleeping on a cot, not wanting to leave her side until he was sure she was ok.

She glanced back down at him. He seemed to have calmed from his dream as he was no longer whimpering or flinching, receiving some real sleep. Judy noticed that he was wearing the same clothing that he had on yesterday. He hadn't left to even go home and change. She noticed his fur looked a little unkempt and when he rolled over, she saw that his khakis and his shirt still had blood stains from when he had carried her with her bleeding leg.

Judy laid back down, a fluttering feeling coming from her stomach.

 _What is this?_ She questioned herself as she glanced again at the sleeping fox.

Was she having feelings for him? Did he have feelings for her? Is that why he did what he did? She started to feel warm, her heart starting to race.

 _Ok, calm down Judy. You've just been through trauma and it's probably just the drugs talking, s_ he tried to reassure herself.

Then she remembered the surprise he had given her earlier that day. He had walked into the room with a vase of red roses. After he had set the vase on the table, he produced a folded piece of yellow paper and placed it before her. Judy's eyes widened when she realized what it was, the police academy enrollment form.

"I just thought on what you said to me earlier, that I might make a good officer. Well Carrots, I agree. I think you need a partner to watch out for you. Obviously you would be lost without me," Nick had said with a smug smirk on his muzzle.

She had put the paper down and put her paws in the air for a hug. He obliged.

"I think it's a wonderful idea Nick. You will make a great cop. And I will do everything I can to get you into Precinct One when you graduate," she had promised.

"I would like that. A worthy goal," he replied.

Judy was brought out of her daze as Nick started to stir on the cot. To her surprise, as his eyes started to open, he shot up as if he had been tasered and ran to the bed, looking her up and down as if something had happened.

"Nick, are you ok?" Judy asked, a little worried.

Nick was panting but quickly regained his composure.

"Yeah Carrots. Everything is ok. I just…um..bad dream. Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," he smiled at her, looking at the clock. "Wow, sorry, I didn't mean to sleep the whole day. How are you feeling?"

He took a seat on the side of her bed, looking at her leg next to him when she winced and let out a strained sigh.

"Is it hurting much?" He looked worried.

"It's ok, but I think the medication is wearing off," Judy replied.

"Hmm, well it's three in the afternoon so I think it's safe to take another dose of your pain medication. Besides, you're a lot more fun when you're loopy," Nick chuckled.

"Oh ha ha…." Judy trailed off. "Three o'clock! Oh sweet cheese and crackers. My parents are going to be here any minute. Nick, you really shouldn't be in here when they come in. My dad is… well, a little crazy when it comes to foxes," Judy explained with a sense of urgency in her voice.

Nick looked shocked at first but gave her a reassuring smile. He had never met her parents and he knew of the fears most rabbits held against foxes. They were, after all, simple backland farming rabbits.

"That's ok Carrots," he said, noticing the worried and almost hurt look in her eyes. "Seriously, it's ok. I can step out while they are here if you want, but I would really like to meet them some time."

Judy calmed down, surprised at the words coming out of that fox's mouth. "Really? You really….want to meet my parents?"

This had come as a surprise and caused her to revisit her earlier train of thought about his feelings for her. Did he really have a thing for her? Her curiosity had been piqued. She was about to pry a little further into this hypothesis when her room door flew open and in rushed two furry blurs next to her bedside faster than anyone could even blink.

"Oh my good stars, Judy, are you ok? See Stu, I told you something like this would happen. What's wrong honey, where are you hurt?" Bonnie said breathlessly.

"We told you Jude the Dude, it's too dangerous for you here. We came as fast as we could but had to find someone to watch the kids. How serious is it? How long till the doctor will allow you to come home? We have your room ready for you. Your mother and I have been worried sick about you," Stu babbled.

They had rushed into the room so fast, they failed to notice the red fox who had slowly inched his way to the back wall, out of the way. Judy had glanced beyond her parents with a worried look towards Nick who returned her look with a reassuring smile. The glance from Judy didn't go unnoticed by Stu, who turned around, realizing they weren't the only ones in the room.

"Who? What? Judith Lavern Hopps, why is there a fox in your room? You!" Stu bellowed, "You get out of here. Bonnie, get my fox taser out!"

Nick's eyes widened as he pushed further back into the wall behind him, his exit from the room blocked by the older rabbit bearing down on him.

"DAD! Stop it," Judy ordered, annoyed and embarrassed.

"Don't you tell me what to do. I know his kind. Sneaking, conniving, sl…they..what is that?" Stu trailed off as he stared at Nick with a wild look growing in his eyes.

Judy looked at Nick seeing now what her father was seeing. He had seen the blood smeared on his clothes.

"You…" Stu was shaking with rage, "YOU BASTARD FOX. WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER?"

Stu was yelling at the top of his lungs. Nick could only place his paws up showing surrender and opening his mouth to try to diffuse the situation. Before either he or Judy could get a word out, Stu had leapt towards Nick with all the force he could muster, aiming his large, powerful legs and feet in front of him. From Nick's perspective, all of this was happening in slow motion, but he had no time to react. Stu's feet connected with the front of his muzzle as stars erupted before his eyes and then an engulfing darkness.

Judy had watched in horror as her father had attacked Nick. She had heard the sickening crunch as his feet connected with Nick's nose and knew it had broken. She watched Nick fall back against the wall and slide down into a sitting position with his head coming to rest on his chest. He was knocked completely out as blood started to pour from his shattered nose, pooling on his lap and the floor. Bonnie rushed over and pulled Stu away before he could do anything else.

"DAD! WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL WAS THAT?" Judy screamed.

"Fox, blood, attack," Stu spat out words, looking slightly confused.

"This is Nick Wilde. He is the one who was helping me on the case, the only one to help me. And for your information, he is the one who saved my life yesterday. He has been here with me, taking care of me ever since. He hasn't left my side," she was on the verge of tears, shaking with rage.

Stu backed down muttering something that sounded a little like never trust a fox but thought better and kept his mouth shut. Judy was frantically pushing the call button on her bed to get a nurse into the room. Nick needed help but she couldn't move at this point without pain shooting up her leg and back.

She looked right at her father, "Just leave. I thought you had changed, Dad. I thought you were beyond judging someone before you got to know them. You work with a fox, Gideon, and have no problem with him. There is nothing wrong with Nick. Just go, please. I'll call you when I'm home from the hospital." Her voice was heavy with pleading and punctuated by tears.

A small knock came at the door as the nurse stepped in.

"Yes Ms. Hopps, how can I he….." her voice trailed off as she saw an unconscious Nick sitting in a pool of blood, "oh my…..I need help in here, someone get room two ready. Ms. Hopps, should I call security?"

"There won't be a need for that, they were just leaving. Please make sure he's ok," Judy said, scowling at her father.

Bonnie took Stu by the arm and led him out of the room as a few nurses were making their way in, picking up Nick and moving him to the adjacent room. Judy slammed her head back into her pillow, breaking down as she was now alone in her room. She knew her parents held prejudices but to outright attack Nick like that, she had never seen her father react in such a way, not even when Gideon had clawed her face all those years ago. Her head was swimming from a combination of her pain pills and all the events that had just taken place when a small knock came at her door.

"Come in," she said, exasperated.

Looking up, Judy saw her mother slide into the room, closing the door behind her, quietly making her way over to her bed with a worried look on her face. Both rabbits just stared at each other for a few minutes before either one spoke.

"Honey," Bonnie said, "I'm sorry for the way your father reacted. You know he can be a little strong headed and overprotective when it comes to his family."

"Strong headed?" Judy said incredulously. "Mom, he just broke Nick's nose for no reason whatsoever, other than his being a fox. I can't believe you would make excuses for him. Dad will be lucky if Nick doesn't press charges. In fact, Dad's lucky he's not being led out in cuffs for assault."

Judy was fuming and Bonnie knew it was a losing battle.

"I know. I don't condone what your father did. But do see it for what it's worth. Your father saw the blood on a fox's clothes and just thought he was the one who had hurt you. Old prejudices die hard Judy. It's not an excuse, but he was just looking out for you. We will be heading home this evening and I am glad to know that you are doing ok. Please keep me up to date and let me know if you need anything."

Bonnie gave Judy a kiss on the forehead and turned to leave, stopping at the door and turning around. "Judy, please apologize to Nick for us. I am truly sorry for all of this." With that, Bonnie left Judy alone again. Drifting in and out of consciousness, a few hours passed until Judy was startled by a nurse knocking at the door.

"Ms. Hopps. I just wanted to let you know that Mr. Wilde is awake in the next room and is asking for you. Would you like me to bring you a wheelchair?"

Judy nodded and soon was being wheeled into Nick's room. _Oh Carrots_ ,she thought, _how am I going to explain this to him?_

Entering the room, it seemed that Nick had dozed off, under the same influence of pain pills as Judy was. The nurse wheeled her next to the bed and left for a moment, giving them some privacy. Carefully, Judy climbed out of her chair and up onto Nick's bed, positioning herself near his shoulders and head. She was staring at the wrap and splints that now donned his muzzle, cotton stuffed in his nose to stem the bleeding. Nick's eyes began to flutter open, momentarily forgetting where he was. As he opened his eyes, he saw two large violet eyes staring back at him.

"Carrots? Uh…what happened? Why…" he looked down his snout. "Why is there a bandage and splint round my nose, and uh….why does my head feel like I just went three rounds with Mr. Big's bodyguards?"

He looked back at Judy, noticing tears welling in her eyes and her lip starting to quiver.

"Carrots, what's wrong?"

Judy moved quickly forward, gripping him in a crushing hug.

"I'm so sorry Nick. My father attacked you when he saw you standing in the corner covered…."

"Covered in your blood," he finished her sentence, pausing for a moment. "I can see why he did what he did."

Judy pulled back, looking at him. What was he saying?

"I don't blame him Carrots," Nick said. "A fox covered in your daughter's blood right after she had been hurt. I can see why he lost it. Man, you bunnies sure pack a punch."

"You…you're not angry?" she questioned.

"No carrots. Really it's ok. I…"

Nick didn't get to finish his thought. Judy had pulled back, placed her paws on the sides of his face tenderly, and kissed him gently on the snout. Nick jumped a little at the sudden affection a certain bunny was giving him.

"Are you ok? I didn't hurt you did I?" Judy asked, worried.

"No, not at all," Nick replied. "Just a little unexpected, Carrots."

Judy looked at him, staring into his eyes. "You helped me when no one else would. You protected me and saved my life and have been by my side ever since. I just wanted to thank you Nick."

Grinning, she made her way off the bed into the wheelchair and started wheeling herself out the door. Before leaving, she turned to him.

"Good night Nick. I'll see you in the morning," she blew him a kiss with a grin and exited for the evening.

Nick let out a sigh as he laid back down trying to take in everything that had just happened. She had not only hugged him, but she kissed him. A bunny had kissed him. What was he going to do? He had a strong feeling that this bunny was going to be the end of him.

 **A/N: Payment for the previous short chapter, a mid week update. As I stated before, we are going back a bit to see how the events of the first six chapters came to be before going on. Thank you to all the viewers of this story, near 1000! I really can't believe it. Thank you to all who are continuing their encouragement through the story.**


	9. Homecomings

**Chapter 8: Homecomings**

Judy glanced up from her crossword puzzle, stealing a glance at Nick who was watching the TV in her hospital room. Neither had said anything about what transpired between the two last night but both were thinking about nothing else. Judy definitely felt something was there, the only question she had was if Nick felt the same way and if he did, could he show it. She knew his penchant for hiding all emotion, always remaining the definition of a cool, collected fox. Judy was determined to break through the façade. Nick, meanwhile, was confused. What was that bunny doing, what was her angle? He couldn't help but think like this. Living on the streets, hustling, it became second nature. No one cared for him, no one liked him, except for Finnick, but that was more mutual agreements than a friendship. So then why had Judy hugged him, why had she kissed him? Why was he doing all these things for her when he would have just left most mammals to their own fates to save his skin? None of this was making sense to him.

 _It has to be the pain killers she is on,_ he rationalized to himself as he looked over his shoulder to see Judy quickly turn her head back to her puzzle. _Or maybe not._ He had caught her staring. It was a weird feeling for Nick, having someone have feelings for him. It was something that he hadn't had for a long time, and never like this. He needed to talk to her, but what would he say? His train of thought was derailed by a knock at the door.

"Hello Ms. Hopps. I'm Dr. Truffle," a graying badger in a white coat spoke as he entered the room. "Let us take a look at your leg."

He moved over to the side of the bed, removing the gauze and tape covering her surgical wound. His fingers prodded around the incision, Judy flinching a little each time.

"Everything seems to be healing nicely. It seems you will only have a small scar that your fur will easily conceal once it grows back. Ms. Hopps, I am prepared to discharge you this afternoon."

It was the news that Judy had been waiting for. She was starting to get cabin fever and if she had to stare at these white walls any longer, she just might lose it.

"Now, I just need to know who will be taking care of you the next few weeks so I can inform them of how to change the bandages and what exercises you need to be doing until you are more able to move around on your own," Dr. Truffle said.

This surprised her. She had been expecting to be able to just go home and do these things herself, not rely on someone else. She had sent her mom and dad home so there was no one left to help her.

"If you don't have anyone, Ms. Hopps, I'm afraid you will have to stay here until your rehabilitation is complete. We can't risk you tearing this incision or having an infection set it. It is healing nicely, but irreversible damage can be done if it's not taken care of properly," Dr. Truffle chided.

Judy's ears drooped slightly. She wanted out of here but she also wanted to heal. She wanted to get back to the ZPD. She saw no way out of this situation until a few words caught her by surprise.

"I'm taking care of her doc. I'll take her home, check on her, help with her exercises and change her bandages," Nick spoke up.

Judy was in shock. What was Nick doing? Did he actually feel something for her or did he feel he needed to do this? Dr. Truffle turned to Judy and asked her if she agreed to this arrangement. She nodded her consent. Nick spent the next hour with the doctor showing him how to change bandages and going over the specific exercises that needed to be done as well as what to watch for in case an infection started to set in.

"Ok Ms. Hopps. I will go get the release papers together and we will get you back home as soon as possible," Dr. Truffle said as he exited the room.

Judy turned to Nick who had adopted his signature smirk again. "Nick, what are you playing at?"

Nick just turned to her with his smug grin. "Relax Carrots. I just didn't want you stuck in this place any longer than you had to be. I can't stand hospitals and I can't stand seeing you here." His grin dropped slightly. Did he just say that last part out loud?

The slight reaction in his face along with what he said didn't escape Judy. Her heart actually skipped a beat. Did he mean that? She kept her face neutral, but inside she was grinning. After an hour, the nurse came in with her discharge paperwork and after a few minutes, she was being wheeled out to the lobby to an awaiting cab with Nick at her side.

As the cab pulled up in front of her apartment complex, Nick jumped out of the car. Looking up at the Grand Pangolin Arms Apartments, they looked like any other lower rent tenant housing in Zootopia. Reaching down, he helped Judy out of the car and let her use him as her crutch as she fished her keys for the front door. Inside, he thought the same as outside, pretty standard for living quarters. He wasn't one to judge. He may not pay rent, but he did live under a bridge. Judy unlocked and pushed open her creaking door. Any comparison to any other dwelling, in Nick's mind, ended at that doorway. This wasn't an apartment. This was barely a closet. Helping her in to sit on the bed, he turned back to grab her bags at the door, glancing around the small room again. Judy could see the concerned look on his face.

"I know it's not much, but it works for me. It's small, I'm small so it works out," Judy said, trying to ease his worry.

Her voice seemed to touch off a small bomb in the way of two voices on the other side of her wall.

"Hey, she's back. See, I told you she wasn't dead."

"I never said she was dead, you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"Shut up!"

"No you shut up!"

Nick pinched the space between his eyes. "Oh that's pleasant."

"That's just Bucky and Pronk. You get used to them," Judy said with a little laugh.

 _She deserves better than this,_ Nick thought to himself. _She doesn't need all this while trying to recover._

Nick walked over and sat down on the bed next to Judy.

"How are you feeling?" Nick turned and asked her as she laid back.

"A little sore. Really stiff too," she winced slightly. "Nick? Why did you really volunteer to help me? You know you didn't have to," Judy wanted to hear from him where he was going with this.

Nick stared at her, seemingly at a loss for words. A first in her mind. She could see cracks forming in that mask of his.

"I.. um.. uh." He seemed to be getting uncomfortable. "I…just thought it was the right thing to do. I mean after all you have been through these past few days. I just wanted to be here at your time of need. As I said earlier, you didn't need to be staying in that hospital, but after seeing this apartment, well.." his voice trailed off.

Judy could almost hear the gears working in his head.

Nick leaned in and in a whisper, so the neighbors couldn't hear he said, "Carrots, you can't stay here."

Judy was taken back a little with surprise. "What do you mean Nick?"

"I mean, this place is not suited for you, or anyone for that matter. It's too small, your neighbors are annoying at best, and you will not be able to properly recover in these surroundings. I mean, look, you don't even have a private bathroom. You have to walk all the way down the hall, and in your condition, it might as well be a mile away." He sounded very concerned.

Judy noticed the agitation in his voice and the way his eyes looked, almost with some fear. She really didn't mind her apartment, but he did have a point. It would be difficult for her to do simple things and the bathroom was a problem. She couldn't just jump up every time nature called. Nick glanced down at his watch.

"I'll tell you what. Let's get you ready for bed. It's quarter to nine. I'll come by first thing in the morning to help you get up and get ready for your exercises and we can work on finding you a better place," Nick said.

"Nick, I appreciate you trying to help, but I can't afford anywhere else. I'm not making anything right now, and I won't be back to the ZPD for two more weeks. I know it's not the best but it will work," she said, sounding a little dejected.

"You let me worry about that. I will think of something. I always do. Now let's get your bandages changed and I'll help you down to the bathroom so you can get washed up and changed for bed," he said, getting some gauze out of her bags.

Judy was surprised at how gently and quickly he changed out the bandages. _Trade skill from his past life,_ she thought and giggled to herself. He helped her down to the bathroom, waiting outside the door in case she needed help and then helped her back to her room, even tucking her into bed.

"Ok Carrots, I'll be here first thing in the morning," Nick said as he turned for the door.

As he opened the door, Judy's voice caught his attention, "Nick?"

"Yeah Carrots," he said, flipping the light off.

"Thank you," she said as her head hit the pillow, eyes half lidded.

"Goodnight Carrots," Nick said as he closed the door behind him.

"Goodnight my sweet fox," Judy whispered as she fell into sleep.

Once Nick left her apartment, he quickened his pace into almost a fast jog. He knew what he needed to do, he had a mission, but he would need help and he knew just who to ask. Nick knew where his friend would be and he needed to get to him fast. Out on the main street, he hailed a cab and sped off into the night.

 _It's been a long time since I have been there_ ,he thought to himself. _This is for her, I can do this._

Judy would think he was going back home, under the bridge. She would be partially right. He was lost in thought about what to do when the cab stopped at his desired location. Stepping out, he paid the cabbie and made his way to the back of a familiar looking van. Walking up, he knocked three times on the back doors. He was met by the face of a small tan fox holding a bat.

"Damn Nick, why the hell you go and scare me like that? You have fun pretending to be a cop?" Finnick said, laughing in his deep voice.

"Hey Finn," Nick said, "I have a favor to ask. I need to get the cottage out of mothballs if you catch my drift."

Finnick's eyes went wide as his jaw dropped. "Damn Nick. You serious? I thought you said you would never go back."

"It's not for me. I need to get it ready for someone and I don't have a lot of time to do it," Nick replied to a growing grin on Finnick's face.

"Nick. Is this for a certain fuzzy someone who happens to be the fuzz?" Chuckling, he knew he had guessed right based on the look in Nick's eyes. "All right man. I feel you. What do you need?"

Nick explained his plan and what would be needed. He would help Finnick in the evenings while the mornings and days would be spent helping Judy until the cottage was ready. Nick and Finnick got into the van and sped off for the cottage, Nick fighting the growing tightness in his chest. They pulled up to the curb, steps leading up to the last place Nick ever thought he would come to. What was he doing and why was he doing it? He never really had anyone close to him. The hug and the kiss in the hospital haunted his mind. She stood up to her parents for him. It was dawning on him that this was more than a friendship, but he was nervous and dare he say it, a little scared.

 _She's a rabbit_ ,he thought, _a good friend, nothing more. She could never see you as anything more. You're doing all of this because she is your friend._

He tried to reassure himself, but he knew all he was doing was lying to himself. He just hoped she would like this.

"You ok man?" Finnick questioned. "You've been standing there just staring."

"Yeah, yeah I'm good," Nick stated. "Let's get started. We've got a lot to do."

Judy had slept better than she had in the past few days. Light was coming through the window, bringing her out of her dream filled sleep. She cracked her eyes, and shut them again, trying to hold on to the last visions of her dreams. It had been a good one too, but it was quickly fading from her memory. She had remembered being cuddled up in her bed with something soft and red, but as the light permeated the room, it was gone.

 _Shoot,_ she thought, sitting up, annoyed that she lost that feeling.

As she was trying to recall anything she could, she heard a small tap tap at her door.

"Are you decent in there Carrots?" Nick called through the door.

Judy couldn't help but smile. She didn't realize until now how much she was wanting to see him. "Yes I am. You're just in time. Could you come in and help me to the bathroom?"

Nick entered the room with his signature grin on his face, seeing Judy's smiling face waiting for him. Judy noticed that he had some serious bags under his eyes and he seemed exhausted, like he had been up all night. As he reached down to help her up, she noticed a few bandages on his paws. What had happened to him? She grabbed her clothes as he presented his arm to her.

In a heavy accent he asked, "Are you ready my lady?"

Judy couldn't suppress a giggle, "Why thank you my dear gentle fox."

He took her arm, but allowed her to put as much weight as she was comfortable with on her leg and allowed her to walk down the hall as part of her exercise. After some time for a quick wash and change, Nick helped her back onto the bed to change the bandages again. As he pulled the gauze he noticed a little blood and saw that one of the stitches was becoming loose.

"We need to watch for that," he said to her, "we don't want you blowing a stitch yet. You haven't had enough time to heal. We don't want you going back to the hospital."

The sight of her blood concerned him. He needed to get her out of here. Obviously she had been tossing and turning last night. There was no other explanation for a stitch coming loose after such a short time. Both Finnick and he had almost finished with what needed to be done last night. Finnick had stayed back to finish up and now he was just waiting for a phone call from him. He was going to get her out of here.

Turning his attention back to Judy, they began what would become daily exercises until she was back on her feet. The exercises included a lot of stretching and some weight bearing motions to help loosen up tendons and keep her muscles from atrophying. After Judy had sat back in her bed to rest, Nick called in some delivery for breakfast for the two of them. As he was waiting for the food to come, the work from last night and having stayed up through the night was starting to catch up to him. He was finding it harder and harder to keep his eyes open, but he couldn't sleep yet. He knew Finnick would be calling soon, or so he hoped. The buzzer rang and he rushed down to the main door to get breakfast. He ordered some really messy blueberry pancakes from a diner that was just down the road. As he got back to her room, he saw that she had dozed off with the cutest little smile on her face. But the smell of the pancakes was too much. Judy immediately sat up wondering where the wonderful smell was coming from. Nick moved over and sat next to her on the bed, getting her portion ready. Without warning, Judy had grabbed Nick and pulled him into another crushing hug.

"Thank you Nick. I don't know what I would have done without you," she said, burying her head in his chest.

Nick was speechless. Here she was, hugging him again and was she rubbing her face into him? There was that weird feeling in his chest again. If she was reacting like this to pancakes, what would she do when she saw what he had planned for later today? He shook this from his mind. She was just a friend, she was just a friend. But a little voice in his mind whispered, _no, she is more._

They finished their breakfast, completely full from the wonderful pancakes. As Nick got up to throw out the trash, he felt his phone buzz. Pulling it out he saw a message notification. Opening it, he saw a two word text from Finnick.

 _ **It's done.**_

Nick suddenly felt like a kit on Christmas. He was getting excited to surprise Judy with this though his stomach was starting a new gymnastic routine. Nick took a quick look around, taking inventory of all of Judy's things. He would need to move quickly.

"Carrots," he said gently pushing her back from him. "I have a surprise for you, but first I need to take you downstairs in a few minutes. I'm going to take you out today so you can get some fresh air. How's that sound?"

Judy's eyes lit up. She needed to get out after being stuck in the hospital and now home. She nodded her head in agreement. Nick opened his phone and called for a cab to be waiting for them. Helping Judy up off the bed, they began the slow walk down the stairs to street level. As Nick helped her out the front door, their taxi pulled up. After setting Judy in the back seat, Nick pulled out a handkerchief and placed it over Judy's eyes.

"Nick! What are you doing?" Judy asked with surprise.

"I told you it was a surprise. We can't go and have you spoil it by being able to see now can we? I'll be right back."

Nick went to the front of the cab and whispered something to the cabbie so softly, Judy couldn't pick it up. To Judy, it seemed that Nick was taking forever when in reality it was about ten minutes. She could feel weight being placed in the back of the cab and then heard the trunk lid slam with Nick sliding in next to her shortly after.

"Still blind Carrots? Good. Driver, here is the address if you please."

Judy felt the car take off quickly as she tried to use her other senses to figure out which way they were heading. After about the third turn, she lost track.

"Nick, where are we going?"

"Now, now, fluff. If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise. Dumb bunny."

"Annoying fox," Judy huffed.

The drive took about twenty minutes. Judy was getting a little sleepy and her head started to bob when the car came to a sudden stop. She could hear Nick get out and open the trunk. After a moment, she heard her door open, felt her seatbelt come undone and Nick's paws help her out and walk her around the car to what felt like a sidewalk. She heard the cab speed off and it was quiet. She could tell they were outside somewhere, hearing birds and leaves rustle in a light breeze.

"I hope you like your get well surprise Carrots."

Nick untied her blindfold, letting it fall to her feet as her jaw dropped and her eyes went wide. Judy stood in the middle of a walkway leading up to a faded door of a little cottage style home. She was in utter shock.

"Nick," she said breathlessly, "what is this all about?"

Judy turned and looked up to him, noticing the same look in his eyes that he had when she asked him why he had stayed by her side.

"Well," Nick rubbed his neck, "I was thinking yesterday after seeing your apartment, you needed a more comfortable setting in which to recover. I had to do something. So here that something is," Nick handed her the keys to the front door. "The home is yours to use as long as you like, rent free."

Judy's mouth gaped open. "Nick, I can't. You can't. This is…" she was at a loss for words.

"It's ok Judy," Nick said. Judy blushed at his use of her name. "The home has been in my family for years, going unused. I inherited it after…." he trailed off for a moment, as if recollecting his thoughts. "It doesn't matter. The only thing that matters it this a place where you can heal. This is a place you can call home without nosy and loud neighbors. I start the academy soon so I won't be around to help you to the bathroom anymore." A smirk came across his muzzle.

"But Nick. My apartment. All my stuff. My lease. I can't just leave it," she protested.

Nick stepped aside so she could see behind him. All of her things were packed and on the sidewalk.

"And as for your lease, don't worry about it. I talked to Dharma, a lovely lady, and took care of the lease and turned your key in. Face it Carrots, this is your place now."

She didn't know what to say. She was speechless, and for a rabbit, that was saying something.

"Shall we?" Nick picked her up, not waiting for a reply and carrying her up to the door and into the spacious living room. "Want the grand tour?"

Leading her by the arm, he took her around the small cottage. Just off the living room was a modest kitchen with what seemed to be all new appliances. Out the back door, she could see a spacious fenced back yard shaded by large oak trees. Leading her back to the living room, she saw two hallways, one on each end of the room. Leading her to the left of the front door he led her into the first door into a fully furnished bedroom.

"This is your room Carrots. It's already furnished for you and the bathroom is across the hall. The laundry is just down at the end of the hall to the left of your bedroom so no more laundromat for you. The other hall has a spare bedroom and a bathroom. It's not much, but I figured anything was better than your current situation."

Judy didn't say anything, standing and staring at her bedroom. Turning to him, she gripped him in a hug so hard, he had to catch his breath after she squeezed it out of him.

"Thank you Nick," she said, starting to cry. "This is more than I ever deserved."

Nick gave her a little pat on the head. "You deserve so much more, but I think this will suffice for now. You bunnies, so emotional," he laughed, squeezing her back. "Ok, let's get you moved in. You sit down and I will get your things here into your room."

She didn't have much in the way of personal effects so it only took Nick a few moments to help her unpack.

"Later today, I will go out and get you some groceries. No more 'Carrots for One,' Carrots. You need real food."

He helped her out into the living room and they sat on the couch. It was then that Judy noticed the large TV on the wall.

"Oh Nick, this is perfect. I'll have to call my mom and have her bring me some of my movies from home so I have something to watch."

"Oh, you won't need movies for that TV Carrots," Nick said. "You can get whatever you want on that. 255 channels and all the premium movie channels as well," he stifled a yawn.

This was all surreal to her. She had a place to call her own with so much room to stretch out, no noisy neighbors, and from what she found out, closer to work. She was only a five minute drive from the office, ten minutes if she took the bus. Curiosity was getting to her about this place. She turned to Nick to ask him who in his family this house had belonged to, but she noticed him at the other end of the couch, out cold.

 _Dumb fox,_ she thought. _He did stay up all night. My dumb fox._

The next week seemed to fly by. Her exercises were becoming easier and her range of motion was greatly improving. Best of all, she was able to walk around on her own with just a slight limp that was lessening every day. Everyday Nick was there by her side, joking back and forth with her as they were want to do. But every time Judy tried to pry from him information about the cottage, he would deflect or vaguely answer. Another thing was concerning her. She knew the feelings she had for Nick. If anything, they had grown over the past week with all he had done for her. What confused her was what he was feeling. He would do everything for her, yet he wouldn't stay. Leaving at the end of every evening to return to his place under a bridge. She couldn't understand this. There was a spare room just down the hall, and as she had told him numerous times, he didn't need to leave, she was ok with him staying with her. Nick would just smile and laugh it off, saying that she didn't need a sly fox sleeping under the same roof as her. She didn't know why, but it hurt when he refused.

Nick didn't want to hurt Judy, but some things he wasn't ready to reveal. He was still confused at what he was feeling. Did he like Judy? Yes. Yes he did. Did he see her as a great friend and the driving force of him to change his life and start a career as an officer? Yes. Yes he did. Did he see her as something more? That was the question. A question that was always accompanied by a range of feelings that sometimes left him uncomfortable. But today was a good day, a day not to dwell on all the questions. Nick and Judy returned to the hospital for an appointment with Dr. Truffle.

Dr. Truffle was looking over the incision closely, testing her range of motion and her sensitivity to touch and movement. This was a big step. His recommendation would be the deciding factor of Judy returning to the ZPD for full duty or more rehab. Nick could see she was nervous. After a few moments, the doctor took some scissors and tweezers and removed the remaining stitches. Snapping his gloves off, he looked at the two with a smile.

"Well Mr. Wilde, you certainly took good care of Ms. Hopps here. Everything is perfect and her range of motion is better than I expected. Ms. Hopps, I have no problem recommending you for full reinstatement to Chief Bogo if that is your wish."

Nick watched as Judy's eyes lit up and a large, toothy smile spread across her face. "Yes," she almost yelled out.

Back at the cottage, later in the evening, Nick was sitting on the couch watching a hoofball game as Judy walked out of her room hanging up her phone with a grin on her face.

"Well, that was Chief Bogo, I will be reinstated tomorrow afternoon and be back on the beat in a week after I pass my physical evaluation. Thank you Nick. I couldn't have done this without your help."

"It was nothing, really Carrots," he stated. "I'm just glad we could get everything done before I enter the academy tomorrow."

Judy hadn't forgotten that he would be leaving for six months, but it did seem to creep up on her. While she was happy that he would be going, she was also sad that he would be going away. She still didn't know what his feelings were for her as he had been very guarded with his emotions. But she was going to find out tonight. She had a crazy plan and she hoped it would work.

Judy sat on the other end of the couch from Nick as he was watching the end of the game. Without looking at her, he stifled a yawn. Looking at his watch he went to get up.

"Well, I should probably get going. Big day tomorrow huh? I'll stop by in the morning to see you before we head out."

It was now or never for Judy to get an answer. She stared at him intently, locking on to his eyes.

"What?" Nick exclaimed, seeming to become a little nervous at the look she was giving him.

Judy wasn't going to give him a chance to react. She jumped across the couch and grabbed him in a bear hug around his chest.

"Carr…Carrots. What are you doing?" Nick yelped.

"I'm not letting you leave tonight to go sleep under some bridge when you have a roof over your head here," Judy told him as she nuzzled up under his chin. "You are not leaving me alone tonight."

If the hugs before caused strange feelings for him, right now took the cake. Nick was in shock. If it wasn't for his fur, Judy would have seen him go stark white and then burn bright red in a full body blush.

"Um…there is just one problem with that Carrots. All my stuff is back at the bridge. I have to go back to get it, and by the time I did that it would be really late coming back here."

Judy raised her head to look at him. The look on her face caused Nick some worry. He had seen that look before on his own face after completing a particularly satisfying hustle.

"Well Mr. Fox. I stole a page out of your playbook."

As if on que, the doorbell rang. Judy jumped off Nick and hopped to the door. When she opened it, Nick saw Finnick standing with a huge toothy grin.

"Yo Nick, I got yo stuff. Have fun man!"

Finnick started laughing as he walked back to his van. Getting ready to pull away he turned out his window laughing.

"Nick, you got hustled. You got hustled real good."

 _Thanks Finnick,_ Nick thought.

Judy turned in the doorway and moved the two boxes into the living room, noticing the look on Nick's face.

"Nick, what's wrong?"

Nick let out a sigh, "I can't stay here carrots, it's… it..."

"It's what Nick?" Judy blurted out, starting to tear up, "Is it me?"

The words flew from her lips before she realized she had said them. She placed her paws over her mouth. Well she was going to get her answer now, one way or the other. She noticed the shocked look and dare she say, pain in his eyes.

"What did you say?" Nick asked in a whisper yet emphasizing every word.

Judy composed herself, "I asked if it was because of me that you don't want to stay here?" The sentence came out in almost a mumble.

Nick reached out with a paw and placed it on her chin, raising her face up so he could look her straight in the eyes.

"Judy." It was a simple four letter word, her name, but the way he said it sent shivers down her spine. "It has nothing to do with you. It has everything to do with me." Nick paused for a moment, composing himself. "I can't talk about why, I'm not ready to do that yet. I hope you understand. I promise you that, when I'm ready, you will be the first I talk to."

Looking into his eyes, Judy could see he was being completely honest, no joke, no deflection. She could see a small amount of fear mixed with sorrow, but something else. She didn't know what pushed her to ask, but like before, it seemed to just slip out beyond her control.

"Nick, I need to ask you something and I want you to be completely honest with me, no matter the answer. Nick, do you have feelings for me, beyond being my friend?"

There it was, it was out in the open now. The ball was completely in Nick's court and it was up to him if he wanted to shoot the game winning shot or throw it away. Nick had been in tight situations throughout his life. Hell, he had almost been killed on many occasions including being hunted by a notorious mob boss. But nothing compared to what he faced right now. A million questions started to run through his mind as he stared into those violet orbs that seemed to be pleading for an answer. After what felt like an eternity to him, he knew the answer. Now he had to muster the strength to say it. He took one knee so he would be on the same level as she was.

"Judy, I have been feeling a lot of things lately. Most of them are new to me and I have had no idea what they are or what to do with them. But I know that I have only felt them since you came into my life. I guess what I am trying to say is yes. Yes I do have feelings for you beyond that of friendship. To be completely honest, I'm a little scared. It's all so new to me. I've just been a little scared to say anything to you about it. I really haven't ever had anything like this," Nick motioned his arms around and to her.

Judy grabbed Nick in a hug again, not letting go.

"Will you please stay here tonight? I want you to be here with me for one night before we can't see each other for half a year."

"Are you sure? I mean, I …." He saw the look on her face and lost all ability to argue. "Ok, ok. I'll stay here on one condition. I can sleep on the couch."

Judy gave him a mischievous grin, "Ok, only if I can join you."

Nick let out a cough. He was not expecting that. But he could tell from the look he gave her, he was on the losing end of this.

"Ok, you win. But I must warn you, I snore. Loud." he said, noticing her grin.

"That's ok," she said, "so do I."

Nick was lying on the couch, waiting for Judy to finish getting ready for the evening. He started to doze off as the time passed, dreaming a nondescript dream. His arm was floating, why was it doing that? It was starting to get warm as well. And that smell. What was that? It smelled like fields and open spaces mixed with dirt and, was that blueberries? It was one of the most pleasant smells he had ever encountered. His eyes cracked open to see Judy nestling down on his chest. It took a moment for his hazy mind to register what was going on as he jumped, almost dumping Judy on the floor.

Nick quickly realized what happened, seeing the hurt in her eyes.

"Sorry. You just startled me," he laid back down, patting the cushion next to him.

Judy took the invitation and quickly snuggled up next to him as he placed his arm around her. Nick started to shake a little as she nestled in, until he took a deep breath, smelling that pleasant scent again, feeling a calming peace come over him. This felt right, she felt right. Maybe there was more to this than he had wanted to think. Maybe, there might just be something more here. Their breathing became more rhythmic as they drifted off.

Judy turned a little and sleepily asked, "Nick, you said that this house was in your family. Who lived here?"

Nick thought for a moment, but decided it wasn't time. "That's a story for another time Carrots."

Judy let out a contented sigh and fell asleep in his arms.

Nick looked down at her and whispered to her, "I'm going to miss you Judy." He began to drift off to sleep shortly after she did. Six months, to him, seemed like a long time.


	10. Dark Horizons

**Chapter 9: Dark Horizon**

Both Nick and Judy said their goodbyes promising to keep in touch via calls and texts for the next six months. As Judy watched him walk onto the grounds of the academy, she felt a heaviness in her chest, knowing that this would be the last time she could see him. After the night they shared last night, she felt that six months might just be too long. Nick, on the other hand, was currently fighting against his inner self as well as battling the confusing emotions he had revealed to Judy.

 _You dumb fox, what do you think you are doing? A con-mammal becoming a cop? A fox having feelings for a bunny? You're slipping._

Nick turned around before he entered the building, seeing Judy standing at the parking lot. He gave her a smile and a wave before turning and entering the building. Judy let out a sigh.

 _Ok, five months, 29 days, 23 hours 59 minutes, 50 seconds. You can do this_ , she thought to herself as she got back into the police cruiser to head back to the precinct.

These six months would hold trials for both, and they knew that. Both physical and mental abilities would be tested along with a budding relationship. But both were willing to face what was ahead to come back to each other and see exactly where this would take them.

Unbeknownst to both, plans were being put in motion that could bring the city to its knees. Even as they said their goodbyes, sinister shadows were creeping and gathering into a single point, between two mammals that seemed most unlikely to work together. No one could see the gathering storm on the horizon, but soon, they would feel the effects.

 **Zootopia Maximum Security Prison**

He was pacing his cell, more nervous now than when he had been when he was arrested. Taken in by that damned bunny, the self-righteous Judy Hopps. She ruined him and had taken everything from him. He had been doing what was best, but all she saw was a power hungry predator. How he wanted to just grab her and …. No, he must calm down. He needed information and he needed to be calm if he was going to get it today, even if it meant talking to….her. He wouldn't be stuck here too long. A few years, maybe, as he still had powerful influence with some of the movers and shakers. He may never be able to hold public office, but it was easier to do things from the shadows now anyway. It was this influence that was going to make this meeting possible today. Private, away from prying eyes and ears. Mammals could be bought, that much he had learned from his time in public service. Everyone had a price, and if they didn't, they were either very stupid, or they ended up floating face down in the river. Leodore Lionheart paced the private cell, looking at the clock, waiting for guards to bring her to him. The sound of the hall doors slamming open caused him to stop. They were coming. He quickly took his seat, an empty chair next to him for his guest. Two guards flanked a small mammal who had a bag over their head with both sets of paws cuffed and chained. Opening Lionheart's cell, they moved her in and sat her in the empty chair, removing the bag and leaving the area to allow the two convicts privacy.

"Hello Dawn. It's good to see you again," Lionheart said with actual sincerity.

"Oh, it's you. I wondered what that smell was," Bellwether said with great disdain.

"Now now Dawn. I was hoping to have a nice little chat, just you and me. As you can see, no one is watching, no one is listening. We are alone. But where are my manners? We need to make you comfortable," Lionheart stated as he moved to where she was seated and produced a key, removing her shackles and throwing them to the corner of the cell.

Dawn looked up into the face of the lion she had loathed for so long but all she saw was a grinning face sitting across from her. "Thank you. Ok, I'll bite, what do you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to just talk about your little plan that you almost pulled off. Really ingenious actually. But I think a little short sighted, a little petty," he said, noticing her start to grind her teeth.

"Short sighted, petty?" she huffed, "It got you thrown in here, it got me to the highest position in this rotten city."

"Oh, I know what it did. Petty because it seemed to be just simple revenge by getting others to hate predators. Well, news flash Dawn, most prey hate predators on principle anyway. Short sighted because you only targeted predators. Now, I will admit, using natural tendencies to cover what was really happening was a master stroke, but targeting only predators was too slow and would never really work in the end." He sat back in his chair waiting for her to speak.

"What does it matter anyway?" she retorted, "like you said, it didn't work. Mammals are starting to heal those wounds already and that damn rabbit, she's the darling of Zootopia, the savior of all mammal kind in the eyes of most." Dawn crossed her hooves as she sat back.

"Well Dawn, at least we can agree on one thing. We both have been upended by a nosing do-gooding rabbit. Which is why I wanted to talk to you in the first place. I believe we can help each other here."

Dawn's ears perked up as she became very interested. "Go on."

"As you know, my time in here won't be too long. A couple of years max, probably a year with good behavior. I have many friends in high places Dawn. If you help me, I can help you. A reduction in sentence perhaps, maybe even a surprise riot and jail break if you know what I mean."

She let a grin make itself known. "I think I might just be tempted to help you. What do you have in mind?"

"All in good time Dawn, all in good time," Lionheart chuckled. "I can't go revealing the whole plan at once. It's going to take some time. The first thing I need to know is the formula for the Night Howler poison. Basically, we are going to take what you started and make this city fall to its knees. But best of all, revenge. Revenge Dawn, sweet, bloody revenge."

Dawn contemplated for a moment. The psychosis that was her mind was figuring out all the angles, the pros and cons of what Lionheart was proposing. Sure, she would be giving away a big secret that only her and her chemist knew and she knew he would never talk, she had seen to that. As far as she knew, his body had never been found. And she wasn't really looking forward to spending the rest of her life behind these bars. Looking up at Lionheart, she had her answer, "Ok Leo. You have yourself a deal. The recipe for my freedom."

"Excellent. Let's begin." He held out a paw and grabbed hers in a quick shake. "To the downfall of society."

Through a few coded letters and instructions, the night howler formula would be in the paws of those who would sow discord. Laughter could be heard echoing the halls of the prison for the rest of the afternoon. The match that would light a bonfire had been struck.

 **Five Weeks Later**

Saying that today was a long day, or a difficult day was an understatement. Judy practically dragged across the main lobby of Precinct, dripping mud, water, and a few other unpleasant things. What higher powers did she anger to deserve this? The day had started out so nicely. She was on standard traffic patrol for the morning on the surface streets downtown. A few tickets and warnings were the highlights until lunch. She met up with a few officers at an open air deli a few blocks from the precinct. That was when her day turned south. As they were finishing their lunch, a certain weasel decided it was time to make a withdrawal from the register at the very same deli. Duke Weaselton didn't see the officers eating lunch, but when he heard the voice of a certain bunny yelling at him to stop, he did see his means of escape.

"You'll never catch me copper," Duke yelled as he tore off down the street.

"Officer Hopps to dispatch. We have a 211 in progress, Dan's Deli on 24th. In foot pursuit of suspect."

He already had a head start, but Judy wasn't going to let him get away this time. Too many times Duke had eluded officers, too many times he had gotten away. Rounding a corner, she realized she was gaining on him. Duke looked behind him to see the rabbit within striking distance.

"Not today fluff."

Looking ahead, he saw another outdoor restaurant. Reaching up, he pulled the table cloth as he passed, dumping the contents of the table right into the face of Judy. This did not have the desired effect. Judy didn't slow and the face full of someone's lunch only steeled her resolve. That weasel was going down. The chase went for a few more blocks until the road ended in construction.

"Freeze Weaselton!" Judy yelled as she was right on top of him.

Duke wasn't done yet. With seeming ease, he navigated the construction site, gliding over the wet cement without losing a step. Judy, however, was slowed by the sludgy mix, allowing Duke to gain a little more breathing room. Judy noticed he was heading for the water front. She couldn't allow that. She knew he could disappear in many of the drain pipes or on the dozen or so ships on the river. Judy watched as he rounded a corner near the water so she dug in and sprinted as fast as she could. Coming up on the corner, she prepared to turn at speed and didn't see the weasel pop out swinging a piece of wood at her legs. Judy didn't have time to react. Duke swung and hit his mark, her momentum did the rest. Instead of turning, she flew forward, directly into the river. Popping up and turning around, she saw the weasel give her a salute and run off. Lucky for her, the hit to her legs would be nothing more than a small bruise, unlucky was the fact that she missed the deep water and was now trying to extricate herself from the muddy shore of the river. After a few minutes, she was able to climb back up to street level, soaking and covered in mud. Unfortunately for her, her radio was also soaked and no longer working. It was a long walk, with all the stares, back to Precinct one. What else could go wrong today?

Walking through the lobby, she was hoping for a sympathetic ear from Clawhauser, but instead found the reception desk empty. It was a strange sight for Clawhauser not to be at his post mid-day. In fact, as she looked around, no one was around. The Precinct was eerily quiet. Judy was about to head into the locker room to shower and change when Chief Bogo popped his head out of the bullpen.

"Hopps," he said, staring for a moment at the condition of his officer, "get in here. We have a situation."

The last thing she wanted was to parade the result of her failure in front of the bullpen. Walking in, she was surprised. Not one eye or ear turned towards her. All were focused on Bogo, or more importantly the monitor behind Bogo.

 _We go live to the Zootopia Maximum Security Prison. Carol, what can you tell us? Thank you Peter. As you can see, chaos and destruction are the result of a prison riot that broke out not more than thirty minutes ago. Rumors are that there are hostages in the inner court yard where smoke can be seen billowing out. During the confusion of the initial riot, it seems some prisoners have escaped. Mammals in the area are advised to return home and be watchful for any suspicious activity._

The Chief shut off the TV. You could hear a pin drop in the room.

"This is priority one. It comes down from the top. All assignments as of this moment are put on hold. We are calling in all available officers. Priorities are to find and apprehend any and all escapees. These are some very dangerous mammals. SWAT, I want you to form a perimeter and handle these. The rest of you will move out with me to the prison. We are to assist the guards in containing threats and regaining control of the yard and prison itself. Gear up in riot gear and make sure you are armed with multiple cartridges of tranqs. And for the love of all that is good Hopps, clean yourself up. You're with me."

Judy had never showered as fast as she did that afternoon. Cleaning up and donning full riot gear, she met the Chief in the lobby in fifteen minutes. She followed him out to his personal cruiser. As they moved to the prison, the silence and tension were so thick, a knife could cut the air.

"Hopps, I want to fill you in on some information before we arrive. This information does not leave this vehicle. Is that understood?"

At this, Judy's ears shot up as she turned to face the Chief. "Yes sir. I understand."

Bogo let out a sigh. "Ok Hopps, here's the quick version. This riot, this breakout all centers around our dear friends Lionheart and Bellwether. Apparently, the two of them have been meeting together in secret for the better part of a month. We have no idea if they are among the escapees, if there even are any at this point but you can bet that this riot is a misdirection. You and I will remain back until the situation is neutralized at which time we will go investigate and see what has actually been going on under our noses."

Judy had never seen the Chief so angry and worried at the same time. Bellwether was dangerous at best, but Lionheart? Yes, she had arrested him for illegally detaining citizens but he was due for release in less than a year. Why would he be involved in anything dealing with Bellwether? It seemed like the most unlikely of pairings. Rounding a corner, the prison came into view. Judy let out an audible gasp at the same time a groan came from the Chief. Dark billowing plumes of smoke filled the sky. Papers, linens, mattresses and other items were pouring out of windows. It looked like the entire prison was overcome with the riot. This was far worse than they could have ever expected.

Judy didn't have much to do, hanging back at Bogo's cruiser while he barked orders to teams inside the prison. She was getting antsy. She wanted to be in the middle of the action but she knew her limits in a situation like this. A prison riot was no place for a mammal her size. She would be more of a hindrance than a help. All she could do was sit back and listen to the radio chatter as four teams of SWAT moved through the blocks and secured prisoners. A few pockets of resistance were found and non-lethal tactics were enough to disperse and secure. Two hours had passed before the call came in.

"Alpha squad reporting in. Chief, we are all clear. All inmates have been neutralized and returned to their cells. Preliminary headcount confirms no escapees. And um….sir. You might want to get in here and see this. It's not good sir. We do have prisoner fatalities."

Bogo confirmed and put his radio down. "Ok Hopps, on me. Let's see if we can sort this mess out."

As they entered the prison, part of a squad came to guide them to the inner courtyard where the plumes of smoke had been coming from. As Judy walked down the halls, she noticed it looked like a bomb had gone off. There were holes in the walls, ruble and papers strewn all around, blood, and some other biological fluids that she side-stepped as they made their way outside. As they came outside, the scene that lay before them was surreal, almost like a movie set. It couldn't be real. If the sight didn't get them, the smell that came after was enough to let them know, this was very real. A large bonfire had been lit in the center of the yard which was now smoldering thanks to the ZFD. Pretty standard fire for a riot. Chairs, bedding, books and the like had been used for fuel and it seemed that they acquired a lot of it. The crown jewel on the morbid scene was that someone had rigged up lumber over the fire and fixed to the truss over the smoldering ruins were the bodies of five inmates, like meat on a spit over a barbeque. The bodies were badly burned, charred to the point where identification through visual means was out of the question, and DNA and dental might be impossible due to the damage. Judy had to turn and take a few breaths. She had never seen anything like this, let alone a deceased mammal before. Bogo just scowled.

"Get forensics in here. I want to know who the victims are and I want to know now."

Looking at the deceased mammals, Judy had an idea of who they might be already. As the recovery team was busy with the burned bodies, she followed the Chief to interrogate some of the rioters to see if they could shed some light on what had happened and who those mammals might be. One prisoner, a cheetah, seemed to be more than happy to spill information. He was currently being detained separately as he seemed to be the ring leader of this little party.

"Ah ha ha ha. What's the matter little bunny. Does the predator barbeque turn your weak little stomach? They had what was coming to them." The cheetah had noticed the flushed look on Judy.

The warden came up to Bogo and gave him a case file. Apparently this cheetah was a Mr. Steven Spots who went by his gang name 'Blur'. He was a ranking member of the swift gang that operated out of Savannah Central. Judy had never heard of them before.

"Who are the mammals outside?" Bogo questioned him.

"Like I said before. They got what was coming to them. Doing what they did to people like us. Heh. I'm surprised they lasted as long as they did. But we got our kicks in. We humiliated them good before we started our little cookout." He started laughing and it sent a chill through Judy. How could someone talk callously about torture and murder with no regret?

"Who did you humiliate and kill here today?" Bogo asked again, his patience wearing thin.

"That little lamb bitch and her three little body guards. And we got that bastard mayor lion for good measure. Seemed only right since they both decided to screw over predators. Oh, but we didn't just burn them. Sheared them nearly bald and paraded them around. They seemed to like attention so much, we decided to give it to them."

This was all so sickening to Judy. This wasn't supposed to happen in Zootopia. How could anyone be like this? She could feel a piece of innocence inside of her die that day. Her thoughts were interrupted by another SWAT officer reporting to the Chief.

"Chief Bogo. We confirmed with another headcount, all prisoners accounted for except for five who we presume are out in the court yard. We found massive amounts of fur and wool in the prisoner's cells sir. It looks like they were sheared before being executed. We have confirmed the names of the five missing inmates. Leodore Lionheart, Dawn Bellwether, Doug Ramses, Woolter White, and Jesse Pinkman."

Bogo nodded. This seemed to confirm the testimony of Blur. The Chief motioned to Judy as they made their way back to the cruiser.

"All we can do is wait for forensics for solid proof of identifications. If it happens to be Mr. Lionheart and Ms. Bellwether, it seems whatever plot they had ended today," Bogo said.

They were on their way back to the Precinct when Chief Bogo looked over to Judy sitting in the passenger seat.

"Hopps, are you ok?" he asked as he noticed her staring out the window at nothing.

She turned to face him, but no words came.

"It's ok Hopps. It never does get any easier, seeing things like that. Those who claim not to be affected by it are either lying or have lost everything that makes them a good cop. Don't feel embarrassed Hopps. It affects us all. When we get back, go ahead and take a few days. I'll let you know when we hear back from forensics later today. If you need anything, let me know." Judy noticed he had a sincere look of concern on his face.

"Ok Chief. Thank you. I think a few days would do me good," she said with a sigh.

Taking a quick shower and changing at the precinct, Judy arrived back at the cottage, sat on the couch and turned on the TV. As she suspected, it was nothing but wall to wall coverage of the riot. At least no prisoners had escaped. Today would have been even longer if that had been the case. She flipped through the movie channels but found nothing worthwhile on. She was grateful to have such a nice place to come back to and unwind but it was missing something, or as she thought to herself, someone. She couldn't sit any longer. Getting up, she made her way into the kitchen to stand at the back door, gazing out at the back yard. It wasn't large, but with the fence and trees, it had a lot of privacy and potential. She thought that she might be able to get a small garden going. Some fresh vegetables and fruit would be nice. She had to remember to call her dad later and see if he could send some starter seedlings and some basic gardening tools for her to use. Maybe she could even talk him into giving her some cuttings from their famous blueberry bushes. That would be a great surprise for Nick when he came back in five months. She stood fidgeting for a few minutes. You know the saying about idle paws and curiosity? Right now, both were getting the best of her. She turned back to the living room and looked down the opposite hall from her room. She went and peered inside the second bathroom. It was identical to hers except that it was empty. She turned and tried the door to the spare bedroom only to find out that it was locked. That didn't seem right, why would this room be locked? Looking at the door handle, she noticed it was a key lock. Who would ever lock their bedroom with a key lock? Part of her knew she shouldn't, but the other part of her had the epiphany that this room might hold some answers to questions she had. Questions that had never been answered or that she never got to ask Nick. She quickly hopped to her bedroom and retrieved a few hare pins and tried her luck at picking the lock. This wasn't the first time she had done something like this. Growing up with nearly three hundred siblings, they were always locking themselves out of the shed or barn or truck. After a few moments, she felt the lock turn and the door creak open. Judy stood in the doorway to a bedroom that felt strangely inviting. This room seemed to have been cleaned like the rest of the house as only a thin layer of dust had settled on the furniture in here. She checked the dresser drawers, all of which were empty. She found the small closet the same way, empty. The twin bed was made with plain sheets and a plain blanket, both green in color. Why was this room locked? There seemed to be nothing here other than just a spare room. The only thing to stand out was the wallpaper. Jade green with a gray palm pattern. It was like one of Nick's shirts plastered on the wall. This caused Judy to chuckle a little. She turned to leave, a little disappointed. She had been hoping for some revelation to some questions. It was something that she would have to ask Nick about again at some later date. Turning off the light, she relocked the door and made her way back to the couch and TV. As she sat down, her phone started to ring. Picking it up, she saw the caller ID read out UNKNOWN. She answered the phone to hear the gruff voice of the Chief.

"Hopps, I'm not interrupting anything I hope."

"No sir. What can I do for you this evening?" she replied.

"I wanted to let you know, forensics sent up their findings a few minutes ago. I thought you would like to know the results."

Judy waited, but deep down, she already knew the answer.

"DNA match confirms Doug Ramses and Woolter White. Dental confirms Jesse Pinkman and Dawn Bellwether."

 _So she was gone_ ,she thought to herself, _funny, I don't feel sorry at all._

"What about the fifth victim sir?" she inquired.

"Results were inconclusive. The deceased is most definitely a lion. Dental is impossible as it seems he was used as a punching bag before being strung up. The fire damage was too severe for a clean DNA match. We are getting multiple results with the different samples. So we have to go by approximate weight and height as well as a few other indicators. Medical records show that Lionheart had broken his right paw a few years back and the deceased lion shows all the signs of having a right paw broken. All physical indicators seem to match our deceased lion to Lionheart. That information along with the testimony of a few inmates confirming that it was Lionheart that was executed, we are going to make that call. I don't know what those two were plotting in private. A search of their personal effects and their cells turned up nothing. Optimistically we can say that whatever it was died with them today. Just thought you would like to know. I have a press conference tomorrow morning after a meeting with Mayor Lanzador. Get some rest Hopps. I'll see you for debrief and case work in two days."

Judy laid back into the couch. Both Bellwether and Lionheart were gone. Both had done horrible things, but no one deserved to go the way they did. She absent-mindedly rubbed her right leg where her scar was. Deciding not to dwell on those thoughts, she made her way to her bed, exhausted after a dark day.

Oblivious to all the commotion going on in the city, Nick was deep into his training. A lot of what he was doing came naturally to him. Surviving on the streets for so long had sharpened his mind to all types of situations. His natural ability to think on the fly to rapidly changing events had him at the top of his class in situational training. He also surprised many with his ability at the gun range, scoring some of the highest marks in over twenty years. Only a recruit named Anthony had higher marks, and try as he might, Nick couldn't get any information on who that was. The physical fitness courses and the paw to paw courses found Nick being more equaled by his peers. He didn't have the strength of some of the large mammals or the endurance of the feline predators, but he did hold his own, even in the sparring ring. Unlike Judy's tactic of attack, attack, attack, he chose to do more of the dodge and evade until his opponents wore themselves out. He was getting along fine in his classwork too. He found it a little annoying trying to learn all the codes for different scenarios, but it was nothing that he couldn't handle. The biggest problem he faced was rubbing the training officers the wrong way with his sarcastic attitude, but that too had eventually been accepted after a time. Of course there were the whispers and talking behind his back when they thought he couldn't hear. Or maybe they knew he could and they didn't care. It was nothing new, he had lived with it his whole life. It was always the same thing.

"Can you believe they let a fox in here?"

"How can you trust a fox?"

"I would hate to be his partner. Probably run and hide and leave you high and dry in any situation."

"I just don't get how he is passing anything. Probably cheating. They all do it."

He had learned long ago not to let it get to him. He just let his marks do all the talking for him. Of course he had another reason to be the best. The top recruit of any graduating class had first choice as to where he/she wanted to go. He knew he had a partner waiting for him and he knew exactly where he wanted to go. The problem was, everyone wanted Precinct One. It was the pinnacle of Precincts and it was a must for anyone wanting to advance quickly. Nick didn't care about any of that. He could be stuck out in the sticks if it meant he would be back with his best friend. He hadn't forgotten about those few weeks and especially the last night before he left for the academy. He certainly was no closer to sorting out his feelings either. He was still as confused today as he was five weeks ago. But he did know one thing. He was looking forward to seeing her again.

 _Only five more months to go._

He could do this. He could accomplish all he needed to do. But then the doubts always crept in.

 _Maybe she found someone else. You know how bunnies can be. Five more months, that's a long time. Are you sure she will wait? Let's be real Nick. Friendship is one thing, you're acting like she's something more, a lot more._

Even in his own mind, he couldn't find solace. He decided to leave mess early and head back to his room. He needed rest as he had an obstacle course test tomorrow. He heard the familiar grumbling from the other trainees as he left, thinking nothing of it. Retiring to his room, he took twenty minutes to go over police codes again. He reviewed a few every night and he would have them all committed to memory in time for his final instead of cramming for extended periods of time. He lay in his bed allowing sleep to take him. The restful night he was hoping for never came. His dream started off like he had hoped. He was following Judy, holding her paw as she led him down a path in a park. They seemed to be on a date. They ran, laughed and sat down to talk. This was his dream so he decided to act on it. He reached a paw for her cheek which she let him take. He started to draw her face towards his, preparing himself for her embrace. Her eyes went wide and the dream was shattered. She stopped his advances by slugging him in the stomach. It felt so real. Then she slugged him in the face and he saw lights pop before his eyes. He wasn't dreaming. Dark shadows surrounded him. He felt pressure on his shoulders and legs. He was being held down as other mammals were raining punches down on his chest, stomach and face. He tried to fight back, but was unable to break the grips pinning him to his bed.

"Not so tough now are you? Damn fox."

"This will teach you to cheat and make us look incompetent."

The attack ended as quickly as it started. So quick that he couldn't identify any mammal that took part. He waited a few minutes before moving. He was hurt pretty bad. Maybe a few bruised ribs, hopefully not a broken nose since it had just finished healing not too long ago. Quietly he made his way to the infirmary, slowly with a hitch in his side. Opening the door he rang the bell to wake the on-call nurse. When she came in, she almost screamed. Nick turned to his side at the mirror on the wall.

 _Well, aint that a sight. I have looked worse though._

The nurse rushed him back to a bed and began to work on stopping the blood coming from his nose. After a quick check, all he had was a bruised rib and no broken nose. He was sure a few bruises would surface in the coming days. A few moments later, the large polar bear drill instructor was entering the room. Without a word shared between the two, she knew what had happened and why it had happened. Even though Nick had never come forward about what was going on behind her back, she knew better. She sat down next to him, she wanted answers.

"So Wilde. Who did this?"

"I have no idea ma'am. I didn't see them, too dark. They caught me while I was sleeping in my room."

"They broke into your room to do this?" She sounded genuinely surprised. "Well Wilde, we will get to the bottom of this. I promise you that."

Nick just looked up at her, no emotion showing in his face. "That won't be necessary. I can't say for certain who it was and I do not want an innocent person being blamed for something they did not do."

"But Wilde, I….."

Nick stood up, walking out of the room. "Ma'am, it would be easier on you and me if you just drop this. I'll see you out on the course tomorrow for the test. Goodnight Ma'am."

Nick made his way back to his room, noticing some of the doors along the way slightly cracked with eyes watching. Returning to his bed, all he could do was sigh and feel a twinge that had nothing to do with the beating he just received. Out of all the things that had happened, the only thing that hurt was the thing that really had never happened, the vision of Judy punching him for trying to kiss her. He didn't understand why this hurt so much as he fell into a dreamless sleep. The next morning, after getting up and stretching out to work out the soreness from the night before, Nick made sure he could pay back those who had done this to him. He made sure he set the record time for the course, leaving everyone else in his dust.

Nick never had to endure any physical altercations the rest of his tenure at the academy. The whispers were still there, though they too had lessened significantly. He was sure something had been said on his behalf. The next five months passed as they should have. Some days seemed to fly while others dragged on for an eternity. A few days before graduation, Nick was called into the polar bear's office. When he sat down across the desk from her, he was a little uneased by the grin on her muzzle. She didn't say anything except "Dismissed" after handing him a manila envelope and dismissing him. He returned to his room and sat on his bed. Opening the envelope, he pulled out a few pieces of paper, the results of his tests. Quickly looking it over and reading the letter that was included his muzzle broke into a grin followed by a warmth that seemed to fill him from back paws to ear tips. He could barely remember the last time he felt this feeling as a tear came to one eye, it was the feeling of pride. He immediately began filling out his request forms, his goal in sight.

Philip the badger was just fitting a lid on the last crate in the docks warehouse, wiping his brow as he finished. He wanted to get home, he had been here all week finishing this order. He was about to close up shop when his phone buzzed in his pocket. Answering the call, he was greeted with a deep, growling voice on the other end.

 _Hmm, voice altering software_ ,he thought.

"Phil, so good to hear your voice," said the mystery voice on the other end.

"Hello boss. I trust you're doing well?" Phil answered, trying not to sound scared out of his own pants.

"Very well for now. That depends on you answer to my next question. Are we ready?"

Phil paused for a moment, looking over the stack of crates he had finished putting together. "Yes sir. Everything has been made and packed, ready for shipment."

"Excellent Phil. I will have a few of my associates stop by to pick them up in the next fifteen minutes. You have done well Phil and I reward those who do well. Please wait while they arrive and I will send you your reward."

The line went dead. He had done a good job, so why did he feel such dread? On cue, fifteen minutes later, a few box trucks pulled up. Four cheetahs and the largest tiger Phil had ever seen jumped out and began loading boxes into the back. As they finished, curiosity was getting to Phil. He asked about what the boss had for him and to his surprise, the tiger motioned for him to come to the back of the truck with a grin on his face. The next morning, a couple of boaters would find the body of an older badger floating a few hundred yards from the docks, his head almost completely twisted off.


	11. Pride & Prejudice

**Chapter 10: Pride & Prejudice**

Time flies when you're busy saving Zootopia and her citizens, one small case at a time. Not that there wasn't a lot of work to do. It had been five months since the prison riot and the untimely deaths of former Mayor Lionheart and former Mayor Bellwether and the accompanying paperwork seemed to have lasted just as long. Physically, Judy's job was tough, but she was able to hold her own with any other officer in the Precinct. The emotional part had been something she had worked on. She would admit, seeing her first homicide there at the prison, she was shaken. She was glad for the days off that Chief Bogo had given her. Judy had even paid a visit to the Precinct psychologist to help her learn to cope with those scenes as she knew it wouldn't be her last. It didn't help that since day one, she had been counting down the days until Nick graduated. Sure, they had been able to communicate via text every few days when he wasn't stuck studying for some test and she wasn't weighed down with mountains of paperwork, but it just wasn't the same as seeing each other, holding each other. She really missed that.

The sound of a small, furry head hitting a desk top echoed through the back of the Precinct. Judy had just finished the last parts of a case she had been working on all week.

"Ugh," she grunted, "if I have to do one more cheese theft in Little Rodentia, I'm going to scream!"

Picking up the file, she walked over to the front desk to hand in the file to Clawhauser. The portly cheetah looked down at her, noticing the bags under her eyes and her drooping ears.

"Oh sweetie, what's wrong? You look like you've been hit by the bus," he joked as he popped a whole doughnut into his waiting mouth.

"Just a long week Ben. Counting down the minutes until I can clock out and put it all behind me," she replied, trying to show a little smile.

"HOPPS!" The familiar call echoed across the atrium, causing her to flinch and shudder slightly at the volume. "My office. NOW!"

Why couldn't the Chief just call her up to the office on the radio like a normal cop? Leaving her file with Clawhauser, she made her way up the three flights of stairs to the familiar worn wooden door with the opaque glass front. Knocking on the door, Judy put on her usual cheerful face. A grunt from the other side was her cue to enter. Closing the door behind her, she took a seat in the oversized chair in front of the paper strewn desk.

"What's up Chief?" Judy asked in an obviously forced happy voice.

Bogo picked up a file and tossed it down on the desk in front of Judy.

"We have a problem Officer Hopps," Bogo said, not even looking up from the file he was reading.

Judy could see Nick's recruitment photo sticking out from the papers in the file. A sinking feeling started to fill her chest.

"Wh..what seems to be the problem Chief?" she asked very carefully.

"The problem, Hopps?" He was looking at her, removing his small reading glasses. "The problem is that we have a new star recruit at the academy. The problem is that this recruit has requested Precinct One after graduation. The problem is we only have one slot open at the moment and that slot is to be filled with a partner for you." He steadied a gaze at her.

Judy's heart fell from her chest into her stomach. She knew that the top of the class had first dibs on available positions and if they wanted Precinct One, Bogo couldn't show favoritism because of her wants. That would mean Nick would graduate but be assigned to another precinct, away from her. Her ears drooped, covering her back. Bogo was now pacing the office.

"Sir, what does this have to do with Nick and his file?"

Bogo sat back down, rubbing his temples and replying as if he didn't hear her. "The main problem I have Hopps is I have been asked to send someone to give a speech at the graduation ceremony. Afterwards, that officer would need to pick up this new rookie and bring them back to begin their new career."

A smile cracked her face, momentarily forgetting about her worries. "You want me to give the graduation speech?"

"Well Hopps, you were top of your class, you have been the public face of the ZPD. And no other officer would want to do it."

"Ok sir, I'll do it," she replied, hopping down and moving to the door. Then it hit her, the rookie she would be picking up would be her new partner, not Nick. "Um, sir, who is the recruit that I will be escorting back here after graduation?"

Chief Bogo once again didn't look up from the file in his hooves, but she did notice a slight grin on his muzzle. "Our newest rookie of course Hopps, Office Nick Wilde." He noticed her eyes light up and her ears shoot straight. "Hopps," he said pointing to the door, "don't care. Get back to work, I'm busy."

She found it hard to contain her joy. What had been a drag-out, wear down day had now done a complete one eighty. Clocking out, she took out her phone and sent a text to Nick.

 **Hey Nick, just heard the news. Top of class huh? Who would have ever thought? jk. I have a surprise for you at graduation. I'll see you there in two days. Can't wait to see you. Miss you.**

 **Judy**

She couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he saw her giving the closing speech. She raced home to start writing her speech. She wanted it to be memorable. The next two days seemed to fly past in a blur. Because of what she needed to do, she was put on paperwork duty so she could polish her speech during the breaks and at home at the end of the day. The final night before the big day, with her speech finished, she started to straighten up the cottage, giving it a once over cleaning. While she was dusting off the TV, she glanced at the couch. It had been there, six months ago, the last night they had been together, that she had fallen asleep in his arms. She had not forgotten that night. She had confessed her feelings for him and he had confirmed that he had them as well. She remembered how scared he had been, but both had melted together as they cuddled next to each other. It was that memory that had sustained her this last half year. She couldn't wait to have him back with her. Six months had done nothing to tame the feelings she held for him and she hoped that it could blossom into something more.

 _That's good and all, but do you really think he feels the same way, after all this time?_ Her thoughts started to encroach on her good feelings. _He has been training and working out with all sorts of females. You really think he would want to come back to some meek little bunny after being around all those athletic, hard predator females?_

She stopped what she was doing, a sudden fear hitting her like a punch in the gut. What if he didn't feel the same way after all this time? What if he didn't want to continue with what they had? What if he had found someone else? She shook her head. _No Judy, you are just being a dumb bunny._ Finishing the cleaning, she went to be early. Tomorrow, she had a date with the first fox officer in the ZPD. That thought sustained her until her alarm went off early the next morning.

Judy arrived at the parade grounds early in anticipation of the day's events. She spent some time talking to her old drill instructor and met some of the new recruits who would soon be graduating. As she was making her way around the crowd, she couldn't see Nick anywhere.

"Is that the famous Judy Hopps I have heard so much about?" a sly voice whispered in her ear. "I can't tell. My eyesight has become so bad without my daily dose of Carrots!"

Faster than Nick could blink, a gray blur turned and jumped straight into his arms, embracing him in a hug that felt like she would never release.

"Alright. Alright Carrots. I missed you too," Nick smiled as he looked down at her. The feeling was almost surreal. "So, you said you had a surprise for me?"

Judy laughed as she let him go. "Of course I do. I said I would have one, but you will have to wait for the graduation ceremony."

They continued for the next while, walking around the grounds and talking to each other about what had happened in the past six months. Judy noticed as they were walking around, the other recruits, whom she had talked to earlier, seemed to be avoiding Nick, turning away as they came close or stopping conversations to leer at him. Judy looked at Nick whom she noticed was parading around with his typical 'I don't care' mask on. She knew something had happened and she wanted to ask him but at that moment, the PA system blared:

" _Ladies, Gentlemammals, Officers, please make your way to your seats. The ceremony will begin shortly."_

"Well, you better go get seated, Officer," Judy nudged her hip into Nick, "I'll see you in a bit."

Nick took his place with the other recruits, none of whom acknowledged his presence. He was busy looking at the stage in front of them seeing some of the brass from different precincts around Zootopia as well as the Commissioner. He was taking in all the sights when he noticed a certain gray bunny make her way up to the stage and take a seat next to said Commissioner, shaking his paw.

 _What is she thinking?_ Nick pondered until he looked at the program that was placed on his seat. Judy was listed as the concluding speaker for the ceremony, which meant she would be the first to pin badges on the new officers. A sudden blush started to creep up his face. Since he was top of the class, he would be the first to receive his new shield and she would be the one to pin it on him. _Sly bunny,_ he thought. As expected, the ceremony was drawn out with many mammals speaking. Not much reached Nick's ears as he tuned it out, training his eyes on Judy. He had missed her. He had missed the smile on her face, her contagious laugh, the piercing look of her eyes. But he still had feelings of reluctance. He knew what she wanted, and he wanted it too, he just didn't know if he was ready. He had never had anything like this. All of this around him, all he had become to this point was because one little bunny cared about him, cared about what happened and cared enough to stick with him. And now, here she was, about to help him take the next step. Before he knew it, she was stepping up to the podium. Her speech was perfect.

 _Look inside yourself and recognize that change starts with you._

 _It starts with me._

 _It starts with all of us._

Judy concluded her speech to thunderous applause. Nick had to steel himself a little.

 _Dang allergies,_ he thought to himself.

As his name was called, his stomach was doing backflips. He walked up the side of the stage toward a very lovely, violet eyed bunny. He shot her a grin as she gave him a quirky smirk. Opening a mahogany box, she removed the shiny brass shield of the ZPD from its velvet cushion.

Walking up to Nick, Judy said in a barely audible whisper, "Congratulations you sly fox." As she pinned the shield on his chest, paws lingering for just a fraction of a second longer than needed.

"All for you, cute bunny."

Judy had to stifle a blush as she turned to get another badge for the recruit called after Nick. He returned to his seat and watched as the other recruits received their badges and returned. Nick couldn't help but smile. He had made it, he accomplished a goal that even a year ago, he would have laughed at. The first fox to become an officer. The first fox to be put in a position of trust. Fox and trust, two words that were never used in the same sentence. Pride could be the only word to describe what he felt at this moment. Pride in Judy, for sticking by him and helping him, pride in the city that was willing to give him this opportunity, but most importantly, pride in himself, for finally making something of his life.

With the ceremonies ended, a buffet had been provided for all those in attendance. Grabbing a few things, both Nick and Judy made for a secluded part of the grounds, finding themselves alone for the first time all day.

"Some day huh?" Nick said as he lounged back on the grassy hill with his paws behind his head.

"Yeah, some day," Judy replied. "So, I understand you requested Precinct One."

Nick raised his head. "Yeah, I did. I thought you wanted me as a partner, so I put it as my only choice. But, I haven't received a confirmation yet so I have no idea where I'm going yet."

Judy noticed the slight worry in his voice as he lowered his eyes to the grass.

Judy slid next to him, placing her paw on his. "Well, I think it's time for the rest of surprise. I saw your file and your request was accepted….Partner." She could barely conceal the grin on her face.

Nick's face slowly lifted in the realization of what she had just said. "That's great. When do we start?"

Both were laughing now. "We start with orientation tomorrow. We will get all your gear, get your information into the system, and start showing you around." She looked at her watch. "Well, it is starting to get late. We should probably get going. Go grab your things and we can go home."

The shadow across his face lasted for a split second but it didn't go unnoticed by her. Judy felt a twinge in her chest as she saw a little bit of trepidation in his look. Nick stood up and told her to wait by the car, maybe with a bit more bite in his voice than he meant. It didn't take him long to gather all his things from his room and meet her back at the cruiser she had driven in. The ride back to the cottage wouldn't take too long. As they were driving, the silence was broken by Judy.

"It was tough you know, knowing that you were so close, yet so far away for all that time."

Nick could see the look of concern etched in her face as she spoke. He feared that she had noticed his slight reaction to the word 'home' earlier. Did she happen to find out something while he had been away, had she put it together? No, she would have said something before now.

"I really missed you Nick." He could see her eyes mist up.

Truthfully, Nick had been awaiting this day from day one of entering the academy. He had missed her more than he had missed anyone else in his life. The feelings she made him feel seemed to have grown stronger, manifesting themselves now that she was here, next to him. She was bringing him along with her to a life worth living, pulling him out of the shadows of his former self. Yes, he was scared. This was all new to him. She obviously still had the same feelings for him today as the day they left each other, if not stronger than before.

 _Heh, I guess absence does make the heart grow fonder,_ he chuckled to himself.

But now he was faced with reality. He would be her partner at work, she was his superior. He knew that he would have to shutter some of these feelings and she would have to do the same. But right now, he was kicking himself, seeing the hurt in her face. She didn't know why he had given that look earlier, for which he was grateful, but now he needed to fix it.

"I'm sorry I reacted the way I did Judy." His tone was somber, almost like a child, showing remorse. "I didn't mean to sound the way I did. Believe me when I say, it has nothing to do with you. I want you to know that I missed you too. It was hard for me being away from you. The academy wasn't a vacation either." Another shadow passed across his face before calming. "Every time I started to flounder, every time I wanted to pack it away and walk out, I thought of you. It helped me fight on. I was worried about being the best so I could keep my promise to you to become your partner, I was worried that because of the time apart, you might not feel the same way." His look became slightly sheepish, almost embarrassed. "We have been apart for so long, I hate to admit I forgot what some of the feelings felt like and truth be told, I am still a little scared."

They were pulling into the driveway of the cottage. After parking the car, Judy took his paws in hers.

"You should know Judy, I've never had anyone like this." Her eyes widened. Was he saying what she thought he was saying? "I'm new to this, so please, bear with me and help me."

Judy saw that his mask was completely gone. Dealing with this was almost like Jekyll and Hyde, without the psychosis. Nick, Mr. Cool and Collected, had just admitted again to being scared and more than that, had admitted to his feelings. She was at a loss for words, not knowing what to do. He obviously had strong feelings for her, but she had to be careful not to push him. She didn't want to lose him, not after all of this. She motioned her head towards the cottage as she got out of the cruiser. Nick paused on the walkway leading to the door. Judy couldn't read his expression as he stared at the front of the residence. She could see the wheels turning in his mind.

"Nicholas Piberius Wilde," Judy stamped her feet, "don't you even think about leaving here. This is your home now and you will not return to living under a bridge."

Her ability to read his mind was uncanny! This was one battle in which he would have to admit defeat. He gave her a smile and entered the front door. Looking around, it looked the same as when he had left half a year ago. He set his things down near the couch as Judy came in, shutting the front door behind them.

"Well, go on Nick, go ahead and put your things in your bedroom."

There was that look again, what was going on? Judy came to his side as he sat down on the couch. She didn't know, she couldn't have known. After everything today, the rollercoaster of his emotions, the intoxicating air he felt just being around her, it was all too much and that simple phrase of 'your room' had finally pushed him. He placed his head in his paws, his breath hitching every time he inhaled. Now she was worried. Sitting next to him, Judy placed her arms around him, pulling him into a hug.

"Nick, what's wrong? Please, you know you can tell me anything. What did I do?"

He could hear her voice starting to crack. He needed to tell her, he couldn't let this hurt her, he couldn't hurt her.

It took a moment to catch his breath and calm down before he turned to her. "Judy, sorry, it's really hard. I know there is a lot about me that you don't know yet, and I want to tell you everything. It's just…I'm not ready to tell you some things, but I think I can tell you this. It has been hard being here, in this home. I told you that I inherited it from family and I didn't lie to you about that. This is my home through inheritance, it's mine because…well….this is where I grew up. This IS my home."

He was shaking slightly. Judy's eyes widened at the realization of what she had just heard. All this time, his reactions, she thought it was because of her. He was uncomfortable in this place because of what it was to him. This is where he would have grown up. She knew that his childhood hadn't been the best, and the memories of this home must be like opening old wounds.

"I'm sorry Nick. I had no idea," she held on to him while he calmed.

"It's ok Carrots. You had no way of knowing."

"So, the other bedroom. That's…"

"Yes Carrots. It's my bedroom."

Nick stood up, taking her by the paw and lead her to the door. Pulling a key from his pocket, he unlocked the door and opened it up. Of course, she had seen it before, but he didn't know that. Suddenly, the wallpaper made more sense in its design. It was so Nick.

"I want to tell you more Carrots, but I think it will take me a little time, if you are ok with that."

She gave him a quick hug, letting him know that it would be ok.

"Take your time Nick. I'm not going anywhere."

She helped him move his things in, giving him a quick peck on the cheek and letting him take what time he needed that evening. Tomorrow would be a new day with new possibilities.

Waking up early and getting ready for the day, Judy went to Nick's door and knocked. When she didn't get a response, she opened the door to find his bed empty and made. The bathroom door behind her was open and empty as well. Nick was nowhere to be seen. Turning back into the living room, the front door opened and there was Nick, with two cups of coffee in his paws.

"Here you go Carrots. Just thought we could start the day off right. Can't do our job without our daily allotment of caffeine now can we?"

She gave him a tap on the arm as she took her coffee, grabbing her keys and heading outside to go to the precinct. Both were sitting together in the bullpen, surrounded by all the day shift officers waiting for their assignments for the day. Judy knew that they wouldn't get anything today as she was in charge of acclimating Nick to the station and getting his things in order, filling out forms, and issuing gear. Right at seven, the chief entered the room with an immediate silence following. As he scanned the room, his eyes lingered on the newest addition to his officers.

"All right, let's get this over with," Bogo stated. "First, I'd like to welcome our newest recruit, our first fox officer, Officer Nick Wilde….who cares. Assignments."

Passing out dossiers, Bogo dismissed groups of officers until it was just Judy and Nick left.

"Ok Hopps, get our new rookie situated by lunch. This afternoon, the two of you are on parking duty. Have fun." She swore he said the last two words with a smile.

The paperwork didn't take long. Just standard forms, next of kin information and life insurance in case the worst would happen on the job. Getting Nick fitted for gear was not nearly as easy. No gear was made with foxes in mind so they had to mix and match what they could find and adjust it the best they could, finally finding pieces that worked. Both donned orange jackets before going out and getting into their parking duty vehicle. They would stop for lunch first before starting on their route.

The morning and lunch had been uneventful. Judy was hoping for something while writing tickets. She always seemed to find something to do from that event. The first time she had to do it, she found Nick, which started the whole adventure that they were currently enjoying. She didn't like to think how different things would have been if she had never followed Nick into that ice cream shop. Then of course, the second time she had been on meter duty, she had chased Weaselton which had led to her getting into the missing mammals case, solidifying herself in the ZPD and helping her grow closer to Nick. Nick seemed to be a natural at writing tickets. Though she was definitely quicker to the draw with her keen sense of hearing, his knowledge of how the city worked helped him locate prime areas where he knew many meters were expired. Judy never liked dealing with the mammals who caught her writing the tickets, but Nick seemed to thrive at that time. As they would yell obscenities or threaten him, the former hustler would shine through and he would be able to disarm them with his quick wit and sarcasm. Judy knew she was watching the master at work. A few times she had to suppress a laugh. As their shift came near an end, they met up near their vehicle to compare ticket machines.

"Boom, 275, a new record for four hours," Judy boasted as she showed Nick her ticket counter.

"Well, it's good to have goals to strive for Carrots," Nick replied, stowing his machine in his belt.

"Oh come on Nick. How many did you get? Don't worry, it's your first day. I won't laugh."

But she was on the verge of letting loose a little chuckle. She knew he couldn't keep up with her and she was competitive, but she didn't want to hurt his feelings. He was looking a little down.

"Come on Nick. It can't be that bad, let me see." She reached for his ticket machine and he didn't stop her, looking at her with a sheepish look.

Punching a few buttons on the pad, she pulled up his numbers for the day and almost dropped the machine on the pavement.

"3…356! Nick, how….how did you….I can't believe it," she stuttered.

Now she noticed he wasn't even looking at her but to his side at the trees.

"I…didn't want to make you feel bad. You seemed so happy that you beat your personal record, I couldn't tell you what I did," Nick said.

"It's ok Nick. It's not a competition, not really. I just want to know how you did this, on your first day."

"Well, it's all about positioning. It's near the end of the month. Mammals are always putting off things they need to do till the last minute so I snuck over to the DMV. There had to be a thousand mammals there renewing their licenses and their registrations. All I had to do was just walk the parking lot and side streets a few times and ended up with that number."

She was impressed. He definitely had a different way of looking at things and they could use that to their advantage, no matter the situation they were put in.

"Do you mind if we go grab a quick drink before we head back. My feet are killing me."

She nodded, following him across the street to one of the many vendors downtown to grab a quick drink. Paying for their purchase, they both were leaning against the meter vehicle when a group of young rams started to walk past. They were being a bit raucous, not caring who overhead them. As they passed they eyed the two officers.

"Nice costume fox. I didn't know it was Halloween." More laughter followed.

Nick just smirked, flashing his badge that was under his vest. "Not a costume, just my uniform boys."

This was followed by even louder laughter as they continued on. "Yeah right. Who the hell in their right mind would put a badge on a fox?"

Judy looked from the ram to Nick, noticing a brief moment of a scowl that developed into a frown and disappeared quickly behind the mask.

"Nick," she placed a paw on his shoulder, "don't let them get to you. You're a great cop and everyone will know it."

Nick just gave her a smile. "Don't worry Carrots. Remember my first rule. It doesn't get to me, I've faced it all my life, I faced it all through academy, and I'm sure I will face it at work, both at base and out on the streets."

She wouldn't have let it bother her if that had been the only instance, but she had heard the whispers of those around her now that she was paying attention. Mammals sitting at the tables were whispering to each other, saying some of the same things. She couldn't pick out one kind thing and it was all directed at Nick. She couldn't tell if he heard or not, he wasn't letting on. It was starting to get to her. Didn't these mammals know what he had done to protect them with the whole Bellwether fiasco? Didn't they realized he risked his life? But the more she thought about it, the more she realized that, no, they didn't. Nick was never in the public eye after the case. He had been in the hospital with her and then at home helping her rehabilitate. Then he shuttled off to the academy. Only she had been in the public eye with interviews and news reports. She suddenly felt guilty for not mentioning him more, feeling that this was somehow her fault. As they entered the vehicle to go back to the station, Nick noticed her sullen attitude. He gave her shoulder a squeeze and reassured her that he was ok and not to let it bother her, giving her a genuine smile. He was right, she should cheer up. Besides, their day was over.

Walking back through the precinct, they were greeted by Clawhauser as they went to their respective locker rooms. Judy watched as Nick made his way to his locker room when Wolford walked out at the same time, bumping into Nick.

"Watch where you're going fox," he said, drawing out the last word as if it was a curse word, pushing Nick out of the way and almost to the ground. "We don't like your kind around here. Why don't you go down to the cells where you belong?"

Judy could see the stunned look on his face, but he didn't notice her. She quickly darted into her locker room, backing against the wall, holding her chest. What had she just seen? She needed to speak to the Chief about this. Some officers didn't get along well with others but that didn't mean they didn't respect each other as far as the job was concerned. She had faced prejudice when she started, but nothing like that. Quickly, she changed, determined to see the Chief and get this sorted out. Running out the door towards the lobby, Nick was already changed and standing, waiting for her in the hallway. Seeing the look in her eyes, he knew what she was doing.

"I'm going to stop you right there Carrots. I take it you saw what happened?"

Judy just nodded. Her anger starting to boil over as she saw the pain in his face momentarily.

"Don't go to the Chief. Please."

It wasn't pleading, just a simple request and it completely took her by surprise.

"It won't do any good, and like I have told you before, it happens. I'm used to it. It is something I have had to deal with my whole life. Besides, remember when you told the chief that I was a witness. Remember what he said?"

Judy did remember, and she remembered the prejudice her own Chief showed to Nick.

"Like you said, don't let it get to you. Judy, it doesn't get to me. Please don't let it get to you."

He grabbed her paw, gave it a slight squeeze and let her out the front door. The rest of the week saw them on random patrols, paperwork duty, and helping with a minor case dealing with some petty theft—basic things to get Nick acclimated to work as an officer. But the situation of the whispers while they were out, and the situation with other officers in the precinct didn't change. When she was alone, she could talk freely with any other officer, but with Nick, she was given the cold shoulder as others would completely ignore them. She swore that she saw the Chief staring down a few times. Was he aware of what was going on? She couldn't imagine that he wasn't. The only officer who didn't seem to mind Nick was Ben. But Ben liked everyone so it really wasn't a surprise. She tried to not let it get to her but she was finding it extremely difficult. She knew Nick didn't want her to tell Bogo, but she wanted to. She just needed an opportunity. She was presented with it the next week.

The morning was like any other. She waited in the bullpen while Nick stayed to talk with Ben at the front desk for a minute before joining her. The Chief came in the room his usual cheerful self and started handing out assignments. The first difference, she noticed was Wolford was still remaining in the pen along with Nick and herself. Bogo looked down at the two of them over his glasses set on the bridge of his large snout.

"Hopps, I need to see you in my office. Wolford. You will take Wilde with you out on patrol today to show him the ropes. That will be all. Dismissed."

Judy noticed the look on Wolford's face was the same if he had just been asked to clean the bathrooms with his tongue. Nick's face remained passive. She knew the mask was up and fortified. Why was the Chief splitting them up? What was he getting at putting Nick with Wolford? Didn't he know about his own officers to know that Wolford hated Nick? She didn't have time to ponder on those questions as Nick was starting to get up, turning to her.

"I'll be ok Carrots. I'll see you at the end of shift ok?"

Judy felt something inside, a knotting feeling that she couldn't place. She had never felt something like this. She could only nod as she followed him out of the pen before turning to go up to the Chief's office. Knocking on the door, she was beckoned inside.

"Have a seat Hopps," Bogo said, pointing to the chair in front of his desk. He pulled out a file and gave it to her. "I'm sorry to split you up from your partner today, but the nature of this case that I would like you to work on is such that it warrants certain actions. This is a big step Hopps. We have a homicide in the rainforest district and it requires expertise that only you have."

Opening the file, she noticed the name of the deceased, a Mr. Peter C. Tail, species, Dutch Rabbit.

"I figured," Bogo continued, "that a fox would not be the best officer to help deal with the grieving parents, given some misgivings mammals seem to have towards Officer Wilde, especially rabbits."

She could see from the look that he gave her, that he did indeed know what was going on.

"I can't pretend that I don't know what it is going on Hopps. I can see it in your eyes that it is affecting you as well." He sat, studying her. "I can't deny either, that I haven't felt the same way in some aspects in the past, both with you and Officer Wilde. As I told you before Hopps, you, as well as Officer Wilde have to work twice as hard to prove yourselves because of the prejudice. You because of your size and being the first rabbit officer, and Nick because he is a fox. There is still a lot of animosity towards his species." Bogo stood up. "I can't promise there won't be things said behind your backs or even to your faces, but what I can do is make sure the both of you are given the respect you deserve as officers of this precinct. I sent Wilde out with Wolford today as part of that process. He needs to work with other officers from time to time so they can see what you and I have come to see in him."

Judy was relieved that something would be done at least and that the Chief was working towards fixing what needed to be fixed. She reopened the file in her paws, reading the information on the case. The body of Mr. Tail had been brutally mutilated. Cause of death was multiple blunt force trauma to the torso and the head. Multiple fractures of both arms, legs, ribs, skull….the list went on. The crime scene photos were not too graphic, very little blood. Obviously this particular rabbit had been pummeled to death by a much larger animal.

"So, do we have any leads, any suspects?" Judy asked.

"At this point, no, not really," Bogo replied. "The only thing we found at the scene was some skin and blood samples from Mr. Tail's nails, but DNA tests were inconclusive. Some unidentified substance was found which our lab techs are busy analyzing. We would like you to talk to his parents, whom he was living with and canvas his room to see if you can find anything to help us with this case. You will find a warrant for the search in the file. Good luck."

As she walked out into the motor pool to grab a cruiser, Judy's thoughts turned to Nick, wondering how he would handle the day stuck with Wolford. Getting into the car, she turned her focus to the case. The quicker this was solved, the sooner she would be back with Nick. She pulled out of the station, heading to the home of the Tail family.

Nick was staring out the passenger window, watching for any suspicious activity as Wolford was driving slowly down side streets. Neither had said one word to each other since the start of their shift. Not that much was going on. They came up to a corner that bordered a main thoroughfare, parked, and waited to catch a few speeders. If the silence before had bene long and uncomfortable, now, it was deafening. Nick kept his mask up, ready for anything Wolford might say. Fortunately for Nick, Wolford didn't have time to say anything. A car screamed passed the front of their cruiser, registering 85 on the gun in a 35 zone. Nick hit the lights and sirens as Wolford hit the gas, tearing out of their parking spot to chase the offender.

"Dispatch, this is 246 calling in a 510. We are in pursuit," Nick radioed in.

It took a few moments, but they finally caught up to the speeder, who to their relief, pulled immediately over to the side of the road. As both officers walked past the front of their cruiser, Wolford put a paw on Nick's chest, stopping him.

"Ok rookie, just listen to me. You are to observe only. Let me do the talking. You just watch and learn. Got it?"

Nick just nodded as he took his position at the passenger side of the car with Wolford eyeing him the whole time.

"License and registration please," Wolford barked at the driver. "You realize that you were going 85 in a 35. 50 over the limit, do you realize how many lives you put at risk with that little stunt?"

Nick could see that the driver was very tense, small beads of sweat on his neck and his right paw kept fidgeting. This mammal was definitely on something. Nick took a quick sniff through the open passenger window and he could smell it, drugs. Looking to catch Wolford's eye, Nick could see that he wasn't paying attention to the signs that the driver was giving and not noticing the smell because he was too focused on showing Nick how everything was done. Both turned to walk back to the cruiser to run the license.

"Wolford, I think…." Nick started but was cut off.

"I don't care what you think fox. You just watch and let me handle this. We are just going to write a ticket for speeding and let him go on about his day. That's all."

Nick couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was sure that drugs were involved, but he wasn't about to go against a senior officer, especially one that had it in for him. They both took their positions back at the offender's vehicle as Wolford served the driver his citation. Nick did exactly what he was told. He watched. He watched as Wolford kept all his attention on the face of the driver, shifting his eyes to Nick periodically. He watched as the driver moved his right paw slowly to the right side of his seat. He watched as that same paw gripped a handle of a hidden weapon. He watched as Wolford didn't see a thing. Reacting purely on the engrained instinct of his training from the academy, Nick drew his service weapon and leveled it at the driver.

"Freeze. Slowly remove you paw from the weapon. No sudden movements. Place both your paws on the wheel!" Nick yelled.

"What in the hell are you doing Wilde?" Wolford leapt back yelling, looking utterly surprised.

"He is reaching for a weapon, sir," Nick made sure to put emphasis on the last word.

The driver complied with Nick's orders as Wolford removed him from the vehicle. As soon as he was secured, he came back to Nick who pointed to the side of the seat. Reaching in, Wolford pulled out what looked more like a hand cannon than a pistol, easily capable of putting rounds right through their armor. Wolford's eyes widened at first, but quickly narrowed into a scowl. Neither said a word to each other while they waited for another unit to come collect the perp and for a wrecker to come get the car. After half an hour, both were back in the cruiser on patrol again. Nick wanted to say something, but one look at Wolford and he changed his mind. He couldn't understand why he was angry. Didn't he just save his life? He had seen a gun, followed procedure and prevented something serious. He knew of Wolford's prejudice, but this was beyond the pale. Seeing the clock, he was grateful for at least one thing, they only had two hours left before they would head back to the station to end their day. Only two more hours of this crap and he could be back with Judy. They entered the freeway to finish up in the Rainforest District, setting up more speed traps.

 _246, this is dispatch. Do you copy?_

"Go ahead for 246."

 _We have a potential code purple, 10-66 at 1455 Rainbow Circle._

"246 responding."

 _So much for an early evening,_ Nick thought.

They pulled up to a run-down commercial property. From the looks outside, it had been abandoned for some time except for the light coming from the side window.

"It's probably some stupid kits breaking in on a dare. Just stay behind me and follow my lead," Wolford said to Nick. "Let's try to keep the surprises to a minimum today."

Nick was taken back a little. Did Wolford just give him a smile? He didn't have time to dwell. Wolford was already making his way to the front door. Nick took up position behind him. They tried the door, it opened to their touch. It wasn't even latched. Strike number one. As they entered, they could hear the sounds of small machinery working in a far off room. Strike number two. As they made their way into the front room of the supposedly abandoned building, a badger appeared in the hall in front of them, holding a gun. And strike number three, they were out. At this time, Nick and Wolford were standing shoulder to shoulder, making the largest target possible for the perp in front of them. The badger raised his weapon, grinning while pulling the trigger. Wolford moved faster than Nick thought possible, but not fast enough. Wolford had pushed Nick into a side room, falling on top of him.

"Damnit, that stings," Wolford complained, inspecting his chest.

Two bullets had hit his vest, but luckily had been stopped.

"Come out, come out. I just want to play," came the chiding voice of the badger. "I'll make it quick, I promise."

"Dispatch, 246, 417 with 10-71. Request immediate backup. I repeat 417 with 10-71. Request immediate backup," Wolford radioed in.

 _Dispatch copies 246. Backup in route. All units, all units. 417, 10-71 1455 Rainbow Circle, Rainforest District. All units in vicinity, please respond._

Judy was sitting in the living room of Mr. and Mrs. Tail's home.

"Thank you for letting us look in your son's room and talk with both of you. I understand how hard this must be. We will do everything we can to find who did this and bring them to justice," Judy said, consoling the parents.

 _Dispatch copies 246. Backup in route. All units, all units. 417, 10-71 1455 Rainbow Circle, Rainforest District. All units in vicinity, please respond._

"Please, excuse me. If you need anything, here is my card and number. Please call me," Judy quickly said as she rushed out the door to answer the radio. That address was only a few minutes from where she was. She was thinking about the car number as she jumped in her cruiser.

"Dispatch, this is 315 responding. 5 minutes out."

As she sped away, it hit her like a brick to the face.

 _246\. Oh no. That's Nick's car._

"You're not getting out of here boys. This is the end of the road. Just take a look around you," the badger taunted them.

Casting their eyes around, they noticed wires running to small white blocks placed on the metal beams in the ceiling.

"Wolford," Nick said with a hint of fear, "this place is rigged to blow."

"Ok Nick. We need to take this guy down fast. It is our only chance."

Nick nodded. Both made their way to the opening of the office they were currently in. Nick stuck his head out for a quick peak. Seeing the badger still at the end of the hall, he pulled his head in as a bullet caught the door frame where his head had been a second before. A few hand signals between the two and they had their plan. But it was short lived. By this time, sirens could be heard, and they were getting louder by the second.

"Aw hell you two. You just had to go and call on more fuzz didn't you. Well, I've got to run, but as a gracious guest, I have a parting gift for you."

The next sound they both heard was the thud of a metal object on the floor followed by the sound of it rolling. Nick looked and in front of the door frame, a small device with a blinking light came to rest in the opening. He had no idea what it was, but he knew it wasn't good. Grabbing Wolford by his vest, he turned him over, pushing him to the far wall as fast as he could when the device went off. Both Nick and Wolford were lifted off their paws and slammed into the wall as part of the doorway collapsed behind them. Both fell into a heap on the floor. Wolford was stunned for a moment as his snout slammed into said wall, Nick fared a little worse. The concussion from the blast had knocked him out also throwing a piece of wood from the frame, striking him on the head and causing a bloody gash to form. Wolford quickly and gently set him down as he got to his feet.

"Wilde, Wilde. Damnit Nick, wake up," Wolford said, trying to get Nick to respond.

Nick stirred slightly as Wolford reached for his radio. Unfortunately for them, both of their radios had been damaged in the blast.

"Hold on Nick. I'll get us out of here."

Wolford dragged Nick to the doorway with his weapon drawn. He wasn't going to let that bastard get away. Not after this.

"This is the ZPD, the building is surrounded. Come out with your paws up."

Wolford couldn't believe the timing. They had no idea this place was rigged and that if the badger was cornered, he would blow it.

"Well, it's been fun boys. You can say, it's been a blast."

 _No no no,_ Wolford's mind was screaming as he turned into the hallway, staring down the badger holding the detonator in his paw. Raising his gun, he fired three shots, two to the badger's chest and the final finding itself embedded into his skull. The detonator fell from his paws as his body fell into a pile on the floor. For a split second, Wolford let out a sigh of relief until the remote turned over, button side down, towards the floor.

Judy had taken up position outside the building with half a dozen other officers who had been in the area at the time the call came in. Officer Rhinehorn had just delivered orders via his bullhorn. Suddenly, three shots rang out causing all outside to crouch behind the cover of their vehicles, not knowing where the bullets where aimed. Moments later, the air around them was rent asunder as the windows of the building were blown out, followed by deafening sounds of explosions and collapsing parts of building. The officers outside were lucky to be in cover from the shots. No one was hurt by the flying debris. As the dust started to settle, they could see parts of the building collapsed and other parts barely staying up. It looked as if a strong gust of wind could sent the rest crumbling down into a pile of rubble. A few officers, including Judy, went running up to the front of the building. The only thing going through Judy's mind was where was Nick? To the left of the door, in what was left of a side room, they could hear some moans.

"We have someone over here," the call came out.

"Careful, this whole place could come down at any time."

They could see some of the smaller rubble moving. Since Judy was the lightest, she hopped in and started removing some of the smaller pieces. She noticed the blue cloth of a uniform.

"It's one of ours!" she cried out.

A few other officers quickly and carefully made their way over, warily eyeing the half collapsed floor above them. They pulled off more rubble, finding a gray paw beneath. Carefully, they removed Wolford out to the cruisers where paramedics could administer to him.

"Wolford, WOLFORD. Can you hear me?" Judy was yelling at him.

He opened his eyes slightly and nodded.

"Where is Nick? Wolford, was Nick with you?

Wolford just shook his head in the negative before he passed out again. Her heart sank. Where was he? She heard a few officers to her side start to mumble, but her ears heard it as if they were whispering directly in her ear.

"I knew this would happen. The fox just ran off and left his partner high and dry."

"Leave it to a fox to save his own skin."

She couldn't believe it. They had an officer missing and all they could do was spew their prejudice. What she didn't see was Wolford regain consciousness and raise his paw, pointing to the other side of the building.

"Over here!" came the call.

Judy ran up to the other room which was in even worse shape than the one they found Wolford in. Desks were scattered outside of the building, blown out from the explosion when the wall gave out. They couldn't risk going in.

"Right there. Is that what I think it is?" one of the officers pointed.

Judy saw what they were pointing to. Between some rubble, another piece of blue fabric could be seen. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She could hear the supports of the building straining to hold up what remained. She needed to be quick. Moving some larger pieces of rubble, she noticed some pieces stained with what looked like blood. Moving a piece of lumber, she noticed a black paw with red fur going up the arm, not moving.

"I need help over here. I found Officer Wi…Wilde."

A few other officers gingerly made their way to Judy with a back board and helped load Nick up. Judy released a breath she didn't know she was holding when she could find a pulse. They moved him back to the perimeter, awaiting an ambulance just in time. The building finally gave in. First it was a creaking sound, then a string of pops before a roar of crumbling mortar, steel, and wood came as the building finally succumbed to the damage it had received. The officers on the ground ran back as fast as they could so as not to be caught in the falling debris. Judy turned around, watching it all pancake into a pile. All she could do was hold on to Nick's paw, realizing just how close they had been to death.

"Sir, lab B was compromised."

…..

"Yes sir, contingency X was executed."

…..

"No sir, nothing survived. The building collapsed. Henry made sure."

…..

"Yes sir, he went with the building."

…..

"I understand sir. We will double production at the other facilities. I'll let you know of any more developments."

The hippo hung up the phone. Losing a lab was bad enough, but Henry had been a casualty of it as well. How had the cops found out their operation? There were no outside indications of any activity in the area. Was it dumb luck, or did they have a snitch? He would need to look into this before it happened again, before the boss got involved. Mammals had a tendency to disappear when the Boss became angry and he, for one, was not going to be the next. Picking up the phone, he started to make calls. He was going to fix this.

At the hospital, both Wolford and Nick were in the same room. Both had been treated for numerous minor cuts and bruises caused by the concussive blast and from debris falling on them. Wolford was being treated for a few bruised ribs from the shots and Nick a few stitches in his head from the gash caused by some debris from the initial explosion. He was also fighting the symptoms of a mild concussion. Both were awake and awaiting discharge. Judy was sitting by Nick's bedside as Chief Bogo entered.

"I've just been informed that the two of you will be cleared to leave and have been cleared for full duty when you return. I want both of you to take two days and expect a full report when you do return. But for now, I just want the abbreviated version of today's events."

Nick just tilted his head to Wolford, who was the senior officer as a sign to go ahead. Wolford began giving a quick account of the call and initial check of the facility. He said how they had heard machinery and about the badger pulling a weapon. Wolford paused at the point where the explosive device had been thrown, looking at Nick, and for the first time, Nick noticed a change in Wolford's expression. The Chief looked between to two of them.

"Well?" the Chief asked.

Wolford went to open his mouth but Nick cut him off.

"The badger threw an explosive at us which detonated, throwing us into the room and knocking me unconscious," Nick stated to Wolford's shock.

Wolford continued with how he had shot the badger and how the subsequent explosion occurred.

Bogo seemed satisfied as they both finished.

"Um, could we have a moment in private please?" Wolford suddenly said to both Judy and Chief Bogo.

Judy was surprised, but stood up to leave with the Chief. Once the door was shut, Wolford spoke.

"Wilde, what was that all about?"

Nick just stared at him.

"Why didn't you tell the chief that you saved me from that explosive? If it hadn't been for your quick thinking today, I would be dead, twice."

Nick just smirked. "Why didn't you tell him you took the two bullets while pushing me out of the line of fire? I think it's because we don't care for accolades Wolfy. I was just doing my job and I know you were doing yours."

Wolford got out of his bed and made his way to Nick, pausing at his side. Nick had a flash of nervousness before Wolford quickly wrapped his arm around Nick in a one armed hug with a pat on the back.

"Don't you ever sell yourself short Nick. You saved my life, and I will never forget it. I am proud to call you my brother and I need to apologize for my behavior earlier. You are a fellow officer and you are welcome anytime. If anyone gives you a hard time, tell me. I'll take care of it. Any time you need a partner, you just ask."

Nick was taken back at this. "Technically, we're even. You took bullets for me, I just returned the favor. But, thank you. It means a lot."

Outside the door, Judy and Bogo were waiting. Bogo noticed Judy's ears twitching, knowing she could hear the conversation.

"Hopps," Bogo said to her, giving her a little nod.

She knew what he meant. Listening to the 'private' conversation, she relayed all that was said to the Chief. As she finished, she noticed a grin find its way to his stoic face causing a smile to appear on hers. Inside the room, Nick lay back in his bed, his chest burning. Not from any injury, but from the same feeling he had back at graduation. The burning feeling of pride and now, friendship.


	12. Revelations

**Chapter 11: Revelations**

Nick gladly took his two days at home to rest. His concussion wasn't severe, but the doctor had told him to watch for certain symptoms as they could indicate deeper problems that had not yet manifested. He wasn't worried, in fact, the only thing bugging him right now was the itching coming from the five stitches on the top of his head and the minor aches all over his body. He was going to enjoy his last day of no work before having to go back and write up the novel that was going to be the file about what they had been through. Nick was relaxing on the couch, lightly itching his head, fighting off the dull ache around his eyes, when Judy walked in.

"Nick, how are you feeling?"

He turned to look at her and gave her a smile. "You know me. Nothing keeps me down Carrots."

Smirking, she sat down next to him. "I was thinking."

"That's dangerous."

Slapping him on the arm, she continued, "I was thinking, dumb fox, since neither you or I have work today, how would you like to go on a date?"

Whatever Nick was expecting her to say, this wasn't it.

"Um, I thought that was my job Carrots. I think I am supposed to ask you out."

"Well, you were just taking too long," she laughed, "besides, you have been a little hung up the past few days. Soooo what do you say? Want to go out?"

She was giving him her sad eyes. Smart little bunny, she knew he couldn't resist that look.

"Ok, ok. It's a date. What do you want to do?"

"I was thinking maybe a little bite to eat, a little walk through the park and a movie. How does that sound?" She was almost bouncing in her seat.

Nick couldn't help but smile at the enthusiasm oozing out of her. She was really excited and they technically had never been on an official date yet.

"Sure. That sounds great Carrots. When do you want to go?"

She jumped off the couch, grabbing his paw and pulling him up.

"How about right now dumb fox."

She pulled him towards the door. He was only putting up a playful resistance, happy to get out of the house for the day. They walked paw in paw down the street as he was letting her lead the way. She moved into him, pulling him closer.

"I'm glad you're ok Nick. I was so worried when the call came in. You were lucky."

He put his arm around her, holding her tight. "I'm sorry I scared you. It was a bad situation from the start. I am anxious to see what they find in the rubble. It seemed to be quite the operation considering the way the place was rigged to go up. Really, it was all instinct and training. My body reacted before my mind did. Even though Wolford had been an ass to me, he was still my partner that day and it was my job to have his back. I think we worked it out in the end." Judy started to snicker. "What is so funny?"

"Well," she said sheepishly, "don't be mad Nick, but Bogo and I overheard your 'private' conversation with Wolford." Nick's eyes widened slightly. "It's a good thing Nick. It always helps to have friends. Besides, it sounds like I have to watch out. It sounded like someone has a crush on a certain fox. I have some competition," she said nudging him in the side.

Nick just gave a quick growl with a smirk as they came up on the restaurant for lunch. Judy wanted to use this day to get to know each other better. Over their meal, they shot questions back and forth to each other, nothing probing as she knew Nick would open up on some topics in his own time.

"Ok Carrots. How many actual siblings do you have?"

"Well, still living at home, I would have to say about 150. But total, about 295." She laughed when she saw the look on his face.

"Wow, I guess there is some truth behind that stereotype. Ok your turn."

"Ok Mr. Smart Ass. How many siblings do you have?"

"Easy, none," he said so matter-of-factly that it took her by surprise.

"You're an only child? I can't really imagine that. I mean, the privacy would be nice, but it just would feel so empty."

"Well, foxes don't usually have very large families. But yes, I was an only child and it was fine. So next question. What about relationships. How many debonair bunnies have there been?"

Judy blushed. "Would you believe none?" She lowered her head slightly. "I was always so busy with school and then training for the academy that I really didn't have time to date or do anything like that." She looked straight at Nick. "You are the first mammal that I could call a boyfriend. If you want to be technical, this is my first date."

Nick gulped, "Sorry. I didn't know."

"It's ok Nick." She was smiling again. "I think anyone else would pale in comparison anyway. So, what about you? How many vixen hearts have you left broken in your wake?"

Now it was Nick's turn to blush. "I have gone on a few 'dates' while working a con. Nothing official mind you, really just business. I needed a partner to get into some of the swankier places and, well, Finnick didn't fit the bill. But real dates, or a real girlfriend? No lie, none. You are the first for me as well. The life of a con-mammal really leaves no room for romance or feelings for that matter, Carrots. It seems we are in the same boat."

They spent the rest of the meal just talking about each other's likes, hobbies and general information, unaware of the looks both were receiving throughout the restaurant. Paying for their bill, they left to go spend some time walking around the park near the theater. It was turning into a pleasant summer day as Judy walked in front of him, pulling him by the paw behind her. Nick grabbed his phone out of his pocket and set his camera.

"Hey Carrots."

Turning around, she had a genuine smile plastered across her face as he snapped the picture. If he could only keep one thing in his life, that photo would definitely be at the top of the list. Judy led him to a quite spot, surrounded by trees with a great view of the little pond that rested in the middle of the park. Sitting down, he placed his arm around her, content just holding her. The minutes lazily ticked past as they watched ducks fly in and out of the pond with a few fish jumping near the shores. This really was a paradise set in the middle of all the hustle and bustle of the big city. Nick couldn't believe how lucky he was. He had finally made something with his life, he was starting to become accepted for who he was and he had, in his mind, the best partner and most beautiful girlfriend anyone could ask for.

 _Sure, she is perfect. But what about her parents there, slick? How do you think they are going to react when they find out you are dating their daughter? Do you really think you're going to get daddy's blessing, after what he did to you, knowing you for what, 20 seconds? Face it Nicky, you're setting yourself up for a spectacular failure._

Nick's head started to throb. He really wished that the tiny voice in his head would just shut up sometimes and let him live his life. But, it did have a point. Pushing the voice and the pain rising in his head back, he looked down at the rabbit nuzzled up next to him.

"Hey fluff," Judy stirred, looking up at him, "so, um, what did you parents have to say about…you know, us?"

He already knew the answer to the question, but it didn't make it any easier to see her expression fall.

"I..I haven't told them yet," she admitted, turning to face him. "They didn't really react civilly when they met you the first time, so I didn't want to just drop this little bit of information on them out of the blue. I want them to get to know you better. They do know that you are now an officer and that you are my partner at the station, but as far as any interaction beyond that, they thankfully are blissfully unaware. I was going to ask you this later, but since you brought it up I guess now is as good of time as any. The Harvest Festival will be coming up in the fall and I was hoping both you and I could take a few days off and I could show you around my home in Bunny Burrows. You know, give my parents a chance to get to know the real Nick Wilde and then let them know the rest when the opportunity presented itself."

"Hmm," Nick played up the part of being in deep thought. "Sound reasoning there Carrots." She gave him a slap on the arm as he let out a burst of laughter. "I think it's a great idea. Besides, I would love to see the little country bumpkin side of you."

She scowled slightly at his jest. "Watch it fox. I may be a country girl, but this bumpkin will be the only thing to stand between you and a flood of fur and fluff that will most certainly want to tackle you when you get there." Laughing, she returned to her position, nestled into his side, looking out over the lake. "Nick, what about your family, your parents? What do they think of all of us?"

Had she been looking at his face, she would have noticed the flash of worry and sadness show in his eyes.

"Um…they're fine with it. You won't hear any complaints from them. They are happy for all of this, trust me."

She thought it an odd reply, but shrugged it off. "I would like to meet them sometime. What are they like?"

An innocent question, but one that he wasn't comfortable answering. "Maybe some other time Carrots."

Luckily for him, some activity caught both of their attention. Just down from them, they noticed a small grouping of younger mammals, talking rapidly and looking rather skittish. Nick could see Judy's ears turn towards them, trying to pick up the conversation.

"Nick, from what I just heard, we have a 966," she said, starting to rise up.

Nick grabbed her waist and pulled her back down. "Now now Carrots. We are off duty. We don't have to do everything you know," he said as he pulled out his phone. "Hey Ben. Yeah. Yeah. Ben..B, Spots. That's great and all but could you send a unit to Oxford Park on the corner of 25th and Ibex for a possible 966? Thanks bud, I owe you one." Hanging up the phone he turned to Judy, "See, all taken care of. Now let's just sit back and enjoy the show before going to enjoy the show."

A unit must have been patrolling nearby because it took less than two minutes for officers to show up, taking the suspects completely by surprise. After the mammals had been cuffed and read their rights, Nick and Judy took a stroll past them, giving a nod to the officers on duty. They continued across the road towards the theater.

"Well Carrots, at least we know what we will be working on tomorrow, no surprises. Besides, what are we going to see? I hope it's not a sappy romance movie."

"It's nothing of the sort. Never really liked those that much. I'm more of a crime and drama girl myself, but I thought for something ridiculous and a little over the top. Deadpoodle, how's that sound?"

"Well you are certainly full of surprises Fluff, I never took you for a superhero type, let alone a violent superhero type."

"Eh, the lead actor is hot, what can I say?" She noticed the look on Nick's face, hitting him in the chest. "Jealous Nick?" she laughed as they grabbed their tickets and entered the theater.

Both enjoyed the movie and started the walk home paw in paw as the sun was setting. Judy was slightly ahead, but Nick was having trouble keeping up. He couldn't focus his vision and the edges of his field of view were a little hazy. It didn't help that he had a splitting headache. He just needed to get home and take some pain relievers and he would be fine. Thankfully Judy didn't seem to notice and he wanted to keep it that way. He didn't want to ruin their first date as it had gone very well he guessed, not having any other experience to compare it to. After a time, they reached the front door and entered the living room. The room was practically spinning at this point so he tried to focus on a single point, that being Judy.

"Thank you for the wonderful date Fluff. I hate to be the party pooper, but I think I overdid it a bit. I'm going to grab a couple painkillers and call it a night, ok?"

He turned to go to his bathroom but was stopped by a tug on his arm. He turned and felt his tie being pulled down. He was now face to face with her.

"I know neither of us have been on dates before, but I do know you are forgetting one thing mister."

Her face was so close to his, he could feel her breath on his nose and she was getting closer. Was this really happening right now? His eyes couldn't hold still. They darted from her lips to her eyes, taking in the sight of her. He could smell her, he could practically taste her. Her eyes started to close as the distance between their muzzles shrunk. It was too much for him. His focus was gone as the room became a blur and then nothing but black.

He stirred, finding himself laying on the couch covered with a blanket.

 _How did I get here? We came home, she was so close, but what happened?_

He tried to sit up but his head had another idea. It felt like he had weights stuck in his skull as the room started to spin again. He quickly put his head back on the pillow. Looking around he noticed it was dark but without his alarm clock, he had no idea the time. After a few moments, he heard the sound of pawsteps coming towards him. Judy was at his side. She had a worried look on her face.

"How you feeling, Slick? You gave me a quite the scare. I just got off the phone with the doctor. He said you should be fine, just pushed yourself a little too much today, but he wants me to make sure nothing else is going on. I'll be waking you up every few hours to make sure your concussion hasn't become worse."

Nick ran his paws over his head, suddenly realizing what had happened.

"Judy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean…I mean when you…it wasn't you." He was flustered.

Judy just smiled. "It's ok you dumb fox. I never knew I had that effect on you," she teased. "Besides…" she grabbed his shirt and pulled herself in, placing her lips on his, holding the kiss for what seemed like eternity and no time at all. "…I almost passed out with anticipation too. Now get some sleep and I will check on you in a few hours. Goodnight Nick." She brushed a paw on his cheek as he lay there, dumbfounded.

Nick watched as she walked back to her bedroom, pausing and giving him a smile. Nick let out a breath, committing the feeling of her lips to memory. He was going to get her back for that one.

Entering the Precinct the next morning, both fox and rabbit were exhausted but generally in a good mood. Nick still had a dull headache but it seemed the worst had passed. Entering the bullpen, they noticed Wolford sitting near the back, but as they sat down, he moved up to take the seat next to them. As the other officers filed in, each took a turn patting Nick on the back or grabbing his paw and giving it a shake. It had seemed that Wolford had let slip that Nick had saved his life and had seemed to turn the feelings about the fox a complete 180 overnight. The Chief came in to the usual ruckus and started to hand out assignments once it had quieted down.

"Wilde, finish that report on the Rainbow Circle incident. When you're finished, you and Hopps will look into this new little drug you happened to find on you days off. I swear, I can't get you two out of my hair for a moment's peace even when you're off duty. We should have analysis back sometime this afternoon. Process the statements and see if you can find any other occurrences with the other precincts dealing with this. Dismissed."

It took most of the morning for Nick to complete his report, never being one for the mountains of paperwork associated with the job. Judy had spent the time reading over the interrogation reports from the drug arrests the other day. Not much was gleaned from the statements other than that the drug was named Predico and it seemed to be recreational in its use. She would need to wait for the lab results before she could delve further. Her homicide case involving Mr. Tail was at a dead end as well. Forensics couldn't match any DNA from the scene and nothing was found at his residence save for a matchbook from a seedy bar with a time written on the inside cover and what looked like a monetary amount. What was found was a strange blue substance near some of the bite marks on the body but testing had been inconclusive to this point. All she could do was wait which was definitely not one of her strong suits. Lost in thought, she was startled when Nick plopped down in the chair next to her.

"Finally finish your book there, Slick?"

"You know Carrots, if you would have told me how much paperwork was involved in this job, I probably would have run the other way and never looked back," he joked as he took a sip of his coffee. "Any word from the lab yet on our mystery drug?"

"Not yet. Shouldn't be long now." She looked at the clock, fidgeting in her seat until a knock came at the door and a meerkat in a lab coat walked in.

"Officers Hopps , Wilde, I have the results from the drug we pulled off those teens from the park and you're not going to like it," he said.

"Ok, lay it on us Doctor Palmeer. How bad is it? Poison, zombie mind control, is it the end of the world as we know it?" Nick said in an increasingly theatrically scared voice until he was hit in the arm by Judy.

"Well Officer Wilde, not mind control, though I could construe any drug to be poison in its own right. But end of the world may be closer," Palmeer said with a serious, straight face causing Nick's face to drop. "It looks like a blast from the recent past as the main ingredient is none other than Midnicampum Holicithias with other chemicals of course. This isn't the concentrate levels we saw with the savage case. It seems to be purposefully made so as not to send the user into a full blown savage state."

Nick shook his head. Judy just stared, not able to believe what she was hearing. It was like opening a freshly healed wound. Why would anyone want to take Night Howlers on purpose, knowing what they were capable of? Palmeer read the expression on her face.

"I'm sorry Officer Hopps. We will get to work analyzing the remaining batch we have to determine the effects and any potential side effects so we know what to look for in the public. Unfortunately, I have some more bad news." Reaching into a file, he pulled out two pieces of paper. "This is the analysis of the mystery substance found on the bite marks of Mr. Tail. To put it in layman's terms, it's the same thing as our little drug here that goes by Predico, except a liquid form, not a powder like what was found at the park. And our third little piece of bad news..." He handed the other sheet to Judy. "We did trace analysis of the warehouse that was brought down by explosives trying to determine the make of the bombs and found something else."

"Let me guess, Predico?" Nick cut in.

"Yes Officer Wilde. Predico. It seems you and Officer Wolford happened to step right into the middle of one of their manufacturing facilities. Though small for a drug distribution operation, that facility could make enough of this drug to effectively supply a quarter of Zootopia."

Judy was in shock. "Palmeer, I'm going to go talk with the Chief and I'm sure he will say the same thing to you later, but, make this priority number one. We need to know what this drug does and why is it being used."

"Sure thing Hopps. I'll let you know if we find anything else. One more thing though, maybe a little good news for you before I leave. The drug seems to have a very high metabolic rate, that is to say, it doesn't stay in the system long. Unlike the concentrate found in Bellwether's pellets which needed an antidote to remove the effects, this is gone in anywhere from 15 minutes to an hour depending on the dose and the mammal in question. I'm sorry I don't have more, but hopefully you can use that until we have a full work up."

Something clicked and Judy thanked him as she sped out the door, Nick trailing in her wake trying to catch up.

"Carrots, hey….Fluff….JUDY!" Nick finally yelled as his head started pounding.

Judy came to a stop outside of Bogo's office, turning to Nick. "What Nick? We need to talk to Bogo now. I think I have a connection between this drug and my dead rabbit."

"Whoa, slow down a second there Carrots. What's this connection?"

Judy quickly went over what she had found in Mr. Tail's bedroom, the matchbook with time and money amount and the drug in the bite wounds, somehow they were connected.

"What was the name of the bar?" Nick asked.

"The Chipped Fang, why?"

Nick went pale for a second. "And your dead rabbit visited this bar and had an amount written on the matchbook? Ok Carrots, we'll tell Bogo, but things just became very, VERY dangerous."

Judy started to worry. She had only seen Nick look like this once before: in Mr. Big's limo when he found out who it belonged to.

"Nick, do you know what the matchbook means?"

"Basically what you have Carrots is call on a loan. How much was the amount written on the book?"

"It just said twenty five."

"That's twenty five thousand. The Chipped Fang is a notorious hangout for a few gangs and mafia types. I did some work there when I was in with Mr. Big." He saw the expression on her face. "Nothing like that, just running messages to other mammals, not actual mafia work. The amount and time were what he needed to pay and when. It's always just a time written, the date is given word of mouth only so mammals, like us, can't trace the loan shark. But that's not the worst of this place. I happen to know that certain activities go on after hours in the basement. Cage fighting is big in the gang and mafia underground. Brings in good revenue and acts as a recruitment center for new muscle. Trust me when I say, this is not a place where we can just waltz in and start asking questions. We would walk in, but we would never be seen again. These people make Mr. Big seem like a cuddly little plush toy."

Judy knocked on the door, her eyes fixed on Nick as she heard Bogo ask them to enter. She relayed all the information she had on the two cases, filling the Chief in on the lab's results. Nick filled the Chief in on the information about the bar. After they had finished, Bogo sat just staring at the two in complete silence before pinching the bridge of his snout.

"Why can't it just be simple with you two? Why does it always have to be some city crippling conspiracy or potential drug war? Why can't it just be a simple traffic violation or fraud? Why do the two of you always seem to find the worst this city has to offer?" Both noticed a small smirk graze his face. "Ok, first. Hopps, I'm taking you off the Tail's homicide." He placed a hoof in the air to stop her before she could say anything. "Wilde, I received your report. Both cases have been moved to our detectives to finish. We'll look into this bar, maybe send an undercover to investigate this fighting. Our drug task force will take care of investigating these teens further to see if we can get a lead to someone further up the chain. If these things are all related, we have a far bigger problem on our hands."

He paused for a moment. Deciding what to do with his little dynamic duo.

"Right. Now for you two. I have turned these cases over to their respective departments, but I would like the two of you available on an informational level only. I think the two of you need a small break from life threatening situations. I will personally make sure you are kept in the loop. I would like both of you to see if you can find anything in other precinct reports that might have anything to do with this drug. Mammals acting differently, violent crimes involving first time offenders, any vicious homicides like our Mr. Tail. See if you can find any connections or correlations. I have a feeling that this may be a difficult nut to crack. Other than the paperwork, I'm putting the two of you on regular patrol for awhile. Now don't give me those looks. Keep your eyes and ears open. The two of you found our first clues with the teenagers in the park, see if you can find more." Bogo noticed a flash of anger across the rabbit's face. "Hopps, fact finding is just as important as any arrest. You would do well to remember that. Now if you two don't have any more wonderful news for me, we are done. Dismissed."

Exiting the office, Judy let out an exasperated sigh. "Patrol duty and filtering through paperwork not just from here, but the other precincts? I'm starting to see things from your point of view Nick."

Nick just laughed. "Oh come on now Carrots, it's not that bad. Look at it this way, both you and I will have a lot more time together driving around the city all day."

That thought brought a smile to her face. "You're right Nick. At least together, the time will go faster, and it will give us the opportunity to find out about each other a little bit more." She started to hop a little at that thought.

"Besides Carrots," Nick said, "it's just patrol, so what can really happen?"

Judy stopped hopping placing her paw on her forehead. "Seriously Nick. After the other day you just go and say that?" Shaking her head and walking towards the garage, he could hear her say, "Dumb fox, we're in trouble now."

 **A/N - Had a problem with the upload recently and it deleted a chapter. Chapter 8: Homecomings was removed for some reason so we've done a re-upload of New Beginnings to Revelations. Sorry for the confusion.**


	13. Blackmail & Blackout

**Chapter 12 – Blackmail & Blackout**

The sun hung high in the crystal clear blue sky. A calm breeze rustled the leaves in the trees lining the quiet street. It was a perfect day to be outside, to enjoy the warmth of the sun, the smell of the flowers or of freshly cut grass. This was not a day to sit idle in the front seat of a car. A lone ZPD cruiser sat still, waiting for something, but something wasn't happening, much to the disappointment of the bunny behind the wheel.

"I can't believe we have been stuck on these patrols for eight weeks. Eight weeks Nick, with nothing. How can you be so content, I'm jumping out of my fur here," Judy huffed as Nick just looked at his phone.

"We've had plenty of traffic tickets written, and we did stop that shoplifter. Besides, we have been able to spend nearly every minute of every day together, getting to know one another even better. I, for one, wouldn't say that is nothing," Nick gave a little smirk, never looking up.

She hadn't meant it like that, but seeing Nick's smirk, she knew he didn't think that either. She could understand his wanting for things to stay quiet for the first few weeks of patrol. He had been recovering from a concussion from a warehouse almost collapsing on him and Wolford. The fur on his head had grown back just as it had been before, hiding the scar and his headaches had gone as well. Now that he was a hundred percent, she wished for something more exciting than tickets. She could hear the tapping of his claws on his phone and it was starting to get to her. He had been on his phone for the past five minutes and not paying attention to the area around them.

"Nick, are you going to do your job or are you going to play on your phone all day?"

Nick tapped a few more times and pocketed his phone. "Sorry Carrots but it was important."

"Nick, what is more important than doing your job while on duty? What if we miss something? Bogo would have our pelts."

Nick grabbed his aviators out of his lapel pocket and slid them on, leaning back in the passenger seat. "Carrots, it's ten in the morning on a Saturday. Nothing is going on, there isn't a mammal in visual range and there are no cars on the street. Nothing is happening here for us to miss. Besides, I wasn't playing on the phone. I was making some plans for tonight because of what day it is today. I was making dinner reservations if you must know."

Judy was confused. She ran through her head what was special about today that would warrant dinner out. Her birthday was in the spring, Nick's wasn't for a few more months. Nick could see the confusion on her face as she was thinking.

"Are you telling me, that I, Nicholas Wilde know something that the great Judy Hopps doesn't? Oh my, I need to remember this," Nick chuckled, much to Judy's chagrin.

It had been a long stretch of nothing with work, and now it seemed it was affecting her mental capabilities, because she couldn't think for the life of her what was so special about this day and now it was starting to drive her crazy. She looked over at Nick, determined to get out of him this elusive information until she saw that he was no longer laughing or smirking. Nick slid his aviators down his snout. His eyes caused her stomach to drop.

"You're serious aren't you Carrots? You really have no idea what today is do you?"

She felt horrible. The way he asked she knew it wasn't some joke. Was he hurt that she didn't know? "I'm sorry Nick, the last few weeks have really gotten to me. I really don't have any idea what today is."

Nick placed his paw on hers, giving her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry Carrots, you'll find out at the end of our shift."

The minutes ticked slowly past as they remained on the lookout for non-existent law breaking. Judy was fidgeting. The thought of what today could be still ate at her mind, but another thought was fighting for her attention. She had days she needed to take off before the Chief blew a gasket. She had been saving them up for the Harvest Festival at home before she and Nick had become an item. Now, she wanted to use them to spend time with him, but she also wanted to see her family. She could always drag him along, but would he enjoy himself? What would she tell her parents? She knew she needed to talk to them at some point. She never liked hiding anything from her mom and dad but they would find out sooner or later so better that it come from her instead of an outside source.

"Nick?"

He turned his gaze from the window to her. "What's up Carrots?"

"I've been thinking. Back home, in about four weeks, we have a Harvest Festival and, well, I was wanting to go back for a couple of weeks to see my family and enjoy the festivities."

Nick gave her a small smile. "Sounds like fun, but you don't need to ask my permission. You go have fun with your family. I think I can survive two weeks on my own." He gave her a quick wink.

Judy became flustered. "No Nick. That's not what I meant. I was wondering if you would like to come with me, you know, to see my family and maybe with you there, I could… I mean we could talk with my parents, you know, about us. I'm scared of what my dad might say or do. I mean, he attacked you, but I think my mom might be able to help. I want this to work Nick, and I think this is something that I need to face head on and I need your help. Would you be willing to come with me?"

Nick slid down his aviators and glanced at her above the top of the rims, giving her a wink. He leaned over to place a kiss on her forehead but was halted by the radio coming to life, fumbling for the receiver.

 _451, this is dispatch. Are you still in City Center?_

"Dispatch this is 451, that is an affirmative."

 _451, we have reports of a 211 at the farmer's market. Assistance is requested._

"Dispatch, 451 on route."

Judy started the cruiser with a grin on her face as Nick dawned a smirk replacing his shades and punching the lights and sirens as they sped off. A simple 211 wasn't much, but it was something to make the day go by a little faster.

No matter how many times he walked across the gardens of this estate, it never ceased to amaze him that he had made it. The rose bushes, the gravel paths with bubbling fountains and the charming villa that arose at the edge of the gardens always took his breath away. For years he had tried to obtain this, this crown jewel that was the mayoral mansion in Zootopia, but he was always thwarted by those more politically savvy than himself. As just a lowly llama, he was seen as weaker than his opponents. His fortunes had changed the day after the Night Howler incident, when Mayor Bellwether had been arrested. An emergency session had been called and he had been selected out of his peers to take the position until the general election a few months later. Those two months were all he needed to solidify his victory by successfully handling the fallout of the city wide conspiracy. The election was more of a formality as he swept his opponents, taking the title of Mayor all for himself. Frederico El Lanzador had made it, and he was going to keep it. That is why he had agreed to this unsavory meeting. He couldn't shake the nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach, but he would not lose that which he had fought so hard to obtain. Looking at his watch and seeing the time, he made his way back inside to the parlor to await his guests.

Mayor Lanzador sat in the parlor with a glass of scotch in his hoof, facing two mammals, seated across from him on the couch, eyeing them carefully.

"Usually introductions are in order gentleman, before one starts with business," Frederico said as he swirled the amber liquid in the glass.

"Of course Mayor, where are our manners? Our employer has been very interested in meeting with you for awhile now, but, being rather fond of anonymity, he sent the two of us in his stead. I hope you understand that names are not important at this time. But if you wish, you may call me Steve and my partner here is Dave."

Frederico didn't like his position at the start. Usually, he was the one in control of the conversation, but Steve the tiger and Dave the lemur had dictated the terms of this conversation right from the start.

"Alright Steve and Dave, what is it that is so important that your boss needed you to see me today?" His patience was already waning.

"Our boss wishes to ask a favor of the mayor. He feels it is of utmost importance, otherwise he wouldn't be bothering you," Dave explained.

"I'm sure your boss must realize that there are channels to go through to ask favors of the mayor's office, even top donors must follow that protocol. I'm sorry, but I do not entertain favors by word of mouth. If your boss wishes a favor, he can come here and ask me, mammal to mammal." Frederico stood, implying that the conversation was over. However, when Dave and Steve remained seated with grins on their faces, a flicker of worry struck him.

"He said you would be like this," Steve chuckled, producing a manila envelope and spilling out photographs on the coffee table between them. "Here is the boss's 'channels', his 'protocol'. It would be a real shame if the trusting mammals of Zootopia would see what kind of sick, perverted freak their dutiful mayor really was. Wouldn't you agree, Freddie?"

A lump had formed in Frederico's throat. He felt like he was going to be sick right there. How did anyone get pictures of this? Who had taken these? He reached down and picked one up, horrified at what it was. His younger self passed out on a cheap hotel bed, surrounded by drug paraphernalia, laying next to a prostitute who had overdosed and died later.

"Not very pretty, is it Freddie. The upstanding, clean Mayor Lanzador, guilty of drug use, soliciting prostitutes, responsible for the death of said prostitute, and oh, by the way, did you know she was only 17?" Dave laughed as Frederico's eyes became so wide, they looked like they might pop out of his head.

He had locked the memories of that night deep in his mind, forgetting it like a bad dream. He was young, without ambition and just looking for a good time. He never knew it would come back to haunt him like this.

"Alright," he said, sitting back down, "what does your boss want? You have my attention."

Steve smiled. "Knew you would see it his way. These pictures disappear and never see the light of day again if you are willing to help him with small things. Before you freak out, nothing illegal, just a little influence here and there." Frederico didn't say anything, indicating to them to continue. "The first thing he would like is to allow two certain recruits set to graduate the ZPD Academy next week entrance into Precinct One. A simple request for the mayor with no political backlash. You will find their marks acceptable enough to allow for such a request."

Though he didn't show any outward emotion, inside he was feeling relief. It was a simple request and it didn't require much work to recommend recruits for certain precincts. He just didn't like someone having this kind of leverage. "Of course, it would be no trouble. I just need their names and I can start the required paperwork."

Both Dave and Steve stood up, handing him a slip of paper with two names on it. "It's been a pleasure Mayor. We look forward to seeing you in the future and remember, little favors and this whole misunderstanding in you past stays out of sight, out of mind."

Both walked out the door leaving the Mayor with the paper in his hand. It seemed an odd request, but he wasn't going to take any chances. He had made it this far and sure as hell wasn't going to let anyone take it from him. Picking up his phone, he made a call to Precinct One, notifying the Chief of his decision to place two additional recruits in his hooves, reassuring him that he would receive the necessary funding to accommodate the new arrivals. Sitting back down, he finished the rest of his drink and poured a fresh glass. It was going to be a long day.

Five minutes after the call came across the radio, Nick and Judy pulled up to the outskirts of the little market of street vendors and kiosks that had been set up on a few closed off roads in city center. As they exited their cruiser, Nick was happy to see the wide eyed look on his partner. She was back in her element. They proceeded on foot to find the vendor that had made the call, Nick trailing behind a happily hopping bunny.

"Wow, just look at this Nick. I need to tell my parents about this. They would make a killing with our stand here."

She was gawking like a kit in a candy store, causing Nick to chuckle.

"Ok Carrots, calm down. Let's do our job first and then we can sightsee just a little before going back out on patrol, ok?" She just stuck her tongue out at him before grinning. "Such an immature bunny. Anyway, back to work. Clawhauser said we are looking for a Mr. Aaron Prongs, he runs a small fruit stand somewhere near the center of all of this."

Making their way through the crowds, they took in their surroundings, enjoying the sights and sounds. The scent of freshly baked goods, caused both of their mouths to water. After a few moments, they located the stand where they needed to be.

Walking up, Judy turned to Nick. "Ok rookie." Nick just rolled his eyes. "Why don't you take this one, it will be good practice for you. I will hang back a bit in case you need help." She was grinning ear to ear.

"Alright you lazy bunny, I see what is going on here. You just want more time to peruse the competition. Alright, I'll handle the police work, you run along and play," Nick joked as he turned to the owner of the stand.

Nick paused for a moment before saying anything, eying the white tailed buck. He was massive, standing three times taller than Nick with a rack of at least twenty points.

 _It's just like doing a con Nicky. Just find common ground and sweet talk em to get what you need. You've done it a million times,_ Nick's mind reassured him.

"Hello Mr. Prongs. I'm Officer Wilde of the ZPD, my partner, Officer Hopps is behind me. We are responding to a call you placed with our department about a potential robbery. Could you please tell me what is missing and if you saw the perpetrator?"

Nick pulled out his pad and pen waiting for information. The buck just looked up and snorted. "What the hell do you want fox? Go play dress up somewhere else and stop wasting my time."

Judy wasn't watching, but had her ears turned towards the conversation, trying not to blush in anger. But Nick kept his cool, dealing with mammals like this many times before. "Sir, I can assure you I am an officer of the ZPD here to assist you with your problem. I am simply reporting to the call of a theft you made with our dispatch. Did you happen to see the thief and can you give me a description?

The buck swiftly stood up at full height causing Nick to backpedal a few steps, his paw twitching for his taser. "Listen pal, go play your little games somewhere else. No one would ever allow a sneak of a fox to wear a badge. A conniving piece of fox scum can never be trusted."

It was all she could take. Turning around and storming to his side, Judy had to take a few breaths so as not to say something she would regret. Through clenched teeth she said, "Sir, I assure you Officer Wilde as well as myself are officers in the ZPD. Did you or did you not report a theft? I will remind you that to file a false report carries a heavy penalty."

They buck noticed both the fox and bunny had paws on tasers. Looking at the rabbit, it clicked in his mind who she was. "Aren't you that rabbit from the news? The one from the night howler incident?"

Judy nodded, "I am Officer Hopps and Officer Wilde here is my partner. Please answer his questions sir."

The buck sat back down, a little embarrassed as he noticed a few vendors around him were staring. He had been a little loud yelling down the fox. "I'm sorry officer."

Nick just waved his paw as he started writing down information as the buck gave it to him. Judy, satisfied that the little fiasco was over, turned her attention to a few more vendors seeing what kind of wares were being sold, as well as keeping an eye out for suspicious activity. She was looking at some knick knacks when her ears perked up at the sound of quiet sobbing. Turning around she couldn't see the source so she followed the sound. In a small clearing, she saw a little bunny, no older than three, holding a small stuffed rabbit, sobbing while standing in the middle of the closed street. Judy quickly went to the little bunny's side.

"What's wrong sweetie, are you lost?" Judy asked as she placed a paw on the bunny's shoulder.

"Mommy, daddy." It was all the little bunny could say between sobs.

"What's your name?"

Sniffling, the bunny looked up and saw Judy for the first time. A small smile broke across the sad face. "I'm Sarah. I can't find mommy or daddy." Tears still welled in her eyes.

Nick was finishing taking the report from Mr. Prongs when he looked over his shoulder trying to find his partner. He noticed her kneeling next to a young bunny. Smirking, he turned back before the cuteness caused him to lose it.

"Thank you Mr. Prongs. We will be in touch if we….."

Nick's sentence was cut off by a strange sound. He could hear an engine gunning in the distance, followed by screams and the sound of metal on metal. Turning towards the sound, he noticed a large sedan careening out of control down the closed street, scattering mammals and destroying stands in its path. Turning back to his partner, he noticed that Judy was completely focused on the little bunny, not paying attention to what was headed her way. Without a moment's hesitation, Nick turned and went into a full sprint. The car was closing in fast, showing no signs of slowing or deviating off of its course.

"Let's go find you parents ok. Just take my paw and…" Judy noticed the kit staring in fear.

Looking over her shoulder, she could see the gleam of a bumper coming at high speed straight for her and Sarah. Instinctively, she grabbed the little bunny to protect her, costing her the precious time needed to move herself out of the way. All she could do now was wait for the inevitable.

Nick saw Judy wrap up the small bunny, acting as a protective shield. Knowing that it wouldn't matter, that both rabbits would be obliterated by the vehicle, he dropped to all four paws, putting on a burst of speed, that before training, he never knew he had. At speed, he grabbed the bundle of bunnies into his paws, cradling them with his body as he leapt to get above the tires of the car. He was putting hope in his ballistics vest that it would absorb some of the impact. Time slowed. It felt for a moment as if he was suspended in air, waiting for an impact that seemed to never come. He could feel each beat of his heart along with hearing three of Judy's to his one. Suddenly, he felt pressure on his back, knowing that the car had arrived. A few images flashed through his mind. He saw the face of his father and his mother. He saw a mound of stone on a small, secluded hill. Then he became very aware of his surroundings. He felt her beneath him. The softness of her fur, the warmth of her body. He could smell that wonderful, earthy smell that was Judy Hopps. In that moment, he felt sorrow for her yet unrelenting happiness that he was with her, here and now. All of these things happened within a split second as time resumed its ever onward course. The headlight of the car slammed into his side, throwing him up and to the side of the vehicle. Nick thought for a brief moment that he would be thrown from the speeding car, out of its path of destruction, until the second impact came. The initial impact had spun him around, lining his back up with the frame of the windshield. He was thrown back as the next sounds to be heard were that of bending metal on flesh and shattering glass from the windshield as his head hit. The world went black in an instant. The next set of events, Nick never knew happened. The impact threw him and his precious cargo up and over the car as it sped underneath. Arcing through the air, his grip never loosened until his unconscious body hit the pavement, the car speeding off through the rest of the market and out the other end. As his body came to rest, his arms finally loosened from around the two rabbits still huddled together. The chain of events lasted seconds, but for Judy and Sarah, it could have been hours. Judy felt like she had been through a mixer, but relief washed over her as she opened her arms to reveal a scared but safe little bunny. Not aware of what happened in that moment, thinking the car had swerved and just glanced her, she turned all her attention to Sarah as a crowd started to gather, a worried pair of rabbits front and center.

"Mommy, daddy!" Sarah screamed as she left Judy and ran towards the rabbit couple.

A scream that split the air caused her to jump and turn around, looking for the source. When her brain finally processed the scene, she realized what had happened. Lying motionless just feet behind her was Nick. On his side with his face away from her, something didn't seem right. His right arm was bent at the wrong angle, everything about him seemed limp and she saw no movement from his chest. Quickly rushing to his other side, she noticed his eyes closed, mouth open with a trickle of blood dripping from his tongue that lolled out. She tugged out her radio and keyed the mic.

"Dispatch, 451. Farmer's market city center, 10-50, 10-52. 451 Calling a 10-00. I repeat 10-00 officer down. Request immediate medical assistance, multiple units required. Copy."

She felt for a pulse, panic rising as she tried once, twice, three times with nothing. Finally, she was able to locate one, though it was very weak. She noticed that his breathing was very shallow and the breaths were ragged and raspy. Her radio buzzed with static before a general alert tone sounded.

 _Attention all units in vicinity of City Center. 10-00 officer down. Emergency medical assistance requested. Multiple busses in route. Request all available units to location._

"Nick? Nick, can you hear me. Damn it Nick, wake up." Judy was on the verge of tears.

She didn't want to touch him for fear of internal injuries, but she wanted nothing more than to cradle his head in her lap. All she could do was hope for him to keep breathing and hold out until medics arrived on scene. She could hear sirens in the distance as his breathing started to become shallower. She hadn't noticed the large crowd that had gathered around the scene, staring in total silence.

"Nick, hang on. Don't you dare leave me." She leaned in and brushed his ear with her nose. "You have to stay, that's two I owe you now," she whispered into his ear.

The sirens were deafening as the first ambulance pulled up to the scene, scattering part of the encircling crowd. As the EMTs were pulling out the stretcher, Judy heard a sickening gurgling gasp. It was Nick exhaling and as she watched, she noticed he didn't inhale.

She turned to the EMT and screamed, "He's stopped breathing." She felt again and could still feel a pulse before being pushed to the side by one of the EMTs.

She watched as they slid a brace around his neck to stabilize him and then fed a tube into his mouth and down his throat, pumping air into his lungs. One EMT was tearing off his vest and cutting his shirt to feel his chest.

"Broken ribs, punctured lung, possible internal bleeding. We need to move him now or we'll lose him."

Quickly, they transferred him to the stretcher and loaded him in the back of the ambulance. Judy moved to jump in with them but was stopped.

"I'm sorry ma'am. No one is allowed to ride."

"But I'm his partner," Judy protested.

"Sorry, but those are the rules. You are welcome to follow. Zootopia Mercy ER." And with that the doors slammed as the ambulance tore out from the scene, a frantic rabbit sprinting towards the parked police cruiser.


	14. Call Me Death

**Chapter 13 – Call Me Death**

A small group of mammals gathered nervously around a table. The room was dimly lit and plainly decorated. A large bank of windows framed one side, giving the mammals a 20 story view of Zootopia's skyline. Tension hung in the air as the mammals awaited the arrival of their leader and instructions for the next steps that needed to be taken. All eyes were on the empty chair situated at the head of the table. No one noticed the weasel enter the room. Climbing into the empty chair, the weasel took his position at the head chair, much to the shock of most in the room.

"Shall we get down to business this evening?" the weasel asked, breaking the standing silence.

Some light chuckling could be heard until a rather portly rhino stood up. "You are joking right? You're the boss? I don't take orders from vermin."

All eyes fell on the weasel who was sitting with his paws on the table in front of him, a grin on his face. "Oh my stupid fat rhino, I am not the boss. But I am his mouthpiece. So I suggest that if you don't want to find yourself floating in the river in pieces, you sit down, shut up and apologize."

The other mammals looked from the rhino, who seemed to be deciding what to do, to the weasel, his expression unwavering. The rhino let out a snort before plopping down in his seat, mumbling sorry under his breath.

"Excellent," said the weasel, "now that we are all here, we can begin."

Disappearing under the table for a second, he popped back up with a laptop, setting it on the table and turning it on. After a few moments, the screen showed what seemed to be a living room with a mammal sitting on a padded chair in front of a camera. The lights were arranged so no features could be seen, and the shape of the mammal's body was darkened so identification could not be made. When he spoke, it was obvious that the voice was also filtered to be unidentifiable.

"Welcome. I am glad to see so many influential mammals this evening," the mysterious mammal addressed the room. "I appreciate that members of our affluent society, our city government, and even members of our prestigious crime families would join us. Never have all of the powers in this city come together to unite in one purpose. I can promise you, before this is over, this group here tonight, will rule this city."

There was chatter between those at the table. It certainly was a "who's who" of elites of Zootopia: Spots McKenzie, a cheetah and head of the notorious swift gang; a large polar bear only known as Ice who was the leader of an underground group located in Tundra Town; and a few of Zootopia's most wealthy mammals including the portly rhino who was the CFO of ZNN. The last mammal at the table, a lynx, was the new Assistant Mayor, Rebecca Clawson. She spoke next.

"I think we are all in agreement here. We would like to see the current administration crumble and instill our own 'values.' But even with our governing influence, we still need influence in the inner workings of the city—utilities, maintenance, police and the like so we can counter any plan laid against us."

The mammal on the computer laughed. "It has already been taken care of my dear assistant mayor. The first wave of our plan has been put into place. Ice and Spots have been distributing our product on the street level and our affluent members have been distributing it to the higher society. This must continue. We must have both predator and prey hooked on this drug. The underground fighting was genius. We can lower the dosage and have it used as an enhancer. I would like to see the continued use in your so called hits. The effect has been grand to say the least. You all have the ZPD chasing their own tails, too busy focusing on what and not why. As for the inner workings, we will soon have every corner covered. The key to this is patience, mammals. This is not going to happen overnight. We will be going through different phases but for now, we need as many mammals on this as possible. We have had to switch to moving our operations constantly as to stay undetected. We had an unfortunate turn of events a little while ago, but thanks to unconventional thinking, all evidence was destroyed. Big things are coming, my friends. We will sweep through this city like a storm and destroy those who dare to stand against us."

There was a smattering of applause at the table when Clawson stood up.

"Sir, I think I speak for all here when I say that we are behind you one hundred percent. But if you wouldn't mind, I know a few of us are curious. Who are you?"

The mammal on the computer screen laughed a spine chilling laugh. "You don't need to know who I am, my dear assistant mayor. That is for my protection as well as yours. However, if you want, you can call me the very thing I have conquered, the very thing I will become to this city." There was a pause, and then a low growl crackled across the speakers: "Death!"

Judy was running as fast as she could towards her cruiser, throwing the door open while fumbling for her keys. The engine roared to life just as her radio blared at her.

"Hopps, Hopps, this is Bogo, do you copy?"

She was starting to panic. She didn't have time for this, she needed to get to Nick, but she couldn't help but pick up the receiver.

"Hopps here."

"Hopps, what the hell happened. I get an APB for a 10-00 and I can't get either you or Wilde to respond. Where are you?"

She paused for a moment. "I'm at city center. We were responding to a call for a robbery. I placed the 10-00 call. Sir, N.. Officer Wilde was hit by a reckless driver who crashed through the middle of the farmer's market. He is on his way to Zootopia Mercy as we speak. I was just on my way there."

There was a deafening silence on the other end. "Hopps," he paused again, "I know this is going to be difficult, but I need you to do your job. I need you to secure the scene and assist the other officers currently in route to your location. That market is now a crime scene and there could possibly be other injuries, including the driver who we need to find." There was another pause. "I will see what I can do to get you out of there as quickly as possible, but our job comes first."

She should have broken down, grabbed her legs to her chest and started crying. But the tears never came. The chief was right, she needed to do her job, but she felt that her job was currently speeding away from her, broken and possibly….. No, no she wasn't going to think that. Jumping back down from her cruiser, she made her way back to the scene of the accident as more sirens could be heard in the distance. She got to work, knowing the sooner she finished, the sooner she could be back by Nick's side.

The vendor's stalls hadn't fared well—fifteen had been completely destroyed, with another ten damaged. Miraculously, no mammals were killed or even injured by the vehicle. There were a few bruises and scrapes from those who had to dive out of the way of the speeding car, but it seemed Nick was the only casualty of today's events. The driver was found passed out against her steering wheel a block from the market, crashed into a light pole. She was currently being extricated and prepped to be sent to the hospital for tests and evaluations. The weighted feeling in the pit of her stomach only increased as the minutes turned to hours, the sun starting to fall in the sky. How was Nick doing? Was he in surgery? How much longer would she have to be here? It was getting harder for her to keep her mind on her work as she kept getting glimpses of the taped off area where she last saw Nick, laying broken on the ground. Judy was taking down information from one of the vendors when a patrol cruiser pulled up and stopped next to her with Chief Bogo stepping out.

"Thank you for your statement sir," Judy said to the vendor. "Please call us if you remember anything else and we will keep in touch."

Finishing, she walked over to Chief Bogo who was waiting by the patrol car.

"Hopps, where is your patrol car?" She could see him looking around.

"It's parked over on the side of the marker sir," she said, feeling physically and emotionally drained.

"Hopps, I'm sorry I couldn't be here sooner. This whole thing has caused a fiasco at city hall since this practically happened on their doorstep. Now, you know where they took Officer Wilde?"

Judy's ears perked slightly. "Yes sir, Zootopia Mercy."

Bogo gestured with his hoof. "Lead the way to your car, Hopps. That is if you wouldn't mind giving me a ride?"

Judy grinned as they made their way to the cruiser. She was finally going to where she needed to be. As they pulled out from the market, Bogo hit the lights and siren, shocking Judy.

"I think this situation counts as a police emergency, don't you, Hopps?"

Gripping the wheel, Judy slammed the gas as the cruiser lurched forward, tires finally gaining grip as they tore down the street towards the hospital, towards her fox.

Parking in the first responder spots, Judy had turned off the car and jumped out before Bogo even had his seatbelt off. She was halfway to the entrance before she realized the Chief was just exiting the car. They passed the front desk and made their way towards the back near the emergency room. At the security desk, Judy waited as the Chief talked with security and secured a key card before returning to her. Motioning for her to follow as he passed, Judy fell into his wake as they made their way upstairs. A thousand questions were running through her head as they entered a consultation room and sat down.

"Chief, what is going on?"

"Wilde has just exited surgery, and is currently in ICU for recovery. His surgeon wants a word before allowing anyone to go see him."

"Sir," Judy looked concerned. "Should I be here for this? I mean we are partners but isn't consultation for family only?"

Bogo looked confused. "Didn't Wilde tell you?" He grunted while shaking his head. "Figures."

Judy was about to ask what he meant when the door opened behind them and an aging badger in scrubs sat in the chair across from them.

"Dr. Truffle? You're Nick's surgeon?" Judy was surprised at this.

"I assume you're not disappointed, Officer Hopps? And please, call me Stan. Yes, I was one of the three surgeons who was called in to help with Officer Wilde. That is why I am here, to give you an update."

He sat back in the chair, pulling out a tablet and clicking to the pages he was looking for.

"Ah, here we are. Ok, formalities out of the way first. You are Judith Lavern Hopps correct?" Stan asked.

"Yes, I am Doc…er Stan."

"Ok, great. You are here being listed as Mr. Wilde's emergency contact and it seems he has given his permission to release any and all medical information to you as well."

Judy could only looked shocked at this information. She could understand the emergency contact. They did live at the same residence and they were practically together all day. But to allow his medical information to be given to her—why not his parents? Did he not have anyone besides her?

"Wait a minute," Judy protested, "are you telling me, that Nick named me as his…what? Caregiver? Why would he name me?"

She noticed Chief Bogo shift slightly in his seat as she glared at him. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you Hopps. Information entered on your personnel files is strictly confidential. Suffice it to say, you have been listed as Officer Wilde's only living relative." Bogo noticed the confused look on her face. "Basically Hopps, you have any and all say as to his treatment when he is unable to make decisions."

Judy was dumbfounded. Why would Nick allow her to have so much say over something so important? Why did he list her as his only living relative when all they were was boyfriend and girlfriend? She had him listed as an emergency contact, but as far as anything else went, her parents were to be in charge if anything happened to her.

 _Maybe he listed you because you're all he has. Haven't you been wondering why he doesn't mention his parents, you dumb bunny? Maybe he was disowned, kicked out. Maybe, his parents are gone. Did you ever think of that Ms. Detective? Sometimes I wonder why we haven't been hit by a bus with how observant you are._ Her own mind chided her. But it was right. Every time the topic of his family came up, he would shift the conversation to something different, giving her non-answers or simply ignoring the question all together. All this time she thought that he must have had a falling out with his parents. It never once crossed her mind that he might not have anyone at all. A horrible tightening gripped at her chest. How did she not see this before?

"If you're ready Ms. Hopps, would you like to know of Mr. Wilde's condition?" Stan asked. Judy tried to steel herself before she nodded. Clearing his throat, Stan continued, "Mr. Wilde was very lucky today. The prognosis is favorable given what he went through. He sustained a broken humerus which has been set, no surgery required. Three broken ribs, one of which punctured his lung. We did have to remove his spleen which ruptured from the impact." Judy shuddered as each injury was named. "Needless to say, with the spleen and the punctured lung, he has suffered internal bleeding which we were able to stop quickly without much blood loss, and the lung has been repaired. The broken bones have been set and he should heal quickly from those injuries."

Judy interrupted, "Sir, I don't understand. Nick stopped breathing at the scene, I heard him stop. What caused him to do that?"

"Ms. Hopps, the punctured lung collapsed. What you probably heard was the air escaping when it collapsed. We saw no signs that his breathing stopped entirely. His oxygen levels were low, but not worrisome." Judy sighed with some relief."However, there is one item that is concerning us for the moment." Judy tensed back up. "He seems to have sustained a substantial head injury from the impact on the windshield of the car. We are monitoring for any swelling or abnormalities but can't see any right now. At this time, all we can determine is that he will have a concussion and one nasty headache. He is still under the effects of the anesthesia from surgery and will be coming out of that soon in recovery. You will be more than welcome to see him when he comes to, but until that time, may I suggest Ms. Hopps that you go home and get some rest. It seems to have been a long day for both of you. We have your number and will let you know of any changes in his condition."

Dr. Truffle stood up and offered the door to the two officers. Judy and Bogo began the long walk down to the lobby and outside. Neither said anything to the other until they were in the cruiser, Judy starting the engine.

"Why do I get the feeling that you two are going to lead me to an early retirement?" Bogo sighed. "Between the two of you, this is the third time I have had to come to the hospital. Stop making a habit out of it or I may just station you here."

Judy noticed the grin on Bogo's muzzle.

"If you wouldn't mind Hopps, could you drop me off at the Precinct? After you do, take the car home, I'll fill out the order. Get some sleep and take the day off tomorrow. Make sure you get him back on his feet as soon as possible. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir!" Judy stated as she pulled out of the hospital, driving towards the station.

Half an hour later, Judy pulled the cruiser into the driveway, dragging herself to the front door, exhausted. Throwing her utility belt on the couch, she went into the kitchen to grab a drink from the fridge. She wasn't one to drink alcohol, but tonight, she needed to take the edge off and one of Nick's beers seemed like a good idea. Plopping down on the couch, she turned on the TV, hoping to relax and wait out the time before she could go back to the hospital and see Nick. She started flipping through channels, stopping on one showing some made for TV movie that she kept on more for background noise than anything else.

Judy didn't know how long she was asleep, but when she awoke with a start, an empty beer can fell from her lap and an infomercial was playing in place of the movie she had been watching. Rubbing her eyes, she tried to focus on the clock hanging on the wall, it was almost midnight. Feeling a slight buzz from the drink, she stood up and turned off the TV, turning towards her room. She froze in place when her thoughts took her back to earlier, thinking about what Bogo had said about what Nick had done. Giving her authority over his care if a situation such as what happened today were to occur. She turned around and faced his hallway. She had already been in his room, before she knew it was his. But that was when he was at the academy. Now, he had moved in and all his things were in there. Judy wasn't normally the kind of bunny that would pry into someone's personal life is it wasn't part of case she was working, but her curiosity was getting the better of her.

 _He put me in this position. I have to know why he listed me,_ she rationalized to herself.

To her relief, she found his door unlocked. Turning on the light, the events of the day finally hit her. Looking around the room, she realized that he was just here this morning and how close he had come to never coming back. Tears threatened to flow as she continued into his room. Nothing much had changed since her last time in here. Opening the closet, she found a few uniforms hanging along with many of his horrible Pawaiian shirts. Nothing much else caught her eye. Closing the doors, she turned to the dresser. Last time it had been empty of course, but now she went through each drawer, trying to find some clue to his past that could give her answers.

 _Let's see, t-shirts, nothing else here. Hmm…shorts and a few belts, no nothing here either. Empty drawer, empty drawer, and….oh, um, sweet cheese and crackers!_ She slammed the last drawer shut as a blush crept up her face. _Underwear!_

She sat down on the bed, trying to mentally erase what she had just seen. Looking at the nightstand, she noticed the picture. It was the selfie he took at his graduation, both of them squeezed together to fit into the shot. The grin on his face showed how genuinely happy he was. Setting it down, she opened the small drawer on the stand only to find a few pens and a watch that he rarely wore. There was nothing in here. Just like before, she came up empty. Standing up to leave, it hit her like a bolt of lightning. Dropping to the floor, she looked under the bed to see a small, worn looking cardboard box jammed into the far corner. She crawled underneath and pulled it out, placing it on the bed. Her paws were shaking as she opened the top flaps, pushing herself to continue. The first things she came across were relatively new newspaper clippings. She recognized one as a piece written on Nick becoming the first fox officer in Zootopia. A few others were about her and some cases she had solved while he was in the academy. Beneath the newest clippings was one of the Night Howler case with a picture of both of them coming out of the museum. Judy chuckled a little, remembering how their adventures together had begun. She found a folded poster of her, the same that had been presented to her by then Mayor Bellwether. As she continued, she found a handkerchief that she instantly recognized as the one he had wrapped her leg in and had put blueberries in before that. Examining it a little closer, she could still see the stains from her blood, but noticed a faded print on the bottom corner. "Junior Ranger Scouts" was written around a faded seal. Why had Nick held onto this after what happened to him? It was one of a million questions she had as his whole life seemed a mystery. Digging a little further, she hoped to unravel at least some of it. The next item wasn't a clipping from a newspaper, but a faded photograph of what looked like two young foxes. Nick was easily recognizable and must have been about 15 in the photo. There was no doubt who the other was. Finnick. Both seemed to be posing for the goofy photo, holding pawsicles which caused Judy to smile. Setting the photo aside, she noticed another cloth covering what lay beneath. Removing it, she found another photo that, while not as faded as the one of Nick and Finnick, certainly seemed older. It was a photo of, even to Judy, a beautiful vixen. A small surge of jealousy crept into her mind. Turning it over, she found written in faded pen, 'Vivien S. Wilde'.

 _I wonder who this is._

The next photograph answered her question immediately. This photograph was very faded, but she could make out two young foxes standing in front of a cottage that she knew. The vixen was holding a little kit in her arms. Turning it over she saw in the same faded pen, 'Steven N. & Vivian S. Wilde with Nicholas P. Wilde (6 mo)'. She couldn't stop the tears this time. These were Nick's parents. They did exist, they were real, and the proof was sitting in her paws. Why hadn't he told her about them? Was it because they might react the same way her parents had? Was he afraid of what she might think if that was the case? Taking a deep breath, she glanced back in the box, noticing two more paper clippings that were yellowed. Picking up the first, she read:

 _ **MASSIVE PILEUP DOWNTOWN**_

 _A massive, multi-car pileup occurred on the downtown freeway yesterday afternoon. Adverse weather caused a semi to overturn near the downtown off-ramp. At least 32 additional cars were involved in the resulting chain reaction. Local police have issued a statement stating that multiple injuries have been reported while one fatality has been confirmed. The fatality was a Mr. Steven Wilde (fox), who had to be extricated from his car and was later declared dead at the scene. His wife and young child received minor injuries and were released later from the hospital. The Wilde's vehicle happened to be passing the semi at the time of the roll over. Cont. on page A3_

She reread the article, looking at the date. Nick lost his father in an auto accident when he was only five years old. She couldn't imagine what it must have been like, growing up without a father. Her own father had been too integral in her childhood, shaping her into who she was today. To have that taken away in an instant and at such a young age, she didn't want to think about it. Looking at the second clipping, her heart nearly stopped from being torn in two. One paw holding the yellowing news print, while the other held her mouth, she read the simple obituary.

 _Vivian S. Wilde, 29, passed away suddenly on October 10. She is survived by her son, Nicholas. Private services were held at the Zootopia City Park Cemetery. "Happiness is always there. You just have to choose to see it."_

Judy sat in stunned silence for a few minutes, letting what she had just read sink in. The reality of what she had just learned weighed on her greatly. Judy gently put back everything into the box the exact way it had been before. She replaced the box under the bed and ran out over to her bedroom. She curled up with her pillow, allowing all the emotion that had been threatening to finally burst forth. Images of a young Nick, left alone in this house, on the street, struggling to survive invaded her thoughts. Her pillow was soaked by the time she stopped crying. All she could think of was how? How had he come through such a horrible early life to be the fox he was today? Losing both parents by the time he was 11! The mask, the 'never let them see that they get to you' mask was making more and more sense now. It was a self-preservation mechanism. He had to become a master of his emotions otherwise he would have succumbed to the world. But, now what did she do? She couldn't just confront him with this. He needed to do it in his own time or it may ruin him, or worse, drive him away from her. She lay in bed until the clock read 2 a.m., when she finally determined that she would say nothing about what she had seen. She would allow him to tell her when he was ready. She didn't like the fact that she may have to lie, but it would be a lie to save him emotionally, and that she could live with. Laying back, throwing her pillow off the bed, she closed her eyes and fell asleep, forgetting to turn her phone off silent.

Four hours later, the sun was creeping slowly into the crisp morning sky. Fragile rays of morning light were filtering through the parted slats of the blinds, illuminating the small, plain white room. The sounds of quiet beeps from the monitors filled the room. Wires and tubes running from the machines to the red furred mammal lying on the bed in the middle of the room. The beams of light made their way to the bed and up the side, resting on the unconscious fox. Eyelids twitched, then fluttered as they slowly opened, revealing hidden emeralds underneath. Alarms sounded at the nurse's station, the tranquil peace of the morning broken, as the fox awoke from his drug induced slumber.

Back at the cottage, Judy was still out cold. She hadn't set her alarm, since she had the day off, and though she was usually up before the sun, her body had succumbed to exhaustion. She didn't wake up until her whole room was bathed in sunlight, causing her to groan and pull the covers over her head. She was content to just stay in bed, not wanting to remember her day yesterday. Lying under the covers, her mind started to race as her body started to wake up. Something was missing, but she couldn't quite put her paw on it. She didn't want to get up, but nature was making it harder and harder until she finally gave in to go across the hall. Coming back into the bedroom, a blinking blue light became an instant reminder of what she was forgetting. She hadn't received one call last night, not from Bogo, the hospital, or her parents. The last really surprised her. She had forgotten to call them and she was sure that they would have heard about the accident on the news. They were, if anything, thorough in following what was happening in the city via the news, and always viewed any bit of information in the worst possible light. Swiping the screen on her phone, she realized her mistake. Twenty-four missed calls, almost as many voicemails, and fifteen texts, the majority of them from her parents. She had forgotten to turn her phone off silent. She began the process of going through all the calls. Twenty-two calls and all the text messages were from her parents. One missed call from the Chief and one from a number she didn't recognize. Calling the Chief first, she was relieved to find out that he was just checking up on her, seeing if she needed anything. Then she tried to diffuse the bomb that was the worry of her parents. As the other end of the line picked up, she could hear frantic shuffling.

"Judy! Oh…Stu, it's Judy. Sweetie, are you ok? We've been trying to reach you and…."

Judy tried to calm her mom down before she got too worked up. "Mom, I'm fine. I forgot to turn the ringer up on my phone. I'm home and unhurt so nothing to worry about." She could feel the storm brewing on the other end of the line.

"Well from what we heard, you aren't fine. It's all over Bunny Burrow. Our Judy, saving the Johnson's little girl while being hit by a car. How can you say you're fine when, from what we heard, you were thrown ten feet through the air?"

 _Of course the rabbits were from Bunny Burrow._ Her head started to throb now. News spread like a plague amongst the rabbit families and was distorted the further it went down the line.

"Ok mom, I don't know where to start with what is wrong with what you heard. First, I wasn't hit by the car."

"But the news said an officer was hit and the Johnson's said…"

Judy cut her off. "Yes, an officer was hit, but it wasn't me. Yes, I grabbed the Johnson's daughter, but I didn't save her." She was starting to lose her cool as visions of Nick's lifeless body made their way back into her mind. She took a deep breath. "Mom, it was my partner who was hit. He grabbed both the Johnson's daughter and me, protecting us, moving us out of harm's way while sacrificing himself." She was having a hard time keeping her voice from cracking.

There was a long pause on the other end of the line before Bonnie spoke again. "Your partner? That would be, um, that fox from the hospital, right?"

A surge of anger welled up in her chest at her mom saying 'that fox'. "Yes mom," she said, grinding her teeth, "the fox. His name is Nick and he is a fox. He saved my life yesterday and is lying unconscious in the hospital." She had to hold her tongue as she wanted to say that he was also her boyfriend, but today was not the day for that. "Anyway mom, I need to get ready and go to the hospital. I need to go see how Nick is doing and receive instructions from the doctor as I am his medical contact. Love you mom, I will call later."

She hung up the phone, hoping the last thing she said would sit hard with her parents. Now all that remained was the number which she didn't recognize. No voicemail was left so she called, wondering who it was.

 _Thank you for calling Zootopia Mercy. To speak with our operator, please press zero…_

She almost dropped the phone. The hospital had called and she had missed it. Quickly pressing zero, she waited for the operator.

"Zootopia Mercy, how may I direct your call?"

"I'm looking for a patient, Nick Wilde. He is a ZPD officer who was brought in yesterday."

"One moment, I'll connect you to the nurses' station."

Judy's foot was tapping as fast as her heart was beating. She was saying a silent prayer that everything was ok, that nothing had happened during the night.

"Med-Surge nurses' station, how can I help you?"

"My name is Officer Judy Hopps. I missed a call early this morning concerning Nick Wilde."

"Ah yes, Ms. Hopps. Dr. Truffle asked us to contact you if there was any change in Mr. Wilde's condition. You will be pleased to know that he woke up first thing this morning and I'm sure he would be pleased to see you."

Judy hung up and quickly got ready. She couldn't move fast enough. Anyone looking at the scene would have only seen a gray blur shooting around before a police cruiser tore out of the driveway, tearing up the rubber halfway down the quiet street before disappearing downtown.


	15. The Ruse

**Chapter 14 – The Ruse**

"Where is she? Where is Judy? What happened to her? Why won't anyone tell me anything?"

Nick was pushing the nurse call button on his bed, yelling out at no one and everyone. Since he had come to from the effects of anesthesia, he had been franticly trying to get information on Judy. The last thing he remembered was trying to move her and the little bunny out of the way of the car, but all was blank after that. He woke up in a hospital room connected to monitors and IV's. The pads attached to his head were becoming annoying. He had been threatened to calm down, not to aggravate his injuries or he would be sedated again. He had stopped trying to get out of bed, but he was going to make his presence known. No one came from his button pushing. Letting out a sigh of defeat, Nick began looking over what had happened to him. The pain killers were still doing their job but an all over ache pestered him. Running his paw down his chest, he felt stabs of pain as he touched his ribs.

 _Ok, those are definitely broken._

A little more to the side, he felt a large pad of gauze taped up and another one further down on his abdomen.

 _I wonder what those butchers did. I must have been in surgery, I can smell the iodine._

He already knew his arm had been broken as it was currently in a cast and elevated. What he didn't understand was the wires and pads attached to his head. He felt a little woozy and was very tired.

 _But that's just from all the drugs I am on, right?_

Nick was getting frustrated. He didn't remember what had happened. No one was talking to him, at least at this time. They said he would have all his answers when the doctor arrived, but that had been an hour ago. It definitely felt longer than that. It was all just another reminder of how much he hated hospitals. None of that really bothered him too much. What was getting to him was the fact that he had no idea what happened to his partner. Was she ok? Was she in another room, hooked up to the same infernal machines, hanging on to life? Was she not here, were they not telling him anything because she didn't make… No, he didn't believe that. He pushed her out of the way. He wouldn't believe that. But then where was she? Shouldn't she be here, next to him, waiting for him to wake up? His emotions started to show as a tear started to fall from his eye. He needed answers. Not knowing was going to kill him. But how was he going to get their attention? They had spent the better part of the morning ignoring him after they had done their initial check-up. The idea hit him as a sly grin placed itself on his muzzle. Could he get in trouble? Yes. Yes he could, but it would be completely worth it.

Judy had to fight the urge to turn on the lights and sirens on her way to the hospital. As it was, she was pushing the speed limits, muttering venomous curses every time she was stopped at a light. Though the trip seemed to take forever, she pulled up to the front of the hospital in half the time it would normally take. Once her paws hit pavement, she was a gray blur sprinting through the front doors towards the bank of elevators on the far end of the lobby. She had no idea where the med-surge unit was, but thankfully, the elevator had everything listed by floors. Judy almost pushed the button for the third floor straight through the elevator wall, her patience strained at the slow moving doors.

 _Who designed these damn things, sloths?_

The doors opened after what seemed like an eternity to Judy. Following the signs on the walls, she made a few turns before finding the nurses' station. Not a lot was going on as the floor seemed relatively empty except for a couple of nurses at the station. Was it just her, or did the nurses' faces seem to show relief when they realized she was there.

"Are you Judy?" an antelope nurse asked her with an expectant voice.

"I am. I'm here to see Nick Wilde."

"Oh thank everything good and …." Her voice was cut off by a buzzing alarm.

Judy looked at the telemetry unit at the station. Out of the twelve stations, eleven were blank indicating no patients. The one that was active was the one buzzing. The electronic box on the screen had a red border, showing nothing but a flat line and zeros for blood pressure and pulse. Nick's room. Her own heart stopped as the antelope picked up her radio.

"Code Blue, Code Blue," she turned to the other nurse, "Rebecca, grab the crash cart."

Both nurses bolted from the desk, one grabbing a cart in the corner as they came to the only room with a closed door. Down the hall, Judy could hear footfalls as a few doctors were running full speed at the code call. All she could do was stand at the station, frozen to the spot. The antelope had thrown open the room door and paused. Concern etched Judy's face but it was pure anger and hate that seemed to radiate from the nurse's own. The string of expletives that streamed from her mouth made Judy blush. When she finished, the nurse keyed her radio, canceling the code.

"I should have you restrained and drugged up to the point where you wouldn't know what year it was you damned fox," the antelope yelled at Nick.

"Oh I'm sorry. Did I scare you? Maybe you should have been more willing to answer my questions Nicole," Nick spat back.

"Scare me? No, I would like nothing more than to crack a few more of your ribs restarting your heart, smart-ass. But you did scare someone."

The look on her face reminded Nick of something a mother gives a kit when there was trouble. Who besides the nurses would he have scared? Nicole had turned back motioning for someone to come in. A gray bunny with tears running down her face was the last thing Nick expected to see.

"I'll give you two some privacy. Judy, try to keep any blood you may spill of his to the bed. I would hate to have a mess to clean up," Nicole said with a smile as she closed the door.

Nick watched as the nurse left and Judy turned to him. The pain he felt when he saw her face, the fear and hurt in her eyes, was far more painful than what he felt from his injuries.

"Judy, I am so sorry. I had no idea you were here. I've been trying to find out what happened to you but no one was telling me anything. They have been ignoring me. I thought you were hurt, or worse. I had to do something to get them in here. I…." Nick tried to explain what he had done but stopped when he saw Judy holding herself, shaking and tears flowing freely.

Slowly, Judy made her way to the side of the bed, jumping up being careful not to pinch IV lines, laying down, gently nuzzling up under his good arm. Nick was speechless.

"You dumb, stupid fox. I was so worried about you. I was so scared when they wouldn't let me see you yesterday and what do you do? I get here just in time to watch you flat-line on the monitor. I thought I lost you."

A fresh bout of tears came as she buried her face into him. The only think Nick could do was whisper that he was sorry as he stroked her ears down her back. The two remained in one another's arms falling asleep after a few minutes. Neither heard the door to the room open or the clacking of claws on the floor until the mammal made a noise.

"Ahem. Is now a bad time?" Dr. Truffle said in a quieted voice so as not to surprise either of them.

Nick opened his eyes, looking down at the badger while gently nudging Judy awake. They must have been out for a while. Nick was stiff and the dull ache was intensifying meaning his pain medication was wearing off. Judy just groaned, burrowing herself into Nick more, not wanting to move. Nick just started scratching her ears, turning to Dr. Truffle.

"It's ok. What can I do for you doc?"

"Well Officer Wilde," Truffle said, looking up at the cozy rabbit, "I really need to speak to both of you if you and Officer Hopps don't mind."

Judy lifted her head. The fur on her face was matted as dark lines of damp fur ran from her eyes down her cheeks, crusted with salt. Rubbing her eyes, she sat up on the bed, giving a nod to the doctor.

Sitting down, Dr. Truffle began, "Well Mr. Wilde, as I said to your partner yesterday, you are one very lucky fox. Not many mammals can survive being hit by a vehicle, let alone come away with as few injuries as you have, not that what you have is minor."

"How long do I have to be in here?" Nick cut across.

"Well Mr. Wilde. We would like to keep you here for a few more days to monitor your breathing and make sure your lung is healing properly. The broken ribs will mend on their own. You have had your spleen removed so a few days of monitoring for internal bleeding are needed. You will be in that cast for the better part of three weeks. We were able to set the break so no surgery should be required." Dr. Truffle took off his glasses, suddenly looking serious. "The injury I have the most concern for, Mr. Wilde, is the one that had no physical manifestation. You suffered a major head injury. Tell me, have you been feeling a little tipsy, woozy, or has your vision been off or blurry?"

A shadow of fear raced across his mind while holding an unreadable mask on display for the doctor. Turning to Judy, looking down on her tear-stained face, into her penetrating eyes, the mask cracked. Judy placed a paw on his arm, giving him a reassuring smile.

"M..My head has been aching since I woke up, and my vision has been blurred on the edge." Nick paused for a moment as the doctor waited for him to finish. "I was feeling a little woozy earlier, but I thought that was from the drugs."

Dr. Truffle gave him a sad smile. "Mr. Wilde, you have been off IV pain killers now most of the day. What you are experiencing is the effects of a severe concussion. We have run multiple tests and the good news is that you don't have any major swelling or bleeding, however the effects of this kind of trauma can last for quite a while. I must stress that for your own well-being you avoid hitting your head again in the near future. The damage that could be caused could even become irreversible. You could face amnesia, coma, even death, Mr. Wilde. I would advise against over exerting yourself as well for the near future. When you start to feel pain, nausea, blurred vision, slow down. Your body will let you know when it has had enough. That being said, a few days here in the hospital to monitor your condition and after that, I have no problem releasing you into the custody of Ms. Hopps for rehabilitation." Turning to Judy, he said, "It seems the shoe is on the other paw, isn't it? I will put together a plan for you to follow and Ms. Hopps, I'm sure, will make sure you follow it to the letter. We need to get you back up and on your feet. The city needs the both of you. Take this number, it's my personal cell. Please let me know if you have any questions or if you're having any problems when you are released."

The doctor stood up and excused himself from the room. Nick sat in the bed, staring at his lap, letting what he had just heard sink in. He had been very lucky. Had anything gone differently, one second slower or faster, one foot to the left or right, he could have landed in the morgue, Judy could have been killed, or both of them could have had their lives snuffed out. He remembered what flashed in his mind before he was hit, his parent's faces. Those familiar images would haunt his dreams, but in that moment, they were a comfort. He remembered the vision of the weathered stone on a secluded hill. Even though he knew that place extremely well, it had been years since he had paid a visit. Since he almost ended up there himself, he needed to go there when he was out of this white, sterile prison. Then there was Judy. He had put himself between her and death itself. Not because she was his partner, not because he had delusions of grandeur or a need to be a hero. No, he had done it without hesitation, without thought of self-preservation, because it was Judy. All the internal questions he had about if what he wanted was right, if he could be with her, have a life with her, were answered. If he was presented with the same situation again, he would gladly sacrifice himself for her every time. He knew now that she was what he wanted, what he needed. Every view of his future now included her. He knew what he had to do. He would need to let her in to his life. There could be no secrets, only trust. He trusted her and he needed her to trust him. He would take her with him to that hill and explain everything. He had to let her in.

A sniffling brought him out of his deep thought. Looking down he saw Judy, head buried in her paws, sobbing. Putting his good arm around her, he tried to console her.

"I'm so sorry Nick. This is all my fault. If I had been paying attention, you wouldn't have been hurt," she said through sobs, shaking in his arm.

"Judy," Nick said with a quiet voice, "don't. This was in no way your fault. You were doing your job with that little bunny. I consider myself lucky to be able to be in the position I was to keep you from harm. Believe me when I say that I have no regrets about what happened. If the same situation would come up again, I wouldn't hesitate to put myself in harm's way to keep you from getting hurt." Judy looked up and opened her mouth to retort, but Nick cut her off. "I know what you would say Judy, but I don't think I could go on if something happened to you. Everything I have become has been because of you." He pulled her into him and just held her as she continued to cry.

Time passed quickly as Judy fell into a comfortable sleep. Nick couldn't sleep, as nurses came and went, checking his vitals and the monitors attached to him. He couldn't wait to be free of the IV's and the drafty gown he had to wear. He could feel the stitches under the gauze pads start to itch, a nice mild torture fitting the hospital prison he was in. The sun was starting to set as a dull orange light was creeping in through the window. Nick nudged Judy to bring her out of her sleep. As much as he wanted her to stay, he knew she needed rest and she did have work tomorrow. Fully awake, she didn't move from his side.

"Nick," Judy said as she sat up, looking straight at him, "I need to ask you something."

Nick had an idea where this was going.

"Why did you list me as your medical contact? I mean, I could understand an emergency contact since we live at the same residence, but to be in charge of your medical care if something happens, why?"

Judy, of course, knew why, but she couldn't let Nick know that she knew. She wanted to hear it from him. She wanted him to stop hiding behind the mask, hiding his past life and let her in. Nick sat for a moment as if he was searching for the correct answer although he had already decided what to do.

"Judy, this requires more than just an answer. I need to show you why. I promise that when I am out of here in a few days that I will answer any question you have. You deserve to know and I am ready, just, please allow me to wait until we get back home."

Judy nodded, giving him a light squeeze and a small peck on the cheek. She remained for a few more minutes until the nurse came in, letting her know visiting hours were over. As she left, Judy promised to come straight back after work. Blowing a kiss, she left leaving Nick to his thoughts. In a few days, his life would become an open book. No one in his life had ever known all his secrets. He wondered how she was able to bring this change in him, yet, he seemed at peace with the thought of opening up to her. A dull ache started in his chest as the remainder of the pain killers left his system. Closing his eyes, he hoped sleep would stave off some of the pain.

Chief Bogo was sitting at his desk, stacks of case files spilling off the side. Empty coffee cups filled the waste basket and overflowed onto the floor. Out of all the files, his eyes had been burning a hole through only one. The female pig suspect, mother of two and previously clean record, was currently restrained in the hospital receiving treatment for Night Howler poisoning and being treated for injuries sustained from her running her car through the farmer's market.

 _More of this damned Predico. This Night Howler poison is a cancer and we can't seem to stop it from spreading._ Bogo sighed, looking through the file.

The driver's profile didn't seem to fit the drug abusing type. Maybe she was poisoned, or someone slipped the drug into her food or drink. He would need to wait until she was through with treatment before he could have her interrogated. Having no leads or any clue where to turn to next was infuriating enough, but having a good officer go down because of it and having it affect his best officer in the process was unforgivable. Never in his career had he been at a loss of what to do. He didn't believe in luck or superstitions but if it would help find a lead in this case, he would accept it. He was so engrossed in the file that the frantic knocking at his door caused him to almost fall out of his chair in surprise.

Quickly composing himself, he called in whomever was trying to break down his door.

"Sir, sir. You need to come down to interrogation quickly," Officer Fangmeyer was frantically and breathlessly trying to get out.

"Ok Fangmeyer, just calm down. What is going on that requires my immediate attention?" Bogo asked annoyed.

"Sir, I had my rookie with me out on patrol. I was grabbing lunch and while I was inside, he caught a pickpocket that happened to be that weasel that eluded Officer Hopps."

"Ok Fang. Just book him and we'll throw what we can at him."

"No sir, you don't understand. He says he has information that he is willing to exchange for his freedom. He says he has the location of a Predico facility."

Fangmeyer had never seen the Chief move so fast in his time at the station. Bogo sprinted down the stairs with Fangmeyer in tow. This would be the break they were looking for and if accurate, they needed to move fast. Rushing to the interrogation rooms, he entered to find Fangmeyer's rookie, Wolfenstein, watching over a weasel, cuffed to the table. The calm, smug look on the weasel's face seemed to telegraph that he had information worth his while. Excusing the rookie, Bogo took the seat across the table from Weaselton.

"Ok Weaselton, I'll make this simple. You give us this information that you state is worth my time, if I deem it legit and if you turn over the items you have stolen today, then I think we can give you a clean slate and send you on your way. Do we have a deal?"

Weaselton's grin grew. He knew the cops must be desperate if they were willing to deal with him and he had the ace up his sleeve that would guarantee he would walk by the end of the day. "Sure thing coppa. I think I have something you want, something you need. I get around, no surprises there, and I see and hear things. What I can give you is the location of a current manufacturing facility of a certain drug that you are having problems following."

"Do you mean to tell me," Bogo interrupted, "that you know the location of a Predico facility?" Could pure luck bring him the lead he had been hoping for?

"That's what I just said. So what do you say Chief. Do we have a deal or not?"

Bogo didn't want to seem desperate, but they did need this. "How do you know it is a manufacturing facility? How do I know you aren't sending us on a wild goose chase just to save your own hide?"

"You just have to trust me. If you don't act, they will move. But as to how I know, I could see them delivering the flowers required to make the drug and the same truck would come and take the product to make drops around the city. So do we have a deal?"

Bogo thought for a minute. He couldn't let a lead like this pass. It sickened him allowing scum like Weaselton go free, but for something like this, he could stomach it. "I'll draw up the forms, once they are signed, you give us the address and we will part ways. So yes, we have a deal."

Fangmeyer had been behind the glass, recording the interrogation for records and Wolfenstein was guarding the door while Bogo talked with Weaselton. They finally had the lead they were looking for.

Pawfalls could be heard coming down the hallway as a tiger was sprinting towards the room at the end. Pausing for a moment at the door, he slowly entered the darkened room. At the end of a long table, a large shadow sat looking at a laptop, the features of this mammal were undiscernible due to the darkness. Words of parting were spoken as the laptop was closed, plunging the room into total darkness. The tiger paused, waiting to receive permission to speak. A low growl in front of him made it known.

"Sir, I just received a call from one of our assets in the ZPD. It seems someone has found the location of our operation in the Lower Rainforest District. They are using the location as a get out of jail card. Sir, it seems the Chief of Police is gearing up for a raid, today," the tiger spoke from a prostate position.

"Do we know how this location was found out by what I assume is a common criminal?" the shadow growled.

"From what our asset said, it was Steve with his truck that was seen coming and going from the warehouse that raised suspicion."

"We need a distraction to give us enough time to shut down the operation at that location. I think Steve has earned the opportunity to help in this matter. See to it that he leads the distraction. We need something big. Something that will focus the attention of the ZPD somewhere else other than the warehouse for a few hours. I will let you take care of this. Don't fail." There was no emotion in the voice, no change in volume, but the calmness sent chills through the tiger's spine.

Without saying a word, the tiger stood up and left the room. He had an idea to pull the ZPD in and get rid of Steve at the same time. If all worked out, he would give the group more than enough time to clear all evidence from the warehouse and move it to a more secure location. Picking up his phone, he called Steve, putting his plan in motion.

At Precinct One, Chief Bogo was going over plans for a raid on the Predico location before informing his officers. He had called in all available units from patrols and those on leave that could make it in time. This was big and he wasn't going to miss the opportunity. He was just putting the last of the paperwork into a file when his phone intercom burst to life.

"Sir, Chief Bogo, are you there?" Clawhauser's voice came across the speaker.

Pressing the button, Bogo replied, "Not now Ben. I'm getting ready to address the bullpen."

"Sir, we have a 211 at the First Zootopia Bank and Trust. Single suspect, multiple hostages taken," Clawhauser reported breathlessly.

Chief Bogo let out a groan. Of all times for something like this to happen it had to be now when he needed all his officers. _I just need to send four officers, they should be able to handle one suspect,_ Bogo thought to himself as he walked into the bullpen.

"All right. Listen up! We have a 211 in progress at the First ZBT. Swinton, Johnson, Anderson and Snarlof, talk with Ben to be brought up to speed and get over there. The rest of you, we have a lead on a Predico facility and are going to be raiding it today. Let's begin."

Three miles away and ten minutes later, the four ZPD officers were pulling up to the front steps of the bank. Parked on the front steps was an old moving truck, blocking the entrance from view. The four officers set a perimeter and set up communication with the suspect inside.

"This is Officer Anderson, to whom am I speaking?"

"Go to hell cop, everyone here is going to die today if you don't back off."

The line from inside the bank cut out, ending the call. Anderson was about to radio the station to let them know of the situation when a popping sound followed by Officer Johnson roaring pulled his attention. Looking over, the other officers could see a dark purple splotch on Johnson's neck.

"Johnson's been hit by a Night Howler!" yelled Swinton.

They all converged knowing that they only had a few seconds to inject him with the antidote before he went savage. Snarlof grabbed Johnson while Swinton grabbed the antidote pen and jabbed it into Johnson's neck. Jumping back, they all raised their tranq guns and trained them on Johnson. The antidote took effect almost immediately as Johnson's eyes rolled back and he lost consciousness. Anderson ran over to the squad car and grabbed the radio as Swinton and Snarlof ran up with guns drawn using the moving truck as cover.

Chief Bogo was just finishing his briefing, getting his teams together when Clawhauser interrupted him by running into the room holding a radio.

"Clawhauser, what is…" Bogo was cut off by the radio in Clawhauser's hand broadcasting Officer Anderson's voice.

 _This is Officer Anderson requesting immediate backup at the First ZBT. Officer Johnson has been hit by a NH round and is incapacitated. Officers Swinton and Snarlof are covering the entrance. Suspect is armed with hostages. We…_

The radio cut out. No static, just dead air. A few seconds later, the whole precinct shook as if a small tremor had occurred. All the officers in the bullpen froze as Clawhauser tried to reach Anderson on the radio, hearing nothing on the other end. Judy, who had been sitting on the front row in her usual spot grabbed her phone out of her pocket and pulled up the ZNN news site. She figured they would have a live feed from the standoff since the media had a knack for knowing when things were going down in the city. There was no chopper footage but the two newscasters looked shocked.

"Uh sir, I think you need to see this," Judy held her phone up and said in a shaky voice.

 _It seems that there has been an explosion at the First ZBT. We apologize for our feeds going down. Stay tuned for further updates as they become available._

Chief Bogo had to grab both sides of the lectern. The raid would have to wait. He had possible officers down and this had now become more than a robbery. Looking up, he saw the faces of his officers, determined and ready to act.

"Ok, this now has priority. All those trained in SWAT, gear up and move out. The rest of you will form a perimeter to keep out civilians. We need to start evacuation procedures for the surrounding businesses in case there is another device. Move out."

Nick was watching ZNN, watching the news on a bank robbery, trying to take his mind off of the increasing aches coming from his chest and back. He didn't want to become dependent on medication so he hadn't taken his dosage for the afternoon. He'd had enough. Reaching over, he grabbed the cup of pills on the stand next to his bed and swallowed them, waiting for them to start working. Sipping water from his cup he turned his attention back to the report when the feed from the news chopper went to static. Almost choking on his drink as the newscasters came back on the air. Grabbing his phone, he tried to call Judy getting nothing but voicemail.

 _What happened? Why did the feed cut out? Calm down Nick, she has her phone turned off because she is at work, probably being called in on this._

But he couldn't stop himself from worrying. His heart was starting to race as horrible, dark thoughts crept in. He started to breathe deep, calming himself down as the news mammals were talking about another feed coming online. Any calm he had gained went right out the window. The camera view from the news chopper showed a large charred area on the steps of the bank. The vehicle that had been parked there had been rigged to blow. The damage was minimal, as if the bomb was more for visual effect and not for damage. Nick could see two police cruisers in flames as they were parked near the blast site. He could also see other cars converging on the site. It seemed all of the precincts were arriving on scene. Nick watched as a fear gripped his chest. Something didn't seem right. The bomb seemed to be a nothing more than a distraction. Officers started making their way up the steps and took up breaching positions. It didn't seem that they were going to play any games with the robbers today. From the chopper's vantage point, Nick could see that other uniforms had set a perimeter. He wondered where Judy was in all of this, hoping she was back away from the action. He couldn't stand not being there. He felt weak and useless not being able to be by her side, to protect her. Then it happened. Officers moved in, smashing through the front as a squad went in through the side. A heartbeat later, the front of the bank dissolved in a brilliant orange and yellow light as a fireball came blasting out.

 _It was a set up to draw them in. That sick bastard._ Nick gritted his teeth.

Before the camera cut again, Nick could see the chaos that ensued after the second explosion. Nick looked down. He hadn't realized that he had gotten out of his bed and walked over to the TV. He didn't even realize that it wasn't the camera that had cut out, it was the TV itself that had turned off as he had put is balled up paw through the screen. His heart was pounding so hard, it was as if it was trying to escape his chest. He was having trouble breathing as he fell to one knee, the room was spinning. He could hear pawfalls outside his door as it swung open and nurses rushed in checking on the disturbance.

He turned his head to the door, blood dripping from his cut paw. "Where…..is….Judy?" was all Nick could get say before he blacked out and collapsed to the floor.

Nick had grabbed his clothes out of a bag at the foot of his hospital bed and quietly stepped out of his room. While the nurses were occupied, he rushed for the bank of elevators down to the first floor. Once the doors opened, he ran for the glass front doors and out into the fresh air. The pain medication must have been doing quite a job because he didn't feel any discomfort. He flagged down a cab, his destination consuming his thoughts. He needed to get to the First ZBT site, he needed to find Judy, to know that she was ok. The cab pulled up to the police line that was set two blocks away from the site to prevent contamination of the crime scene and to allow recovery. Luck was on Nick's side when he walked up to the barricade and noticed it was McHorn who was standing guard. Noticing Nick, he raised the tape to allow him to pass. Nick broke into a quick paced jog and as he rounded the corner, he saw the devastation first paw. Rubble and glass shards littered the ground. Nick's sense of smell could pick up the explosive, the smell of burning building, and a smell that made him cringe, burning flesh. He could see Chief Bogo coordinating recovery efforts along with directing CS Techs to areas of interest. Behind a few vans, Nick could see white sheets covering black body bags. It was a long shot to hope there wouldn't be casualties. Nick breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed the bulges in the bags indicated larger mammals. He made his way over to Bogo to find out where Judy was. The Chief was yelling in all directions when Nick tapped on his hip. Looking down, Bogo stood, wide eyed and silent at Nick.

"Hey Chief, where's Officer Hopps?" Nick tried to sound as calm as possible.

Bogo just stared, not saying a word. Looking around, Nick noticed everyone else on site had stopped and was staring directly at him, not moving, not saying a word.

"Ooookkaayyy. I'm just going to have a look around," Nick said as he started walking around the scene. "Has anyone seen Officer Hopps?" he yelled out, receiving only the same stares and awkward silence.

Walking around, he felt like something was pulling him towards a pile of rubble. As he came closer, his heart started pounding harder, his mouth went dry and a sense of dread seemed to darken the very light of the day. Kneeling down at the rubble, he began to remove some smaller, loose pieces on top. He continued to search until a larger piece impeded his process. He turned to ask for help, but everyone else on the scene seemed to be ignoring the fox who had just escaped from the hospital. Finding a piece of rebar in the rubble, he used it to pry the piece up and away. His mouth opened to yell for help, but no sound escaped. Underneath, dressed in uniform, lay the broken body of Judy. She looked as if she was sleeping among the ruin of the building. Her eyes were closed, mouth slightly ajar. Other than being covered with dust and a small bit of blood on one of her ears, she looked untouched. He knew there was nothing he could do for her, she was gone. Tears blurred his vision as he fell to his knees. No one seemed to notice or care. It was as if he didn't exist.

"I am so sorry Judy. I failed you. I wasn't here for you." He broke down as he began to feel pain for the first time since arriving. His chest was burning.

Nick reached a paw out to cup her cheek. As his pads closed in to brush the fur on her face, he heard someone behind him.

"Nick?"

Nick's eyes shot wide open as he withdrew his paw. He knew that voice but it wasn't possible. Turning around, he saw the same police uniform, covered in dust. Staring down at him was a pair of deep, violet eyes that were full of concern. Her face was bandaged on the right side but other than that, she looked fine. Nick couldn't process what he was seeing. Judy was lying dead in the rubble but here she was standing in front of him, very much alive. Nick quickly looked back at the rubble only to find the place where Judy's body had lain was empty.

"Nick, what are you doing here?"

He turned back to the Judy standing next to him still. She grabbed his shoulders and started shaking him. Pain flared in his chest and a burning sensation was coming from the paw that touched dead Judy's face. His head hurt and his vision started to go blurry again.

"Nick. Nick can you hear me?"

He didn't understand. He was right here, she was shaking him. He clenched his eyes as a splitting pain shot through his head.

"Nick, please, can you hear me?" her voice sounded on the verge of cracking.

Nick opened his eyes again. Tears were streaming down blurring his surroundings. The first thing he noticed was the lack of sounds and smells of outside. The next thing he noticed was the blanket covering him. Rubbing his eyes, the familiar white hospital room came into focus. A paw on his shoulder pulled his attention to his side.

"Nick," her voice was in a whisper.

At his side was a familiar gray bunny who was sporting some bandages on the side of her face. Nick wrapped his uncast arm around Judy and pulled her in tight. His head draped over her shoulder as he broke down. Judy stroked the back of his head.

"I thought I had lost you Judy," Nick whimpered, "I saw your body, broken in the rubble. I was there."

Judy gripped him a little tighter. "Nick, you've been here the whole time. The nurse called me and told me you collapsed. They say you had a reaction to the medication you took. They said you…." She paused, words seemingly caught in her throat.

He saw her look at the TV on the wall. The screen was shattered with a paw sized hole in the middle. Blood stained the ground underneath. Nick looked at his paw to find it bandaged, explaining the burning sensation he was feeling in it.

"Yeah, I broke the TV," he let out a strained chuckle.

"No Nick," Judy had tears in her eyes now, "they said you had a panic attack. They almost had to intubate you. You stopped breathing. I tried to get here as fast as I could. Bogo wasn't happy but he did let me leave when he heard what had happened. What did happen Nick? Why is the TV smashed, why is there blood on the floor, and why is your hand bandaged up?"

Nick pulled back so he could look her in the eyes. "I saw everything on the TV. I watched as the first bomb went off and then as the feed came back, I saw how little damage there was. I knew something was wrong. Then I saw all the units pull up and the only thing going through my mind was where you were. And then the second explosion hit and all I could think was how I wasn't there to help. I wasn't there to protect you. I guess that is when I lost it. I don't remember much until I woke up just a minute ago, other than the dream I was having. I thought I lost you and there was nothing I could do about it. I felt so worthless."

For so long, Judy had wondered how he really felt about her, yet here was her answer staring her in the face. He had risked his life to save her and now he was in physical and mental pain when he couldn't protect her. Other than her parents, she had never felt so loved and cared for. No more words were needed. She leaned forward and embraced him.

"There's no need to worry about that anymore Nick. I'm not going anywhere. You did protect me, you saved me and now it's my job to make sure you get better. I'm not going to leave until you are home. Let's get the nurse to give you some medication and let's see if you can get some rest," she said placing a kiss on his cheek.

Nick stopped her before she could jump off the bed to get the nurse. "Carrots…who did we lose?"

Judy looked back with sadness in her eyes. "Nick, just worry about getting yourself out of here. We can talk about that later."

Nick knew better than to argue with Judy and he knew she was right. As she left the room, he realized how easily it could have been Judy or him caught in that situation. He had to trust in his fellow officers to catch whoever was responsible and avenge the fallen. Judy returned in short order with his medicine. After a few minutes, as the medication began to work, both fell asleep in one another's arms, Judy content at being back in his arms, and Nick devoid of nightmares.

 **A/N: An upload for Christmas Day. Once again a big thank you to all who have sent encouraging messages and ideas for further on in the story. A special thank you to Combat Engineer for his continued support and encouragement. Since it is Christmas, a little present is in order. The first chapter of a new story has been posted along with this, "On Broken Wings". Hope you enjoy your holiday's, whatever you celebrate.**


	16. Fields of Stone

**Chapter 15: Fields of Stone**

Nick's panic attack lead to him staying in the hospital for an extra day of evaluation. He was practically bouncing off the walls as Judy finalized his release forms. With how badly he wanted to walk out the front door, she almost had to tie him down in the wheelchair.

"For the last time, Nick, the doctor said you shouldn't walk around for another day or two unless it's absolutely necessary."

Nick just gave her a pouting look as he slumped into the wheelchair. Grabbing the handles, she pushed him to the elevators and then out the front door to a waiting cruiser that she had called. Nick couldn't wait to get back home. To say he disliked hospitals was an understatement. Having to be stuck there an extra day was almost unbearable. To make matters worse, Judy had finally broken down and answered his question from a few days prior. He had learned that four of their own had fallen in the line of duty. Officers Swinton and Snarlof were killed when the first explosion went off. Officer Johnson was moved from the scene, treated for Night Howler poisoning, and released the next day. Officer Anderson sustained burns and shrapnel wounds but was in good condition and recovering at the same hospital that Nick just left. Two other officers who were with the breach team had entered the front doors as the second explosion ripped the building apart. Officers Jenkins and Stoddard were killed instantly. A dozen other officers, mostly with the breach teams, had minor injuries ranging from burns to lacerations caused by the shrapnel. A few of the smaller mammals had minor fractures due to the blast wave. Eight civilians happened to be in the bank at the time of the hold up and all eight perished in the second blast along with the suspect. All victims had been identified and families notified, however, the suspect seemed to have been wearing the second bomb. Forensics was working overtime but it was doubtful that they would be able to get a positive identification. As far as any investigator was concerned, it was a bank robbery gone horribly wrong. The follow up on the drug warehouse yielded nothing of importance since it had been cleared out by the time the officers could arrive. No one at the ZPD correlated the two events or even had the faintest clue that the mysterious drug ring was behind the largest attack on a public building, all in the name of a diversion and tying up a loose end.

As they pulled up to the front of the house, Nick let out a content sigh. It was good to see their home. Judy helped him out of the car and up the walkway. Entering the living room, Nick breathed in the familiar smells allowing it to comfort him. Just being here with Judy made it feel more like home than it had ever felt to him before. The happiness of being home was dimmed by the knowledge that the next day would be the funerals for their fallen brothers and sister. Judy shut the door, setting down Nick's bag. Her ears perked up as she stared at Nick standing in the middle of the living room. Her nose was twitching rapidly. Judy was not known for her keen sense of smell, but she could smell something and it was getting stronger the further she walked into the room. Nick turned his head looking down at her and seeing her nose practically vibrate. She noticed he was frowning with an apologetic look.

"Sorry Carrots. It's me. Really didn't have much of a chance to shower or bathe while I was confined to the hospital bed. Imagine how bad I smell to myself if you are able to smell it." Nick chuckled a bit. "I think I might need to take a bath before anything else."

Nick slowly made his way to his bedroom, using the couch to steady himself. His legs felt weak, having been in that bed for the better part of the week. Every breath he took stung his chest. _Probably need to change the bandages too while I'm at it._ Grabbing a loose fitting t-shirt and some shorts and boxers, he entered the bathroom and tried to shut the door but found his efforts thwarted by Judy. She walked in and pointed to the stool in the corner.

"Sit."

Nick knew this was coming. It was her turn to help him as he had helped after her injury. But did she have to look so joyful about it? Sitting down, he started to remove the shirt that Judy had brought him when they left the hospital. The cast didn't hinder him much, it was the stiffness of his chest and abdomen that kept him from raising up his good arm and causing his breath to catch as the stitches pulled slightly at the movement. Judy was by his side immediately, guiding the shirt up his good arm and helping him pull it over his head. With the shirt gone, she could see all the bandages on his back and chest from the surgery to repair his punctured lung and remove his spleen. Gently, she removed the tape holding the gauze pads on, eliciting flinches and a small hiss from Nick as the tape pulled at some of the fur that had not been shaved around the wound sites. Judy stood, staring at the injuries, her paw halfway outstretched as if she wanted to touch them but thinking better of it. Nick turned to look at her and noticed her eyes starting to tear. He quickly pulled her into a hug.

"Hey, hey. None of that. It's ok, it really isn't that bad."

Judy buried her face into him. "It's my fault. I didn't pay attention and it could have killed you."

Nick moved her away from him, looking down at her. "It is not your fault. I made the decision to do what I did and, Judy, damn it, I would do it a hundred times over. Please, stop beating yourself up over this. It will heal, I will be back to normal and we can go back to making Zootopia a better place," he finished with a grin as he saw a small smile forming on her face. "Ok you overemotional bunny, I need to take a bath so I don't smell so 'foxy'."

"I'll just wait outside the door. Keep your boxers on in case you need any help Mr. Fox."

Nick drew the bath water as he slid off his khakis leaving his boxers on as Judy suggested. Slowly, he lowered himself into the steaming water, allowing his muscles to relax. The incisions on his back and chest were stinging slightly in the hot water. It was a small price to pay for the soothing of his tense muscles. He grabbed a cloth and began to scrub down, getting rid of the sterile smell of the hospital that mixed with his smell and had been allowed to ripen over the past week. Pain started stabbing at him as he tried to move his arm. He kept trying and the pain just became progressively worse. Nick only stopped when a stitch on his back popped causing him to yelp, yet he never called for help. He couldn't bring himself to do it. He had always done everything himself. He survived by himself, made a life by himself and never relied on anyone, even Finnick. Not that he had much of a choice, he really never had anyone, but now, everything had changed. He couldn't let her see him like this so he tried again only to earn himself another popped stitch. He made to get himself out of the tub but found he couldn't pull himself up. Looking down in defeat, Nick noticed a red tinge to the water, not a good sign.

"Judy." He found that he was out of breath. "Judy," he finally strained out.

The bathroom door creaked open as a pair of ears poked through.

"You need help Nick?" she said in a playful tone.

"Help."

Whatever she was expecting it wasn't such a defeated sound. Opening the door all the way she noticed Nick with his eyes closed, grimacing and holding back a few tears. Quickly, she made her way over to him to help him out when she noticed blood running down his back.

"Oh Nick," she paused, noticing two of his wounds split open and oozing, "let's get you out, come on."

She pulled him up to the edge of the tub and using her whole body, propped him up onto his feet. She was thankful that he listened to her and kept his boxers on. Nick sat back on the stool as Judy went to work, drying his fur on his back and tending to his wounds. Nick could only sit in silence. Before he knew what was happening, he was being embraced from behind. After all that had happened, Nick was happy to know he did have someone who would be there for him as he knew he would be there for her. He knew that tomorrow they would need each other to get through the funerals for the officers.

Later that evening, both were watching the sports recap while Nick was struggling to stay awake. Judy looked over to see him stifle a large yawn.

"Ok sleepy fox. Let's get you up and into bed. It's going to be…a long day tomorrow," Judy said as she stood up, reaching out to pull him up.

"Uh, actually, I think it would be better if I slept out here," he cringed slightly under her glare.

"Nicholas Wilde," she was gaining steam so he cut her off.

"Judy, it's not like that. I am happy to be here with you." His smile disarmed her as her ears dropped. "I just think it would be easier for me to get up and down and it won't hurt my back as much."

"Ok Nick. Let me go grab you a blanket."

After placing the blanket on him, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and turned to go to her room until she heard Nick clear his throat.

"Um, carrots, I was wondering if, you know, um."

Judy noticed Nick seemed nervous. "Nick, what is it?"

"I wanted to know if you would stay here with me tonight."

Judy smiled a devilish smirk. "Oh I think that can be arranged." She curled up next to him, laying her head on her chest. "I'll stay here if you promise me one thing."

"What's that carrots?"

"Don't ever leave me."

Nick just smiled and placed a kiss between her ears. "I never will."

The morning sun broke the horizon, illuminating the small living room in a soft orange glow. Nick lay awake on the couch, staring at the ceiling, stealing himself for the coming day. Curled up, snuggling into his chest lay Judy, still fast asleep. Nick looked down at her sleeping form, feeling warmth spread in his chest. She was here, safe and content, and he meant to keep it that way. Nick had not slept through the night, replaying the events of the past week in his mind. The peace he felt the moment before he was hit, the visions that flashed past, the feelings he felt when he thought Judy was hurt, the pain he felt at his helplessness to protect her. They would be participating in the funerals for the four fallen officers later that day and Nick couldn't shake the thought that it could have easily been Judy's funeral he would be attending. That thought chilled him to his core.

 _You dumb fox, it could have easily been yours as well or are you forgetting your superfox moment. With as far as you flew, I'm surprised we didn't grow wings._

 _That was different. I would do anything to protect her, even if it meant my life._

 _Oh, so our life is meaningless? Thanks a lot buddy._

 _Shut it. You know what I mean. You know we could never go on if something happened to her. You know what would happen. Judy is strong and you know it, she would carry on if something happened to us._

 _Wow. Just wow. You really are a selfish fox._

 _Ok, that's enough._

Nick shook his head. He hated that little voice in his head. It had gotten him out of a lot of trouble as a hustler, but now, it seemed to be nothing but an annoyance. Lost in his thoughts, he almost didn't notice Judy starting to stir. The slight kneading of her paws on his chest brought him around.

"Morning Carrots."

Judy stretched as she sat up and got off the couch. She placed a kiss on top of his head. "Morning. We should start getting ready early. We will need to be at the precinct early and it will take a little time to get you into your blues."

Nick watched as she made her way down the other hall to get ready. Having already bathed last night, he proceeded to get at least his pants on and his uniform ready so Judy could help him get it on. About an hour later, Nick was straightening his collar in the mirror as Judy was placing the last medal on her chest. Both met in the living room.

"Ok Nick, I know you don't like it, but you will be in the wheelchair for today."

Nick rolled his eyes, "Cmon Carrots, I didn't hurt my legs, I can walk just fine."

Judy placed her paws on her hips and gave him a look that Nick swore could melt steel. "Nick, you remember what the doctor said. You can stand at the cemetery, but you will sit while we move around. End of discussion."

Nick knew when he was beaten. They traveled to the precinct, gathered with fellow officers and spent time with Clawhauser. Nick couldn't remember a time when Clawhauser wasn't cheerful or bouncing around behind his desk. Today he was sullen and looked defeated. Judy had only seen him like this once, when he was being forced to records during the savage mammal case. One thing was painfully obvious, without his infectious cheerfulness, the entire precinct seemed darker, matching the emotions of all those who were currently mulling around the lobby. Nick stayed in his chair in the corner, talking with Wolford while Judy stayed with Ben. Both spent time talking with fellow officers, some they worked with, some from other shifts before making their way to the memorial. Nick had been to funerals before and this service was no different. His main focus was being a support for Judy whom had never had to attend anything like this before. Nick really didn't pay attention to what was said as he was a little dazed by the medication he was on. Soon the time came to leave the event center and start the procession to the cemetery. Looking at the service program, Nick noticed the cemetery they would be going to. Today was going to be harder than he thought. The line of police cruisers leading from the event center stretched almost a mile. Hundreds of officers from the Zootopia precincts and surrounding communities were represented. Arriving at the cemetery, Judy moved Nick to their position, lining the route the pallbearers would take from the hearse to the gravesite. The entire ceremony seemed to pass in a blur to Nick. He stood at attention as the draped caskets passed by to be set at their final resting places. He couldn't help but see himself, white gloved paws holding a small flag draped casket on his shoulder, holding up all he held dear. Looking to his left, he saw Judy holding her salute, trying to hold back her emotions as tears welled in her eyes. It took all he had to hold his emotion. The way everything came together, the simple pageantry honoring those heroes who had given their all, was testing even his limits. Nick held it together through the sermon and thought he was in the clear until the bagpipes started playing. As the officer on the pipes walked off from the scene, the serene sound of 'Going Home' echoed across the gravestones. A long forgotten memory burned in Nick's mind at the sound of the song. Tears flowed freely as he stood, saluting. The call to be dismissed came and the officers started filtering out of the cemetery. Nick stepped back and sat in his wheelchair, tears still falling from his eyes. Judy was kneeling beside him, holding his paw, unsure of what to do. She moved him away so the families of the fallen could have some privacy at the gravesite. As they moved along the paths of the cemetery, Nick raised his head and saw the secluded hill in the corner of the cemetery. He knew the time was now.

"Judy," his voice was almost in a whisper, "would you mind if we go over to that hill over there? It's…um…I would like to talk to you without being overheard."

Judy complied and began to push Nick towards the hill. It really was a beautiful day. The temperatures had started to cool, heralding the coming fall. The sky was clear and all was quiet in the cemetery. However, the closer they came to the hill, the silence coming from Nick was becoming deafening. Climbing the hill, Nick was feeling a sudden sense of dread. He hadn't been to this spot in almost ten years and now he was coming back to open a dark chapter of his life to Judy. Cresting the hill, Nick could see the simple, weathered stone. Not much had changed about the area except for the trees being a little taller. The sudden pain in his chest had nothing to do with his injuries. Nick motioned to Judy to stop as he stood up and made his way to the simple headstone. Judy opened her mouth to tell him to sit back down, but stopped when she saw the pain in his face. Nick went to one knee as Judy came up behind him.

"You wanted to know why I made you my medical contact and put you in charge of my care?" Nick asked as he turned to face her eyes staring at the stone. "It's because you are the only mammal I have."

Judy knew that Nick had lost his parents, but he had no idea that she knew. Yet, somehow, seeing their names engraved in stone, coupled with Nick saying it made it more real to her. Judy knelt down next to him, placing a paw on his back while both stared at the stone. Judy noticed below the names the same quote she saw in his mother's obituary, _"Happiness is always there. You just have to choose to see it."_ Curiosity was building in Judy, she was about to say something when Nick started to talk.

"I don't remember much about my dad. I know that he was a kind mammal and both he and my mother deeply loved each other. I do know that he worked at a suit shop as a tailor, some even say he was one of the best. I don't remember the accident. All I know is that it was snowing that day and a truck swerved and jack knifed on the highway near the off ramp. Our car happened to be next to the truck when it happened and in the course of the accident, we hit the truck and other cars piled and hit us from behind. Both my mother and myself were uninjured, just a little bruised. My dad, from what I read about, was killed instantly in the accident when the cars hit us from behind. They had to cut him out because of the damage." Nick paused for a moment, staring at the stone.

"What about you mom, what happened?" Judy whispered.

At this question, tears started to fall from Nick's eyes. "After dad died, it was tough for my mom. She had to start working two jobs to make ends meet. Couple that with the prejudice we faced day to day as foxes, it started to wear her down. But we managed and then the debacle with the scouts happened. I tried to hide it from my mom, I didn't want her to feel any more pain, but like any mother, she eventually found out. Though she didn't show it to me, I knew that hurt her more than anything else. That is when I withdrew into myself. I started doing what everyone thought a fox would do, I started hustling. It began at school and eventually I started working the streets after school. Mom never knew, or if she did, it never showed. The money I earned went to my mom. I would find different ways to get it to her without her finding out where it was really from. Anonymous gifts, sneaking a few bills into her purse, eventually, I found out her account information and started making small deposits here and there. I'm sure she knew something was up, because I changed, and you know how moms can be." Judy chuckled a little at that. "But less than a year later, after the muzzle incident, mom became sick. At first, I thought she just had the flu or a really bad cold, which can be devastating for a fox anyway. But she never got better. She kept getting weaker and finally I was able to convince her to go see a doctor. We came home, my mom told me not to worry and that everything would be ok. I had learned enough by that time to tell when someone was lying or hiding something. I went through the papers she brought back from the hospital when she was asleep. She had cancer and it was advanced. I didn't understand a lot of the medical terms but I did understand terminal. The outcome is right here. Mom died a few months after that. I stayed in the house for a time, but the reminders became too much, I became too emotional for hustling, so I left. The house was already paid for so I kept up on the tax payments to keep it in my possession and would use it periodically when I couldn't find a place to stay. When I met Finnick, I left for good and didn't come back until moving you in."

Nick felt a release, finally getting off his chest what needed to be said. Judy sat down next to him, just resting her head on his shoulder. Both sat for a while in silence until Judy spoke up.

"Nick, what is the meaning of the inscription on the stone?" Judy was curious because she saw the same saying in the obituary for Nick's mom.

Nick smirked a little. "After my mom died, I went into her room to see a letter written to me. She wrote how proud she was of me and was sorry that she wouldn't be there to watch me continue growing up, sorry that she wouldn't be there when I found someone and started a family of my own. She encouraged me to be the best I could and not let the world get me down. At the end of the letter, she wrote that little quote, _Happiness is always there. You just have to choose to see it._ It was something I forgot during my life of hustling. There never was happiness and I guess that I refused to see it, until you came along. The days that followed after that press conference, I started to understand what she meant. Happiness was sitting right in front of me, I just chose not to see it until it seemed it was too late. I'm glad you came back Carrots."

Nick gave her a smile as they both stood back up, Nick reluctantly sitting back in the wheelchair, and they started out of the cemetery.

"Thanks for listening Judy. It feels good to get that off my chest."

Judy placed a kiss on his cheek, "Oh you foxes, so emotional."

Later that evening, Chief Bogo was sitting at his desk, going over the mountain of paperwork that had piled up on his desk. Today wasn't the first day he had to bury an officer, but it was the first time he had to bury four. So much devastation, and for what? They had no leads, forensics had no way of getting a positive ID on the suspect or what was left of him or her, they couldn't even tell that. Too many officers were injured along with the four killed so they were now facing shortages in their coverage for the time being. To top off everything, because of the bombing, they found absolutely nothing at the warehouse they had informed about. It seemed that any leads they had on this drug ended up a dead end. The warehouse, the Chipped Fang Bar, all of it. Whoever had been at the warehouse had cleaned up after themselves thoroughly. Not even one fingerprint could be lifted at the scene. They couldn't find anything at the bar involved in their murder case other than illegal gambling. They couldn't prove it with what little information they did have, but Bogo was sure that the bank job was a distraction for the warehouse. Someway, somehow, whoever they were dealing with knew that the ZPD was forming a raid. That very situation is what was causing the Bogo's current headache. His first thoughts went to the weasel who exchanged the information for his freedom, but a quick check showed he had no connections to any type of drug dealing or had even made any contact with anyone that day as he was in custody. That only left an inside source which boiled his blood. But again with no proof, it was all speculation. He would be more vigilant to find out the truth. And if there was a mole, that mammal had caused the deaths of four of his officers and he would personally see to it that they would never take another breath.

Finishing the conversation, the mammal hung up the phone and sat back in the large padded chair, lighting up a cigar and pouring a drink. The phone call had been informative and had good news that was music to the ears. Rebecca Clawson, the Assistant Mayor had successfully bugged Mayor Lanzador's office and home. The organization now had eyes and ears into the inner workings of the city. Inside information could be more beneficial than any amount of money to grease paws. This had been nothing but sweet topping on the other news that had been received. The diversion had been a complete success. Steve had been taken care of, the ZPD had been pulled allowing time for the warehouse to be cleared and cleaned, and four officers had been taken out. _I only wish one had been that damn rabbit._ He thought to himself. The problem they were facing was supply shortages. There was plenty of demand for their product, but it was getting harder and harder to get the raw materials to make the drug. They had to branch outside the city to satisfy the population's heavy appetite. One of his lieutenants had connections to the Sheriff's department in Bunny Burrow. The farmers used the Midnicampum Holicithias as a bug repellant and were not subject to the strict control laws that currently were in place inside the city limits. Using the connection in the local law enforcement, they had been able to find a mammal willing to help them out. This mammal had been in trouble frequently for growing nip and had the necessary equipment for growing large amounts of the flowers without being seen. Some money thrown at the Sheriff's Department had turned the right heads away and put them in contact with the new supplier. He chuckled to himself. It was funny how easy mammals would willingly help with destruction of society for the right amount of money. A steady income was all that was needed to help them with their dwindling supply and starting next week, they would be seeing their first shipments coming in. He didn't trust rabbits, but in this matter he really didn't have a choice. It didn't matter, he had plans for the denizens of Bunny Burrow and he would relish watching Officer Judy Hopps try to put out the raging fire that would eventually sweep through her home town. A beep pulled his attention to his phone. A message from his chemist saying they were ready to try the new formulation.

 _The first step in bringing the city to its knees._

They were on track and it seemed that no one would be able to stop them. This new formulation was the first step in their ultimate goal and he couldn't be happier. He wasn't going to rush anything. He was patient, he could wait.

A few days had passed since the funerals. Judy had been going back to work as Nick was ok to be on his own during the day. Judy had to make him promise to stay in his chair or on the couch and not move around too much. She would also stop by on her lunch break and call to check up on him periodically. Nick had the cast on his arm removed earlier that morning and was doing some minor exercises with it to help regain his strength. Thankfully, everything around the city seemed to still be at a standstill as far as crime was concerned. No one really wanted to deal with officers after the loss of four of them so crime was at an all-time low. Judy arrived back at the cottage in the evening, exhausted from all the paperwork she had been catching up on. She nearly jumped out of her fur when Nick popped his head out from the kitchen to tell her hi.

"Nick, what are you doing out of your chair?"

"Easy Carrots. I'm feeling a lot better and I needed to get up and move. Sitting all this time is really starting to hurt more than it is helping. I talked to the doctor today anyway and he said I seemed to be healing a lot faster than he expected so he gave me some exercises to start doing."

He handed Judy the papers who scanned them quickly. It seemed to satisfy her as she calmed slightly.

"If you're hungry, I made dinner if you would like some."

Judy couldn't believe this fox, but couldn't let dinner go to waste.

Sitting at the table, they had just finished eating when Nick spoke up, "So, if I remember correctly, the Harvest Festival is coming up. Did you still want to go back home for the festivities this coming weekend?"

Judy looked stunned. "You remember that? Well, yes I still want to go, but I want you to come with me. Are you sure you are up for it?"

"Carrots, if I don't get out of here for a bit, I'm going to go insane. I need a change of scenery and besides, I want to see what it's all about. We still need to tell your parents about us anyway. You know we shouldn't keep that from them."

"I know Nick. I'm just nervous. I mean, they didn't exactly react civilly when they saw you the first time. And I don't know if you should make the trip in your condition."

"Like I said, the doctor seems to think I'm doing fine and the fresh air would probably do wonders for me. Besides, I have you to whip me back into shape. And, all those blueberries will help. And don't worry about your parents. Last time we met, everything was chaos to begin with—you being injured and the worry they had before even seeing me. Everything will be fine, trust me."

"Ok Nick. We will make this work. I've already got the time off and you are still on medical leave. I'll just let Bogo know tomorrow that you will accompanying me. We'll need to get tickets for the train, I can get those tomorrow."

Nick smirked, "Don't worry about the train Carrots. Transportation is already covered. Just leave it to me, I need something to do anyway."

Both continued figuring out what would be needed for their trip, Nick confident everything would work out but secretly, Judy worried about what her father would do when she came home with a fox.


	17. Second Impressions

**Chapter 16 – Second Impressions**

The weekend came quickly for Judy. Between working on case files and helping Nick start his rehabilitation, the hours flew by in a blur. She awoke on Friday morning—the day they were to leave—in a panic, realizing that she hadn't even packed yet. Tearing into her closet and dresser, she couldn't find the clothes she wanted; heck, she couldn't even find her bags to pack. Running into the living room, she saw Nick standing in the entryway to the kitchen, leaning back, sipping his coffee.

"What seems to be the problem Fluff? You're wound like a spring this morning." Nick was smirking with his half lidded eyes watching the gray bunny bounce around the room.

Frustrated, Judy threw her paws in the air. "I can't find anything. It's like all my stuff has disappeared. Half my clothes are missing, my bags are not in the closet. We need to leave soon and I am not packed."

Nick put down his coffee and walked towards Judy. Bending down, he placed a kiss between her ears as he reached behind her, picking up a bag that she had failed to see and placed it down in front of her.

"I've already packed for you. Had to do something with all my free time." He walked back into the kitchen, leaving her standing stunned. "Hop to it Carrots, our ride will be here in about thirty minutes."

Judy paused, wanting to know what he meant by 'their ride', but hurried to clean up and grab her personal items in the bathroom. With five minutes to spare, she was standing back in the living room, ready to go. Nick came walking out of his room and Judy had to admit that she was impressed. He was, in one word, handsome, wearing a black turtleneck with tan khakis and a tan jacket. She was mostly grateful that he had ditched his usual Pawaiian shirt and loose necktie. Nick noticed Judy staring and couldn't help himself.

"See something you like there Fluff? I could model for you but then I think we might be late."

Judy shook her head, realizing she had been staring, and gave Nick a smirk. "You keep dressing like that mister, and I might just become the predator and you the prey."

Nick went wide eyed, swallowing hard, but his embarrassment was spared when loud music started playing outside. "Our ride is here," he squeaked, moving to the front door.

Walking outside, Judy noticed Finnick parked out front, staring forward in his shades, bass heavy music blasting from the van.

"Nick, how did you get Finnick to take us all the way to Bunny Burrow?"

Nick didn't have a chance to answer. Her question was answered by a low, gravely laugh. "Ha ha, don't think so officer toot-toot, I ain't driving you out to the sticks. I'm just taking you to Nick's warehouse, now get in, I got better things to do than play taxi."

They had barely shut the door to the van when Finnick laid rubber and tore out of the neighborhood. Judy was curious as to why they were going to Nick's old home, but after a few minutes, they were pulling up to the familiar looking abandoned building containing a stone bridge in its center park. She was about to ask Nick what they were doing here when Finnick stopped and ordered them out. A quick 'ciao' and he was speeding out of the lot. Nick started walking so Judy quickly followed him to a rolling door that was overgrown with moss. Nick pulled out some keys and undid the padlock and with Judy's help, opened the door. Nick moved in towards what Judy knew was a car, covered in a tarp. As Nick pulled the tarp back, Judy gave a little gasp. It was a sleek black convertible, chrome, mirror-like, shining and gleaming in the rays of sunlight peaking in.

"Nick, is that yours?" She was stunned at the pristine car, happily thinking that this might provide something for Nick and her dad to talk about, her dad being somewhat of a gearhead.

Nick couldn't help but smile. "It is. I thought the two of us could drive out to your home and of course if we did that, it would need to be in style."

"But how Nick, how do you have something like this?" She was staring at the sleek black sports car. It was an older model car, older than Nick. It was probably something her dad could have driven in high school.

"I saved it from a junkyard and tinkered with it over the years. I never use it, really haven't had a reason to until now. Shall we?" He opened the passenger door for her, motioning with his paw for her to enter.

"Nick, are you ok to drive? I mean, I can drive if you want me too."

"You just want to play with this new toy don't you? I'm ok to drive. I haven't taken any pain meds for the past two days and my arm is feeling pretty good. Now let's get out of here."

The car roared to life as they pulled out and started the drive to Judy's home town which would take the better part of four hours. Soon, the skyline of Zootopia was in their rearview mirror as the concrete jungle surrounding them gave way to nature. Stoplights and street lamps became trees, and businesses and housing units became sprawling meadows. Nick felt freedom for the first time in a few weeks. Being stuck in the hospital and then at home, cramped within four walls, he needed to get out and this was just what the doctor ordered.

For the first part of the trip, Judy was telling Nick about the Harvest Festival. Nick took special interest in the food booths, especially the pastry and pie ones.

"So let me get this straight. A former bully of yours, a fox, now works with your parents and uses the fruit they grow to make pies?"

"That pretty much sums it up. And not just any pies mind you, some of the best pies ever made. I just hope that working with a fox would have softened them some but I am still worried what they will do when they find out we are dating."

Nick placed a paw on her shoulder while keeping an eye on the road. "Don't worry Judy. Everything will work out. I promise. I'll just have to turn on my foxy charm." He smirked while waggling his eyebrows.

Judy smiled as a yawn escaped. "I think I'll take a little nap if you don't mind. I didn't sleep too well last night."

Judy laid back in the seat and within a minute, was sound asleep. Nick would let her sleep as he had a general idea on how to get out to Bunny Burrow and would wake her up when they were closer so she could guide him to her family's farm. After thirty minutes, Nick could hear a small purr coming from Judy who looked, as Nick thought, so darn cute when she slept. He chuckled a little knowing that if he thought that out loud, it would earn him a punch to the arm. Looking around, all he could see was field after field, vast open expanses that stretched to the horizon. He was currently driving through the Meadowlands, void of much besides fields of hay and prairie grasses. He could feel his concentration slipping with nothing to focus on but constant scenery. He started to fiddle with the radio knobs, keeping the volume down so as not to wake Judy, hoping some music would keep his mind alert. After a moment, he was able to find a station from Zootopia, ZODJ, playing classic rock. Finnick always laughed at his love of older rock music. Of course Finnick was more heavy metal or even rap, calling what Nick listened to old man's music. Nick always had to point out that Finnick was older than he was so if Nick was old, what did that make Finnick? Time seemed to pass more easily while listening to the radio. Soon, Nick lost himself as he started singing along to his favorite songs, careful not to wake the dozing bunny. Tapping the wheel with his claws, he kept turning to eye to Judy who seemed to be completely oblivious to the waking world.

A couple of hours into the drive, Nick was lost in the music playing from the radio. Unbeknownst to him, a certain gray bunny had been awake for the past thirty minutes, just listening to the fox sitting next to her. Nick suddenly stopped his singing when he heard a gentle sigh coming from his right. Slowly turning, he noticed Judy sitting up with her elbow on the back of the seat and her head resting in her paw, staring at him with half lidded eyes.

"I..uh…sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up Carrots."

"Mr. Wilde. I believe you have been holding back on me. You never said you could sing, let alone sing like that." She leaned in towards Nick, the sultry look still on her face. "You are just full of surprises aren't you?"

Even through his red fur, the blush creeping up his face could be seen. She placed a kiss on his cheek, feeling the heat from the blush radiate off of his face. She relished any moment that she could get to him so completely.

"Well, don't hold back on my part. I like my sexy fox's voice."

Nick just started to cough, thoroughly embarrassed, the spot on his cheek where she kissed him burning hotter than his blush. Both sat for a time, not saying much as the sun passed its apex in the sky. It was Nick who broke the silence.

"So carrots, what did your parents have to say when you told them I would be coming."

Nick glanced over, noticing Judy become very shy.

"I, um, well I was a little vague on that part." She could see the questions and more importantly the fear in his eyes. "They have been pestering me to no end. It's always 'we have a nice buck for you here at home asking about you', or 'why don't you talk with so and so, he is such a nice young rabbit'. So I just told them that I was bringing my boyfriend with me, so yeah, there's that."

"Well, I guess that answers my next question." Nick was wide eyed, nervousness now creeping into his features. "I was going to ask when we should tell them and how, but I guess getting it out in the open right away might just be for the best."

His nose started to tingle at the thought of confronting Mr. Hopps again. Hopefully with Judy on her paws instead of stuck to a hospital bed, she would be able to calm her dad down before anything rash would be done. Nick had faced some of the largest predators and prey in his job and on the streets while hustling, but nothing had packed a punch quite like the little bundle of fury that was Judy's dad. Absent mindedly he rubbed his arm, knowing where Judy got her aggressiveness from. The further they drove, the more the feeling of apprehension grew in his chest. After cresting a large hill, an imposing sign in the shape of a rabbit's head welcomed them to Bunny Burrow, complete with a population counter that caused Nick to swallow hard. Seeing his reaction, Judy just laughed.

"You know that's just a joke right? It's not like there are eighty one million rabbits here. It's more like one and a half million."

"That is still a lot of fluff Carrots."

Nick could feel his heart pounding inside of his chest. He started to feel anxious, the instinct to run pulling hard at him, until he felt a soft paw on his arm. Judy had moved next to him on the bench seat, holding close to his side. Her touch was calming, and her voice soothing.

"It's ok Nick. Everything will be fine. I will be there to protect my fox from the big, mean bunnies."

Ok, now she was milking it. But it did make him feel better to know she would be there for him.

"This is our turn up here Nick. Take a left down this dirt road."

Driving on the dirt road, they were surrounded by nothing but open fields of plowed dirt. Most of the crops had been harvested by this point, with only a few smaller fields of produce still waiting to be picked. The road seemed to stretch on forever, mile after mile, field after field. Nick had never seen such an expanse of open land before in his life, the wonder of everything overcoming his apprehension. Eventually they slowed as Judy had him turn onto another dirt road that didn't look any different than the one on which they had just been. About a mile later, they were turning onto a long drive, a modest sized home and barn sitting at the end. Now was the moment of truth. As they pulled up and parked, Judy was a little perplexed. She had told her mom what time they would be arriving and they were only ten minutes past that time yet no one was out front to greet them. She hopped out, ears perked and searching, nose twitching. Nick took a little longer to extricate himself. Sitting for four hours would make anyone stiff, but still recovering, he could barely stand. Stretching and hearing the satisfying pops of his back, Nick started to walk to the back and grab their bags. Looking around, Nick took in his surroundings. A lone oak tree stood in the middle of the spacious front yard, complete with a few tire swings of different sizes. The home itself didn't seem very large from the outside, but Judy had told him before about the burrows dug behind and underneath that contained the majority of the rooms for her rather large family. The house was painted in pastels, making it look almost like one of the gingerbread houses that many children build during the holidays. It definitely screamed country living to him, yet it had an inviting quality to it, like going to a grandparent's home. It felt peaceful and quiet. Now that he thought about it, the quiet wasn't something he planned on. He half expected to see dozens of little faces peeking out the windows or door, little balls of fluff running wild around the yard, but there was nothing, just silence.

He set the bags down on the front porch, hearing the nervousness in Judy's voice as she called out for her parents. He could tell by her body language that this wasn't normal for her family. Telling him to wait there, she bound off around the side of the home to go check out in the back.

 _Maybe they forgot the time, or had to go out and haven't come back yet._

Waiting on the porch, Nick was starting to become nervous again. He was standing alone, a fox, in the middle of a rabbit empire. Say what you will about evolution and the ability for mammals to co-exist, but there were still prejudices that ran deep, and it was those prejudices that gave him uneas. He had already been the recipient of such prejudices and he still couldn't smell right. A creaking board on the porch brought him out of thought.

"Hey Carrots, did you find any…."

His question was cut off by the sudden fire surging through his muscles as they locked up, his jaw clenching shut as fingers made of pure pain crawled up his spine and into the back of his skull. It felt as if every bone in his body was trying to break on its own. The last sensation he felt was falling quickly towards the worn wooden boards of the porch right before everything went black.

Rebecca Clawson was pacing her office, nervously waiting for two phone calls. One was late getting back to her, the other, she shuddered, was never late, and he would be calling soon.

 _That damned idiot better not let me down._

Five minutes until he was going to call and if she didn't have an update, ugh, she didn't want to think about that. As if taking a cue, her phone started to buzz.

"You better have a good reason for being so late in getting back to me. You realize he is going to be calling in less than five minutes."

" _Sorry, it took a little longer than I thought. But it is done."_

The bug is in place then, he will have a live feed from the Chief's office?"

" _Yes, he should be able to access it at any time."_

"That's good. You've done well, Officer. What about Wolfenstein, has he completed his task?"

" _Yes ma'am. He just finished hacking the precinct servers. We now have a back door into all evidence and we should be linking soon with the other city precincts. Electronic files will be able to be altered, but you still have to contend with the paper copies."_

"I have all faith that if we need that, one of you two will be able to handle that. I will let you go. He will be calling shortly. I will tell him what you and Wolfenstein have done for him today."

Good, it was good news. The two officers that were planted in Precinct One were paying off and no one was the wiser. He would be very pleased. Rebecca walked over to the small bar next to her desk, grabbing a crystal decanter of Forty Year Balvenie. She needed this, her nerves needed calming before he called. She sat down at her desk, letting the smooth amber liquid slide past her fangs. This line of work was taxing, and down-right dangerous, but perks such as this were worth the cost. Soon, the other phone sitting on her desk began to buzz. It was him.

"Sir, how are you this evening?"

" _I am fine for the moment Ms. Clawson. But that would all depend on the news that you have for me. I pray that it is good."_

"Yes sir, the best of news. Both officers have been successful in their operations. Chief Bogo's office has been bugged and we have put a piggy back into the server at the precinct. You now have eyes and ears inside the ZPD at the highest levels."

" _Excellent. Everything is going as planned. This will keep us steps ahead of the ZPD. We should see them coming from miles away. Good work Rebecca. Let's see if we can reward those two, maybe I will put it in the ear of the mayor that a bonus is in order. And of course, I will not forget about you. The time is coming soon when you will have what you desire. Just be patient for a while longer, keep doing what you are doing and we will all benefit."_

She hung up, relief washing over her as she sank into her padded chair. Her own goal was in sight. She just had to keep doing what he wanted her to do because she knew what happened to those who failed. But now she needed to prepare. She knew that the mayor would receive a request for bonuses for their two officers and she knew he would push the task to her. She needed to figure out a way to spin giving two rookie officers bonuses. She had an idea, and knew the mammal to help.

Sitting back in his chair, he hung up the phone after his chat with Rebecca Clawson, very pleased at the news he received. Having ears and access to the servers inside the main precinct of the ZPD would help them immensely and keep them safe from the large paw of the law. He was an immensely happy mammal tonight. Not just from the news he received from the Assistant Mayor, but from the news coming from the Burrows. Their shipments of flowers were coming in and the quality of the product was beyond compare. They were able to extract almost double the toxin from these cultivated plants than they were before. As much as he had come to dislike rabbits, he was impressed with their new accomplice out in Bunny Burrow. He hoped he was up to the task as he was going to be doubling the order in the next few weeks, and if this rabbit could keep up, he would double it again. By keeping the growing outside the city, it made it even harder to be tracked and traced by the ZPD. Their product was flowing on the streets, mammals becoming hooked on the effects left and right. It was a marvel how easy it was to coax this city to destroy itself, and how readily mammals would turn against fellow mammals for just a little money or power. He chuckled to himself, lighting up a cigar to relax. Revenge was ever so sweet.

His whole body ached—not the type of ache you feel when you are sick, but more like after you have run ten miles through the academy obstacle course. And his head, that was a whole new level of pain. He didn't want to open his eyes because he knew his head might actually split open if there was any light. Nick wasn't sure what happened, where he was, and what he was laying on that was so soft. He remembered driving to Judy's home, waiting on the porch while she went and looked for her family, the sound of paw steps then…pain and nothing, until now. He smacked his lips, a horrible metallic taste permeating his mouth. To go along with the splitting headache and his aches and pains, his hearing was off. He could hear a heated conversation going on somewhere to his right but it was like his ears were stuffed with cotton balls. He strained to hear what was being said.

"What were you thinking, Dad? You have seen Nick before, I'm sure you haven't forgotten the last time. You only broke his nose in my hospital room. You know who he is and yet you go around with that damned taser and attack an unarmed mammal. He just got out of the hospital himself. Surely mom told you when I told her about my partner being hit by a car. Yet you deem it necessary to knock him down and allow him to hit his head on the porch. Just so you understand, he is still healing from his injuries, a blow to the head like that could be serious, it could kill him. But then it seems you won't be happy until that is the case."

It was Judy he was hearing and even with the muted voice in his ears, he could tell she was angrier than he had ever heard her before. So he had been tazed by her father. It didn't really surprise him, but he wished that her dad would seriously cool his hot head.

"Well I said I was sorry Jude. He startled us. You never said he was coming with you, all you said was your boyfriend was coming, so what was I supposed to think? I see a fox driving up our driveway, standing on our porch and I don't see you anywhere. I have a right to defend my family."

"This is the problem dad. You think that all predators are out to get you. Yes, you have the right to protect yourself, but you don't have the right to attack a mammal just because of what they are. And you don't need to apologize to me, you need to apologize to Nick."

"Apologize to the fox?"

"His NAME…IS…NICK. And you better get used to it because dad, he IS my boyfriend, and nothing you say or do is going to change that fact. And you better pray to every rabbit God ever prayed to that he is not hurt or so help me I will personally drag you by your ears back to Zootopia in cuffs."

He could hear Stu sputtering at that statement as his chest welled with pride at his Fluff.

"And where was mom during all of this? I can't imagine that she would have let you do this!"

"Your mother was down the way visiting the Hoppersons, they just had a new litter and she was helping them set up the new rooms."

"Stu Hopps, I can't believe you did something like this. Do you ever think before you act? This is the second time you have attacked this poor mammal."

"Now Bonnie, don't you go defending…"

"Don't you Bonnie me. He seems nice enough and if our Judy trusts him, then you need to trust your daughter and allow her to live her life the way she sees fit. It is not for you to determine who she sees or what she does anymore."

"That may be, but this is still my house and I refuse to have…that thing under the same roof as my children. What if he happens to feel a bit hungry in the middle of the night? Do you really trust having a fox around our little ones?"

"Stewart Lawrence Hopps, you attacked Judy's boyfriend, again, except this time you have attacked an officer, or did you forget that he is also her partner with the police? You may have injured him, I mean, he is still out cold even after all this time. You are lucky you didn't kill him. And mister, if you don't want to be sleeping out in the storage barn for a month, you will not even think about forcing him out of OUR home. And you will address him by his name. As our daughter had told you numerous times, it is Nick."

Nick couldn't help but chuckle a little. He definitely knew where Judy got her attitude. And from the sounds of defeat coming from Stu, he knew who really wore the pants in this household. The argument continued for some time as he started to become more aware of his surroundings. Chancing it, he cracked an eye open and noticed the light was very dim. He was laying on a couch in a large family room with a single lamp lighting the area around him. Looking at the window, he noticed it was already night. How long had he been unconscious? He shut his eyes again, feeling exhausted. The bickering had died down and he heard light paw steps nearing the couch where he lay. Peeking again, he noticed a familiar pair of violet eyes staring into his, bringing with it a wave of relief. Closing his eyes, he smiled when he felt a soft paw brush the side of his muzzle.

"Hey Carrots. I see you found your parents."

Nick didn't receive an answer, but the same paw kept stroking his muzzle. He opened his eyes as wide as he was able, which still wasn't very much, to see those vibrant eyes staring directly at him. The paw stroking his muzzle was attached to a cute little gray bunny, but not his bunny. It took a moment for his addled brain to process what he was seeing. It was Judy, but it wasn't. It was her in miniature. The little bunny couldn't have been older than four, yet she was kneeling next to the couch, staring at a red fox and stroking his muzzle. He was stunned.

"Are you ok Mr. Fox? I heard sis saying you were hurt."

Nick was having a hard time processing the genuine concern coming from this little one. He couldn't imagine how adorable this scene must look from another perspective. If Ben had been here, the windows of this home might shatter at the squeal that would emanate from the chubby cheetah. This little bunny was not startled by the fact that a fox, whom she had never seen before, was laying in her living room. And apparently had no fear either as she climbed up on the couch, nestling by his side, looking back up at him.

"Don't worry Mr. Fox. I will stay here to help you get better until sis comes back. No one should be alone when they're hurt."

All Nick could do was stare, a little bunny whom he didn't even know the name of, was nestling up next to him with eyes wide in wonder, not fear. He wondered if she viewed him as a large plush toy. He slowly raised a paw, not wanting to scare this little bunny, and brought it lightly down on her little head. To his surprise, she didn't even flinch when he started smoothing the fur between her ears with a single pad of his paw. Slowly, the little bunny's ears fell to her back and the large violet eyes began to close. After a few moments, Nick had a Judy Jr. fast asleep, curled up at his side. Focusing all his attention on the little bunny, Nick never noticed the three other rabbits standing a little way off, watching the entire event unfold.

"Well Stu, still worried about the big, mean fox being around our children. June never goes up to strangers, let alone lets anyone do that. She didn't even hesitate to come up to him. I think he is just a big softy."

Judy was just standing beside her parents, holding a paw to her mouth to keep from aweing and disrupting the adorable scene in front of her. Her mom was right, underneath the sarcastic exterior, Nick was a big softy and hopefully her dad could see that. She did notice his face soften at the sight of one of his youngest kits being treated so gently. As much as Judy didn't want to interrupt the scene, she needed to see how Nick was doing. Gently padding over, she placed a paw gently on Nick's head, receiving no response. Moving around to the side, she noticed he had fallen asleep, his paw resting on June's shoulders. She wasn't going to wake him as he was peacefully sleeping. Getting a pillow and blanket, she made her bed in the oversized armchair. Placing a kiss on her fox's head, she fell asleep to a wonderful scene that confirmed what she already knew, Nick would make a great father.


	18. Harvest Festival

**Chapter 17 – Harvest Festival**

An ocean of green rolling hills surrounded him. The grass was soft under the clear, sapphire skies devoid of even the smallest wisp of a cloud. In other words, it was a perfect country scene. Nick saw it all spread before him as he ran. He was running harder and faster than he ever had (and that included at the academy). It made no sense, why was he running, exerting himself on a perfect day when he should be lying back and enjoying all that nature had to offer. Turning around, he saw the reason: he was running for his life. There was a dark shadow creeping towards him, electricity arcing all around, reaching out for him. He was easily out pacing the shadow, keeping out of reach of the bolts firing all over the ground behind him. As he placed distance between himself and the menace, he came across a little gray bunny with violet eyes, limping, trying to run from the same dark shadow but falling behind. It shocked him how much the bunny looked like Judy. Nick ran over to the little bunny and swept her up in his arms. Looking behind him, he noticed that the shadow was gaining ground. Carrying the bunny was slowing him down, and he needed to make a decision: hold onto and protect the bunny and risk the shadow catching him, or ensure his escape by dropping the bundle of fluff and leaving her to the mercy of the shadow. One look into those vibrant eyes made his choice easy. With every ounce of energy he had left, Nick sprinted towards a hill in the distance with a ravine beyond. The shadow loomed closer, quickly closing the gap. Cresting the hill, Nick came upon the steep ravine. He could jump it with a running start, but not with a passenger. Turning, he saw the shadow closing in on him, and he realized that he could only save himself or the bunny. He made his choice. With all his strength, he heaved the bunny across the chasm, seeing her land safely on the other side. The next moment he was enveloped in shadow, the electric arcs sending pain through his body as he fell into darkness.

Opening his eyes, he noticed it was dark, but not pitch black. After a moment, he was able to ascertain his surroundings. He was in a small room, a crib in the corner and next to the crib, a sleeping form in a rocking chair, snoring softly. Nick smirked as he noticed Judy still in her uniform, but the crib aroused his curiosity. Softly stepping over, he peered inside. They lay two small kits—a tiny little bunny with shorter ears than a normal rabbit and what appeared to be a ruddy colored fur, and a small fox whose tail seemed to be a little short and was very dark gray in appearance. Nick stared at the two slumbering kits for a moment before looking back to the sleeping Judy. He tried to wake her but to no avail. Sitting on the nightstand next to her chair were a few framed photos including one of himself and Judy, each holding a small bundle in their paws. Next to that was a picture of what appeared to be a very pregnant Judy. The third picture caused a chill to flow through his body. He recognized his profile shot from the ZPD—standing at attention, full dress uniform, a smug smirk donning his muzzle. The chill came from the black band adorning the corner of the frame. Starting to panic, Nick's eyes darted around the room, stopping on a shelf on the opposite wall from the kits. Folded neatly in a wooden box was a Zootopian flag with a brass plaque attached underneath. He had to squint to read what was engraved.

 _In Memoriam: Nicholas P Wilde_

He felt his heart skip a beat as his breath hitched. It was too much to take in. He and Judy had kits together, he was a father, he had everything he had ever wanted. But, it seemed, he was also dead. A bright flash of light pulled his attention to the window. Looking out, he could see the sprawling lights of Zootopia. The same dark shadow that had plagued him in the field was looming over the cityscape. The shadow started to take the form of a large mammal as it positioned itself over the top of the city. Nick watched in silent horror as the shadow opened a gaping maw, plunging into and devouring the city whole. His muzzle was open, yet no sound came out as the shadow turned, looking straight at Nick. He could see the shadow's eyes, piercing his soul. Then, as quick as a bolt of lightning, the shadow moved towards Nick, Judy and the sleeping kits, gleaming white teeth flashing as the maw came crashing through the side of the house.

Nick awoke with a start. Everything around him was dark and quiet. He made to sit up but a weight on his chest prevented him from raising more than his head. Allowing his eyes to adjust, he noticed a small bunny curled up on top of him. The events of earlier that day started to come back to him: the taser, hearing Judy argue with her parents, and of course, the little bunny coming to give him comfort. But as comfortable as he was, he needed to get up, his muscles were starting to ache from laying for too long. Gently he picked up the small snoozing bunny, placing her gently on the couch. He stretched as he stood, enjoying the popping of every joint in his body. Looking around, he took in his surroundings and noticed another cute little bunny wrapped up in a blanket in a recliner next to the couch. He was touched, she had stayed next to him, even choosing to sleep in an uncomfortable chair instead of a bed, just to make sure he was ok. It had been a long time since anyone had cared for him as much as she did.

 _Maybe this really could work. I just need to get on the parents' good side, and we should be golden._

He silently padded over to the living room window and peaked out between the curtains. A small glow could be seen on the horizon as daybreak seemed to be closing in. He had been out most of the day and all night. Looking over to his left, he noticed the kitchen and halls leading off to what he assumed was the rest of the burrow. Walking towards the kitchen, his ears perked as he heard rustling coming from one of the halls. Figuring a fox, slinking around a rabbit burrow, probably wouldn't go over well, he sat down at the large table in the kitchen and awaited whoever was coming. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that it was Judy's mom.

Bonnie walked right past where Nick was sitting, not seeing the fox sitting at her dining table, and flipped on the small light above the sink. She busied herself making coffee for those who would be going out to the fields in a little while. Finishing, she stared out the window above the sink. Bonnie always liked to watch the sun come up over the yard out front, the promise of a new day. Her reverie was broken by the light clearing of a throat. Turning around, she did not expect to see a fox sitting at her table.

"Good morning Mrs. Hopps. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

Bonnie visibly flushed, but managed to stifle her gasp before processing that Nick was up and about, relief hitting her.

"No, no you didn't startle me Mr. Wilde."

"Please, call me Nick," he cut her off, giving her a sincere smile.

"Ok, Nick. I'm glad to see you are up." She glanced over to Judy, still asleep on the chair. "She was very worried for you last night. I would like to apologize to you for my husband's actions. He can be a little over protective when it comes to his family, not that it's an excuse for what you have been put through." She eyed him like a worried mother. "How are you feeling?"

"About as good as I can be. A little stiff, a little sore, but I think the soreness is more from not moving around for….how long was I out?"

"About thirteen hours."

Nick's eyes widened. That taser sure packed a punch. Maybe they could get a few of those for work. "Well, that will do it. Can't just laze around all day now can I? I mean, what kind of impression would that make?"

This made Bonnie chuckle. She offered Nick a cup of coffee which he gratefully accepted. The two began talking, mostly about Judy. Nick took this opportunity to find out as many little secrets about his little ball of fluff as he could, and Bonnie did not disappoint.

"So let me get this straight. She actually dressed up as a cop for a play and she would…"

"Yes Nick, she would go around trying to solve crimes and look for 'evil doers'."

Nick was laughing at this point. "Oh how I wish I had a picture of that."

"Once she sets her mind to something, she won't stop until she has accomplished it. She has been that way her entire life."

The conversation continued as a few rabbits came and went to go about their work for the day. The sun was starting to pour through the windows causing Judy to stir from her sleep. Opening her eyes, they searched immediately for the fox on the couch, only to find a small bunny still asleep, curled up on the pillow.

 _Oh carrots, where did Nick go?_

Judy shot up out of the chair, panic etching her face until she heard laughter come from the kitchen, one voice she knew to be her mother, the other….

"Nick, oh cheese and crackers, are you ok?"

Judy skidded to a stop, taking in the odd sight. Both Nick and her mother were sitting next to each other at the table sharing a pot of coffee. Bonnie was giggling like a school girl while Nick was wiping a tear from his eye from laughing hard. Both finally noticed the disheveled ball of gray fur standing in front of them.

"Oh, good morning dear, did you sleep well?"

"Hey Carrots, looks like you have a…wild hare."

Bonnie nearly spit out her coffee as Nick grinned. Judy looked incredulously at the two, mouth agape, unable to say anything.

"It's ok Fluff, no one looks perfect when they first get up in the morning. Oh, and in answer to your questions, yes, yes I am ok, a good night's sleep helped me….."

He was interrupted by Judy slamming into him, wrapping him in a crushing hug. All Nick could do was rub her ears, quipping about emotional bunnies. Bonnie watched the two, grinning, relieved to see her daughter finally finding someone, someone she could be close to. The moment was broken when a small whimper could be heard coming from the couch. A few moments later, a small bunny came hopping in, rubbing her eyes, a big smile adorning her face when she saw Nick. Judy sat back and allowed little June to nestle onto Nick's lap.

"So Nick, I see you have met my little sister, June. She didn't want to leave you last night."

Nick scratched the rabbit between the ears, a genuine smile started to form on his face.

"I really thought she was you at first." Nick was looking between the two. "Other than the size, there isn't much difference."

"You know, your interaction last night really touched Stu," Bonnie stated. "I think he is willing to give it another shot. But that is only if you want to Nick. I know that what he has done is inexcusable and borderline unforgivable, but if you would be willing to, I know he would be more receptive."

Though he had been through a lot at the paws of Judy's father, he was happy for the chance to build a relationship with him. He had an idea on how to break the ice.

"I would like nothing more Mrs. Hopps," he said while smiling at Judy, June falling asleep again in his lap.

* * *

 _You have done very well. I consider myself impressed by the quality and quantity of your product Mr. Anderson. I hope I can continue to count on you._

"You absolutely can sir. We will have the next shipment available this time next week. I want to thank you for getting the sheriff off my back. It is making it easier to expand the operation with no threat of raids."

 _Consider it a gift. Now I want to ask something. Because you have done so well, I believe you can do more. After the next shipment, I would like to double the order. The product you are producing is being taken so well that demand has skyrocketed. I am also upping your payment to correlate with the increased demand on your time and energy. You should see that in your account now. So can you get it done?_

A beep on his phone indicated activity in his account. Pushing a few buttons, he pulled up the amount that had been transferred. His eyes couldn't get any wider. "I…I…thank you sir. I will get working on doubling the output immediately. I will have it ready on time."

 _Excellent. I look forward to seeing results Mr. Anderson. We will be in touch and if you can deliver, expect that number you saw to become the norm. If you need anything to help, just let us know._

He hung up from placing his order, laughing to himself. Once again all it took was a little money and he had a mammal eating out of his paw. Optimism was not something he relied on, but he was feeling good about the ability of Mr. Anderson to come through. He hated rabbits with a passion, but if he could get what he wanted from this one, then the ends would justify the means. They would pay, every last one of them would pay for what they and their kind had done to his brothers, his kind. Nature would finally be put back into balance, and there was nothing any mammal would be able to do to stop it. Flipping on his computer, he took to his new favorite past-time, spying on the Chief of Police thanks to his new bugs planted in the office by his operatives working within the ZPD.

* * *

Chief Bogo entered his office and quietly shut the door behind him, having just finished with morning roll call and assignments in the bullpen. Looking to his desk, case reports were spilling out of his in-box. He pinched the bridge of his nose, letting out a sigh knowing that it was going to be another long city was seeing an increase in drug crimes, mainly dealing with Predico. Multiple mammals had been brought in and put through detox, high on a diluted form of the drug. More disturbing than the increase in the use of the drug was the drug's evolution. At first, the drug was in liquid form, a variation of the Night Howler serum that was used in pellets, and was either ingested in capsules or placed on the skin to be absorbed. Now, they were finding a solid form of the drug that was crushed into a fine powder. From lab testing, the drug was more potent, would react more quickly, and, unfortunately, became more addictive. To make matters worse, it was effective when put into an aerosol, so it could be inhaled. Hospital emergency rooms were filling, almost every night with either those mammals high on the drug or those who were the victims of the users. As if that wasn't bad enough, a one-time, small gang known as the Swift Gang was becoming increasingly active and even more dangerous. Two of his officers had been put into the hospital after a run in involving illegal gun transactions. Their wounds weren't life threatening, but enough to keep them off duty for a few weeks. A few citizens hadn't fared as well when it came to the same interactions. Three mammals had already been placed in the morgue. Two seemed to be from a dispute in a deal gone bad, one seemed to be a mammal in the wrong place at the wrong time.

As Bogo started in on the case files, he couldn't shake the feeling that this surge in new drugs, the surge in the activity of the Swift Gang, and the bombing of the ZNB were connected.

 _There is just no evidence connecting them. There is never any evidence. These mammals are too clean._

Frustrations were running high. Every time a lead was uncovered, something would happen and all leads would dead end, any hope of furthering the investigation on Predico or this Swift Gang dying. Couple that with the fact that the ZPD had been taken off the bank bombing case, having it fall under the jurisdiction of the ZBI. Bogo only hoped they would have better luck finding anything as all their investigations turned up nothing. There was no identification of the bomber, no bomb fragments, all the CCTV tapes had been destroyed, and no mammal who saw the bomber made it out alive. And to top it all off, his two best officers were MIA for the next two weeks—Nick to recover and Judy to help in his recovery and use up some of her saved vacation. Something was brewing in the city and all he had was gut feelings and guesswork. Case after case went across his desk and into the finished pile, taking up his entire morning. Bogo was about to quit for lunch when a certain cheetah's voice startled him.

"Chief Bogo sir. Do you have a moment?"

"What is it Ben, I was just getting ready to go out lunch. Can it wait?"

"Uh sir, Assistant Mayor Clawson is here to see you. She says it is important."

Bogo sighed, sitting back down at his desk. "Send her up."

His door opened up as the white furred lynx walked in, shutting it behind her. Usually, Rebecca Clawson was the picture of perfection, fur slick and combed, suit pressed and sharp, not a thing out of place. Today seemed to be the exception. Her pristine fur was disheveled, looking as if she had just rolled out of bed. Her expensive suit was wrinkled and even torn in a few places, not to mention the scuffs and marks on her arms and paws.

"Ms. Clawson, what happened to you?"

"Chief, I had to come over as soon as I could. I was going to lunch when I was grabbed and dragged into an alley to be robbed." A few tears started to come to her eyes as the Chief was now standing, helping her to a seat. "I tried to scream but someone had placed a paw over my mouth and overpowered me. They were so fast, I didn't have time to really register what was happening until after they had grabbed me." She composed herself a little, sitting up and looking directly at the Chief. "I wanted to come over to let you know that two of your wonderful officers happened to save me and prevent whatever that mammal wanted to do to me from happening. I was lucky that you had two dedicated officers working the meters near city hall today, otherwise I don't know what would have happened."

Bogo quickly processed who he had on meter duty today and remembered the two new rookies he assigned as their senior partners were busy working a case together. He was impressed.

"I'm glad that they were able to render assistance. Please, Ms. Clawson, is there anything I can do for you? Would you like our medical team to have a look at you, that cut on your arm seems a little rough."

"Thank you Chief, but I think I will be fine. I really wanted to tell you in person how thankful I am for your two officers and I think they deserve a reward for their gallant efforts. The Mayor's office will be in touch with you soon, I suspect, about that topic. Anyway, I've taken enough of your busy day. Thank you once again Chief. We could all use more officers like them."

She stood up and made her way out of his office with Bogo following closely behind. As she left the precinct, he noticed the two rookies standing near the front doors, shaking Ms. Clawson's paws as she left. Bogo smirked to himself while watching the two officers leave and return to their duties.

 _Reminds me of another pair who seem to have a knack for being where they needed to be at the right times._

He didn't know what the Mayor's office would recommend but he knew some reward was needed and their accolades needed to be recognized, along with a certain fox's as well. Bogo grunted to himself, turning back to his office, resigned to the fact that he would be at this paperwork for the rest of day and evening.

* * *

Two days had passed since Judy and he had arrived at her home. Other than the electric events of the first few minutes, nothing much had happened. Nick had been given the chance to meet most of the Hopps family. It had gone better than he expected. There were a few older siblings of Judy's that held prejudices against foxes, but they mostly kept to themselves. A few didn't care one way or the other, but a majority had warmed up quickly to him with the help of Bonnie and Judy, not to mention little June never leaving his side. Nick had not yet had the opportunity to talk with Stu like he had hoped he would while Judy was busy helping her mother in the kitchen, getting things ready for the harvest festival that would kick off the next morning. Instead of embarrassing himself in front of his girlfriend and her mother with his lack of cooking skills, Nick decided to use his free time to enjoy the fresh air. At sun-up, he would put on a pair of sweatpants and his ZPD sweatshirt and go for a run to loosen up. He expected there to be more pain after having been bedridden and cooped up for so long, but something about the clear country air did wonders for him.

 _Hmm, by the end of this trip, I could maybe be ready to take that physical and get back to work. Who knew it was so nice out here? And to think, I used to try to break her down because she lived here._

He paused his running to catch his breath and do a few stretches, getting the kinks out of his back. He looked at his watch and noticed that it was a quarter to nine. Looking back to the burrow, he noticed Stu's truck parked out front.

 _Finally, he is back from the fields, maybe I can catch him and we can have a little talk and get to know each other._

Sprinting back, he made it to the end of the porch when the truck pulled down the drive and out to the road. Nick swore to himself as he walked into the burrow.

"Hey Carrots, where did your dad run off to in such a hurry?"

"Oh, hey Nick," she replied, wiping flour off of her twitching nose. "He said the tractor was acting up so he ran into town to get a few parts. He'll be back in an hour or so. Don't worry, he's just busy, you'll get your chance Slick." She turned back to her mother who was putting pies into the oven.

Nick thought for a moment before slipping out the door again. He had an idea to help talk with her father. Nick knew his way around a garage and how much different would an old tractor be than an old car? He knew Stu loved farming and what better way to get to someone than through what they loved. Jogging over to the barn behind the burrow, he saw the offending tractor, eyeing it over. Jumping onto the seat, he tried the ignition and from what he heard, he knew what the problem was. Shedding his sweatshirt, he got to work hoping to finish before Stu came back.

* * *

Stu was pulling into the drive at home, grumbling to himself.

 _Of course they don't have the part and of course it will be three weeks until they do have one. How am I to finish the harvest without the tractor? That just wasted two hours of my day._

Pulling up to the barn, he noticed a small group of his children gathering around one of the windows, peeking in. Normally, he wouldn't find it odd as they had a tendency to spy on their other siblings for some reason or another. But what he did find odd was that no one should be in the barn at this time and the fact that all the rabbits gathered around the window were his older daughters. Apparently whatever they were spying on had their attention so focused, they didn't hear him pad up to them, listening in on their conversations.

"Wow, he sure is built."

"I can see why she likes him. You won't find a buck looking like that."

"How far down do you think that cream fur goes?"

"Seriously Sara, get your mind out of the gutter."

"My mind? You're the one blushing. Besides, you're staring too."

"Did you see his back and chest though? Poor thing, do you think he needs a massage after all that work?"

"Ahem, girls, shouldn't you be helping your mother?"

The girls that were glued to the window came tumbling down to the ground and bolted like lightning at the sound of their father's voice. Stu could only chuckle. Curiosity got the better of him as he peeked in the window to see what his daughters were ogling. Standing in front of his tractor, he saw a shirtless red fox wiping grease from his paws. Wondering what he was doing to his baby, Stu rushed around to the open door, stopping face to face with Nick.

"Oh, Stu, you're back. Great, just wanted to let you know your tractor is back up and running like new."

Stu watched as Nick jumped up and turned the ignition, the tractor roaring to life, purring like a kitten. As Nick jumped back down, Stu was speechless. How did this fox fix something that had been a thorn in his side for the better part of two years? His old tractor was finicky and required parts to be replaced religiously, yet this fox had come in with nothing but his two paws and had it running better than Stu could even remember it running. Nick could see the questions in Stu's face before he even spoke.

"I know my way around engines and vehicles Mr. Hopps," Nick said with a smirk. "That car out front, I put her together myself from scrap and parts. Just something I learned over time. And as for your tractor, it was a simple fix. Some parts just needed to be de-gunked and cleaned out. It should run great for a while now."

"Well, I suppose a thank you is in order," he said, extending his paw to Nick. "So how about that talk you've been so keen to have?"

"I thought you would never ask Mr. Hopps."

Stu smiled, "Please Nick, its Stu."

The sun was sinking lower and lower in the sky when Nick and Stu walked in the front door and into the kitchen, laughing at a joke Nick had just finished. Judy could only smile at the scene of her dad and boyfriend getting along. Later that evening, Nick was in the guest bed when Judy knocked and came into his room.

"I was glad to see you and Dad being so chummy today. How did it go?"

"It went great Fluff. After fixing the tractor, he and I talked about anything and everything. You know, your dad and I have a lot more in common than I would have thought."

"Oh really, and what is that?"

"Well, we both love our machines. I think he loves that tractor more than I love my car. We both like a good poker game and a good drink to go with it. He likes growing blueberries and I like eating them. And we both care about a certain gray bunny." He smiled as he pecked her on the cheek.

"You sly fox you. Well get some rest. Tomorrow is the festival and you will need all your strength if we are going to see everything it has to offer." She gave him a kiss and as she left, a little tail wag, much to Nick's pleasure.

* * *

 _Knock Knock Knock_

"Wake up you lazy fox. Don't make me come in there."

Judy paused outside the bedroom door, quickly losing her patience at the sleeping fox. Throwing the door open, she stormed into the room towards the bed.

"Nick, I'm not joking, get up n…"

She had just thrown the sheets off the bed to reveal an empty mattress. Her ears turned at a slight sound behind her but before she could react, she found herself slammed into the bed covered by a large pile of red fur.

"Look what we have here. I've caught a snooping rabbit sneaking into a fox's den."

Nick started pelting her face and neck with kisses as she giggled uncontrollably.

"Niiicccck. Come on…. you… dumb fox, we…. are going to….. be late."

Nick jumped up, walking towards the door, holding it open, sweeping his arm motioning for her to lead the way. A majority of the family had left earlier that morning to set up the family booth, so the two of them took Nick's car on the ten minute drive to the fairgrounds. Nick had seen a few fairs along the outskirts of Zootopia when he was young, but nothing prepared him for what unfolded before his eyes. Parking the car, he couldn't see from one end to the other, it was so massive. Judy noticed the awe on his face.

"It's something, isn't it Nick?"

"How big is this thing? Nothing in Zootopia is near this size."

"Well, most of the Burrows shows up during the festival so large enough for all those rabbits."

"I have lived to see the fluffpocalypse."

Judy gave him a sharp punch to the shoulder with a tsk before getting out. Nick just rubbed his shoulder smirking and following her into the grounds. It truly was a sight to behold. Rides galore, carnival games as far as his eyes could see and food tents, oh my, the food tents were endless, preparing to feed an army of bunnies. The smell assaulted his senses from every direction, causing his mouth to water. Walking further in, Nick noticed a large stage set up near the middle of the grounds with sound checks taking place. Even though it was early, crowds had started to pour in, filling in the space relatively quickly.

"So slick, I take it you like what you see? What do you want to do first?"

Nick turned to Judy who was grinning ear to ear, violet eyes wide with anticipation and joy. It seemed a little early to start partaking of the myriad of different foods surrounding him, so he suggested a few of the carnival games. They were, of course, all classics. The ring toss, basketball shot, dart and arrow games, ball toss—all games that Nick knew the secrets to winning. He let Judy pick where they went and booth after booth, Nick delivered, winning prizes on the first try at every station. By the time all was said and done, both pairs of arms were full of stuffed prizes which prompted a quick return to the car to unload. Winning all those prizes had sure worked up Nick's appetite.

"I don't know about you Carrots, but I could sure go for something to eat about now."

"I know just the place. His booth is over here and trust me, you'll think you're in heaven."

Judy grabbed his paw and pulled him through the gathering crowds past other food tents. After a few moments, she stopped in front of a lurid pink tent. Nick shielded his eyes with his free paw muttering about it being too bright, eliciting a strong tug from Judy muttering dumb fox under her breath. Entering the tent, Nick was overcome with the smells of fresh pastry and pies. Different fruits came at him from all directions but his keen nose picked out the one smell he was hoping for above all others. Turning to Judy he grinned.

"Blueberries?"

"Yep, fresh from our farm. This is Gideon's, the best pie maker in the Tri-Burrows and probably even Zootopia."

"Wait, Gideon? As in the fox you told me about from your childhood? The same fox that scarred your face?"

Nick's hackles started to raise, but was quickly stopped by Judy's paw resting on his chest.

"That was a long time ago Nick. Gid's changed, just like you have changed. Don't be hard on him. He has made something of himself and he's darn good at what he does. Just….give him a chance, ok? I have."

Nick took a deep breath, calming down right before they heard the heavy southern drawl.

"Well well well, if it aint Ms. Judy. How's you all been? Haven't seen you since you tore off after dem nighthowlers."

"Hey Gideon. I'm doing great. I brought someone with me who wanted to try out your amazing pies."

Gideon looked at Nick, a large grin growing on his muzzle as he stepped right up to him, grabbing him in a crushing bear hug.

"You must be Nick, first fox officer. I read a lot about you." He placed Nick back on his feet. "Name's Gideon Grey and I tell you, it's good to see another fox around these parts. Hope you're keeping Ms. Judy here in check." This caused Judy to blush a bit while Gideon just chuckled.

Nick didn't know what to think. This fox was far from what he imagined. He seemed very kind and genuine, and by the smell coming from his tent, a darn good pie maker. Nick extended a paw and shook Gideon's, exchanging niceties.

"Well, I know you two ain't here for talking, so what is your pleasure?"

Nick was almost drooling. "You wouldn't happen to have any blueberry pie would you?"

Gideon smiled wide. "Well of course I do. Just pulled one out of the oven. Only the finest Hopps blueberries too. Stay right here, I'll get you two some, on the house."

He disappeared to the back and a few moments later had two plates loaded with steaming, flaky blueberry pie.

"You two enjoy and if you need any more, just spin by the back, I'll get ya what you need. Nice to meet ya Nick. Don't be a stranger around these parts."

The two walked off, finding the shade of a tree near the stage that Nick noticed earlier. They sat in silence for a moment, enjoying the sights and sounds as well as the pie which Nick swore was the best he had ever tasted. Unbeknownst to them, a pair of eyes was watching closely and had been following them for most of the morning. After finishing their pie, Judy was sitting in Nick's lap, leaning back into his chest, enjoying the mild day, watching the festivities start to pick up. Nick had been staring at the stage, seeing a couple of groups get up and play a few songs. Judy was rocking slightly as she was listening to the music, humming to herself, losing herself in the moment. Nick had an idea, something he would never have done before, but ever since the other day, he knew what it would mean to Judy.

"Hey Judy, I need to go, um, use the facilities. I'll be right back."

Nick jumped up, leaving a stunned Judy behind. She just leaned back against the tree, waiting for him to return, when a voice startled her.

"Well what do we have here? The famous Judy Hopps. My my, you sure have become quite the looker."

Judy quickly turned towards the voice, noticing a stark white rabbit buck standing off to the side, paws in his pockets. Judy wouldn't have known the buck from any other had it not been for the three distinct black stripes that lay horizontal from the bridge of his nose, across his left eye, and around to the back of his head, looking like claw marks.

"Coney? How are you doing? I haven't seen you since high school."

She eyed him up and down, noticing that he had become quite the looker himself. Muscles toned, fur pristine, and designer clothing. Only one word came to Judy's mind when she saw him standing there: hot. His slight chuckle brought her out of the trance she was put into.

"I saw you sitting over here by yourself and thought I would come over and ask if you would like to blow this bumpkin fair, come with me and have fun at a more adult level."

And just like that, the illusion of a good looking rabbit standing in front of her dissolved. Apparently, there was one aspect that he hadn't worked on.

"Uh, no thanks, I'm here with someone else. See you later."

Judy made to leave when a paw grabbed her wrist.

"I don't think you understand. You are going to come with me and we are going to leave this place and have a little fun. I always get what I want, and I want you."

Her training as an officer kicked in. She twisted the arm he was grabbing and used his momentum against him, slamming him into the ground while getting a good solid punch into his stomach.

"The only place you will be going Coney Anderson is to the county lockup if you ever touch me again."

Judy stood up and left Coney gasping for breath on the ground as she went looking for Nick. Coney could only glare at his prize hopping away.

 _You're mine, you just don't know it yet little bunny._

It took a few minutes, but she eventually found Nick walking around near the side of the stage. She couldn't believe that Coney would act the way he did. She just needed to be with Nick to help her forget so they could enjoy the rest of the day. She couldn't help but notice the nervous grin on his face when she came up to him, but it was quickly replaced with a smile as he ruffled the fur between her ears. He suggested they stay for a bit to listen to a few bands play before going back and checking on her parents' stand. Agreeing, the two went paw in paw to position themselves in the crowd gathering in front of the stage. Judy started getting into the music, bouncing around and purposefully bumping into Nick to try to get him to dance, with little success. Song after song was played as the crowd grew around them.

"Hey Nick, thanks for suggesting this. I am really enjoying being here with you."

She turned towards him, noticing he was nowhere to be seen.

"Nick?"

The crowd was closing in as the band on stage was getting ready for a new set when the singer for the Wild Hares came to the mic.

"Welcome to this year's Burrows Harvest Festival. We will begin our set in a moment but first, we have had a special request. One of you lucky ladies in the audience has quite the admirer. This song is dedicated to you."

She was looking all around her, jumping up to see if she could see that red fur standing out in the sea of rabbits that was now engulfing her as the music queued up on stage. It was at the moment that the words started coming from the speakers that she realized where her fox was. Looking at the stage, Nick was front and center at the mic looking directly at her as he sang.

 _You are the mammal that I've always dreamed of_

 _I knew it from the start_

 _I saw your face and that's the last I've seen of my heart_

 _It's not so much the things you say to me_

 _It's not the things you do_

 _It's how I feel each time you're close to me_

 _That keeps me close to you._

 _It's not so much your pretty face I see_

 _It's not the clothes you wear_

 _It's more that special way you look at me_

 _That always keeps me there_

 _It's hard to tell you all the love I'm feelin'_

 _That's just not my style_

 _You got a way to send my senses reelin'_

 _Every time you smile._

The set finished to thunderous applause as Nick took a bow on stage, handing the mic back to the band leader, giving him a quick paw shake and exiting. Judy was bouncing on her paws, anxious for her fox to return. As he stepped up to her, he couldn't even utter a word before she ran headlong into his chest, gripping him as if she were going to fall off a cliff.

"You wonderful, beautiful, sexy fox you. No one has ever done anything like that for me." Tears were welling in her eyes as she squeezed tighter.

"Well, what can I say? You deserve every bit of it," Nick said with a slight strain in his voice, "But you do need to loosen that kung-fu grip of yours, I can't breathe."

She let him go as he bent down to her level.

"I heard the song as we drove here and thought it described what you are to me perfectly. And since you seemed to like my singing, even though it's not that great, I thought you might like the surprise."

She stared at him for a moment, seeing the truth of what he was saying to her in his eyes. Without care of those around her, or what they might think or say, she grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into a deep, drawn out kiss. Once they separated, Nick seemed a little dazed as Judy giggled.

"You know, after that little stunt, that song is now going to be our song because I will always think of this moment when I hear it. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

Taking his paw, she led him out of the crowd towards the food stalls to meet up with her parents. It had reached mid-day and the grounds were packed, especially around the food as many hungry mouths were waiting to be fed. The two eventually made it to the family stall which looked as if it had been picked clean. A flustered Bonnie and Stu seemed relieved to see the two walking up. After some brief instruction and a resupply run brought in by a few of Judy's brothers, both Nick and Judy were running the stall as her parents went to grab some lunch and relax for a while.

Nick's past-life ability to use his silver tongue to part mammals with their money helped them clear the stall of stock twice. It certainly kept her brothers busy running back and forth, getting more produce to refresh the supplies. As time passed, the crowds started to thin as the mobs went to enjoy the rides, games and other festivities. They had been joined by Judy's sister Crystal during the last restocking. She was currently sitting just behind them in the back of the stall, playing on her phone, and eyeing Nick off and on when Judy wasn't looking. She was currently watching a video that she had taken and uploaded a few hours ago start to go viral. It was when she started laughing that she grabbed Judy's attention.

"Crystal, what is so funny?" Judy ask curiosly.

"Well, let's just say that I finally understand what it is you see in your fox, other than he is incredibly sexy."

The statement caused Judy to puff out her cheeks, ready to retort with fury until she saw the video playing on her sister's phone.

"What is that? Crystal, what did you do?"

Playing on the phone was a Ewetube video of Nick singing on stage earlier in the day, the view counter already topping one million mammals.

"Crystal, you didn't." Judy was stunned. Her voice drew Nick back to see what was going on.

Seeing the video, his eyes widened and muzzle dropped open. Both his and Judy's eyes locked, both thinking the exact same thing. If a video went viral, there was one mammal they both knew that would be all over it and make it a priority to share it with every mammal he met. At the same time, they said what they were thinking.

"CLAWHAUSER!"

As if the fates had aligned, Judy's phone and Nick's phone buzzed at the same time with a text. Both looked down and both let out a simultaneous sigh.

 _O M Goodness you guys. I can't believe that is Nick. He is so sweet. Judy, you got yourself a keeper, that's for sure. Nick, you have to sing for us the next karaoke night at the bar. Enjoy the rest of your vacation you two._

Judy had her face in her paw as Nick gulped.

"I am dead. The guys are never going to let this go."

Nick was brought out of his doom by Judy who had started to laugh.

"What is so funny Carrots?"

"You, that's what's funny. By the time Ben is done spreading this around the office, you might have to change careers."

Nick mumbled something about getting something to eat as he left the stall to the snickering of Judy. A few moments later, her parents came back to relieve them. Judy waited for a few minutes, but when Nick hadn't returned, she decided to go meet him, having a hunch that he was at Gideon's tent. The main thoroughfares were still a little crowded so she decided to walk behind the stalls and tents to avoid the crowds. She was about halfway to Gideon's when she heard a voice behind her as strong arms wrapped around her.

"You're coming with us little bunny. Don't make us hurt you."

Before she could turn around, yell out, or do anything, she felt something sharp placed into the small of her back.

* * *

Nick arrived back at the Hopps' stall to find Bonnie and Stu but no Judy.

"Hey Bonnie, Stu, where's Judy? I brought back something for her to eat."

"Oh Nick," Bonnie said, "she just left a few moments ago to look for you. I think she went to Gideon's."

Nick set down the plates of food and made his way to Gideon's, shuffling in-between groups of rabbits as the crowds for food were picking back up. Five minutes later, he was back at Gideon's tent. A rather large gathering had formed a line since he had left so he had to push forward to get the fox's attention.

"Hey Gideon, have you seen Judy in the past few minutes?"

"Well shoot, no Nick. Haven't seen a whisker of her since the two of you came this morning."

Nick thanked him as he left the back of the tent, taking the back paths to avoid the crowds towards the Hopps' stall.

 _She must have gone back to the stall and I just didn't see her in the crowd._

Halfway to his destination, he stopped dead in his tracks when he smelled the fragrance of her shampoo hanging in the air. But it wasn't all he could smell. Other rabbits, male from the smell, and a sour smell that permeated all of it. He had smelled that before, it was fear and stress. Following the odors, he was lead in-between the food tents, a secluded route, away from the prying eyes of the crowds, towards a less populated area of the grounds where a large tractor barn loomed.

* * *

Judy was being held by two rabbits in a side room of the tractor barn. She was looking around, trying to figure out a way to make an escape, when the door to the room slammed, a white rabbit with black stripes on his face standing in front of her.

"You just had to play hard to get, didn't you Judy? I told you before, I get what I want."

"You are not going to get away with this Coney," Judy stated with a slight worry in her voice. Nick didn't know where she was, her parents didn't see where she went. She was alone. "I'm an officer with the ZPD. Do yourself a favor and stop this now and we can forget about an abduction charge."

Coney's laugh sent a chill up her spine. "You have no idea who I am or what I can do. No one here cares what you are. Besides, all they see is a trashy little bunny throwing her lot in with a disgusting fox. The way the two of you were holding paws, kissing, it's nauseating. Well, I'm here to be your salvation. A handsome, well to do rabbit is going to make an honest bunny out of you." He looked to the other two rabbits in the room. "Leave us, we need some private time." Coney advanced on Judy as the other two left the room.

* * *

Nick quietly slipped inside the barn, the scent becoming stronger as he entered. Sudden voices coming from the office area caused him to slip in behind a combine parked in the large garage area. Peeking around the large tire, Nick saw two rabbits move to stand just in front of the hall leading to the back office rooms. If his nose was right, Judy's scent trail led straight past the two rabbit bucks. He needed to think how to distract the two so he could go find out what she was up to, his concentration snapped when he heard Judy scream.

 _Ok, enough thinking, more action._

He could hear the rabbits guarding the hall laughing at the sounds coming from the offices and that is when something snapped. He needed to get to her and now. Grabbing a small wrench laying nearby, he tossed it across the garage, causing a racket on the opposite end. It had the desired effect as the two guards turned their heads towards the sound of the clatter. It was the second of distraction he needed. Sprinting from behind the combine, Nick rushed the two guards, catching them completely by surprise. He slammed his body into the first one and using his momentum, pushed him into the second guard, knocking all of them to the ground. Grabbing the first one's head, he quickly slammed it into the concrete, rendering the smaller buck unconscious. The second rabbit, realizing what was happening, scrambled to get to his paws and warn his boss. Unfortunately for him, Nick's training had made him stronger and faster than any normal fox would have been. Nick grabbed the rabbit's hind paw and jerked him back into his grasp. A quick arm around the throat and the second rabbit was quickly incapacitated.

Getting back up, Nick quickly grabbed another wrench from the wall of tools and scrambled to the sounds coming from the back office. Cracking the door, he could see Judy on her back on the floor, fighting to keep a pure white rabbit off the top of her.

"Keep fighting little bunny. You are just turning me on even more."

"Get off me you creep!" Judy took a swipe at his face.

"You shouldn't have done that," Coney seethed as he slapped her across the face.

Nick had crept up behind the two rabbits unnoticed. "YOU shouldn't have done that bastard!"

As Coney turned to see who had spoken, Nick brought the wrench crashing down into the side of his head, eliciting a gasp from Judy. Grabbing her paw, he quickly pulled her up, looking her up and down.

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you? What happened?"

Judy silenced him by pulling him into a hug. "I'm fine, you're here. He didn't do anything other than kitnap me and assault a police officer."

Nick returned the hug, pulling her up. "What should we do with him?" Nick motioned to the unconscious rabbit on the floor.

"Follow me, we will get ahold of the sheriff and have him take care of Coney and his friends."

The two made their way out of the barn and back to the grounds of the festival, searching for a moment before finding a deputy running security at the front gate. Quickly telling him what had occurred, he radioed for backup and soon Coney and his two friends were being led in cuffs to waiting sheriff's vehicles. The two rabbits that Nick encountered first seemed no worse for the wear. Coney on the other paw, was being supported by a deputy, blood oozing from a wound in his head. Seeing Judy and Nick before being placed in the car, he just laughed.

"I'll see you later sweet cheeks and I'll see that fox in cuffs when I walk out a free rabbit in a few hours."

He was unceremoniously thrown into the back of the car as the deputy entered and sped away. A deputy came up to the two, getting statements from both of them. After finishing their statements and getting their contact numbers, the two were exhausted, the day not going exactly how they had planned. After a quick stop at her parents' booth to let them know they were leaving, they were in Nick's car, going back to the Burrow. The two sat on the front porch, watching the sun sink closer to the horizon. Judy lay back into Nick who had his arm around her, holding her tight. The scene was peaceful, helping both of them to relax. The rest of the family wouldn't be back until much later so the two of them had the Burrow to themselves. Orange and red hues started spreading across the landscape as the sun faded out of sight, a slight breezing bringing a chill to the air. Judy had fallen asleep in Nick's arms as he reflected on what had happened. The peaceful scene and silent air was suddenly shattered with Nick's phone ringing. Picking it up, Nick didn't recognize the number but the area code put it in Zootopia downtown.

"This is Nick."

"Mr. Wilde, this is Charles Rosenwall. I am calling on behalf of a client of mine. Do you have a moment to talk?"

Judy had begun to stir at the sound of his ringtone, but was wide awake when she heard who was on the phone. Nick pushed the speaker button as the two listened.

"I understand that there was a confrontation today and I am calling on behalf of my client, Mr. Anderson, with an offer for you Mr. Wilde."

He didn't like the sound of this. Charles Rosenwall was one of the most highly sought after defense lawyers in all of Zootopia. Many of the city's elites were frequent customers when scandals hit and his record of defending the scum of the city was perfect.

"Ok, I'm listening."

"I understand that you and your partner have filed kitnapping charges along with assault and attempted rape charges against my client. However, I must inform you that if you want to take this to court, it would be court here in the Burrows and it would be your words against my client's words. Unfortunately for you, your partner is not seen in the best light among her peers here and of course, the word of a, well, predator such as yourself would count for even less. Now, my client is willing to drop the assault and attempted murder charges against you, which I will say would stick a lot easier than your charges, if you are willing to drop your charges."

Judy couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was this mammal serious? The case was clear cut, she had been forced into the barn, he was going to force himself on her. But Nick's look told a different story, she had seen that look in his eyes before, the look of defeat. He just shook his head slightly as he looked at her.

"Mr Rosenwall, we will drop all charges if, and only if no charges are filed against myself and my partner and if said records of these charges are destroyed."

"I believe we have a deal Mr. Wilde. You shall not hear from me again. Thank you."

Hanging up his phone, Nick leaned back, looking up at the sky.

"Nick, what was that. How could you just let him go after what he did?"

"Judy, I know that lawyer. Trust me when I say, that was a fight we could never win. We have no physical evidence other than our testimony. The evidence of assault on my part, however, is very physical and easy to prove. Besides, in a court out here, I don't think a fox such as myself would ever get a fair trial against a rabbit."

Judy just looked down at her paws. She hated that he was right. Even after all they had done, prejudice was still very much against her partner and with a lack of physical evidence, she knew they would have an almost impossible uphill battle on their paws. She lay her head back into his chest, staring up into the sky with him.

"Don't worry yourself fluff. You're safe and that is all I really could ask for. Don't let it get to you. Karma will always find a way to even things out. Trust me on that."

* * *

"Mr. Anderson, all charges will be dropped against you. You are a free rabbit once again."

"Thank you Mr. Rosenwall. And say thank you to those who sent you so quickly."

"I must inform you Mr. Anderson that you need to be more careful. Drawing attention like that will not benefit you or our boss. And believe me when I say that once something doesn't benefit anymore, it is liquidated. Keep that in mind next time you assault two of the most public officials in Zootopia. We will not cover for your mistakes again."

Rosenwall walked out of the room as a deputy uncuffed and released Coney. Lightly touching the stitches on his head, he hissed as he walked out of the station talking to himself.

"No one tells me what to do. I don't care what it takes, I will have her one way or the other. No one gets in the way of what I want."

Walking down the street, he started to think of how he would be able to make his plan work without becoming a liability to those he worked for.

* * *

 **A/N: My apologies for the delay in publishing. Short version is work has become overly busy, 70+ hours a week can take a toll. Add to that continuing education for all my licenses are coming due in the next few weeks and time available for writing has shrunk to nearly nothing. But to make up for it was this nice long chapter for all of you to enjoy. Unfortunately, until my tests are done, updating will be a little slower but I hope to have that pick back up to a chapter per week once they are all completed.**

 **A big shout out to Writer's Convexity. His story "Never Simple, Isn't It?" is wonderful, full of OC's with rich backstories that pull you in and take you for a ride. Please check it out and give it a review, you won't be disappointed. Also a big thank you to Writer's Convexity as one of his OC's is going to be a big part in the coming story here.**

 **Once again, thank you to all who are reading, following, and commenting. I don't know the exact number yet, but we are coming close to the end of this part of the story. Once it is concluded, the story will pick up where it left off with the factory raid, a part I have been eager to finish since I started this story.**

 **Music credits go to the group Firefall with their song 'You Are the Woman'.**


	19. Recognition

**Chapter 18 – Recognition**

Nick and Judy's remaining time at the Burrow went rather quickly and without incident. Judy used the time to show Nick around the town and introduce him to more of the countryside near the farm. Nick couldn't believe the vastness of open space surrounding them as the fields stretched from horizon to horizon. Life out here was so different than what he had known surrounded by the concrete and constant noise of the city. It wasn't all sight-seeing for Nick though. He was hard at work trying to get back into shape so he could get back to work. Every day that passed, he felt himself getting stronger with the pain diminishing. He was eager to get back on the beat but was determined to enjoy the free time he had here with Judy. What had quickly become his favorite thing was at the end of the day, sitting out on the porch holding her next to him and gazing at the millions upon millions of stars, staying out long after everyone else had turned in. The quietness and stillness of the night helped him to think.

The events that had unfolded days prior had left Nick feeling a little uneasy. The more he thought about how a country rabbit such as Anderson could afford or even know a defender such as Rosenwall, the more his head hurt. And it wasn't just knowing someone with that much clout, it was how fast the lawyer seemed to be in contact with the two of them. Nick thought about asking Judy about Coney and what he did that would warrant the ability to contact such an asset, but decided against bringing him up and possibly upsetting her. He couldn't ask around either as he wasn't going to break the deal he had and possibly put his freedom or Judy's job at risk. No, he would just have to be resigned to letting this information eat away at his mind in private.

Judy was currently dozing off, resting against his chest as he sat, gazing into the never-ending expanse of stars, secretly wishing that their little vacation wouldn't be ending tomorrow. Nick was so lost in his train of thought that he didn't hear the soft pad falls behind him.

"Ahem."

Bonnie hadn't expected Nick to shoot like a rocket out of the porch swing, taking a very surprised Judy with him. She had to suppress a laugh seeing Judy sputtering and groggily try to get up, trying to figure out what had happened and Nick, whose fur was sticking straight out giving his tail the look of a bottle brush.

"I'm sorry you two," she said between laughs, "I just wanted to check on you and make sure you're not getting too cold out here."

Judy found her feet and started to brush herself off. "We're fine mom. We were just about to come in." She paused and looked at Nick who was trying to flatten the fur on his tail. "Who would have thought that the big bad fox would be afraid of a little rabbit?"

Both Judy and Bonnie shared a small laugh as Nick just clicked his tongue before Bonnie spoke up. "I was actually coming out to ask if the two of you wouldn't mind joining Stu and me in the living room. I know you have to leave tomorrow, so we would like to have a little talk if that is ok with the two of you?"

Both Nick and Judy looked at one another, an air of trepidation hung between them, having a knowing feeling about what Judy's parents wanted to talk about.

"Sure thing mom, we will be there in a few minutes."

Bonnie left the two on the porch, standing in uncomfortable silence.

"Carrots, is this 'talk' going to be about what I think it is going to be about?"

Judy could see the genuine concern and a flicker of fear in Nick's eyes. "I think it is slick." She placed a paw on his arm, looking in his eyes to comfort him. "But don't worry, Mom likes you and I think you impressed dad and besides, I kind of already yelled at them that you were my boyfriend while you were unconscious on the couch. So it's not like they don't already know. Just….keep the joking to a minimum, ok?"

Nick put on a hurt expression. "Why little bunny, you do wound me with such accusations, that I would not be anything but serious in this situation regarding your parents."

Judy smacked him on the arm. "Dumb fox."

"But I'm your dumb fox."

* * *

The four mammals were gathered in the living room. Bonnie and Stu were sitting beside one another on the love seat while Judy was sitting in the recliner with Nick sitting on the ground in front of her, leaning back as she scratched his head and ears. A small fire was lit and burning bright in the fireplace, casting a warm glow over the scene. The calming surroundings, however, could not diffuse the building tension that was hanging in the air. Neither side wanted to break the silence, neither wanting to start what they were sure was to be an awkward conversation.

Stu was watching as his daughter was stroking the fox's ears and scratching his head as he lay back into the foot of the recliner with her legs hanging over his shoulders. He didn't say anything but was wondering if Nick really knew what it meant for a rabbit to rub a mammal's ears. Amongst rabbits, this was seen as something sensual, something done usually between mates.

 _Maybe it is different for foxes,_ he thought to himself.

What surprised him was how he was feeling about the scene unfolding in front of him. His first reaction should have been anger that this fox had somehow tricked his daughter into liking him. But in the time he had gotten to know Nick in the past few days, finding out that the two of them had a lot more in common than he would have ever guessed, he had started to soften his view of the fox. It was with those thoughts that Stu finally broke the silence hanging in the room.

"So, the two of you are dating then?" Stu noticed Judy's eyes start to narrow. He quickly tried to diffuse the situation. "So, how did," he gestured with his paws towards them, "this …. I mean you...how did you two become more than friends?"

 _Nice save Stu,_ Nick thought, a smirk donning his muzzle.

Judy started by giving them the abbreviated version of the Missing Mammals case where they first met and how Nick had helped her when no one else would. Lowering her head, she recounted the press conference and how she had hurt Nick, her only friend, and caused him to push away from her. How she had really felt during her time apart until the clue that broke the Night Howler case wide open, reuniting her with Nick. She didn't go into any major legal details of the case, but for the first time, she told her parents how Nick had refused to leave her side when she was hurt and how his plan helped put away Bellwether. Hesitating for only a moment, she told them about how Nick had pretended to go savage and 'attack' her. Stu's face went blank and Bonnie gasped.

"I know how it sounds mom and dad. But it was necessary to accomplish what needed to be done. I trust Nick with my life and have ever since."

She went on to tell them how he had helped her out of her cramped apartment, providing a house for her and making her life easier. How he had changed his life to join the police force to be her partner and what he had accomplished since, including saving her life at the risk of his own.

"He has always been there for me and has cared for me like no other mammal has, save for the two of you." She looked down at Nick and placed a kiss on his head. "I can't imagine my life without him in it. So yes, we are dating, but we have always seemed to have feelings for each other."

Bonnie was smiling as Stu chuckled a little, much to the surprise of Judy. She expected a lot more resistance than this.

"Leave it to our little Jude the Dude to go against every norm in rabbit society." Stu looked at his daughter. "Honey, your mom and I couldn't be prouder of you and what you have accomplished and If this is what you want, if this is what makes you happy, then that is all we care about. I know I haven't made it easy, and my….well everything I have done, I'm sorry." Bonnie placed her paw on his leg. "Talking with Nick the other day, well I have to say, I couldn't think of a better mammal for you Jude. But I must make one thing very clear Mr. Wilde, you better treat her right and never hurt her otherwise a tazer is going to be the least of your worries." Stu was trying to put on a tough mammal face and was failing miserably.

"Stu, I would never do anything to hurt Judy. I care too much for her. She is the reason I am who I am now. For all she has told you about me saving her life, it is quite the opposite. She has saved mine. Judy was able to see me for who I was when everyone else just saw a shifty, low-life fox." Stu looked slightly ashamed at that statement. "She was the first person to trust me and believe in me." Nick paused and looked back at Judy sitting behind him, his resolve steeled once he looked into those loving violet eyes. He turned back to Bonnie and Stu. "Your daughter has done more for me than all the other mammals in my life put together. Judy means everything to me." Nick turned back to face her. "Judy, I love you."

Those words hung in a deepening silence. Bonnie's eyes were alight as Stu was leaning forward, processing what he had heard. Nick was turned towards Judy her paws moving towards her mouth, utter shock etched on her face. It was the first time Nick had said those three words to her.

"Nick." It was almost a whisper escaping her mouth.

Nick had shed his smirk for a genuine smile, knowing the effect those words were having. "Judith Laverne Hopps, I love you and there is no other mammal that I would want to be with. All that I am is for you and you alone."

Her mind was swimming. The room was suddenly sweltering and the fox in front of her had become the most beautiful sight she had seen in her life. Not caring where she was, not caring that both her parents were sitting just feet away, she reached out and grabbed Nick by the shoulders and slammed her mouth onto his, pulling him into a passionate kiss. It was only after a slightly embarrassed cough that she broke the connection with her fox. The kiss seemed to put Nick into a daze as Judy sheepishly smiled, turning a shade of red that rivaled even Nick, and apologized to her parents. Bonnie could only giggle as Stu had a large grin on his face.

"No need to apologize dear," Bonnie stated, "we can see how much he means to you and you to him."

Stu slapped his legs with his paws as he stood. "I think we need some drinks. I'll be right back."

The conversation continued late into the evening as both Bonnie and Stu wanted to learn more about Nick. The earlier feeling of dread had all but vanished as Nick was rather enjoying himself, wishing that the previous week could have been like this. Judy was impressed at her parents, especially her dad. She knew that when they got to know Nick that they would see the same things she did. Everything was going perfectly but she knew some way, somehow, her dad would find a way to mess it up.

"So Nick," Stu leaned forward looking straight at the fox. "I am curious to know, what do your parents think about you dating a rabbit?"

And there it was. The pleasant atmosphere that they had been enjoying suddenly was sucked out like the gasp Judy was barely able to contain. Nick's ears fell flat on his head and Judy had to credit him as that was the only reaction she saw to the question as he kept his face neutral. Judy placed a paw on his shoulder as Nick took a deep breath. He couldn't blame her parents for asking such an innocent question. They had no way of knowing. Heck, even Judy didn't know until very recently.

"My parents would have been thrilled to know that I had found someone so special, especially someone who has done so much." He could see that Bonnie was coming to the realization of what he had said as a paw made its way to her mouth, Stu seemed clueless. "Both of my parents passed when I was younger and I was an only kit." It surprised him how easy it was to say this time around, feeling more at peace with that fact than he had at any other time in his life.

Stu looked mortified and started to stutter but Bonnie cut him off. "We are so sorry Nick. We didn't know."

A smile returned to Nick's face. "It's alright Bonnie. Judy only found out recently as well."

After a few moments, a few more pleasantries were shared and the atmosphere was a pleasant one again before the four mammals made their ways to get some rest before the early morning came calling. Judy followed Nick to the guestroom door. Before he entered, she yanked him by his shirt down to her level, kissing him with all the passion that she showed a few moments before.

"You sly fox. You realize that was the first time you have said that to me right?"

Nick had a goofy grin plastered on his muzzle with his eyes half lidded. "If that is the case, then I deeply apologize for making you wait to hear it. But it doesn't make it any less true. I do love you Carrots."

The words had barely escaped before she slammed back into him, burying her head into his chest, her voice muffled to the point Nick couldn't hear what she said.

"What was that fluff, I can't hear you through my chest."

Judy turned her head, not breaking contact with him. "I said, let's go to bed…"

"Well that's the plan Carro…"

"Together. Let's go to bed together Nick."

Nick paused for a moment. He did like it when she would cuddle next to him and fall asleep in his arms but he knew this was not the best place for that. "As tempting as that sounds Fluff, I just got on your parent's good side. If they were to walk in on us sleeping together in the same bed, I think a tazer would be the least of my problems. We will be back home tomorrow and then we can cuddle as long as you would like on the couch, watching a movie or whatever you want."

As frustrated as she was to hear that rejection, she knew that he was right.

 _Dang fox, why is he always right?_

Nick saw the momentary flash of pain in her eyes, quickly pulling her into a hug, putting more into it that he could say at the moment. It was enough for her. She gave him another kiss before stepping back.

"Good night Nick."

"Good night Judy."

* * *

Not far from the Hopps' farm, Coney Anderson was busy getting the latest shipment ready for transport. He was feeling pretty good about himself, not only was he a few days ahead of schedule and the latest batch had turned out more plentiful than he anticipated, but he had gotten away with the incident at the festival because of his new contacts. He packed the last of the flowers into the crate, careful not to crush them, and nailed the lid shut. Wiping his brow, he left the barn to go to his parent's tractor shed to grab a cold carrot juice out of the fridge. Returning to the barn, he shut the door behind him and went to sit on an old, tattered couch that he used to sometimes sleep on during late nights packing. Turning towards the couch, he noticed a large shadow sitting where he wanted to lay down. Before he could utter a word, the shadow leapt up and grabbed him by the throat, slamming him into the wall next to the door.

Coney was hanging in the air held by nothing but a large paw around his throat. The grip was so tight, he couldn't even get a squeak out. Looking down the arm attached to the paw, he saw that it belonged to a large tiger, who he realized was looking at him with a hunger in its eyes.

"Coney, Coney, Coney. Yous been a bad bunny. The boss don't like having to save yous ass when yous to be getting his shipment ready."

Coney tried to speak, but it was all he could do to get small breaths in to keep from passing out.

"What was that little bunny? You trying to say something? Too bad, yous going to do nothin but listen. This is your only warning. We won't be saving your neck again. There is only one word yous should worry about, and that is redemption. Yous owe the boss now and yous better be ready when da boss calls in his favor."

The tiger held his free paw up to Coney's face and unsheathed a large claw that was capped with a razor sharp metal extension. Dragging the claw down his cheek and along his chest, the tiger spoke again. "If yous fail the boss again, yous going to make me real happy. I haven't had rabbit in a long time and yous looks tasty. Keeps that in mind."

Coney's vision started to blur and the sounds around him were starting to become muted when suddenly the tiger dropped the rabbit to the floor, exiting the barn before Coney could regain his composure. Coney rubbed his throat, a shiver running through his entire body at the prospect of ever seeing that tiger again knowing full well what he had gotten himself into.

Outside, the tiger was pulling away, driving back towards Zootopia while talking on the phone.

"Yea boss, he got the message. Need me to do anything else to him?"

 _No tiny, He won't mess up again. But if he does, I'll keep my promise to you. Besides, he may still have a use or two. This little turn of events is interesting to say the least._

"Ok boss. I'm on my way back."

Tiny hung up the phone, his stomach growling from the missed meal opportunity.

* * *

The next morning seemed a chaotic mess to Nick. Every morning he had been at the Hopps' residence, he had slept in past the morning rush as farming bunnies tended to get going earlier than he cared to get up. Having to pack and get ready for the long drive back to Zootopia changed all that for him this morning, starting with his alarm going off before dawn. Between falling out of bed trying to reach for the alarm, taking a freezing shower and frantically searching for the rest of his clothing to pack, it was a wonder he made it on time for breakfast. Walking down the stairs, Nick's eyes beheld a sea of fluff moving in an almost hypnotic wave between the tables and the kitchen as everyone was getting ready to help finish the harvest. Twenty minutes and numerous tail pulls later, he was able to make his way out the front door to take the luggage back to the car. Soon after the remainder of the Hopps' family had gathered to see the two officers off. While Judy said good bye to her siblings, Nick was pulled aside by Stu.

"I just wanted to apologize once again Nick. I see how Judy is when you are around and I can see how much you mean to her."

Nick smiled extending his paw. "Thank you Stu, that means a lot. She is everything to me."

Stu looked at his paw and just grinned, grabbing Nick and pulling him into a strong hug. "Paw shakes are for strangers Nick. You are part of our family now and don't you forget that." Releasing Nick he looked up at him with a smile, "You take good care of her now."

Nick joined Judy next to the car and said a few more goodbyes including a long drawn out hug from June who, if not for Bonnie, would have never let go. The time had come for them to make their departure. Nick gave a final look at the sprawling farm scene with a few dozen rabbits gathered to see not only Judy, but himself off. Feelings he had long forgotten began to surface within himself, feelings of belonging. Nick had a family again. The drive back would be a long one but both Nick and Judy were thinking one thing, it would be good to be back home, together.

* * *

All in all, Nick's day could have gone better. An early morning appointment with Dr. Truffle had knocked down his ego a few pegs. Nick had thought that he would be ready to get back on the streets but his body had other ideas. After being put through the paces by the doctor, Nick had failed with flying colors, though not by much.

"Don't get too down on yourself Officer Wilde. You have made tremendous strides in your recovery. I am willing to clear you for desk work and non-patrol duty. It will still be at least two weeks until you are ready for full reinstatement."

Nick's mind was screaming at him to try to hustle his way out of this situation, but he knew the doctor knew him too well. He would just have to accept the order and resign himself to paperwork. Taking his written clearance letter, he made his way to the precinct to be the bearer of bad news.

Walking in the front doors to the atrium, he paused to take in the view. Nick didn't realize how much he actually missed being here. It took a moment to for him to realize that the atrium was empty, except for the portly cheetah who seemed to have not noticed the red fox enter. Clawhauser was currently too busy dancing around his desk station with earbuds in. Nick walked up to the desk and waited for the cheetah to turn around. It didn't take long. The next thing Nick knew he was being lifted off the ground being crushed in a tight hug.

"O M Goodness Nick. I can't believe you're back. How are you feeling?"

"Doing great spots." Nick looked around again. "Say, where is everyone. This place looks like a morgue."

Clawhauser just waved his paw. "Nothing really going on today. Chief is in a meeting with a few of the senior officers and the rest are out on patrol."

"In a meeting, well I guess I will have to wait to give him the results of my tests," Nick sighed.

"Oh, he already knows. Dr. Truffle called in this morning to tell him that you are on desk duty for the next two weeks."

Nick slid his paw over his face. "Can nothing stay secret in this place?"

"Oh don't worry about it. I'm sure he will want to talk when he is finished. Besides, I have something for you."

Clawhauser bent down behind the desk, fishing around for something. When he popped back up, he was holding a box filled with different colored envelopes and letters.

"Ben, what is that?"

"Well, if I were a betting mammal, and I am, I would say these are fan letters."

Nick just smirked. "Did you really start a Gazelle fan club and you want me to help you sort through the mail?"

"Oh no, this isn't for that. All those letters are at home. No, I believe these are yours."

The statement caught Nick by surprise.

"Mine? But why would people be sending me anything?"

"Really Nick. That little event at the farmer's market went viral within a few hours. All of Zootopia has seen what you did. So naturally, they wanted to reach out and contact you and what better way than through fan mail. Face it Mr. Fox, you are a celebrity. Add to what you and Judy did with the missing mammals and the Night Howlers, I'm surprised they aren't breaking the front doors down to get your autograph."

Nick couldn't help a smirk. "It's not like that Ben. I'm sure it's nothing but hate mail," he said with a small chuckle.

Clawhauser's eyes went wide and a concerned look grew on his face.

Nick seeing this quickly put the cheetah's mind at ease. "Ben, it was a joke. Say, why don't you help me with these. It seems to be a few and I don't want to spend all day sorting through them."

Nick walked behind the front desk as the two officers started pouring through the box, scanning letters and opening the cards. As expected, a lot of the cards were get well cards from school groups complete with drawings from the young kits. His favorite quickly became a crudely drawn fox done in red pencil. The fox was wearing a cast and had a tear on his face while being helped by an equally crudely drawn rabbit officer with the words 'get better soon' written on the bottom. From the awes and giggles coming from his left, Nick could tell Clawhauser was seeing some of the same things. A few of the letters here and there were less than friendly, stating that this injury would hopefully force the 'disgusting fox' off the force. Nick didn't pay heed to these, instead giving them an unceremonious shove into the paper shredder. One card he opened overwhelmed his sense of smell when he broke the seal. The unmistakable odor of perfume hung in the air, even causing Ben's nose to twitch. A flowery letter was drenched in the stuff as a picture fell out into Nick's lap. His eyes almost bugged out of his head as the photo revealed an extremely attractive, and an extremely naked vixen. Nick didn't even think twice before dumping both the picture and letter into the shredder as well. There was only one mammal for him and it certainly wasn't a fox. He was staring at another card drawn by a kit when a squeal caused him to almost jump out of his fur.

"O…O…O.."

"Hey Ben, calm down, breathe buddy. What is it?"

Clawhauser could only point, mouth gaping, at a letter held in his paw. Nick looked and realized it was embossed with gold foil and judging by the writing, hand written, not typed. Sliding it out of Ben's paws while the cheetah remained in a shocked pose, he began to read it.

 _Dear Officer Wilde,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well and free from injury. I wanted to send my sympathy for what happened to you and your partner. When I saw the video of the events at the market, I cried. Not only for the horrible injuries that you sustained, but also for your incredible bravery in the face of such danger. You really exemplify what it means to serve the mammals of Zootopia. But more than that, it was how you didn't even hesitate to save a mammal your complete opposite. A predator, willing to risk everything, even his own life, for a prey mammal. It is refreshing to see how well you and Officer Hopps work together to help the betterment of this city. If more mammals could share this trait, this city could really become what it was meant to be, a place where anyone can truly be anything. I would greatly like to hear from you when you have recovered to thank you for your heroism in person. Please see my attached contact information._

 _Wishing you all the best,_

 _Gazelle_

The comatose state of the cheetah now made more sense. Nick couldn't believe that someone like Gazelle had personally contacted him because of what he did. A lot of mammals were calling him a hero, but the thing was, he didn't feel like one. He did what he had been trained to do. Folding the letter back into its envelope, Nick shook Clawhauser to get him out of his stupor.

"Sorry Nick. Wow. I can't believe Gazelle wrote to you." He started to squeal again. "You have to let me know how it goes when you talk with her."

Nick could only laugh. "I'll tell you what Spots, if she wants to see me, I'll see if you can come."

That was the wrong thing to say. Clawhauser stared at him for a moment and then fell straight over, passing out behind the desk. Nick let him recover on his own while he went back to looking through his fan mail. Unfortunately, the majority of letters left seemed to be more of the disparaging type. Many were mainly talking about how he was taking advantage of a poor defenseless bunny. He laughed at these. These mammals had never seen Judy in a sparing ring yet some part of him wished that he could make that happen. Nearing the bottom of the box, he pulled out what looked like a nice hand written get well card. It turned out to be a wolf in sheep's clothing.

 _Hey, bastard fox,_

 _How original,_ Nick thought

 _How dare you attack two little rabbits, you savage! It's bad enough we have to see your worthless face on the news, but to call you a hero, it's sickening. Officer Hopps is the true hero. All you managed to do was almost get her killed. I hope it hurt like hell. I hope you can never walk again or better yet, praying that you succumb to the injuries so we don't have to see the joke you are besmirch the uniform of the ZPD. Stop pretending to be something you so obviously are not. The only hero this city needs is the one who will throw a muzzle on you and throw you in a cage for the rest of your pathetic life._

Nick didn't realize that he had been staring at the card for a good five minutes. Also unseen by Nick was Clawhauser looking over his shoulder, now off the floor, paws to his mouth, trying not to cry. Nick quickly stood up, grabbing the box with the rest of the letters and started to leave for his desk.

"I'm just going to shred the rest of these. Don't worry about it Ben, some mammals are just like that."

Nick set the box down at his desk and quickly made his way to the bathroom. He was standing at the sink, both paws gripping the sides with the water flowing. He had splashed some into his face, but the words of the card were getting to him more than he liked.

 _You knew you would face this. You knew there would be friction with you being a fox. Hell, you faced it at the academy and even here with co-workers, and they are your peers. You dumb fox, what did you think would happen?_

Nick shook his head, trying to clear his mind, but it wouldn't stop.

 _Did you really think that decades and centuries of prejudice would be forgotten if you succeeded in becoming an officer? Come on Nick, you are smarter than that. There are always going to be those that wish you ill just because of who you are, what you are. It is up to you to decide if you want to rise above that tide or be swept away by it._

His own mind was berating him at this point. He thought he had done everything right. Well, not everything. Had it been perfect, had he been just a bit faster, he would have never have been hit. Now, he questioned himself. _Did my interference put others in more danger than they needed to be? Was I too focused on Judy that I didn't see any other options?_

That last thought hit him in the chest like a bullet. Had he been so focused on his partner and girlfriend that he messed up? Nick started to feel physically sick, barely able to keep his feet underneath himself. He had been so eager to prove himself. But to whom? The citizens of Zootopia, other officers, the Chief, or did he just want to prove himself to her? Did he really put his life at risk and possibly the life of Judy and an innocent civilian because he wanted to play hero?

 _No, you know that is not true. You reacted because you saw that lives were in danger. You did the same for Wolfard and last time I checked, you aren't dating him._

Nick almost laughed at that thought. Yet his train of thought was interrupted by the bathroom door opening and hearing his name called.

"Ni..Nick, are you still in here?"

It was Clawhauser.

"Yeah Ben, I'm just coming out, what do you need?"

"Uh..um..the Chief wants to see you…..now."

He sounded scared. Nick was confused, he had never heard Ben like that.

"Ok, tell him I'll be to his office in just a second."

Nick grabbed a towel to dry his face.

"Um, Nick, the Chief wants to see you in….room 13."

Room 13, the ops room. When not in use for swat or special ops briefings, the room was used for private meetings as the walls were soundproof and the door could be barred keeping private meetings private. Neither of those options caused Nick pause. No, the other use of the room was for disciplinary hearings. A lump found its way into his throat and a weight being lowered onto his chest. Walking out of the bathroom, he passed Ben at the desk who wore a concerned look on his face. Why did he feel like a dead fox walking? Crossing the foyer, he came to a nondescript door with a small white placard with raised black numbers denoting room 13. Steeling himself, he knocked on the door, waiting for a moment before it opened for him. The scene that played out before him instantly caused his stomach to flip and shoot straight up into his chest. His heart started to pound as he saw standing in front of chairs that lined each side of the room were all the senior officers from the day shifts, each one looking far more impressive in the confines of this room. Walking in, he felt like he was running a gauntlet of judging eyes. Standing in front of him behind a wooden podium at the head of the room, was Chief Bogo. The look etched on his face could crumble stone and screamed no mercy and no prisoners. He had the look of judge, jury, and executioner and its full force was directed straight at the fox. Yet all of these displays did not cause him the disquiet or shattered his usually unshakable confidence as much as the sight he saw standing next to the Chief. There was Judy, dressed pristinely in her uniform, a statue, with a glare that pierced him straight through his soul. He stepped forward, opening his mouth to speak but a booming voice forced the sound back down into his chest.

"Bar the door!" boomed Bogo as the heavy steel door was shut and latched.

"Officer Nicholas P. Wilde, you have been called to appear before your fellow officers, partner, and Chief to answer for the events that occurred at the Farmer's Market. Officer Wilde, please stand before me. The rest of you may be seated."

In unison, the other officers sat in their chairs, but Chief Bogo and Judy still stood before him.

"The evidence will now be presented," Bogo stated, pressing a button on the podium which started a video on the screen behind him as the lights dimmed.

Nick recognized the footage as a security camera that showed the area of the market where Judy and he were working that day. In the middle of the frame, the picture zoomed and enhanced so he could see himself talking to the buck about a robbery while he saw Judy turn and walk towards a small bunny. After a few moments, Nick could see the car barreling through the stalls towards where Judy and the kit. Nick watched himself as he turned and ran towards the two, grabbing Judy and the small bunny. He cringed when he saw the impact and could hear a few muted gasps in the room from the officers sitting behind him. He had to admit, it looked even worse than it had felt at the time. Looking at Judy, he noticed that she shut her eyes for a moment while watching the film but when she opened them again, she refused to look at him. _What is going on?_ He started questioning himself again. He watched as Judy cradled his lifeless body and saw the look of pure terror on her face in the video. His heart began to break. He knew that she was thinking that she had lost him at that point. After seeing the video replay, he wondered how he hadn't died, how he had escaped with relatively minor injuries considering the nature of the accident. The film ended and the lights returned to normal brightness.

"Officer Nicholas P Wilde, were you the officer in the video we just witnessed, running after and tackling two rabbits in the middle of the market?

Nick looked up first to the Chief and then to Judy. He only received the same steely glare that he received when first walking in. What did he do wrong?

"Yes sir, I was," Nick finally replied, "but sir, what…."

He was cut off. "And were you the officer in the video that was struck by the speeding car after tackling said rabbits?" Bogo's expression was unfathomable. Nick had seen more caring looks on mob bosses that wanted him dead.

"Yes sir, I was."

"Officers of Precinct One. You have seen the evidence with your own eyes, heard from the officer's own mouth the acknowledgement of his own deeds."

Nick swore he would be able to see his heart beating out of his chest if he looked down. It felt like it was trying to break his ribs and escape.

"I call for a verdict based on this evidence placed before this board today," Bogo boomed, "please show by a raise of paws if you believe this officer to be guilty of the charges placed before him."

 _What charges? They didn't say anything about any charges._

His heart stopped. Glancing around the room, he saw that every officer had their right paw raised. Panic started to set in. He turned to the Chief to see his paw raised as well, not to mention the glare he was receiving. It was then that he looked to his partner for some show of compassion, any recognition. He found neither. He stared at her, fear and pleading in his eyes. All he saw was the same glare she had when he first walked in, mixed with what he thought was a little pain as her paw was raised as well. His eyes and face flashed a look of betrayal towards her, and for a moment he thought he saw a twitch in her expression, but it seemed to be wishful thinking. It was all too much, his heart did stop. His breath was becoming ragged, a hitch was forming in his side. What were they going to do, slap cuffs on him and perp walk him to the holding cells?

"Officer Nicholas P Wilde, front and center." Nick looked up. "Having been judged, unanimously by your peers, being judged by your superior, but most importantly by your own partner, the court of your peers finds you guilty of the deeds acknowledged by your own mouth. I will now render the sentence upon the accused."

He couldn't move. Nick just stared as Chief Bogo bent down and grabbed something below the podium.

"Officer Nicholas P Wilde, by the power given me by the citizens of Zootpia, by authorization of the Mayor and City Council of Zootopia, by the unanimous vote of your fellow officers and partner, for your selfless action in saving the life of a citizen and fellow officer in the face of mortal danger with no regard for your own safety and life, I hereby bestow upon you the Zootopian Golden Crossed Claws Medal Heroism."

Nick could only stare. His next breath caught in his throat and he was sure he was about to pass out. Glancing about, he noticed all the officers in attendance were standing at attention saluting him. Bogo had turned to Judy with the box held out. Nick watched as she grabbed the medal from the box and walked towards him with the same steely stare she had been displaying this entire time. Whatever sliver of hope displayed by what Bogo had said and his fellow officers saluting him was quickly squashed under that gaze. Was she mad at him? She stopped right in front of him and took a deep breath.

"For saving a citizen's life as well as my own at the cost of your own safety and with extreme peril to your own life, it is my deepest honor to pin upon you this Medal of Heroism."

Raising her paws, she pinned the medal just above his uniform pocket, stood back and saluted, not changing her gaze. Nick saluted back searching for some reassurance. Then, as if someone had flipped a switch, Judy broke her salute and jumped up into his arms, knocking him back slightly while taking him in a crushing hug to the applause of the other officers. Nick swore he even saw the shadow of a grin on the Chief's face.

After a few congratulatory pats on the back and pawshakes, Nick made his way to exit the room with Judy. As the door was opened, a wave of sound hit him like a wave at the beach. When he had entered the room, the main lobby was a ghost town. Now, the entire lobby was filled with officers from all shifts, cheering with thunderous applause. Nick just stood like a statue, frozen at the scene before him. All eyes were on him. Nick's emotions started to get the better of him as his eyes started to mist slightly. He felt a slight nudge at his side, turning to see Judy clapping with the rest whisper to him.

"Who would have known you were such an emotional fox?"

Nick gave her a smile. "It's a lot to take in Carrots. I go in thinking I'm going to be thrown into a cell for something I did only to have you nearly tackle me and to be treated to this."

Nick felt a sudden heavy pressure on his shoulders. Turning back, he noticed the towering form of the Chief behind him, hooves pressing on his shoulders.

"You have earned this Wilde. Not many would have done what you did. Just, don't make a habit of doing it, ok? We can't afford to lose you. Your partner would drive us all up the wall."

Nick noticed that this time the Chief did have a grin on his face.

"I think you have had quite enough for one day Wilde. Take the rest of the day off and we will get you situated into your desk job for the next two weeks. And Hopps, you go too, take care of him and get him back on his feet."

The two officers didn't need to be told twice. They both made their way through the dispersing crowd to get their things from their desk. Judy was grabbing her phone when she noticed the box in Nick's chair.

"Hey slick, what is with all the cards?"

Nick wasn't fast enough to stop her from taking a card off the top of the pile. She turned around to keep his paws from grabbing it out of hers as she read.

"No, Carrots, don't. Give that here."

"Why, is it from some sexy vixen admirer?" Judy giggled as she read the letter.

Nick's face fell as he watched her jovial expression change as she read down the letter. The look on her face when she turned to face him hurt more than the words on the card ever could.

"Nick, what.."

"Carrots, it's nothing. Just forgot to shred that one."

"That one? There were more like this?"

Judy couldn't believe this. After all he had done. Why would anyone take the time to send such drivel?

"Just forget about it, ok? It's nothing new, nothing I didn't expect. It comes with being a fox Fluff."

He could see that look forming in her eyes—the look of pure determination that she was going to do something and come hell or high water, she was going to get it done.

"Judy, please," Nick pleaded, "I'm fine. Don't worry about it. It is just a few prejudice mammals. Let me just get rid of it and be done with it."

He grabbed the letter out of her paw and tossed it into the shredder. Turning around, he saw Judy with her ears down, tears in her eyes. Nick grabbed her into a hug.

"Hey Carrots, it's ok, really. Look at me. Please don't let it get to you," Nick sighed.

He needed to cheer her up. It was one thing for these things to be said to and about him, but when it affected her, he couldn't stand it. Then an idea came to him, one that he had forgotten about since the day of his accident.

"Hey Fluff, I have an idea. Let's go grab dinner tonight." Nick pulled out his phone and started texting. "Remember back to that action-packed day at the farmer's market?"

The look she gave him was incredulous.

"I'll take that as a maybe. Anyway, remember what we were talking about in the car before we were called out?"

Judy thought for a moment, but so much had happened that day and since then, she couldn't remember smaller details.

"Sorry Nick, I can't recall."

"That's ok Fluff, you didn't remember what that day was then either. I had made dinner reservations for that night but we missed that for obvious reasons. That memorable day was the one year anniversary that you followed me into the ice cream shop. So, I wanted us to celebrate because all of this started that day, and I don't know where I would be today if it had not been for you."

She finally had a smile start to show. "I'm sorry Nick. I can't believe I forgot about that. Dinner would be nice."

"On one condition, I will not eat with a sad bunny tonight. No more tears, and no frowns. Deal?"

A smile found its way back to her face. "Deal."

 **A/N: First off I apologize for the delay between posts. Life can sometimes be a pain when it comes to time. Hopefully my work schedule is slowing slightly so I can focus on writing a little more. I will try to get the next chapter out much sooner. Second, congratulations Zootopia with the Best Animated Picture Award. Definitely deserved.**


	20. Lights Out

**Chapter 19 – Lights Out**

Two weeks of desk work. Two weeks of tedious, paw torturing paperwork is what he would have to endure before he could take another physical, and hopefully pass to be put back out on the beat. He had already survived a week of this torture, doing everything in his power to make sure that one more week is all he would have to endure. In the meantime, however, Nick was resigned to his fate as he stared at the mountain of paperwork stacked at his desk. Judy wasn't going to fare much better. She would be shuffled around during his time out of action. He wished they both had additional time to take off but he knew that he had made a commitment and needed to honor it. To help distract himself from the never ending pit of bad paw writing, he had salvaged an old scanner to listen in on the action of the daily patrols. Unfortunately, it seemed even the streets of Zootopia were determined to be as boring and uneventful as filing reports. Lunchtime came and went, and much to Nick's dismay, Judy didn't show back at the precinct. He decided against going out and just skipped lunch, going back to listen to the scanner. He played with the dials for a few minutes, trying to find the car Judy was in but didn't have any luck. The remainder of the day seemed to drag on. As the day drew to an end, Nick was trying as hard as he could to stay awake. Clocking out, he returned to his desk and waited for Judy to return, expecting her any moment. Time continued slowly ticking past and still no energetic bunny.

 _Where could she be? She hasn't been back to the station all day,_ he thought to himself.

Frustrated, Nick sat back in his chair and a short time later had dozed off while waiting for Judy to show.

* * *

The scanner blared out a warning tone startling him as he almost fell out of his chair. As the tone died, multiple voices could be heard competing on the radio. Nick tried to make sense of the commotion but couldn't focus on any one voice until Judy's came across loud and clear. He could hear the fear as she called out for backup from any available officers. Whatever was going on, it was big. Calls were now coming in from other units trying to coordinate responses. Judy's voice came back over the radio trying to direct officers to positions but was cut off by the sounds of automatic gun fire. Nick was staring at the scanner, waiting for her to come back on, but all that followed was a commotion of other officers calling out "Shots fired!" Nick ran out to the front desk to a flustered Clawhauser who was trying to call in any available officer.

"Ben, what is going on?"

"Nick, you're still here? There have been hostages taken at city hall, multiple armed mammals stormed through the security checkpoints and are making their way to the mayor's office. I'm having problems getting officers from the other precincts to engage. Our guys are getting overrun."

Nick ran back to his desk and grabbed his tranq pistol and sidearm. He ran as fast as his body would let him out the front doors, Clawhauser yelling at him to come back. He couldn't stay behind at a desk while Judy was in danger. Once outside, he noticed that it was dark.

 _How long was I asleep?_

Running down the street a few blocks, city hall came into view. Half a dozen police cruisers had a perimeter set at the front steps. Running up to the closest car, Nick took cover while scanning the scene. A few other officers were covering the front and he could see at least one was injured. Moving quickly between the cars, he made his way over to Delgato who was bandaging up the leg of another officer he didn't recognize.

"Delgato, where are the others?"

Delgato looked up, surprised. "Wilde, what the hell are you doing here?"

"It doesn't matter. Where are the others?"

"They went in a few minutes ago. I lost contact with them shortly after they entered the building."

Nick made to run in when a paw grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Wilde, if you're about to do what I think you are going to do, be careful. These guys are armed to the teeth and are professional. Don't be a hero, ok?"

Nick just gave Delgato a nod and quickly ran towards the front doors. Checking to make sure his corners were clear, he cautiously made his way into the lobby. A scene of carnage met his eyes. The columns were shredded, splintered wood littering the shattered marble floors. At least six larger mammals dressed in fatigues and masks were laying in pools of blood. No officers were among them, causing Nick to breathe a sigh of relief. He paused in the middle of the lobby, taking in his surroundings when it occurred to him that it was quiet. Carefully stepping over debris and gore, he could hear the sound of his own claws on the marble surface. Seeing nothing on this floor, he made his way up the stairs, straining to hear anything. The quiet was starting to concern him. He knew Judy would have been one of the first to respond to the call for help. What if it was all over? What if she...

 _No, I can't think that._

Cresting the top of the stairs, he found much of the same. Bullet holes riddled the walls and floors. A blanket of debris covered the ground. The mayor's reception desk looked like swiss cheese. Looking behind, Nick saw a fellow officer, face down and still. Nick was sickened and angry at the loss of a brother in blue, but relieved at the same time that it was not a small gray bunny. But where were the rest of the officers? Counting the cars outside, this officer, Delgato and the handful outside, there should be at least another six somewhere including Judy.

Nick was kneeling down to check for a pulse on the fallen officer when the sound of shuffling paws caught his attention. Someone was behind the double doors to the mayor's office. Quietly padding over to the door, he raised his weapon to the ready. Pushing the door open, he swept the room, pausing on the darkened figure standing behind the mayor's desk.

"Judy!"

It was not the scene he was expecting. Surrounding him, on the floor, the bodies of the remaining assailants, five officers, and the mayor. Judy was standing behind the desk, shaking, her eyes focused squarely on him. Nick started to walk towards her, lowering his weapon, relieved to find her alive.

"Carrots, you have no idea how glad I am to see…"

He stopped walking as he noticed her still staring at him. The only movement she made was raising her paw with her service pistol firmly gripped and pointed directly at him.

"Whoa, Judy. It's me, Nick. It's ok. You're safe."

His words seemed to fall on deaf ears. He saw no recognition in her eyes. What he did see was something he had only seen once before. He saw the eyes of a savage. It was like looking into violet versions of Mr. Mancha's eyes over a year ago. Looking to the desk, he saw blue powder coating its surface. Looking back to her face, he saw the same powder clinging to her fur. But something was different. Her body posture showed control, but her eyes showed pure rage.

"Carrots, I'm going to have to ask you to lower the gun. Come on, just put it down."

A flicker of recognition flashed across her face as her tensed muscles relaxed a little. Her facial expression dropped into one of sadness and regret. Then he watched as a grin spread across her face. A grin that sent a chill down his spine. She looked straight at him, malice etched in her features, raising the gun level with his chest. Nick raised his own weapon to match, now in a standoff with his partner and girlfriend.

"Come on Judy, this isn't you. This is the drug talking. Fight it."

She started to laugh. It didn't sound like her at all. "Oh, but it is me Nick. And you need to make a decision. You or me. Either you walk out of here or I do. That's the way it has to be. You or me."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He would have thought it a joke if he wasn't surrounded by the bodies of a dozen dead mammals. Looking at her eyes, he saw nothing but seriousness.

"You're not making any sense. Put the gun down and let's go home."

Judy cocked her head slightly, like an inquisitive child, at what he had said. She just laughed again, cocking the hammer on the pistol, still aiming at his chest.

"It's either you or me." It was almost a whisper.

"Judy, you know that I would never hurt you." Nick lowered his gun, throwing it on the floor. "If only one can leave, then it will be you."

He watched as she steadied her gun, a manic look on her face. "Time to die fox." All he saw next was the flash from the barrel of her gun.

* * *

"Wilde, hey Wilde, wake up!"

He saw the flash as he pulled his arms in front of himself in a futile attempt to defend against fate.

"Damnit Wilde, snap out of it."

Nick fell out of his chair, startled and a little confused. Scrambling, he eventually sat up, allowing his vision to focus. He was on the floor at his desk, a large grey wolf standing over him, shaking his shoulder.

"Wilde, you need to lay off all the coffee and get some real sleep. You were flailing about and yelling about who knows what. Why are you still here? I thought your shift ended hours ago?"

Nick took a few deep breaths to steady himself.

 _It was just a dream. But it was so vivid, so real._

Standing up, he glanced at the clock. 7pm, he had fallen asleep for almost two hours. Turning back to the wolf, he was slightly embarrassed.

"I was just waiting for someone, uh, sorry about all this um…"

"Pawtorias, Sif Pawtorias."

Nick thought for a moment. He hadn't recognized the officer at first but the name rang a bell. This was one of the newer recruits who had already started to make a name for himself.

"Right, one of the new rookies. And, if I'm not mistaken, weren't you one of the rookies who helped save the Assistant Mayor from a mugging?"

"Yeah, you heard about that huh?" Sif grinned. "I happened to be working meter duty with my fellow recruit from the academy, Officer Wolfenstein. Just the right place at the right time I guess."

Nick chuckled a little. "You'll find out quick that it seems everything happens that way, almost as if by chance. By the way, the names Nicholas Wilde, friends just call me Nick." He stuck out his paw for a shake. "You wouldn't by chance have seen Officer Hopps come through, would you?"

"Hopps, no, haven't seen her all day."

Nick looked a little crestfallen. Sif picked up on it right away.

"Say Nick, a couple of the guys are getting together here in a few minutes, hitting one of the bars down the street. Why don't you join us? You look like you could use some relaxation."

Nick was a little taken back by the invitation. He hadn't been asked to hang out with any of the officers yet, but here was this rookie handing out an invitation openly. A drink would probably do him good, but he needed to find Judy.

"Thanks for the offer, but I really need to straighten up here and get going. Maybe some other time."

"Open invitation if you change your mind. Catch you around some other time then Nick."

Sif walked out of the offices towards the front doors and Nick stacked the papers back on his desk. Looking at his computer screen, he saw a little sticky note that wasn't there before.

 _Hey sleepy fox, just checking in on you but you seem to be a little out of it. I'm going to be late tonight, Francine and I had to go over to assist interrogations at Precinct 3 over some drug dealers they nabbed. Might be a break in our drug case. I'll see you sometime later tonight._

 _Miss you,_

 _Carrots_

 _Well that would explain her absence. Wonder why she didn't wake me up. Maybe I can still catch Sif._

Nick grabbed his jacket and ran out the front doors just in time to see Sif walking down the sidewalk.

"Hey Sif, change of plans. It still ok to tag along?"

Sif had a large smile on his face. "Sure Nick, let's go and forget about our day. How does that sound?"

"You read my mind."

* * *

A rowdy group of mammals sat in the back of the bar in a dimly lit booth, laughing a bit too loud. Nick was actually enjoying himself amongst the small group of officers. He was sitting next to Sif and they were joined by Higgins, Delgato, and a few other officers from other shifts who either had finished earlier in the day or had the day off. Each officer in turn was telling stories about funny arrests, close calls, or trying to pry some secret from each other. The drinks kept coming, making the conversations louder. Each officer had been poked and prodded by the others when it came time for Sif to open up to the group. It fell to Nick to start the 'interrogation'.

"Ok Sif, so what's your story, why did you join the force, what drew you to this line of work?"

Sif had consumed a few drinks already and had a good buzz going, but no amount of alcohol would impair his judgment enough to answer that question truthfully. He had been trained with an airtight backstory for a situation like this. He wasn't the least bit worried.

"Short story, I was bouncing from job to job, never being able to hold one down for very long." He started to laugh a little, even allowing a slight blush to reach his features. "Damn, this is embarrassing." He was egged on by his comrades. "Well, it seemed that nothing was going right and that everything seemed to be a dead end. Until I saw the news of a rabbit making it through the academy and doing all she did and then," he smacked Nick on the arm, "a fox makes it through as well after solving two of the largest cases this city has ever seen. I saw an opportunity to do something with my life and joined on the very next recruitment cycle."

The group of officers nodded in agreement with his explanation as they all started another round. Nick was noticing that the others were starting to reach their limits for the evening. He thought he might get off being asked when Sif spoke up.

"Hey, Wilde, I think it's your turn."

 _Damn_

The other officers grouped around each other, trying to come up with a good question to get Nick. It was Sif who spoke up again.

"Ok Nick, no half-truths or dancing around this one, only the real, honest truth. So what is really going on between you and Officer Hopps?

A look of total shock fell upon Nick's face causing a momentary silence to fall upon the group. The silence lasted only a few seconds as chairs shuffled to get closer to hear this story as the red fox seemed to become slightly redder. Then pure panic set in as Sif held up his phone.

"I mean, Wilde, can you explain this."

Nick stared, wide eyed as Sif had pulled up the video of him singing on stage at the Harvest Festival. He could only bury his head in his paws to the raucous laughter of the others.

* * *

Nick was fumbling with his keys at the front door. He had walked from the bar home, and according to his watch, it was now 2am. Trying to be quiet while slightly tipsy was proving to be more difficult in execution than it had been as a thought in his mind. After a few moments, he was finally able to slide the key into the lock and quietly open the door. Making his way past the couch and to his door, a small cough caused him to nearly scream out.

"I was wondering when you would drag yourself home. Do you realize what time it is officer?"

Why did he feel like a kit getting caught sneaking in late? The light next to the couch was turned on to reveal Judy sitting in her ZPD t-shirt and running shorts.

Nick was a little unsteady on his paws standing in the living room while Judy just sat with a grin on her face.

"It looks like you've had a little too much to drink tonight," she said in a sultry tone, standing up. "I think I just might need to bring you in."

Nick had no chance to defend himself in the state he was in. Judy jumped up and pushed him into the couch, falling on top of him and snuggling up under his chin.

"So I would assume due to the smell of your breath and the lateness of your arrival, you were at a bar?"

"Very astute Detective Hopps. I went out with Sif. He's that new wolf rookie that came in from the last batch of recruits. We met a couple of guys at the bar down the street from the precinct."

"Well it's good to know you are making friends," she sighed as she got comfortable. "Sorry I was so late tonight. I actually got home about thirty minutes before you did. The Sergeant at Precinct 3 had no idea what he was doing and we were getting nowhere with the interrogations, the dealers were a pain. But Bogo thought they could be tied with the new drug out on the market so he wanted to see if we could get any new information out of them. Unfortunately, it was the same old song and dance, as usual." She gave a large yawn. "And we have to be back at it first thing in the morning."

Looking up, she noticed that Nick had his head back with a grin on his muzzle, his breaths rhythmic and light. He had fallen asleep.

"Dumb fox," she giggled as she closed her eyes.

* * *

 _ **Precinct 3, holding cells 3 am**_

A few of the dealers were starting to stir in their cells, cautiously checking their surroundings for any guards. Luck was with them this early morning as the lone guard of the cells had stepped out for a reprieve. Upon noticing the lack of security, the mammals already up started to wake the others. They had a mission to accomplish.

It was no coincidence that they had been caught so easily. Using the guise of drug dealers had been a stroke of genius given the heightened amount of police presence issued to stamp out the new drug flooding the market. And the police didn't even realize what was about to happen. They were only one of many groups that had been hauled in last night, part of an orchestrated plan to help move more of the ZPD into the control of their leaders. If anything, the ZPD was predictable and would adhere to protocol when under attack.

"Alright, it's time. You know what to do!" a lion, who had taken charge of this group, yelled.

Like so many cogs in a well-oiled machine, they began to play out their act. Each had hidden on themselves a piece of technology. Each piece by itself was nothing remarkable, but put together, would usher in devastation for the little precinct. Once assembled, the real acting began. A fight broke out amongst the mammals, drawing the attention of the guard back to the cells. The hope had been that this early in the morning, the officer wouldn't be one hundred percent and make a mental mistake. Their hope was rewarded. The officer quickly unlocked the door to quell the fight, quickly finding himself turned on by all in the cell and restrained and gagged.

Moving quickly, they only needed a computer hooked up to the local precinct network. ZPD protocol would dictate that any attempt at hacking the system by an un-authorized user would lock the entire system and dump the core memory into Precinct One's main storage as a means to protect case files and digital evidence. These files could then be retrieved after the threat was neutralized and all files restored. However, as long as the system was down, any and all records would be run through the main frames at Precinct One as a fail-safe. This is what these mammals were after: exploiting that safety measure. One of the mammals jumped on the computer and began entering incorrect credentials in an effort to trigger the system. After a few minutes, the computer began the lockout procedure and data dump to Precinct One. Glancing at their watches, they were running right on time. After a few minutes, the data dump was complete and the entire system shut down. The device that had been constructed in the cell was placed next to the computer terminal and turned on. No sound was heard and no light indicated anything was happening. A few of the escapees were confused, wondering what it was supposed to do when the entire building was plunged into darkness.

The lion chuckled at the looks of confusion on the other mammals' faces. "Short range EMP. We just fried every system in this building. It will take them months to get it back up and running again. Congratulations, we just sent the cops back to the stone-age."

Running out of the building via a side door, a few cars were waiting to take them away. The infiltration and execution of their mission had been flawless. All around the city and outlying districts, the same events were unfolding at the other precincts. Many went as smoothly as the first, a few had some hiccups, but all went as planned. All records and digital evidence were now stored at the central location of Precinct One, and all under the watchful eye of the group who sent out the teams in the first place, thanks to the virus planted earlier.

Sitting back in his chair, a flood of new information came to his screen. He now had a backdoor into the entire ZPD network. A wicked grin flashed across his muzzle as he realized that the police couldn't make a move against his organization without them already being three steps ahead. A grizzled, throaty laugh passed his lips as he shut his laptop.

"Now, the real fun begins."

* * *

For the first time in a long time, Nick was having a pleasant dream instead of the usual nightmare. He was with Judy in the fields of Bunny Burrow, enjoying a sunny day out on a secluded hill. Sitting at the top of the hill with Judy, the two just gazed into each other's eyes. It was remarkable that even in a dream, her eyes could still be so vivid and pierce his soul. All was perfect, except for a buzzing sound that he couldn't quite place. Judy was speaking to him, but he couldn't understand what she was saying. The buzzing was constant and was getting louder. Suddenly, his eyes opened to the surrounding darkness as he was still on the living room couch. Glancing down, Judy was curled up on his chest, gripping his shirt, the top of her head nestled under his chin. As his eyes adjusted, he found the source of the buzzing. Judy's phone was on the floor, buzzing. She had forgotten to turn on the sound. Carefully he extricated himself from her on the couch and picked up her phone. He saw four missed calls from the Precinct. Quickly looking at the clock, he noticed it was only 4 am. The phone started buzzing in his paw as he held it and he quickly answered.

"Hey Chief, what can your favorite fox do for you this fine, early morning?" Nick paused and waited, enjoying the confusion on the other end of the line.

"Wilde, why are you answering Hopps' phone at four in the morning? Wait, you know what, never mind, I don't want to know and I don't care. Where is Hopps? I need to speak to her."

"Well Chief, since you kept her out all evening and into the early morning, she would be sleeping. I just happened to hear the phone buzz."

Nick could hear a grunt on the other end. "Wilde, wake up Hopps and tell her I need her at the station, NOW! Oh, and since you're up, why don't you come in as well. Could use all the help we can get."

"Aww Chief, do you miss me so much that you are asking me to come in?"

"Get in here now Wilde, that's an order."

Nick could hear the phone slam on the other end as the call abruptly ended, causing him to cringe slightly. Turning back to the couch, he gently started to shake Judy, getting a few undiscernible mumblings before her eyes flicked open.

"Hey sleepy, up and at 'em. Bogo needs us at the office pronto."

Judy jumped up, all signs of sleep disappearing instantly.

"Bogo called? What did he want? What's going on?"

"Ok, calm down. No need to get your fur all bunched up. We just need to get ready and get going soon. We are going to have to walk since I am in no condition to drive."

Nick's head was splitting with a massive headache, not having enough time to overcome the hangover from his late night. Splashing some water on his face and brushing down a few patches of wild fur, he made record time getting ready only to be surprised by an impatient bunny waiting at the door. It never failed to surprise him how fast she could get ready to go, especially when she was motivated. Unfortunately for Nick, Judy kept a quick pace, eager to get to the Precinct to find out what was going on. Nick was having a hard time keeping up with the alcohol still in his system. He had to stop a few times to empty the non-existent contents of his stomach. Arriving at the front steps of work, Nick had broken out in a cold sweat, panting, with Judy chiding him as she entered. The magnitude of the situation was immediately apparent as soon as they entered. The lobby looked like it was mid-day with officers running back and forth in an organized chaos. Even with the loud din of all the officers, Bogo's yell could clearly be heard over all of it.

"Hopps, Wilde, office, now."

Bogo sat across from the two officers, tapping his hoof on the desk top.

"Early this morning, we had breaches of security at every precinct in the city proper and at a few outside the city limits." Bogo started to slide photos onto the desk. "There seems to have been a coordinated effort at each facility. From what we have gathered at this point, these suspects were rounded up earlier in the day and placed in the holding cells for processing." Bogo pointed to images of the suspects in their cells.

"I recognize that group there," Judy chimed in, "Francine and I brought them to precinct 3 on suspicion of drug distribution. Interrogation didn't get anywhere so we left them for the next day."

Bogo scratched his chin. "These other suspects were brought in on similar charges. Each group seems to have executed the same plan."

"So what happened Chief? What did they do that has everyone buzzing around?" Nick questioned, wincing at the bright lights of the office, hoping the aspirin he took earlier would start working faster.

"It seems each group escaped captivity by duping the guard on duty and then proceeded to try to break into the encrypted servers at each precinct. Lucky for us, they failed in that attempt. After failing at that, it seems they set off some sort of device that shorted out all electronic devices in the building."

Nick's ears perked up at the information as he looked at the crime photos, his mind working in a different way from a standard police officer due to his previous occupations. This look did not go unnoticed by Judy.

"Nick, what is it? What do you see?

Judy was watching him study out the photos, seeing something they couldn't see. The Chief was now watching him with a curiosity.

"Chief, do we know what they were trying to access in the system?" Nick asked without even looking up.

"That is the part that has our techs stumped. Each group seemed to access different parts of the system and each failed to access their target."

This news did not sit well with Nick. These mammals were not some two-bit drug dealers. The way they operated and the equipment they had told him they were professional and had deep-pocketed backers. Something was wrong, but he couldn't see it. What did these mammals want, what was their plan? What did they need inside the ZPD. It wasn't evidence because no one came close to the evidence lockers. It wasn't weapons or gear. So what else was left? Then it hit him.

"Chief, what is the protocol when the database is experiencing an attempted hack?" Nick asked, rubbing the side of his head.

Bogo grunted, "That is highly sensitive information Wilde. I don't see what…." Bogo was surprised when he noticed that there was no hint of sarcasm or joking on his face, just a serious glare accompanied by slightly bloodshot eyes. "Are you ok Officer Wilde? You know what, don't want to know, don't care. But, in answer to your question, what I am to tell you does not leave this room, it is highly sensitive information. Whenever the system of a precinct comes under a hacking attempt, the data is dumped into our precinct's protective mainframe. Even our systems are connected to this mainframe. Once dumped, they are only accessible from the source here. All information can be reuploaded to the individual precinct once the system has been re-secured."

Nick thought for a moment, looking at the device used to knock out the systems at the other locations. His jaw dropped open as he stared at the paper, seeing nothing, but his mind racing. Judy placed her paw on his shoulder, jumping when he turned around and yelled, "Chief!"

"Damnit Nick!" Judy punched him on the shoulder. "Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry Carrots. Chief, I know what they are planning. The failed hacking attempts had to be on purpose. They wanted the information to be dumped here." Bogo was listening intently. "That's why they deployed these devices. You said it wiped out all electronic equipment at the stations. So, what is the turnaround time to bring all those systems back up? One station, maybe a week, but all of them? Whoever these mammals were sent by wanted all the case information, digital forensics, and digital evidence consolidated into one place. How much easier is it to hack one system versus all of them? They are going to try to get at the main server here. It's the only explanation. Chief, their next move will be against this precinct."

Bogo was stunned and proud all at the same time. In just a few minutes, Nick had pieced together what had happened all from a few photos. Yet he was terrified at the prospect of his Precinct becoming ground zero on this shadow war being waged on the city.

"I would like to see them try to gain access to the backup terminals. I will place additional patrols in the building and get some of our more tech savvy officers to monitor any attempted hacking. This will be the end of the line for them. We will also coordinate getting the other precincts back up and running. Hopps, Wilde, I am pulling you off of whatever cases you may be working at this time to help in this reconstruction effort. I will have your assignments after today's bullpen session. Dismissed."

Leaving the office, Judy looked a little crestfallen while Nick couldn't have been happier.

"Carrots, you know what this means?"

"Yeah, it means no real police work. No going out and stopping crime on the streets."

"Oh Fluff, it means no more mounds of paperwork. No more sitting behind the desk for hours on end. I can get out of this building and into some fresh air for a change."

"We haven't gotten our assignments yet, so don't get too ahead of yourself." She couldn't help but smile a little at his enthusiasm and she felt a little bad that she forgot he had been stuck behind his desk for a week while waiting to be cleared for normal duty.

Receiving their assignments, Judy realized they got off pretty easy as far as work was concerned. The two of them would be working security at the different precinct locations while they got their systems up and running again. It was an assignment that would take the better part of a month. A month with no patrols didn't sit too well with Judy, but it did prevent her from having to do any parking duty while Nick was still not one hundred percent. Nick, on the other paw, was ecstatic. He was going to escape his paper prison and by the time this assignment was over, he would be ready to go back out onto the streets. A few other officers were pulled off their day to day operations to assist in getting the precincts restored to working order while a few were relocated to the server in the building to prevent physical or digital intrusion. Nick was surprised when Bogo asked for Pawtorias to help in prevention of digital intrusion. After the bullpen meeting, Nick caught up with Sif before leaving for his assignment.

"Well Sif, seems you got the cozy job. Sitting in front of a computer all day. If I were you, I would call in sick for the next week," Nick chuckled.

"It's not so bad Wilde. I was in data encryption and system recovery operations before I joined the force. Bogo just wants to utilize my skill sets on this. By the way, have you heard who is responsible for this? I mean, this seems big, but everyone is keeping pretty quiet about it."

"You know, now that you mention it, Bogo didn't say anything. I don't know if we have enough leads to really pin this to anyone other than the mammals who actually carried out the attacks. It is strange though, all the attackers that were arrested had the cover of being drug dealers. They had to have a backer, someone else had to be orchestrating this, it is just too big and too well coordinated to not be something big." Nick smiled and patted Sif on the shoulder. "But we shouldn't have to worry with you here. We have the big bad wolf protecting all of our data."

Nick turned and left with Judy, not seeing the strained smile on the large grey wolf.

* * *

Four weeks had passed since the attacks on the city's precincts. Nick and Judy quickly found out that their 'easy' jobs were not so easy. It turns out coordinating the startup of an entire precinct was a lot more work than either cared to admit. Each day started early and usually ended late in the evening or early the next morning. The silver lining in everything that had happened was that Nick had passed his duty physical and was cleared for full duty. He still felt slight pains during strenuous activities, but he kept those to himself, not wanting to worry Judy or have to wait longer to join back up with her on patrols. He had enjoyed being back with her these few weeks on this new assignment, but they didn't really have much time together. Luckily, they were close to wrapping up getting the precincts back online. Power had been restored and the station servers had been thoroughly scanned and secured for when they went back online. All that needed to be done was to re-upload all the data that had been sent to Precinct One.

Nick had wondered if he had been wrong in his analysis of the evidence. No one had tried to attack the precinct as he had predicted, either by physical or digital means. All the systems had been gone over meticulously and nothing harmful had been found. For the time being, it seemed, whatever the attempt had been meant to accomplish had failed. No evidence had been found as to who or what was the cause behind the attack. There were many theories but each seemed more ridiculous than the last. It seemed that whoever or whatever was behind the attacks was after one thing, information. But all they had done was allow the ZPD to strengthen their defenses and build a stronger defense against future intrusions of their database.

Judy and Nick were standing at a computer terminal behind Sif waiting for all the precincts to come online. Once they received the go-ahead, Sif started the uploads to each individual station along with the new security features, some of which he personally designed and implemented.

"Well, all we can do now is wait until the uploads are complete. It will take a few hours due to the amount of data. I can finish everything from here if the two of you want to call it an early day. I don't think anyone would fault you for that," Sif commented as he stared at the computer monitor.

Nick put a paw on Sif's shoulder. "Thanks buddy, it has been a long few weeks. We might just take you up on that offer. Call if anything comes up, otherwise we will see you next week."

Nick and Judy walked out, leaving Sif to finish the job. He was watching the progress bars as they inched closer to one hundred percent, sending off the critical files to each precinct. Each one had a special package attached, a program that mirrored the one currently embedded in Precinct One's own server. Soon, his boss, his real boss would have access to every ZPD computer on the network—access to all case files, all digital evidence, all forensic files, in other words, everything he needed to evade, avoid, and fight the ZPD. This was the next large step in the downfall of Zootopia, and it had been pulled off without incident or suspicion. Nothing could be tied back to him or his partner Wolfenstein, nor to the organization currently wreaking silent havoc on the populous of the city. Sif couldn't help but feel a little conflict building within himself, but he was in too deep. This was a group of mammals that did not forget, and they most certainly did not forgive.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Sif sighed as the final upload bar finished loading, completing the takeover of the ZPD computer system.

* * *

 **A/N – A huge shout out and thank you are in order for Writer's Convexity for letting me use a great OC of his, Sif Pawtorius. A little different role in this story compared to the one he plays in "Never Simple, Isn't It?", but an important one none the less. As always, thank you to those who are reading and following the story. Until next time.**


	21. Janus

**Chapter 20 – Janus**

Sif was crouched down behind some boxes in the spacious warehouse. The electricity had been cut, plunging the large space into near pitch blackness in the hopes of catching him and his partner off guard. Luckily for him, darkness was not a problem for his vision, nor his partner's. What had him concerned was the unknown number of assailants currently in the room with him and the fact that he had lost track of Nick. He knew the mammals they were facing, since he worked for the same mammal as they did. His main concern was for Nick. These mammals, he knew, would not hesitate to take out an officer of the ZPD. In reality, he shouldn't have cared either, but he had come to like Nick and would hate to see him go down this way.

Sif had tried to talk Nick out of moving on the warehouse until other officers could arrive but Nick was adamant about catching them off guard, thinking that the operation they had come across was a smaller cell operating in the city that could hold vital clues in the fight against the drug operation sweeping the city. Nick couldn't have been more wrong. They had unknowingly stumbled into a major drug distribution hub for the Swift Gang and Predico. Nick had moved so fast that Sif didn't have time to stop him or send a warning to his superiors. This was going to end badly, one way or the other.

Carefully peeking around the corner of a crate, Sif quickly cased the immediate area around him. He could see a few mammals taking cover up on the catwalks at the other end of the facility. He still couldn't see Nick and he knew it was only a matter of moments until the gang would discover they had the police severely outnumbered. He had to act fast to save Nick and to save his own neck. Backup would be only a few minutes out, for both sides. He needed to avert the bloodshed that would follow such a venture. Studying a few pallets near his location, he saw what he was looking for. A member of the gang, a small cheetah, was crouched down near his location, waiting for orders to move. It was now or never. Sif moved quickly and quietly, managing to work himself behind the suspect. He had to be quick. If the cheetah was able to get a warning off, they both would be dead. He lunged, grabbing the cheetah in a tight grip, forcing a paw across his muzzle to silence him.

"Don't make a sound and listen to me very carefully and we both may make it out of here alive today," Sif quickly whispered. "There are at least fifteen cruisers on their way here right now. I know the protocol and you need to enact it quickly. There is only one other officer here. I need to get him out and then enact a code red. If you mess this up, if we mess it up, you know Death awaits and he is not forgiving."

Even in the darkness, Sif could see the fear on the young cheetah's face. The cheetah nodded his understanding. Sif let him go as he moved back to take position behind the boxes. He could hear the cheetah giving instructions on his radio and a short time later saw the mammals on the catwalks begin to make their way to the exits. He knew he didn't have much time before this place would be turned to rubble. He had to find Nick and get him out as soon as possible. Keying his radio, he tried to reach him.

"Nick. Nick. Wilde, do you copy? Damnit Nick, you need to get over here, this place is rigged with enough C-4 to level a city block. We need to get out now."

Nothing but silence met his ears from the other end. What the hell was that fox doing? He didn't know how Hopps put up with this week after week since it was wearing on him after just a few days. Looking around, he couldn't believe the situation he found himself in. He knew the risks when he joined and at the time, he thought the rewards would outweigh them. He wasn't complaining too much, there was one very nice upside to all of this. Meeting her had made all the risks he took worth it. The only problem was he couldn't see how this would all end. Pondering to himself, he was amazed how all of this had come about and how fast his life had changed.

* * *

He had grown up in a less wealthy part of Zootopia, but mammals there had enough for their needs. Both of his parents worked full-time jobs, his mother was a nurse and his father worked as a technical advisor for a few firms downtown. He was an only kit and kept mostly to himself. All through school, he was seen as an oddity amongst other mammals of his species. While others had a strong pack mentality, he preferred to stay solo. From a young age, he was interested in anything electronic and by the time he could drive, he was helping his father write software programs.

He tried his paw at doing what his father did, but it didn't really excite him. The hours were long and there was not much money to be made. It seemed that he was being taken advantage of, something that rubbed him the wrong way. His skills did not go unnoticed, however, and soon some less than savory mammals came calling. He found that his skills could be utilized in some very lucrative deals. He spent the next few years using his talents to help his 'employers' hack systems and install trojan horses and keyloggers into sensitive data systems. He quickly gained a reputation in the underground as a cyber ghost. He was good, very good, and always covered his tracks so as not to get caught. A few of his activities did come up on the radar of the ZPD and even some federal organizations, but there never was anything there to help them trace it to him.

He had covered his tracks so well that the best in the business couldn't catch him. He never would have guessed that he would be found out by his own father. Unbeknownst to him, his dad had used an old laptop of his to finish up a job at home when he found a few of his less than legal programs. When he had come home, his dad confronted him. It had turned into a shouting match for most of the evening that ended with his father threatening to call the police, his mother in tears, and him leaving to go out on his own. He would be lying if he said it was for the better. Decisions made by emotion were never the best ones, and he found that out the hard way. He survived by doing some work here and there, but the more he did, the deeper he put himself into the criminal world. He lived from job to job for the better part of three years, never once contacting his parents or anyone from his old life. Soon, the only jobs he was hired for were the worst of the worst. Every time, he would justify it to himself that it wasn't really hurting anyone, that what he was doing was nothing but a victimless crime.

It was at his lowest point, when it seemed that he couldn't go on doing what he was doing, they came. A representative in the form of a beautiful lynx approached him when he was in the back corner of an internet café, wanting to hire him out for a small job. He needed the money so he accepted without hesitation. It was a simple job and he finished it in no time at all. But instead of being dropped back off at the café, he was brought to a factory on the outskirts of the city. It was there that he was introduced to the mammal he would come to know as Death. He had heard of some shadow group that was starting to make waves within the city, but like himself, it tended to be nothing but a ghost when you tried to follow it. The offer he was made was something out of a dream. The amount of money they were offering him for what they were asking was too tempting. He would only need to join the academy and become an officer of the ZPD to help them. During his preparation, he became close with the same mammal who came and recruited him. Even though Rebecca Clawson was the new Assistant Mayor, they always seemed to find time to be with each other until he had to leave for the academy.

When he was selected for Precinct One, he couldn't have been happier. He was stationed across the street from her and they were able to see more and more of each other. Even some of the things he had been asked to do didn't bother him anymore. He would do anything for her, even help her in a fake mugging to help his position more at his new job. The job was surprising in and of itself. He was actually starting to enjoy it and everything it stood for, and that is where the problems for him were starting. He was starting to see both sides of the coin flipping in the air, and he was the coin. On one side, he had Rebecca and the group she was working with. On the other side, he had his fellow officers, some of whom he was starting to get close to, risking their lives and some of them giving their lives in fighting the same mammals he worked for. It was beginning to become too much for him, but his choices were very limited and posed risks either way he went. He was at a loss at about what he should do.

* * *

The sound of gunfire pulled him from his reminiscing. He could see muzzle flashes illuminating their surrounding areas across the floor.

 _I think I found Nick,_ he thought to himself.

Sif had forgotten his position while he was watching the firefight and had unknowingly exposed himself above the boxes he was hiding behind. As the gunfire died down, he was completely unaware that crosshairs were being lined up to a spot just above his right cheek. He was caught completely off guard when his body was slammed into the concrete floor as the top of the box where his head just vacated blew apart in an explosion of shredded cardboard.

Shaking the cobwebs out of his head, he turned around to see the smirking muzzle of Nick looking down at him.

"Hey buddy, can't have you losing your head now can we?"

 _I about get my head blown off and he's joking. How does she do it?_

"Really, jokes, at a time like this? Wilde, we have to get out of here now, this place is rigged to blow."

"We need to get some of this evidence first. This is our first real chance to get a break in this case."

Sif grabbed him by the shoulders. "Nick, we need to leave now. Backup is going to be here shortly and they will get caught in the explosion. Nick, it will kill everyone, the evidence isn't worth it. We need to move now and warn them to stay back."

Sif could see that Nick wasn't going to listen, but he had an idea. "Nick, Hopps will definitely be in the group coming. Do you want her to get hurt?"

That seemed to work. Nick went wide-eyed, thinking for only a moment.

"Ok, but stay down Sif, these guys have our number."

Crawling on the floor, they made their way through the maze of boxes and pallets towards an exit door. As they moved, their eyes keyed in on small points of light all around them. Currently, the little lights shone green as they moved. Nearing the exit, Nick's ears perked at the muted sound of sirens coming their direction, backup was only a minute or two at best away. Suddenly, the scattered pinpoints of green lights started flashing red. The two officers looked at each other, mere feet from the side door of the building. He really didn't need to say it, but Nick blurted out the warning anyway.

"RUN!"

* * *

 **Earlier That Week**

It had been a couple of months since order had been restored at the police precincts around the city and everything was starting to get back to normal for the officers. Snow was gradually falling around the city as the holiday season was in full swing, bringing with it a change in the weather that the climate controlled zones had trouble keeping up with. The change in weather brought with it an increased workload for the officers of the ZPD who had to respond to more traffic calls and home emergencies involving falls and the like. Nick was looking forward to the coming week as this would be the first holiday season he would be spending with Judy. He didn't have any time off saved so she was currently at her parents' celebrating early with her family without him. It did make for long evenings at the end of shifts with her gone. Every time he walked in his front door, the small home seemed so large and empty without her presence there. Sure, they would talk, though muzzletime on the phone was constantly interrupted by her numerous siblings and even her parents, but nothing could replace the physical presence of his Carrots. She had been gone now for almost a week and would not be returning for another three days and those three days seemed to be more like months to him. A little over a year ago, Nick could never have seen his happiness rely so much on one mammal, but that is what she had done to him. The more he thought back on it, the more insane it seemed on how fast everything had happened. This night, like the few before, he found himself trudging up to the front door and shaking the snow out of his paws before entering the dark, cold cottage. Not only was he missing her, but he really didn't have anything to do. Every activity that they would do whether it be sitting down and just watching TV for the evening or going out and doing something as mundane as shopping seemed more a chore by himself. Looking at his watch, he saw that it was already half past seven. A grin formed on his muzzle.

 _Almost time for her to call._

He grabbed a couple of cold fish sticks out of the fridge and quickly polished them off before his phone would ring at a quarter to eight. Glancing at the clock on the wall, quarter to eight came and went while his phone remained silent.

 _No big deal, she's not always right on time._

He stared at the clock as the minutes passed and before he knew it, it was eight and still no call. At a quarter after eight, Nick started to worry slightly. It was not like her to be this late without some heads up like a text. At half past eight Nick was starting to worry. An empty pit formed in his chest as a genuine fear started to creep into his mind. Nick was almost mad with himself that he was feeling this way.

 _She's a grown bunny and she can more that take care of herself. You need to get it together. Why are you reacting like this?_

It was a few moments before he realized he was panting and gripping his ears. He hadn't realized how agitated he was. Looking at the clock again, he saw that it was a quarter to nine. Thankfully, it was at that time that he received a notification buzz on his phone. He reached for his phone so quickly that he nearly flung it off the table. His heart was racing as he pulled up his menu noticing he had a text from Judy.

 _Sorry Nick, I know it's late, lost track of time. Stuck at the neighbor's party with mom and dad and by the way they are going, I'm not getting out of here any time soon. Sorry it is too loud to talk and too cold to go outside. I will have to muzzletime you tomorrow. I really wish I was back there with you. Miss you Nick. Love you._

 _See, nothing to worry about, she is fine._

He was glad she was ok, but the feeling he had inside didn't change much. But instead of worry, it was a sadness and longing that he wasn't going to be seeing and talking to her tonight. That, and he was facing the rest of the evening alone with nothing to do.

 _Maybe I should just go to bed. But I don't have to go in until mid-shift tomorrow._

He stared at his phone and the idea suddenly hit him. Tonight would be a perfect bar night with some of the guys, and why not? He had been partnered with Sif for the majority of the time Judy had been away. They both needed a break after the mundane days they had been having. Dialing his phone, he first convinced Sif to meet him at the bar down from the precinct. He seemed hesitant at first, and Nick swore he could hear someone else talking in the background when Sif finally agreed. His next call was to Wolford who accepted quickly and by the sounds of it was already heading out the door before he hung up. Nick grabbed his coat and made off, happy to be able to kill a few hours with some company, rather than alone at home.

As the evening wore on, the three officers were sitting around a small bar table laughing over a few off-color jokes when Wolford spoke up.

"Say Wilde, Delgato told me you are quite the performer. I never knew you could sing!"

The smirk on Nick's face disappeared in an instant as a mix of embarrassment and anger graced his face as he stared at Sif.

"Oh, have you not seen the video yet?" Sif questioned as he reached for his phone. His paw was stopped by a red paw as he reached into his pocket.

"No, no. You are not going to play that here. In fact, I'm going to put in a request at work that playing that video will be considered harassment," Nick growled out as a blush creeped up his face, hidden by his fur.

Wolford and Sif just fell apart laughing while Nick stewed. Wolford wiped a tear from his eye.

"It's ok Nick. I mean there is nothing to be embarrassed about. You have some serious talent and it was a great gesture to Hopps. I'm sure she loved it."

Sif chimed in, "There is no shame in doing something for those we care about. Sure, we might never let you live it down, but who cares? You did it for her so you should never have any regrets. You are lucky to have someone, though seriously, I have no idea what Hopps sees in you," Sif just smirked as he took another swig of his beer.

Nick was hunched over with his head in his paws, thoroughly embarrassed. "I am going to make it my life's mission to kill both of you from embarrassment when you start seeing someone."

Wolford laughed. "Well, prepare to wait awhile on that one for me, the only thing in my life at the moment is the job."

Sif was rather quiet. Both the fox and wolf stared at him noticing him avoid their gazes. Nick's jaw dropped open.

"When? Who is she Sif? Come on, you can't dish out like you have been and not tell us about this."

Sif suddenly looked a little scared. "No guys. It's no one, really."

It might as well have been a confession as now both Nick and Wolford inched closer. They were not going to let this go and Sif saw this.

"Ok, I'll tell you on one condition. It stays between the three of us because I don't want it to hurt my position and I don't want it to hurt hers either."

Nick just scoffed. "Of course, besides, how bad could it be. I mean, I'm dating my partner so I don't think you have much to worry about."

"It's Assistant Mayor Rebecca Clawson."

Pulling a pin out of live grenade and setting it on the table would have been less shocking to the other two officers at the table. Silence reigned until a low whistle came from Wolford.

"Dang Sif. How did a blue collar stiff such as yourself ever catch the eye of not only a politician, but a dang fine looking one at that?"

It was Sif's turn to be embarrassed. Nick still hadn't said anything and instead went back to finishing off his drink, never taking his eyes off of his temporary partner.

As the time passed and it turned over to a new day, the three officers said their goodbyes and turned to leave. Sif was halted by a paw on his shoulder.

"Hey buddy, believe me when I say that as you love someone, it doesn't matter what others think. Go for it with everything you have and don't let what others say determine what makes you happy. In fact, if you want, I'm sure Judy would love it if you and the Assistant Mayor would want to go out on a double date. Don't hide it. We almost made that mistake and trust me, it will only lead to nothing good. Anyway, see you later today." Nick gave Sif a quick salute and walked out towards home.

* * *

It was Friday afternoon as Nick was driving the cruiser towards the Zootopia docks to finish the last leg of the day's patrol with Sif. Judy arrived back to the city earlier that morning, but because of his schedule, he was already at work when her train arrived from the burrow. She was working a short shift today to catch up on some paperwork and get up to speed on some new cases. She would be getting off at normal time so they would be clocking out at the same time. Each of them had the next three days off for the holidays and both looked forward to spending the time together. But before he got ahead of himself, he needed to finish his patrol by checking the docks and surrounding areas. Looking at the clock, they only had another hour and a half to burn as they entered the warehouse district of the docks.

Nick had slowed down as Sif scanned the alleys and warehouse fronts for signs of anything out of place. It was fitting that they couldn't find a single mammal stirring in this location. Their entire day had consisted of driving around and sitting at the radar gun with no reward. So it came as a startling surprise to Nick when Sif nearly yelled for him to stop the car. Pulling to a stop, Nick saw what Sif saw. A plain moving truck was sitting outside a half open warehouse storage door. Nick pulled into and alleyway to help conceal the car so they could monitor the situation. After a few moments, they noticed a few wolves unloading crates and taking them into the building.

"Well Nick, it doesn't look like anything much is going on. Just some mammals unloading a shipment. Let's get going so we can go clock out."

Nick sighed. He realized that in a way, he was hoping something would happen to end the boredom of the day. He was about to start the cruiser back up when he saw one of the wolves drop the crate he was carrying. The crate broke open spilling the contents onto the concrete. Nick grabbed his binoculars from under the seat to get a better look. After a moment, he lowered them, his face in a state of shock.

"Wilde, what is it?" Sif questioned.

"Nighthowlers. They are unloading crates of Nighthowlers." Nick turned to Sif. "This has to be a manufacturing location for that Predico drug. That is an entire truck's worth of flowers. This is it, this is the break we have been looking for." Nick was undoing his seatbelt and grabbing for his gear.

"Nick," Sif protested, "We can't just go running in. We have no idea how many mammals are in there, we don't know what type of weapons they have. We need to call it in and get reinforcements, we need a plan, we need…"

"We need to go survey what is going on and two can infiltrate easier than twenty. If the ZPD comes in with sirens blaring and lights flashing, we are going to lose any intel and leads that are sitting in that warehouse because they will destroy everything. We have never found a scrap of evidence once they scrub a place, so go ahead and call it in. I'm moving in so follow and back me up or stay here and watch the perimeter and fill in the others when they arrive but either way, I'm moving out. I'm going to see if I can get some ID's on the mammals inside and get a look at the operation then I am going to make my way back out again. In and out without tipping them off."

Nick made his way out of the cruiser, using the sides of the other buildings to work his way closer to the target. Sif watched for a few moments, stunned at what is partner was doing. Picking up the radio, he called in for backup and left the cruiser to the protests coming back over the speakers. Before moving in to pull Nick out of what he knew would be a death trap, he quickly sent a message to notify the powers that be of the impending ZPD sweep of the warehouse. Unfortunately, he knew what these mammals would do if they were in fact members of the Swift Gang working for his boss.

 _Damnit, I really wish they would tell us the locations of these places. It would make it easier to avoid crap like this,_ he cursed to himself as he made his way into the warehouse behind Nick.

* * *

 _In and out. That is what he said, just in and out, not tipping them off. No, that would be too easy. Leaving me alone, getting into a firefight and almost having my head blown off, and now we are going to get blown sky high along with half of the neighborhood. I can't believe this is how it is going to end._

"RUN!"

It was the only sound reverberating in Sif's ears as the two officers ran for all they were worth towards the exit as the lights flashed faster and faster. All he could see was the back of Nick in front of him as they ran, noticing that Nick was yelling into his shoulder receiver, the words muffled in his ears. The door was thrown open when he felt it, the air being sucked out of the room as a warm force pushed at his back. They were too late.

 _I'm sorry Rebecca._

* * *

Judy was riding passenger in a cruiser tearing down the side streets toward the docks. The call had come in that a possible Predico facility had been found and backup was being requested. She had been listening to the car number and knew that it was the cruiser Nick was assigned to. She was getting anxious and nervous as now the cruiser wasn't responding to radio checks. She was worried that something had happened to him. She really couldn't see where they were, considering that she was with Francine and the cruiser was way too large for the rabbit. Each time Francine took the corner, Judy had to hang on to the belt so she wouldn't be thrown into the door or the elephant's lap.

It seemed to be taking forever as the radio chatter picked up the closer they came to their destination. Bogo was in his own vehicle, making his way from the precinct to personally come and oversee the impromptu operation. From what she could discern, at least a dozen units were answering the call along with the Tundra Town SWAT. Looking out the window, she could just make out the change in scenery giving her an idea of where they were. They were still a few minutes out when every second was starting to feel like an eternity.

 _I leave him alone and look what he gets himself into. I swear if the job doesn't kill me, worrying about what this fox does will._

"We are two minutes out." Judy was snapped out of her thoughts. "Sounds like we will be one of the first on scene so we are going to stop short and form a blockade on the entrance road to keep anyone from leaving the area. We will have to wait for the others before advancing," Francine said without taking her eyes off the road.

Francine took another sharp turn onto the road leading down to the warehouses at the docks when a panicked voice burst onto the radio.

"..enforcements stay back, I rep…t, stay back. Building is wir..d and go… to blow."

Judy's ears shot up high and straight. It sounded like he was running for his life and was in serious trouble. She turned towards Francine who had glanced down with a serious look at the bunny.

 _Did he say the building was going to blow?_

The cruiser came to an abrupt stop a few hundred yards from the target building as Judy hopped out to grab her gear. Her paws had just hit the concrete when she was knocked down by a shockwave that came from the warehouse down the street. Looking up, slightly dazed, her heart dropped into her stomach as she saw a fireball bloom into a mushroom above the buildings, debris scattering and falling around the blast area. Entire portions of the building were collapsed while the majority burned in dark, acrid smoke. Judy was laying on the street next to the cruiser, propped up by her paws just staring at the carnage, a small tear forming in her eye. A buzzing on her shoulder radio snapped her out of her daze.

"Nick, Sif, do you copy, over."

Glancing towards the cruiser, she saw Francine radioing the officers.

"Wilde, Pawtorias, do you copy, over."

Nothing but static was the response over the radio. Every second that passed caused Judy's heart to break further.

"Nick, Sif, do…..you copy," Francine's voice cracked.

Judy had pulled her legs into her chest, softly sobbing at the static that was the response. Two other units had pulled up within moments of the blast. The officers had stayed inside the vehicles looking at the scene developing in front of them. They started coordinating with the other units that were inbound and notifying the Chief of what had just transpired. As static continued to be the only response received from the two officers, it seemed that a search and recovery operation would be needed now, more than a search and rescue.

Judy could only stare at the glow of the fire now burning the shattered shell of a building, watching the hypnotic smoke as it rose higher into the air, creating a gloomy haze over the dock area. The com channel had been left open by Francine, who was now sitting back down in the cruiser with her door open, a look of shock and disbelief gracing her large, gray face. Sirens could be heard in the distance from the other units responding as Judy wiped her eyes. As the static played on the radio, her sadness was slowly turning into shock as she could only stare at the devastation laying before her and the part of knowing that Nick, her Nick was somewhere in the middle of all of it.

Judy was so entranced at the scene that she didn't hear the paw falls coming up behind her. She only turned around when she heard ragged, gruff voices talking.

"Wow, she really does care about your scruffy butt, doesn't she? I mean, crying over you, what is she thinking?"

"Oh come on now Sif, don't be too hard on the cute little fwuffy bunny. I mean, look at all this, who wouldn't be upset if they thought they lost this?"

Judy slowly turned her head as she stood up. Standing behind her with singed fur, scrapes and bruises were Nick and Sif. Each one helping the other to stand. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Nick was here, he was alive, and of course, he and now Sif were cracking jokes.

* * *

Staring in front of him, all he could see was Nick running as fast as he could, lowering his shoulder at the exit door and seeing it fly open, almost off the hinges at the force the fox levied against it. Sif thought they were going to make it when he felt it: the warmth radiating around him, the slight force starting to push at his back. They were too late, this was going to be the end and the only thought that went through his mind was that of Rebecca and how he had screwed up, how he never said goodbye and how he would never get to see her beautiful face again.

Sif was in the frame of the door, the sun shining brightly, indifferent to the carnage that was mere moments from occurring, almost mocking the wolf. He felt a pull forward as he closed his eyes, ready to embrace the inevitable. But it wasn't a blast forcing him out, it was the paw of the fox in front of him, grabbing him by the front of his vest and throwing him into the dumpster just outside the door. Everything happened in an instant, but to him, it seemed all to go in slow motion. He was lifted off his paw, whether by the strength of the fox, the explosion, or a little of both, and thrown unceremoniously into a steaming pile of garbage. As he fell into the container, Nick was right behind him, slamming down on top of him and the garbage pile. At the same time, he felt his stomach drop as the container they were in was also lifted off the ground, and thrown across the alley into the wall of another building. Luckily for the two officers, the container fell on its side, the metal walls protecting them from the blast wave and subsequent fireball that followed. What seemed to have taken at least a minute had happened within a matter of seconds. As they both lay, dazed and covered with rancid garbage, they could hear debris falling onto the container, mostly small pieces of debris, but here and there a few larger chunks.

After a few minutes, Nick poked his head out of the top of the container to determine if it was safe to start moving. Once he decided it was, the two extricated themselves only to be surrounded by what could best be described as a hellscape. Looking at each other, they didn't look much better. Their fur was singed and charred from the heat blast and both looked like they had been in the ring with a rhino and lost. Sif grabbed for his mic only to find a frayed cord in his paw.

"Well, so much for radioing in. We had better make our way out of here and let them know we are ok."

Nick could only laugh as the two helped each other hobble around the burning wreckage and chunks of stone and mortar. Because of the blast, they had to walk a long way around, almost to the water's edge before finding a path that was clear enough to safely pass. Upon making their way around, they saw a few of the ZPD parked and a familiar gray furred officer sitting in the road next to one of the cruisers. Sif and Nick just glanced at each other as they shuffled up to the sitting officer.

* * *

 _It's happened, I've finally snapped. I am seeing my dead boyfriend and his partner in front of me because my brain has finally called it quits._

Walking slowly up to the two, she could smell the burned fur, but just to be sure…

"OW! Hey, what are you playing at Carrots. I was just blown up and you have to sock me in the arm?"

Nick looked at her face, a mixture of sadness, relief, and rage.

"Ok, ok, I probably deserve that one, but to our defense, our radio is fried so we couldn't let you know we were ok."

Her expression never changed as she stared into his eyes. Nick was taken back at the pain he saw when he realized how all of it must have been for her. He started to feel horrible, until she shot a punch into his other arm.

"Ok, the first one I understand, but what was that for?" Nick questioned before being pulled down by the smaller rabbit into a vice-like hug.

Nick went to his knee and wrapped his paws around her. Feeling her starting to sob, he started stroking the back of her head and ears.

"It's ok, Fluff. We got out. We're fine."

Sif felt his conscience start to battle him once again at the scene before him. He knew he had a job to do and he was playing his part well, but more and more the pull of doing the right thing, being the officer that he had become was starting to overshadow his real duty, that of being an inside source for the nameless organization he was a part of. He had been given everything he had desired, and hadn't had second thoughts about anything he did, until that red fox came into the picture. They had hit it off fast and became quick friends. Now that he thought about it, he had a few officers he would count among his friends. And Nick hadn't even given it a second thought when he pushed him out of the way of a bullet, even though it could have hit him just as easily…or save him from the explosion, risking his own life for his.

 _Even though we were in that situation because he wouldn't listen to reason. Dumb fox._

No, this was becoming more than he had bargained for. Unfortunately, he was stuck. There was no backing out of what he had agreed to, unless he wanted his battered body found floating in a river, and that is if he was lucky. He could turn himself in, receive a life sentence only to be found murdered in his cell by the same group of mammals. No, he would have to find a way to change his fortune, find an opportunity to help himself and those around him. Besides, he couldn't leave Rebecca to the whims of the group. Even though she was a ranking member of the group, he could tell in his talks with her that her heart really wasn't all in for the goals of the group, she just wanted a fast track to positions of power and, like himself, had been caught up in something that seemed too good to be true.

But all of that would have to wait as now he had this immediate mess to deal with. It seemed that the explosion had done the job. By the looks of the building, nothing substantial would have survived, something that he had the displeasure of experiencing first paw. Turning around at the sound of car rolling up behind them, he now had another problem. Chief Bogo was stepping out of his car, looking right at him and the other two officers huddled on the ground. Sif just let out a sigh, knowing that it would be better to just confront the Chief and get the unpleasantness of another opportunity missed out of the way.

Nick could hear the Chief's voice and tried to remove Judy's death grip on his neck, to little success.

"Carrots, we need to go talk to the Chief. Judy, you need to let go. Will you let go if I promise that I will not leave your side for the rest of the week and weekend?"

That seemed to do it. Reluctantly, she released her grip, allowing Nick to go with Sif to explain what happened to the Chief. She remained standing next to Francine's cruiser.

"First question for both of you, are you both ok?"

Both Nick and Sif answered yes at the same time.

"Good, have the medics check you over to make sure. Second, did you find anything that can help us in this case?"

Neither said anything, causing Bogo to pinch the bridge of his snout.

"Why can't we ever catch a break, and seriously, what is it with them blowing up buildings? You both have this weekend off anyway, so I don't want to see you until Monday. But I expect a complete writeup from both of you on my desk by end of day Monday into how this fiasco happened. Dismissed."

Sif just shook his head, looking at Nick. "I don't know how you get away with half of the things you do Wilde. But, almost being turned into kibble is enough excitement for me for a lifetime, so if you don't mind, I'll take the cruiser back to the station and I guess I will see you on Monday for some fun paperwork." He looked over Nick's shoulder at Judy who was impatiently tapping her hind paw. "I think I'll leave you to it then." He smirked and left.

Seeing Judy stare him down caused Nick to gulp and his ears to fall. "I am going to hold you to your word Mr. Wilde. Now let's get going. You have an entire weekend to make all of this up to me."

Nick gave a nervous smile. Why did he feel safer in the burning building? "Yes Ma'am," was his only reply.

* * *

The text had come in as a surprise but they had reacted quickly to it. The ZPD was starting to become more than a nuisance. It seems that through blind luck, they were disrupting operations. They had lost yet another facility and a lot of product this time. But, the warning was sufficient and all evidence had been destroyed, they even managed to not lose a single worker, but from the chatter he was hearing, the police hadn't lost anyone either. He was grateful that his informant was safe, but was it too much to ask for the other officer to blown sky high?

With a growl, he slammed his computer shut. It would only be a matter of hours before this was all over the evening news, but he had faith in the connections at the stations to bury this quickly. Just another drug lab accident and the police could be seen as heroes for stopping it. Anything to push mammals away from the truth. He would need to go over where the other labs were and re-evaluate their locations. He had toyed with the idea of using smaller operations in greater numbers and constantly moving them to avoid prying eyes. It had risks, more operations meant more probability of the cops stumbling into one, but it seemed they were doing that anyway. A smaller unit would be easier to scrub completely in a shorter amount of time. He would send the word out tomorrow, having his eye on a few locations.

He sat back in his chair, letting out a long breath that he had been holding, looking at the dossier of one of his police insiders, he had to grin. Sif had definitely been worth the investment. The wolf had gone above and beyond what was required of him—notifying them of the impending raid, communicating with the others while under cover to ensure everything was done right, surviving, and still keeping his cover and role as an officer of the ZPD without any cause for questions. He saw a lot of potential in the boy. It didn't hurt that he had an angle on him as well. As long as he and Clawson were an item, he had more pull on each of them than they would ever know. Maybe, when they were ready to bring everything together, just maybe this young wolf could have a place by his side. But like all others, he would need to be tested. Just what that would be, he did not know yet. But like everything else, he knew the opportunity would present itself in due time.

As for the police, well, he had been cooking up a little surprise for them. It had been amusing to him to watch them scurry like rats when their computer systems went down, laughed at how easily they could be breached. The information gathered had been priceless, and the continued access had helped them avoid many situations like they had today.

 _Alas, nothing is perfect._

He picked up a small vial of fine, blue powder, pinched between his massive pads. He stared at it for some time, curiosity etching every line in his face. His chemists had done wonders in creating this little beauty. A concentrated dose of the nighthowler serum in a fine powdered form. This small vial could infect a dozen animals in a room due to the ability of the powder to aerosol quickly. It was almost like a talc powder. The best part was, the original antidote wouldn't work on this. The concentration was too high to be neutralized by what was currently available. He laughed as he spoke aloud to no one.

"Oh the poor ZPD. Getting so much bad press for their bumbling of this new drug. So many addicted, so much product freely flowing. Now what will the adoring public have to say when two of their own are affected by the same drug they have failed to stop. What will they think when the first rabbit officer and the first fox officer brutally kill each other? The public is going to tear the heads of the departments apart." His laugh reverberated off of the walls. Eyeing the vial in his paws once again, he growled out, "This is the pebble that will start a mighty avalanche."

 **A/N: Over 100k words for the story and over 4200 views. Thank you to everyone who is reading and following and a thank you to those who are helping expand this story. I hope to be able to work on a few chapters this week so we can get to the real action of the story.**


	22. Judy Savage

**Chapter 21 – Judy Savage**

Spring had come to Zootopia and with it, an eerie calm. Months had passed since the incident at the docks. Once again, all evidence had been destroyed and, despite combing through every pebble of debris, nothing could be found that would help the ZPD further their case or find any new leads. They had arrested members of some gangs that had been seen selling the drug, but it seemed that they were picked up at random and nothing definitive ever came from interrogation of the suspects that were caught.

Much to the relief of the officers and the chief, things had quieted down since the dock explosion. Sure, they were still arresting users at the rate of at least half a dozen a day, but incidents between officers and some of the more violent sects had decreased to almost nothing. Yet, the lack of incidents was unnerving. Whichever organization was running this drug ring had obviously crept back into the shadows after the close call at the docks. It was like knowing a viper was hiding, waiting to strike. All officers knew it was not if but when it would happen again, and that had everyone on edge.

* * *

Judy was sitting up in her bed, a cold sweat causing her fur to stick to her skin. Her heart was racing and her eyes darted around the room, her heart hammering inside of her chest. She couldn't even remember what the dream was about, but as her ears were ringing, she had a good idea. Seeing the explosion at the docks and thinking for a time that she had lost someone she cared deeply about had shaken her to her core. She never let on that it affected her this way, she didn't want to be seen as weak at work and she didn't need yet another thing for Nick to tease her about. To help calm her nerves after such an ordeal and to quiet her mind after a nightmare episode, she had taken to sneaking into Nick's room at night. She would watch him sleep just to help reassure her that he was there. This early morning was no different. Composing herself, she quietly padded out of her room and down the hall to Nick's door. Softly, she turned the handle and entered his room, standing just inside the door frame. Had it not been for the moonlight, she wouldn't have been able to make anything out in the room, but as it was, everything before her was bathed in a silver light, giving the room and ethereal glow. She moved to be by his bedside.

 _How, after all of that, can he sleep so peacefully?_

She watched him for a while, snoring softly with the hint of a grin on his muzzle. He didn't stir once during the time she was there. She wished she knew how he slept so deeply. She would do almost anything to be able to sleep through a night.

Shuffling her way back to her room, she fell onto her bed, frustrated. She never remembered falling back to sleep, nor did she realize how long she had slept before her alarm started to go off. Dragging herself into the bathroom, she noticed the bags forming under her bloodshot eyes. She hoped that no one would notice, but knowing Nick, everyone's attention would be drawn to it by the time they sat down in the bullpen.

* * *

"Hey you two. O M Goodness, Judy, what happened to you?"

 _So much for Nick announcing it to the world. Thank you Ben._

Judy put on a large, fake grin. "Nothing happened Ben. Just a long night is all."

Taking a deep drink from her coffee, she quickly made her way into the bullpen leaving Nick to just shrug at Clawhauser while he followed. She wondered if she could pull off wearing a pair of sunglasses like Nick for roll call but decided not to test the Chief's patience. She felt Nick jump up next to her.

"So, are you going to tell me what is going on? I didn't want to say anything but since Ben let the cat out of the bag."

Judy could only sigh. "I just didn't sleep very well last night. Really, it's nothing." She looked up at him and could see that he wasn't buying it. "Ok, it's just that nothing has been going on. We are stuck on patrols day after day without any cases. It's like every criminal in Zootopia is taking an extended holiday. Couple that boredom with the nightmares I've been having and it is hard for me to fall asleep let alone stay asleep."

"Well, why didn't you say something Carrots? We just need to divert your attention to other things when you get home. You just need to learn to leave work at work. It will pick up again and then you will be longing for slow times like this. As for the nightmares, we can get you medicine to help you sleep. It's how I handle it."

She was a little surprised by the fact that Nick took medication to sleep. It did explain how deeply he slept, looking like he didn't have a care in the world. Maybe it could work for her. Perking up a bit, she turned forward just as the Chief was walking into the room with a tired look on his face.

"All right, settle down. Much the same today. Fangmeyer, Wolfenstein, break-in at a few pawn shops last night, see if you can find any leads. Delgato, Pawtorias, need you at the terminal today running security sweeps. The rest of you, standard patrols. And keep your eyes open. This damned drug is still being distributed all over. Let's see if we can't get some more off the streets. Dismissed."

"Ugh." Judy was frustrated as she left the bullpen. "Patrols again. What did we do all last week? Patrols. What do we have today? Patrols. What are we going to be doing until we retire or die of boredom? Patrols. I am seriously thinking about taking a few sick days coming up if something doesn't happen."

"Did my ears hear correctly? The infallible Judy Hopps trying to skive off work?" Nick nudged her in the side playfully. "The bun doth protest too much, methinks. Come on Fluff, let's go make the world a better place."

She swore her eye twitched slightly as Nick walked towards the garage with a grin on his muzzle. Much to her dismay, things did not change as far as work was concerned. Nothing happened out on patrol that day, or the day after. In fact, nothing happened for the rest of the week, other than a few parking tickets. The next few months saw a few robberies, a street fight, and even a mild riot downtown when protesters became a little too rough. Yet, it wasn't enough to sate her appetite for action. At least at home, taking Nick's advice had helped her. The nightmares had reduced in frequency and she was able to get sleep most nights, which made dealing with the lack of work more bearable, on everyone. That's not to say that the nightmares had stopped all together. She still found herself waking in a cold sweat some nights and would find herself back again in Nick's room. The only time she was guaranteed not to have a nightmare was when they fell asleep together on the couch after watching a movie or a late-night game.

Unfortunately this was not one of those peaceful nights. She had once again relived the day of the explosion, only this time her imagination started to go off on a tangent. She never saw his body or found out what happened. All she knew was that he was gone and she was sitting in Bogo's office to receive his belongings. It was something that had never happened in the other dreams. Usually she woke up right after the explosion, but this was different. She felt the pain of loss, the dread of being handed that bag with what possessions remained of the mammal she used to know.

Bogo sat down across from her but what came out of his mouth at first didn't make any sense when he handed the bag to her.

"Wilde, did you hear what I said?"

She had been flustered, turning around expecting to see Nick behind her only to turn back around while having Bogo look at her with such a mourning look.

"I'm sorry, what did you say Chief?"

"Wilde, I know this is hard, but you need to take these. He wanted you to have them."

Bogo had called her Wilde and as she looked down at the evidence bag, the reason became clear. The glint of a gold ring in the bag matched that of a similar gold band that she wore on her paw. At that moment, she awoke. The pain was too real.

Tears flowed as she stood at Nick's side. He slept peacefully, blissfully unaware of what she was going through. That dream, if anything, had made her realize just how special he was to her. The thought of them being a couple, being married, didn't frighten her as much as she thought it would and not nearly as much as the thought of him not being there. But the pain of what she had experienced wasn't going away. This nightmare had been, somehow, more real to her than the others. She slipped into the bed and snuggled up next to him, shivering as she let her emotions go. The sudden weight and warmth woke Nick from a deep sleep. Without opening his eyes, he knew what must have happened. Moving his paw over her, he pulled her in close until he felt her muscles relax and the shaking stop. He gently stroked her ears down her back until she fell asleep. He knew it must have been bad if she came all the way into see him but he knew that he couldn't pry. He needed to wait for her to speak about it, if she wanted to. He squeezed her a little tighter as he fell back asleep.

* * *

Production had been green-lighted for the new formula of Predico. His scientist had found the key to changing the psychotropic properties. The effects to the user would be the same as before, but outside stimuli would influence the user's state of mind. The user would still get the same high as before, which would lower their mental defenses. Others would still feel the primal rush of strength and power, but their mind would be susceptible to outside influence, making the effect of this new formula similar to hypnotism. Another change was the concentration of the formula. Due to the amount of toxin that was present, the current antidote would be useless against the effects. Even if a new antidote could be found, it would not affect the hypnotic influence. This was what they had been striving for: not to have predators cause panic with a mauling here and there, not to rely on drugged mammals to cause problems throughout the city. No, their goal was to have a way to manipulate the thoughts of those using the widespread drug. The first step was getting the users hooked, which they had done with near perfection. Now it was time for the second step.

Large claws were drumming on the desk, impatiently tapping out a rhythmic beat.

 _Where is that weasel? He was supposed to be here a half an hour ago. He knows how much I hate it when mammals are late._

The door cracked open, letting a sliver of morning light into the dimmed den. A small figure slithered in and made its way up onto the desk.

"Apologies for my tardiness sir. I had to make sure everything was ready for today. I want this to be perfect for you." The weasel spoke in an oily voice while bowing low.

A malicious grin formed on the other's muzzle. "You are always so thoughtful Lucas." He slid a vial across the desk into the waiting paws of the weasel. "So, everything is ready then?"

Lucas' mouth curved into a twisted smile. "I will do it this afternoon. If those two are anything, they are predictable. It will be done in a very public place with the news crew present to catch all the action. Your contacts in the media are going to pay off in spades. Just watch the news later today. I'm sure it will be entertaining."

* * *

It had been another morning of patrol—long and boring like many before. Nick and Judy were sitting inside a café that was on their patrol route for lunch. It had become a common haunt for them during the past month and all the workers had come to know their orders by heart. It seemed that their food was ready for them the minute they walked in. Currently, Nick was searching on his phone, idly tapping away while Judy was sitting back, having a drink and staring out the window while empty plates sat before them.

"Hey Nick, what are you typing away at over there? You've been on that phone for most of lunch."

"Oh, just looking for something to break the monotony tonight Carrots. I was wondering, since we have tomorrow off, would you want to catch a movie tonight? This dry spell has to end sometime, so why not enjoy it while we can?" He noticed the awkward look Judy was giving him. "I mean, I just have a feeling that this lull we've been having is going to break and I fear that when it does, it's not going to be pretty."

Judy lowered her head slightly. "I know what you mean. It's like a dam getting ready to burst. But all we can really do is keep doing what we are doing and hopefully we can prevent anything major from happening."

Nick started to laugh, "Do you really think we are that lucky Fluff?"

Both were enjoying a laugh when something outside caught Judy's attention. A weasel was standing next to an outdoor vendor with what Judy would describe as a shady look. Normally she wouldn't pay attention to something so trivial but the way he was looking around set off all her alarms as an officer. Nick noticed her attention drawn to outside.

"What is it?" But Judy shushed him as she kept looking, watching for any wrong-doing.

Outside, Lucas the weasel could see the officer staring at him, his plan all along. He knew what he needed to do and with the lunch crowd out and about, it was the perfect opportunity for maximum exposure. Now it was time for him to put his plan into action.

Judy watched as the weasel started to move with a crowd going down the sidewalk. She let out a slight sigh of disappointment, hoping that something would happen when she saw it. As the weasel reached an alleyway his paw shot into the purse of a hippo he had been walking next to and lifted a wallet out before running down the alley. Judy couldn't believe her luck. She knew this area, and that alley was a dead end. She jumped down from her chair and told Nick to pay for lunch and call for backup as she bolted out the door with Nick only able to utter a squeak in protest.

Her heart was racing as adrenaline flowed through her veins, giving her the fix she had been craving. A simple pickpocket, but at least it was something to get the blood pumping. She sprinted across the street and down to the alley entrance. Her heart was pounding so loudly in her ears that she never heard Nick yell from the café for her to stop and wait. Entering the alley, she pulled her tranq gun as she scanned the surrounding area. It was a surprise to find no weasel, just an empty alley. Something about the situation did not sit right with her. Judy was cursing herself in the back of her mind for not waiting for Nick, but she had been so excited to finally be doing something that she had forgotten protocol. Now it seemed that the suspect had given her the slip and she would be going back empty-pawed and having to listen to Nick hypocritically chastise her for rushing into a situation yet again. Holstering her tranq gun, she never saw him coming. First, she felt the impact on her face and nose, a small bag exploding into a fine mist of dust. Second, all feeling started to leave her arms and legs as her body became stiff. She was unable to move. Then, she heard the voice, an oily, slick, yet melodically deep voice that seemed to resonate inside her own head.

 _You will lose everything you care about, everything you love. The fox will take it all from you. The fox is your enemy, and only you can stop him. The fox will claw you, eat you, kill you. You must kill him first. Rip, tear, bite, kick, kill the fox. Kill. Kill. Kill._

The weasel had been hidden behind a discarded cardboard box when he struck. Wearing a mask so as not to infect himself, he began the real test of the drug when the rabbit had become paralyzed, imprinting an idea, a command before her mind turned. Jumping off her shoulders, he could hear paw falls getting closer, her partner coming to save the day. A second pouch of powder flew through the air, striking the red fox in the chest as he rounded the corner. As the fox froze in place, Lucas whispered into his ear.

 _Enjoy your rabbit, fox. Dinner is served. She will fight you but you can win. Take her out before she kills you._

Pulling off his mask, the weasel gave a parting salute to the officers and disappeared into an unsuspecting crowd of mammals who were returning to work from their lunches as the two officers stood as statues in the darkened alley.

Feeling started to come back to his paws with a burning, stinging sensation. His vision was blurred at the edges as the weasel's voice echoed in his mind. Nick was staring at Judy, who at this point was down on her knees, gripping her head in her paws as if she was suffering from a massive headache. _She will fight you, take her out before she kills you._ It was like a drill trying to bore into his mind yet all he could see was his rabbit, his Judy in pain. The voice seemed to diminish to a whisper as his faculties came back to him.

 _Predico. That is what we were hit with. Damn, I don't have much time._

Shaking his head, he took a few lumbering steps towards her, reaching for the Night Howler antidote pen in his uniform pocket. Taking one pen, he injected it into his thigh hoping to stave off the effects until he could treat Judy.

 _I don't feel any different, but I can't take that risk._

Her limbs unlocked allowing her to fall to her knees. Gripping her head with her paws her body started to convulse. It felt like her brain was trying to escape her skull. _You will lose everything you love, the fox will take it from you. The fox will kill you. Kill, kill, kill._ The convulsing stopped as she turned her head towards Nick who was cautiously making his way towards her. Her vision had suddenly become very focused and her hearing very sharp. She saw a fox, cautiously approaching her. She could hear his rapidly beating heart, she could see the worry in his eyes. She could smell his fear. Visions flashed in front of her. She saw her parents laying in a pool of blood, surrounded by her siblings. She saw fellow officers, her friends and colleagues slaughtered. Then she saw Nick, standing over the scene, clothing ripped and blood dripping from his paws and muzzle. Shaking her head, she saw that same fox near her. _The fox will kill you._ She could feel his fear coming off of him in waves. He was afraid of her. She could see his razor sharp claws and gleaming, pointed teeth. She needed to act, she needed to get him before he could get her.

Nick was slowly making his way to her, but she had crouched in a defensive position. She was cowering back towards the wall of the alley, snarling at him. The drug was starting to take effect on her, he needed to act fast, yet he was wondering why he hadn't been affected the way she had. Wasn't it supposed to make him go savage or at least have him give in to more primal urges? Yet, other than the first side-effects, nothing had come of it. A growl pulled his attention back to Judy who now had backed herself against the wall. A mammal cornered was never a good thing. Grabbing the other antidote pen in his paw, he made to grab her but she was too fast. Using her powerful legs, she kicked off the wall and easily cleared him in a single leap. Spinning around, Nick found her crouched back down and starting to circle him, like a predator would its prey.

"Ok Carrots, you need to calm down. I'm just going to give you a little medicine and everything will be ok."

It surprised Nick when Judy's ears perked up and the growling stopped. She was now staring at him eyes wide and curious, her nose twitching rapidly. _Ok, I just need to inject this in her arm and it should take effect immediately._

Judy noticed the form of the fox relax. She had heard the fear in his voice and her ploy had worked. She had put him off his guard. Now was the time to attack. The fox made its way towards her, holding something in its paws. Whatever it was, her senses were screaming at her that it was what the fox was going to use to kill her. _He will kill you, kill him._ She waited until his paw reached for her. When it was inches from grabbing her arm, much to the surprise of Nick, she struck.

The commotion in the alley had drawn the attention of a few pedestrians who crowded the sidewalk in front of the alley to see what was going on. Pushing to the front of the growing crowd was a camera crew from ZNN that just happened to be in the area covering another story. They were able to make it through the growing mass, capturing the conflict and broadcasting it live to all of Zootopia.

Nick's paw was stretched out, just mere inches from his goal. The antidote pen was primed and ready, he just needed to reach her. As his pads touched the fur on her arm, her ears shot down, malice and pure hatred flashed in her eyes as she sunk her sizable incisors into his forearm. Yelping in pain, it took all the strength he had to pry her off and back off from her attack. Backing to the other side of the alley, Nick held his arm, blood oozing between his pads. He couldn't believe she had attacked him so viciously. She was back in a defensive crouch, growling and baring her teeth. Lying in the middle of the alley between them was the antidote pen. Nick knew that he needed to get to it and inject her before she could do any more damage to him, or flee and hurt others. He knew if that happened, she would never forgive herself. Nick was oblivious to the crowd that had gathered, the cries and shouts fell deaf on his ears. He scrambled for the antidote as Judy jumped into another attack. As his paw wrapped around the cool metal of the pen, her hind paws found their mark on the side of his head. It was all he could do to keep his grip on the antidote pen as he found himself rolling along the ground, his vision blurred and his mind going fuzzy. It was funny, he had heard how she had taken down a rhino in the academy and now he had felt the power behind the small frame of his rabbit.

Nick tried to regain his footing, but was having problems keeping his balance.

 _I think she hit me harder than I thought._

Judy had repositioned herself after the last attack. Seeing the fox struggling to get up, she knew that this was the moment. Her enemy was reeling and was weak. She could end it now, she needed to end it, to protect herself and others because this fox was the enemy. She quickly noticed that the fox was still holding something in its paws, something that she knew the fox deemed important. Well, she needed to fix that.

Nick barely had time to react as Judy attacked again, this time biting his paw that was holding the antidote pen. He let out a yelp as he dropped the pen, trying not to hurt Judy as he pushed her away. After she let go, he watched in horror as savage Judy picked up the antidote pen in her mouth and snapped it cleanly in two with her teeth. Nick felt something sink like a rock inside of him. The only other antidote was currently secured in the pocket of the savage bunny. Nick watched as Judy circled once more, ready to strike at any moment. He couldn't do anything. He didn't want to hurt her in any way and she seemed to know that, taking advantage of his unwillingness to defend himself. She wasn't going to let up so he could only hope help would arrive in time.

"Forgive me Judy, I wasn't there to protect you."

Judy wasn't listening. She launched into her final attack, the attack to end this fight. Lunging at the sitting fox, she went right for the throat. Nick was expecting it but was not expecting the ferocity. He dodged the bite and grabbed a hold of the now squirming bunny. He had to hold on to her, to protect others, to protect her. Nick closed his eyes, trying to block out the pain as she bit into his arm, trying to release herself.

 _Please forgive me Judy, because I forgive you._

Nick didn't notice that both Delgato and Pawtorias had arrived, receiving his call from the café earlier. A sudden poke and sting in his side caused him to open his eyes as he saw Sif standing down the alley with a tranq gun raised, mouthing sorry. He heard the compressed air discharge of another tranq round and felt the struggling rabbit in his arms shudder before slowly going limp. Feeling his head become fuzzy and his eyes heavy, he looked down at the now sleeping Judy in his arms, praying that she would be ok before slipping into the black abyss of unconsciousness.

* * *

Judy awoke with a start, confused at what she saw. Looking around, she was in her bed as moonlight poked through the blinds on the window.

 _What a strange dream._

It was all fading fast from her memory, but she remembered an alley and she had attacked Nick. She had hurt him and when she did, she felt so much anger and hate towards him, yet fear and pain for hurting him all at the same time. It had all seemed so real. Getting out of bed, she needed to cope with this nightmare the way she had many times before. Leaving her room, she made to go to Nick's but stopped before entering the living room. Standing across the way was Nick, leaning up against the couch. But something was not quite right about him. He was leaning up against the couch and clutching his arm. Even though it was the middle of the night, the moonlight from outside was illuminating the entire room. She could see wounds on his arm, blood dripping to the floor. She noticed blood on his lips and a black eye, like he had just been in a fight.

"Nick. Oh my gosh, Nick, are you ok? What happened to you?"

She made to go to him, but a growl from him caused her to stop. His eyes were now on her and she noticed his pupils were like pinpricks and filled with anger.

"What happened to me?" Nick replied with a snarl. "You. You happened to me." He let go of the couch and stared straight into her eyes. "I gave up everything for you. I changed, EVERYTHING. I left my old life, I gave up my friends to join the force, I busted my butt so you could have me as a partner. I did everything you asked. I gave you this roof over your head. I sacrificed my body, my health, and nearly my life…for….you. And what do I get in return?"

She saw him tense up while he touched his wounded arm. She could clearly see bite marks up his forearm. They were deep and looked as if they hadn't been treated.

Nick noticed what she was looking at. "Do you like your handiwork?" Nick spat out as Judy stared at the wounds. "All I ever get from you is pain and suffering. I try to help you and you attack me. I give you everything and yet I'm thrown aside like garbage. Well, no more, I am going to collect my due."

Judy was frozen in place as Nick moved towards her.

"Nick, please, I didn't do anything. Please, you have to believe me," Judy cried out.

"It's too late for pleading. I will not be denied what I am owed. I will have you, one way or the other"

Judy watched as he crouched and leapt towards her, claws extended, dripping with blood and mouth open with gleaming sharp teeth, bearing down on her. His claws dug into her chest as his jaws surrounded her neck.

Once again, Judy found herself sitting up in a bed, short of breath and drenched in a cold sweat. Only this time she found herself looking at the concerned face of Chief Bogo sitting at the foot of her bed, a glint of fear showing in his eyes.

* * *

 **Later that evening:**

The doors to their lab burst open, a large figure framed in the door. "Would anyone care to tell me, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?"

The shout echoed throughout the lab, causing the mammals running around in lab coats to stop and cower where they stood.

"Why didn't they kill each other? I wanted carnage and death broadcast to all the city and what did I get? A little tussle and a spat. I want answers and I want them now!" Turning out of the room, he slammed the door behind him.

A few of the scientists slowly made their way out the same door and up to the conference room. Each felt like they were walking to their own execution. Upon entering the room, their ears were greeted with a rumbling growl as they took their seats one by one.

"I want answers. Why did the fox seem unaffected by the drug and why didn't he attack that damned Officer Hopps? Explain." He placed his paws together on top of the table, staring at the scientists.

It was a cheetah who stood up first. "With all due respect sir, it did work, for the most part." Hearing nothing, she continued. "Looking at the footage from the alley, you can see both subjects display the initial symptoms of the drug intoxication. The rabbit clearly went savage, even attacking a predator instead of running away as commanded to. It seems that the psychotropic properties are working for the most part, we just need to synthesize a buffer between those drugs and the Nighthowler toxin. As for the fox, it seems he injected himself with an antidote pen before the drug could fully take effect, blocking even the psychotropic properties."

"I thought that this new formulation would be immune to the current antidote, so why did it fail?"

The cheetah looked nervously to her co-workers who just shied away. "Sir, the drug you are asking for is so complex that there were bound to be problems in the initial tests. Every other part seemed to work well, the initial paralysis, the ability to manipulate thought and the savagery. We will get it right sir, it will just take time to stabilize it across all species."

The other mammal started to growl, causing the scientist to shake in their seats. "I want this fixed. I don't care how long it takes, I want it done right. If we have to do live testing then so be it. This is what I pay you for, don't disappoint me again."

As he left, the scientists knew that they had been given only one more chance. Another failure would mean their lives.

* * *

Judy was trying to gain her bearings. The Chief was sitting at the foot of her bed, the monitors and the bland white walls and floors meant she was in the hospital. But that didn't explain why her paws were strapped to the side of the bed or why she was drenched in sweat with her head pounding like the world's worst hangover. Then there was the taste in her mouth. It was foreign to her, metallic and salty at the same time. It was sickening to her. But it was the look on the face of the Chief that caused her the most concern. Chief Bogo rarely showed any emotion other than anger or apathy, yet here he looked like a concerned parent for their child, fear with a little sadness mixed in, and it was frightening to her.

Memories suddenly came flooding back to her. A pickpocket, an alleyway, anger and her attacking Nick. Blood dripping from wounds on Nick's arms. Judy started to panic.

"Chief, what happened? Where is Nick?"

The Chief didn't move from his chair. He just stared at his officer with the same concerned look.

"Hopps, what exactly do you remember?"

Judy began to recount what had happened from the café and chasing the suspect into an alleyway. She remembered the hatred she felt, the fear that Nick felt. She remembered running at Nick to attack, but the rest seemed a blur.

"Do you remember anything about the suspect?" Bogo had now sat up a little higher, hoping for a break.

"Sorry sir, just that it was a male weasel, not much else."

Bogo sighed, slumping back into the chair.

"Sir, why am I strapped to the bed?"

Bogo's eyes widened as he jumped out of the chair. He went to the bed to undo the straps.

"Sorry Hopps. Standard procedure. You were hit with a different version of Predico. The antidote wasn't working very well and you were…"

Judy understood his pause. Her dream, she was probably acting out from her dream so they had restrained her for her safety and others'.

"Chief, where is Nick?"

The Chief paused for a moment before answering. "He's here. I can call him in if you would like to see him."

Judy's eyes lit up. Bogo took that as a yes as he left the room. A few moments later, Nick came walking in, timidly cracking the door and peering in.

"Carrots, are you decent?"

"Get in here, you dumb fox," she said in a playful voice.

Nick slid into the room and whatever Judy was expecting, it was not the sight before her. Both Nick's arms were bandaged, as well as his one paw, with thick gauze, small spots of blood coming through. He was sporting a massive black eye as well as a noticeably large lump on the side of his head. Judy wanted to ask what happened but she already knew the answer. Suddenly the strange, foreign taste in her mouth made sense. It had been Nick's flesh and blood that she could taste. The notion made her stomach turn suddenly as a quick vision of her lunging towards his throat came to the forefront of her mind. Nick noticed the flush in her face and immediately grabbed the trash can, rushing to her side just as she lost it. Finishing, she broke down, sobbing as Nick took sat beside her, gently placing an arm around her.

"Nick, I am so sorry." The realization hitting her stronger at the sight of Nick. "I did this to you. I am a horrible mammal."

Nick just held her for a moment before lifting her head up to look at him.

"No, you didn't and no you are not. You were under the influence of Predico, your actions were not your own. There is nothing to apologize for. I am just glad you are safe and that you didn't get hurt yourself. It was a little touch and go for a bit to be honest. They had to give you four rounds of antidote before you started coming down off of the drug. Chief says the lab thinks it's a new, more powerful version of the drug. They are running the samples as we speak."

Judy couldn't believe that he didn't blame her for his situation. She was going to say something when Nick pulled her into a hug and laid back on the bed with her as if he knew what she was thinking.

"Just get some rest Judy. We have both been through a lot today. We can recount my heroic rescue of the bunny in distress later."

Judy felt like arguing, hitting him and laughing all at once, but her eyes started to close almost immediately, feeling safe in her fox's arms, wrapped in his scent. As she dozed off, Nick couldn't sleep. His mind racing at what had happened. Judy had needed multiple rounds of antidote to come off the drug while he didn't seem to react to it in the first place. Just the antidote pen seemed to be enough for him. What did it mean? He had talked to the doctor who had given him another round of the treatment just to be safe, but his bloodwork had come back clean. They had told him that they would look into it, but it could be anything from a dud batch to his having some natural immunity to the effects. If the latter was the case, his blood could help them create a better antidote to the new variations of the drug hitting the street.

A sudden whimper pulled him back from his thoughts as he gripped his bunny tighter.

"I'm sorry we won't get to see that movie tonight. Maybe another day, seeing as we will probably have a few days off now, huh Fluff?" Nick whispered to the sleeping rabbit before curling up around her and drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

 **A/N: So just a quick update. Sorry for the delay in this chapter. It has been near completion for a while now but I was unable to put the finishing touches on it due to having surgery. I didn't want to chance writing under the influence of the nasty pain meds they put you on. But I am now all healed up and ready to go. So just one more chapter before we pick back up at the events in chapter six.**


	23. The Gathering Storm

**Chapter 22 – The Gathering Storm**

Both officers spent the next few days in the hospital, being monitored and cared for. Nick had to endure a few extra tests to determine the cause of the drug's failure on his system. Much to their and the doctor's disappointment, the drug they were hit with was indeed a new formulation. They were having a hard time determining its exact chemical makeup. It was a relief to find that the current antidote did work, just not as effectively as they had hoped. Another blow came when all the tests they had run on Nick came back inconclusive. If he did have a natural immunity to the toxin, the common markers that should be present in his blood did not show up even though they could prove the toxin itself had made it to his blood stream.

Nick was currently in Judy's room, having refused to leave the first night due to Judy's little breakdown, dozing on one of the reclining chairs while Judy laid back in her bed, exhausted. She had just convinced her parents not to drive all the way from the Burrows to see her after hearing about what happened on the news. It took almost a half an hour to calm them down enough to explain what had happened and how she wasn't really hurt and that there was no need to make the long trip. They had finally relented only when she had promised them that she would stay in close touch, calling them later that evening and every day after until she went back to work. Judy let out an exasperated sigh as she glanced over at Nick, sleeping soundly at the foot of her bed.

Guilt still burned inside of her for what she had done. Nick had spent the past two days trying to convince her that it was not her fault, even going as far as removing his bandages to show her that the damage wasn't really that bad. It still looked pretty bad to her but she had overheard the doctor saying that there was no permanent damage and that the wounds would completely heal within two weeks. The doctor's main concern was the mild concussion that she evidently had given him. Due to his prior injuries, it was one of the main reasons Nick was still hospital bound, along with all of the blood work. Not that she was complaining—she got to be stuck here with him until her body processed the rest of the toxin.

Staying in the hospital should have helped her rest and recover, but Judy was exhausted. Every time she fell asleep since the attack, she had been haunted by nightmares that were so vivid, so real, she was having a hard time discerning if it was a dream or if it was really happening. She would wake in a cold sweat, heart racing, fearing to go back to sleep. She was embarrassed that she was so affected by something as silly as a little nightmare, so she kept it to herself. She was Judy Hopps, first rabbit officer and she could tackle something as simple as nightmares. But a whisper sat in the back of her mind, a small cancer that would fester and burst forth when she lowered her guard—a fear of losing everything she loved. Glancing back at the sleeping fox, she swore to herself that the dreams she was having would not become reality. She would not lose him.

A little later that afternoon, the doctor came in, startling both officers as they had been asleep, to give them their discharge paperwork. Both had been given a clean bill of health and both could return to light duty within a few days. Before they could enjoy the rest of the day off, they needed to stop at the station to fill in Chief Bogo about their health situation and to pick up their car. As they gathered their belongings, Nick sent out a text to Wolford asking him to swing by and pick them up out at the front entrance in a few minutes, since he was patrolling the area. Paw in paw, Nick and Judy left the floor and took the elevator down. When the doors opened to the main lobby, all hell broke loose.

The ding of the elevator pulled the attention of all the mammals gathered in the lobby of the hospital near the front doors. As the doors slid open, Nick and Judy noticed the gathering of reporters with their microphones in paw and the bank of cameras set up behind them. As the doors revealed the scene to them, there was a short moment where all went silent, followed by a cacophony of questions that cascaded like a tsunami towards the duo. Nick gripped Judy's arm tightly as he led the two of them through the barrage of reporters and questions.

"Officer Hopps, a word if you wouldn't mind."

"Can we be sure that the fox is safe to leave? Is there still a chance he may turn savage?"

"Officer Hopps, how can you trust working with a predator with the threat he may turn savage?"

"Officer Wilde, do you have anything to say regarding your partner attacking you?"

"Do either of you have a statement on how this will affect your partnership at the ZPD?"

"Officer Hopps, are we safe from predators?"

"Do we need some sort of control on predators to prevent this in the future?"

They finally made it to the front doors, hoping to break away from the sea of reporters, only to see an even larger crowd filling the sidewalks at the front of the hospital. Nick's eyes darted around in a panicked state, searching for their ride out of this hell. More questions were thrown at them, some of them a little more than personal, some filled with such vitriol and hate that it left a sour taste in Nick's mouth as he tried to shelter his bunny from the worst of it. Just as it seemed that they were going to be overrun, a ZPD cruiser pulled up, blaring the siren, and causing the reporters to back off slightly. Nick threw open the back door and nearly threw Judy into the back seats as he slammed the door behind him, telling Wolford to book it out of the area. Turning to Judy, Nick could see that she was visibly shaken.

"Remember Fluff, never let them see that they get to you." Nick enveloped Judy in his arms, holding her until she calmed down, which took until they pulled up to the front of the precinct.

Neither said a word to each other as they entered the Chief's office. The next hour was pure hell for both of them, more so for Judy. They had to relive via video from bystanders and the news crew the events of a few days prior. Judy would hide her face in shame and Nick would unconsciously rub his arm lightly every time the attack was shown on the monitor in the Chief's office. Each had to fill out statements from what they could remember of the suspect weasel, but each knew that what they had was never going to be enough to go on. After being debriefed, they had been given the rest of the week off to recuperate.

As they made to leave the office, Bogo stood up. "Hopps, Wilde. We are dealing with something we have never seen before in this drug the two of you were hit with. I want you to report to the team's medical professional if you notice any changes in anything. I don't care if you deem it small or insignificant. We need to know everything we can. In the meantime, we will do everything we can to find the bastards responsible for this. I'll do what I can to keep the media off your backs until you return."

As the two made their way towards the parking garage, they noticed the media crowds starting to form out the front doors. Luckily for them, they were able to slip quietly out the side door to their vehicle and exit out the back of the station towards home. Walking into their living room, they collapsed onto the couch, thankful to put an end to the past few days, falling asleep in one another's arms.

* * *

Time passed since the attack. Wounds healed. Pain, both physical and emotional, passed, and the bond between the fox and rabbit only strengthened. Looking at the two, nothing appeared out of place. Each day they walked into work, side by side, with a spring in their step to greet their fellow officers at the precinct. Their record was stellar. These two worked better together than any other partnership in the precinct's history, bringing in suspects and solving cases. Yes, on the outside, it looked to be the perfect world for the two. Underneath, however, that was not the case. While Nick had an easier time coping with the psychological effects of the newer Predico drug, Judy was having a hard time overcoming a side-effect that she had kept to herself, embarrassed that she couldn't control it.

The nightmares came almost nightly. They would range from troublesome to down-right gruesome. Yet they all held a similar theme: losing those things which she cared most about. Friends, family, Nick, all would be displayed before her, either leaving or having some tragedy befall them. She would wake in the night, panting, dripping sweat, frantically trying to scrub the images from her mind before she would break down. She would take a few moments to regain her composure, silently cursing herself for not being strong enough to overcome such a childish affliction, before falling back into an uneasy sleep, afraid of repeating the dreams again.

This went on in secret. She never went to the medical specialist, afraid on one paw that she might be deemed unfit for duty; on the other, she didn't want to be seen as weak. But even worse, she kept it all from Nick. She would put on her usual chipper persona when she woke in the morning and would act as if nothing was bothering her throughout the day. Some days were harder than others, and sometimes she would see Nick was staring at her, analyzing her, trying to find out what was wrong. She would just shrug it off and blame it on lack of sleep from the night before.

The only nights she found herself not suffering from the vivid dreams was when the two of them would crash on the couch, falling asleep together. Something about being with Nick would stay her mind and bring a calm to her. She found herself sneaking into Nick's room some evenings after particularly horrific dreams to find comfort.

Over time, the frequency of the nightmares did fade, somewhat. Judy wasn't plagued every night by the horrific scenes of carnage and death, but they never went away completely. Judy kept telling herself that as long as they didn't affect her professionally or personally, it was something that she was willing to live with. And she kept to her own word. Work and life went on as normal. She did not let these apparitions control her or dictate her life or actions.

* * *

Nick was worried for Judy. Most mornings, he could tell that she was doing nothing more than putting on a front for the world to see, hiding what was really underneath. He knew this because he was the master of such things: putting on a mask for those around to hide what he didn't want seen. Yet, every time he tried to pry out of her what was wrong, she would shrug off the question and use some excuse to explain it away. Nick knew better than to press too hard. She would tell him what was wrong if she wanted to so he played along. Whatever it was didn't seem to affect her day-to-day activities, but it didn't mean he wasn't going to keep an eye or two on her. Like Judy, Nick had been plagued by some of the same unsettling dreams, mostly centered around losing Judy. Nick, however, from his life of not letting things get to him, was able to overcome the fear associated with them and eventually control them completely to the point that when he would start to have the nightmares, he would be able to wake himself and spare his mind from running through the gruesome scenarios.

The first few weeks after the attack on him and his partner were a circus when it came to the media. The Chief did the best he could to regulate the exposure at the precinct and their private residence, but he couldn't control everywhere. So, more often than not, they would be ambushed while on patrol by some journalist or camera crew trying to get a scoop about what had happened or to ask overly personal, invasive questions. Each time their answers were the same: talk to the Precinct's PR department as they couldn't comment on an ongoing investigation. A few times they had to threaten the news mammals with arrest for impeding the work of an officer before they would be left in peace. Eventually, as the weeks and months passed, other stories pulled the attention of the groups away from the two, much to their relief.

Cases came and went for the two—patrols, parking duty and more dreaded paperwork than they cared to cover. The one thing missing was involvement with Predico. They would still be called on some mammal under the influence of the drug or one who was pushing it on the streets. The results remained the same: no new evidence and no leads. A few mammals would turn up in a ditch or floating in the river, victims of either an overdose or an attack, but even those were sparse compared to before. It seemed that after the failed attempt on the two officers, whomever was behind the drug had reverted to hiding in the shadows. A small sense of peace had come back to the working lives of the officers in Zootopia.

Eventually, because of the work they had done in their cases as well as the service they had rendered, both Nick and Judy were promoted to Sergeant. Not much changed in their day-to-day jobs, but the increase in the paycheck was something Nick enjoyed. The promotion caused Nick to think about what had transpired in his life from that day that he had crossed paths with the energetic little ball of fluff. They had clicked from the moment they met and hadn't looked back since. Even around the office, rumors had been running rampant ever since the day he joined and became her partner. Most of said rumors were started and perpetuated by Clawhauser, who seemed to have a deep personal interest in the two. But Nick understood. He could see it himself. The longer the two of them were together, the closer they became, and it was clear to him that he couldn't see continuing life without her by his side, forever.

Nick knew it would take some planning and he would need help, especially from Chief Bogo, to lay out a smokescreen to cover his movements from Judy. He needed everything to be perfect for this and he would only have one shot. Nick held back one day after work, allowing Judy to leave without him so she wouldn't find out his plans. He ran up to the Chief's office, catching him before he left for the day and laid out his plan. After all was said, Nick had trouble reading the Chief's face, wondering if he was about to be told off. When a grin slowly formed on the ox's muzzle, Nick knew the Chief was on board. Nick needed a few days off to formulate his plan and was quickly granted the time off. The Chief agreed to spread the word that Nick was called to an outlying precinct as extra help for a few days to provide the cover he needed. Walking out of the precinct, Nick walked home to Judy with a purpose in his mind, and it would all start the next morning.

* * *

After the failed attack on Nick and Judy, it was decided to take Predico all the way back to formula. The delay was infuriating, but in the end, he knew it was necessary to make sure that the next time it was used, it would work the way it was intended.

 _Chaos, it has to be chaos. Otherwise, what is the point?_ he thought to himself, pacing the darkened office.

It was a giant chess game—moves and counter moves. And so far, he had been able to stay five moves ahead of his opponent. His pieces were in place, strategically moved into position by his own paw, ready to strike. The drug was the final piece and once in position, no countermove would be able to stop the terror he was to unleash. If everything worked how he planned, the city would be gripped in fear to the point that they would be able to do anything they wanted. But this was not all he wanted.

Closing his eyes, he could envision only one thing: revenge. Looking down at the newspaper clippings on the table, a large article sat front and center. The black and white picture showed two Zootopia officers, a fox and rabbit with the headline, "ZPD's newest Sergeants". He dug his claws into the table letting out a low, guttural growl.

"I will take everything from you. I will tear down everything you have built. You will beg for death before I am finished with you Judy Hopps."

* * *

Nick dressed in his uniform, getting ready as he normally would so as not to alert Judy that anything unusual would be happening. He was glad that the Chief was on board because he knew she would check his story. When he told her that he was going to be gone for a few days working at another precinct, Judy was skeptical as he knew she would be. To his surprise, she didn't wait to get to work to check his story. Judy pulled out her phone and called the Precinct and talked to Bogo directly. Nick watched as the Chief kept his word, the features of her face falling slightly when she learned that her partner was going to be absent for the next few days.

Nick raised his paws as she hung up. "Carrots, it wasn't my call. The Chief called me into his office yesterday after work."

Judy pulled him down to her level, planting a kiss on his nose. "I'll miss not having you next to me. Be safe, ok?"

Nick just gave her a smirk and led her out the door, waving until she turned the corner. Once she was out of sight, he rushed back into his bedroom and quickly changed. He had packed his bag late in the evening, now stuffing his uniform into his bag. He couldn't leave it behind since it would look suspicious if he wasn't wearing a uniform when he was supposed to be on police duty. Grabbing his bag, he ran out the door and jumped into his car. He had a long drive ahead of him before his first stop.

Once on the open road, Nick had nothing but his own thoughts to keep him company. He only had a few days to accomplish his goals but all of it hinged on this one part. Nick was not one to show nervousness in the face of daunting odds. In fact, looking at his reflection in the mirror, not a trace of worry was present in his face. Inside though, he was a wreck. Everything had to go perfectly and there were a million ways that it could all fall apart, or end before it started with what was coming down the road. These thoughts weighed heavily upon his mind as the countryside morphed into rolling hills and fields. After this little trip, he needed to make a few stops when he returned to Zootopia while staying under the radar, and then it would be show time. He just needed to make sure that Judy wouldn't know what he was up to, which, given the rabbit's propensity for finding out and bringing to light those things that were to remain secrets, was no small feat.

After a few hours on the road, Nick was turning into a familiar drive looking upon a large house. Being the middle of the day, it was rather quiet around as he knew most everyone would be out in the fields. Pulling to a stop, he exited the car to stretch and take in a large breath of the clean, country air. He would never admit it to Judy, but he really did enjoy being out here, away from the bustling city. There was just a certain peace that came with the quiet surroundings of her family farm. The sound of a squeaking hinge pulled his attention to the now open front door, an older female rabbit drying her paws on her apron.

"Oh Nicholas, you're early, how was your trip?"

Nick removed his sunglasses, looking at the older rabbit who had come to greet him. "It was fine Bonnie. Thank you for allowing me to come on such short notice. I promise I will only intrude on your hospitality until this evening."

"Nonsense Nicholas, you have to stay for dinner at least, and I wouldn't dare let you drive all the way back that late. You will stay the night," Bonnie said with a faux stern look. "You said you had something important to discuss?" she asked with a knowing smirk on her face. "Does this something have to do with Judy?" She gripped his paw excitedly.

Nick could only smile back as his answer. "When Stu gets home, then we can talk about what I am here for. Until then, I was wondering, you wouldn't happen to have any of those famous Hopp's blueberries, would you?"

* * *

Nick was on the road early in the morning, heading back to Zootopia before the sun had fully risen on the horizon, with a few containers of blueberries to keep him company. It surprised him that he was able to function this early, but then he did have something important driving him. The meeting with Stu and Bonnie went perfectly. He had waited until after dinner and the majority of Judy's siblings had made their way to bed. It had been just the three of them enjoying an after-dinner drink when it came time for the reason he had driven out to the family farm. He smiled recounting the night before.

Nick was sitting in a chair across from Stu and Bonnie who were finishing their drinks. He could feel the knots in his stomach tighten. It was now or never and doing it quicker seemed the better way to go. Setting down his drink, he cleared his throat.

"Stu, Bonnie, I would first like to thank you for allowing me to come this evening and spend time with your family. As you know, I have asked to come today to ask you both an important question."

Nick could feel his throat constrict slightly as he noticed Bonnie perk up and move a little closer to the edge of her seat.

"As you know, Judy and I have been dating for a while now..." _Why was it suddenly getting so hot?_ "…and I want you to know that I cannot imagine my life without her." _My heart is about to beat right out of my chest._ "I am here tonight to ask you for your daughter's paw in marriage."

Nick swore that in those few seconds of silence, time had stopped. It seemed to linger for an eternity. The spell was broken when he noticed smiles starting to emerge on the two rabbits' muzzles. The next moment, Nick found himself wrapped in a crushing hug by Stu with Bonnie wiping a tear from her eye.

"Nick my boy, I would consider it an honor to have you be an official part of the family. I speak for all of us that you have our blessing."

A few more drinks were poured as they were joined by a few older siblings and what was supposed to be a private affair between Judy's parents and Nick turned into an impromptu party. It ended a little later than he had hoped but all was well. He had made all present swear to keep everything a secret so as not to spoil the surprise. Before Nick left in the morning, he had a short meeting with Bonnie to get some imperative information on Judy. With the hard part out of the way, he was one step closer to his goal. Three stops were all he would need to make today before lying low somewhere on the outskirts to stay off the radar until the next morning. If he could secure the next item on this list, the rest would easily fall into place if a certain group of bunnies could keep a secret.

It was early afternoon when Nick pulled up to a familiar chained drive, a large polar bear standing guard, eyeing him with a look of distain. He was made to wait for almost a half an hour before being granted entrance into the large, tundra-town mansion. Walking down the familiar hallway, Nick's courage was buoyed from his success yesterday and he felt like nothing was impossible, even when he was muzzle to muzzle with a mammal he once feared more than anyone else.

"To what do I owe the pleasure Nicholas, or is it Officer Wilde to whom I am speaking?"

Nick had to chuckle a little internally. Even when presented with a familiar face, Mr. Big was always wary of a situation and to whom he was speaking.

"Mr. Big, it is good to see you. I am here as just Nick today to ask from you your blessing as well as a favor."

At the mention of a favor, the shrew broke into a toothy grin. "Now Nicholas, I may have welcomed you back into the fold because of Judy, but that does not mean that you hold enough sway to ask of me a favor." Nick's confidence dipped as a pit formed in his stomach. "But that remains to be determined. First, what blessing do you require of me?"

Maybe he could salvage this. "Sir, I would never do anything that involves your family without first coming to you." Nick could see the shrew's eyebrows perk slightly, so he continued. "Sir, I felt it only right to come to you and ask for your blessing in asking your goddaughter for her paw in marriage."

After a short pause, a gravely chuckle came from the shrew sitting across the desk top from Nick. "Nicky, are you saying that my Judy has made an honest mammal out of you?" Nick's confidence came back in full force as he let Mr. Big direct the conversation. "My boy, if the favor you wish to ask is regarding this request of marriage, I would be honored to assist in any way I can, without any strings attached."

Nick released a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Nick spent the next hour speaking in private with Mr. Big to coordinate the big night. The dinner at Mr. Big's exclusive club along with the private concert would be the perfect setting. Before he left, Nick also secured a tailor and jeweler, all recommended by the mafia boss. The only thing Nick was required to do for the granting of this favor was to bring Judy by to celebrate with the family.

Nick spent the rest of the day at the tailor's picking out the perfect dress for his bunny as well as a new suit for himself for the big night. As the sun was setting, he made his way into the jeweler's who remained late into the evening for him as they had been instructed by Mr. Big. Nick selected the necklace for the dinner rather quickly but finding the perfect ring took a little longer. When he walked out the door, satisfied at what he had selected, it was nearing midnight.

All of his plans seemed to be working perfectly. He returned to work a few days after making all of the arrangements, but he was not in the clear yet. He still had to slip away a few times to make sure that the ring was coming along to his specifications and to pick up the dress and his suit. The biggest concern that he had throughout the ordeal seemed to have been for naught as Judy never caught wind of what he was doing, and every mammal that knew of what he was planning kept the secret.

Finally, the time came to put his plan into motion. They had returned home after a stop at their favorite diner and had retired to their rooms for the evening. He had the whole day planned but it required him to do something that he never did: get up before Judy. Even though events would be put into motion in just a few hours, Nick couldn't wait to take the first steps into a new life.

* * *

It early in the morning and Nick was sitting in the ops room of the precinct alone, waiting to find out why the Chief had called him in. Currently, he was bent over in the chair, head resting in his paws, as he contemplated what had occurred yesterday and last night. It had been set up and gone off without the slightest hiccup and everything seemed to have gone perfectly, until the last moment. Nick racked his brain to figure out what he had done wrong, why would she say no, and not only that, why did she pass out? He wasn't going to lie to himself, it hurt when she said no. It hurt more than anything he had experienced before. He was so lost in his thoughts that he almost didn't hear the door shut and lock as the Chief pulled up a chair next to his.

Nick had his hesitations at first when he learned of the under-cover operation that the Chief had prepared. He didn't want to leave Judy without talking to her first, but due to the nature of the job, she wouldn't even know what he was doing. When the Chief told him that no one would know, that the job was completely off books because of the possibilities of a leak compromising his position, a slight twinge of fear mixed with his nervousness. In the end, he relented, agreeing to the assignment while silently apologizing to Judy, wondering when he would be able to see her again. But if it meant that they could shut down this drug ring for good, it would be worth it in the end. And maybe some breathing room would be just what both would need after the disastrous ending to last night. Nick left the station outfitted with a new wardrobe, a quick fur dye job, credentials and everything else he would need to complete his undercover task to await his pickup at a safe house. Light was just starting to kiss the sky as he was driven to the safehouse to await his pickup, his thoughts returning to his Judy that he left just a few hours prior.

* * *

Judy couldn't go back to sleep once she found out that Nick had left. She lay in her bed, curled up and sobbing, clutching the letter Nick had written. With dawn approaching quickly, she wiped the tears from her eyes, resolved to talk to him when she arrived at the precinct. After her shower, she quickly dressed and made her way to the precinct. Upon entering the lobby, she noticed that Clawhauser was just arriving at the desk. Glancing at her watch, she realized she was over an hour early to her shift. She was as surprised as the cheetah staring back at her.

"Judy, what's wrong? You don't look so good."

She caught a glimpse of her reflection on the tiled floor and realized she was a wreck. The long day and evening coupled with the lack of sleep were clearly evident on her face.

"Oh Ben, it was just a long night. It is nothing, really."

The cheetah was leaning over the desk, head in paw, and eyes sparkling. "Are you sure nothing else happened last night?"

She didn't need this right now, she needed to find Nick and talk with him.

"Ben, nothing happened, ok. Now, where is Nick?"

A look of disappointment flashed across Ben's features before he became slightly confused. "I haven't seen him. I thought you two always came together."

Frustrated, Judy went to the bullpen to wait for the day to start and waiting for a chance to ask the Chief about Nick's whereabouts. After roll call and assignments were handed out, she cornered the Chief to get answers. However, all she got out of the Chief was that Nick was on assignment as a liaison to Outback Island's Precinct to help with a case involving an attempted assassination of the Island's mayor, and that it was unknown how long he would be on assignment. Judy was told that she would be assigned to another partnership for the duration of Nick's assignment and that due to the nature of his assignment, he would be unable to contact anyone so that confidential information wouldn't be accidentally leaked. Defeated, Judy walked out to the bullpen with her ears drooping behind her. Bogo hated lying to her but he was very wary about anyone else knowing the true nature of Nick's assignment. The fewer mammals that knew, the safer Nick would be.

As the days turned into weeks, Judy was starting to break down. All of her inquiries about Nick were met with the same non-answers. She hadn't slept through the night since the night he left and it was starting to show. Yet she was at work, day after day, not allowing her personal problems to interfere with her job. This was just another obstacle that she would overcome. It was easier said than done. With Nick gone, Judy had no one to comfort her when the nightmares returned. Without Nick around to calm her, the nightmares now came nightly, the same scenarios playing out causing her to wake up in a panicked state. She just wanted to hear from Nick, to know he was ok, to talk about that night and fix what she had broken.

After almost a month, she got her wish, in more ways than one. They got their break and she would be taking part in her first SWAT raid, playing a crucial role in taking down a drug distribution ring. The Chief finally had something from Nick for her. It was just a short message, but for Judy, it was a much needed life line, a balm to soothe her troubled mind. It also helped her focus on the night ahead of her. After all the preparations and the briefing, she found herself ready to infiltrate the compound. This is what she did—make the world a better place—and she was ready to do it tonight. She was ready to help put an end to the scourge that had been plaguing the city for years, she was ready to deal out justice on those that had destroyed so many lives. What she wasn't ready for was the storm just on the horizon that would change her life forever, starting with the moment she entered the building.


	24. The Storm Breaks

**Chapter 23 – The Storm Breaks**

Judy was placing the cuffs on the lion she had just incapacitated, worried about the delay of the breach at the front of the facility. She was relieved that she had Nick to help her otherwise she would be outnumbered in a hostile situation with no sign of backup. While she fastened her cuffs, she glanced up watching Nick distract and take on the large tiger, who looked like he was trying everything he could do to end Nick. Judy moved to the lion's hind paws and secured them with a zip-tie so that when he regained consciousness, he would be unable to escape. She just hoped that the two cheetahs who took off at the start would be caught by the breaching team or by the teams outside providing over-watch. Just as she finished securing the leg restraints, she heard Nick yell at her. The next moment, she felt a sharp pain in her side along with a heavy impact. Her body left the ground and was weightless, flying back away from the suspect on the ground. She felt her back impact a solid object when all went black.

* * *

Nick was doing what he could to distract Tiny, hoping that Judy could subdue the lion quickly. He had a few close calls with the behemoth of a tiger and his modified, metal claws, and he didn't know how much longer his luck would last. Being unarmed, he needed Judy and her tazer, tranqs, or her sidearm to bring him down. He needed to keep him moving, tire the big guy down and pray for an opening. He ducked a swipe thrown at him but before he could counter, Tiny had punched with his other paw, connecting with the middle of his ribcage. Given their size difference, Nick was thrown back into the desk he had been sitting at just minutes ago. Shaking the cobwebs from his head, expecting another attack, his heart dropped into his stomach when he noticed that Tiny had switched targets, now charging Judy who was still securing the lion. His yell of warning came too late as Tiny took a swipe at Judy, catching her off her guard. He watched helplessly as her body flew through the air, slamming into a steel emergency door. He saw her body crumple to the floor, unmoving, with Tiny flexing his claws, moving towards her.

He could feel the rage ignite and rush through him like an inferno. Getting back up on his paws, he did the only thing he could think of. He needed to protect Judy. Running as fast as he could, Nick leapt onto Tiny's back and latched onto the Tiger's neck with his teeth, trying to rip and tear as much as he could, the taste of blood filling his mouth. The distraction seemed to work as Tiny pulled back away from Judy, trying to shake Nick off of him. As Tiny's paws neared, Nick let go and took a defensive stance, glancing over at Judy, relief filling him as he noticed her starting to stir. He just needed to give her time. Nick started bobbing and weaving around the wild swings Tiny was taking. The punches became more erratic with each miss.

"I am going to kills both of yous, you damn snitch."

Nick noticed Judy start to raise herself from the floor onto four paws.

 _This is actually going to work._

He realized his mistake of taking his eyes off of Tiny too late. A heavy swing of a paw connected with the side of his head, instantly causing stars to pop in front of his eyes. A second paw came down across his chest, the steel claws slicing through cloth, fur, and flesh with ease. As the paw raked across his chest, the force of the impact threw Nick onto his back, blood starting to seep from the wounds. Trying to get back up, he watched as Tiny stepped over to Judy, who was now trying to un-holster her weapon. He watched in horror as Tiny reached down and grabbed her by her ears, yanking her up and shaking her like some sort of toy. Judy screamed in pain as she was shaken back and forth, Nick clawing himself up onto his paws. He watched as Tiny turned to him with a maniacal grin on his muzzle, walking towards the emergency door and kicking it open to the stormy night outside.

"Ima do you one better Cliff. Ima going to skewer this here cop since yous seems to like her. Then we'll finish our little game and I'm gonna take my time wit you."

Nick watched helplessly as Tiny exposed the claws on his free paw and with glee on his face, punched straight into her chest, letting her go at the same time. Nick could only watch helplessly as the claws disappeared into the fabric of her uniform, burying themselves in her chest. She let out a slight squeak as the force knocked the air out of her lungs and the force of the punch sent her small body flying out into the night, landing with a sick sloshing sound on the wet ground. Lightning flashed as rain poured, creating a grisly scene of an unmoving bunny, face down on the wet earth.

Nick lost all control. His adrenaline kicked in as he propelled himself onto the tiger's back, forcing both mammals out into the storm. Nick started clawing, biting, kicking and hitting anywhere he could, causing Tiny to go on the defensive. Size didn't matter as Nick was a fox possessed. He needed to eliminate this threat so he could help Judy. He knew she wouldn't have long, not after being skewered by those claws. He couldn't let her die. But Nick was no match for a trained killer of Tiny's size. The tiger grabbed Nick by the scruff of his neck and threw him off near Judy. He was wearing down fast and his injuries weren't helping him. Nick didn't know what he was going to do. Where was the rest of the team, why would they send Judy in alone? How was he going to save her? Lightning flashed again, and that is when he saw it. Judy's side arm had been knocked from its holster when she was thrown outside and it was within reach. He had just wrapped his paw around her gun when he felt his body being lifted from the ground and thrown again. The tiger, it seemed, like to play with its prey. He could hear the paw falls splashing in the small puddles that were forming from the downpour.

"We treated yous like family Cliff. Now yous going to find out how we treat those that turn against us."

Nick looked up to see the tiger looming over him, flexing his paws as his metal tipped claws gleamed with every movement.

"I is going to enjoys this more than I should."

Vision blurry, head swimming and chest hurting, Nick raised a shaking paw, leveling the pistol center mass. He watched as Tiny's eyes widened at the sight of the gun. Nick grinned at the sight.

"You know I shouldn't, but I am going to take satisfaction in this Tiny."

"Yous don't get it. You won't make it out alive fox."

Nick pulled the trigger. He saw the flash, felt the recoil, but never heard the shot as it seemed the world around him went mute. He watched as Tiny flinched, gripping his chest, yet no blood came. Nick couldn't believe it, he missed. That blow to the head must have affected him more than he thought. He leveled the gun again, this time he wouldn't miss. Before he could pull the trigger, however, Tiny's body when rigid, a faint blue glow creeping over his fur, as he fell face first to the ground. Looking behind the incapacitated tiger, Nick saw Judy sitting up, tazer in paw and a large grin on her face. Nick couldn't believe it.

"Judy, you're alive. How? I saw him skewer you."

Nick took a few steps towards Judy as she started to laugh.

"Well, technically he did, but this new armor they gave me took the brunt of the hit." She winced slightly while laughing. "Though, I think he still broke a few ribs." She looked up at Nick and the blood staining his shirt. "You don't look much better there slick."

Nick looked down at his chest and immediately regretted it as he started to sway. "Yeah, he got me pretty good didn't he. By the way, I think this is yours."

Nick was laughing, still holding the pistol as he walked towards Judy.

"Just come help me up, dumb fox. We need to cuff that monstrosity."

As he neared her, their eyes locked, their gazes filled with questions that each dearly wanted answers to.

"Judy?" Nick paused for a moment as she stared at him. "There is something that I have been wanting to say for a while."

* * *

The garbled call came over the radio as Rhinhorn, Tig, and Clawoski held their position, soaking in the rain. Though most of the message was intelligible, they did hear the go call. When the call came, Tig steadied his weapon with Clawoski at his side, scanning the area, while Rhinhorn kept an eye on their surroundings, covering the sniper team. A flash of light illuminated the windows followed by a series of dull thuds which they knew to be the door charges on the other side of the building. Now the waiting game began.

This was the worst part of the job. They couldn't see anything going on, the radio remained silent and the minutes felt like hours. The rain started to pick up in intensity creating a problem for their vision down to the target area. Tig had to keep wiping his scope lens off. Another problem posed by the heavy rain was that the long range tranq darts wouldn't work. The rain would affect the trajectory too much at this range. If the team was needed, a non-lethal option would be ineffective, so Tig switched rifles. Radios remained silent as the raid continued inside the derelict building with nothing happening outside.

When the emergency door was thrown open, both Tig and Clawoski flinched. Tig watched the scene unfold as Clawoski was having problems with his spotter's scope, the rain making it almost impossible to see clearly. Tig watched as a small body was thrown from the door onto the ground and then two suspects fighting out into the storm. It was hard to identify his targets but Tig could easily tell the large mammal was the tiger they had been told was inside. He deduced that the smaller mammal that was thrown from the door had to be Judy, which left the third mammal, an unknown.

Through his scope, he watched as the tiger and the unknown mammal fought as the form of Judy lay still on the soaked ground, all the while relaying the information to his team who tried to relay over radio to the other teams with little success due to the storm interference. The unknown mammal was thrown by the tiger and the fight seemed to be over as he leveled his scope, focusing in case a shot was needed. He didn't see a gun, but he definitely heard a shot. Searching the scene, he noticed the slight glow reminiscent of a tazer deployment followed by the tiger falling to the ground.

 _That a girl, Judy._

Tig let out a sigh as the large suspect was incapacitated but his job was not over yet as he moved his focus to the unknown mammal. He watched the mammal stand up and stagger towards Judy who was still sitting on the ground in what looked like distress. She had deployed her tazer and he knew that it would take a moment to recharge before she could get another shot off. Tig had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach as the unknown mammal moved closer to Judy. Picking up his radio, he frantically called for the Chief.

"Alpha this is Bravo. We have an unknown suspect that is moving on Delta. Request permission to engage with lethal force."

Nothing but static answered their call. Both Tig and Clawoski looked at each other as Tig spoke.

"I'm making the call. Call it, Bravo going hot."

Rhinhorn was relaying everything to the Chief, hoping it was going through. Tig was methodic, every movement smooth and calculated as he secured his rifle to his shoulder, steadied his aim and closed his non-dominant eye. This was everything he had trained for. If that mammal made a move towards Judy, it would be his last. Following the suspect, Tig increased the pressure on the trigger as he watched him move closer to Judy. The suspect seemed to pause as Tig whispered out what he saw.

"He's talking to her. Suspect seems to be some sort of canine, a small wolf or fox. Wait, he's holding something out, I can't make it out." A bolt of lightning lit up the surroundings causing a glint on the object.

He had seen the gun in the suspect's paw, pointing it at their downed officer. He lined up his shot, placing the crosshairs over center mass of the suspect. He needed to be quick and couldn't afford to miss, a fellow officer's life was in his paws. Letting out his breath slowly, he started to squeeze the trigger, Clawoski reporting that they were taking a shot when the radio piece in his ear crackled to life.

"… ld fir…, I repe… hold fi….Damnit HOLD YOUR FIRE!"

The last part came through crystal clear. It was Bogo's voice as no officer had it before, panicked, yelling over the static.

"Tig, hold fire." Clawoski spat out, holding his paw to his ear to try to hear the instructions more clearly. "Bogo says there is a fox that is an asset, hold your fire."

Tig let out a breath but not taking his eye off the mammal nearing Judy. Focusing back through his scope, Tig watched carefully, ready to take a shot if necessary. He didn't know who this asset was and he didn't like the fact that he was armed near one of their officers. Another flash of lightning tore across the sky causing Tig to see something he was trained to spot. In one of the windows, he saw a faint glint when lightning lit the scene. Moving his rifle slightly up and focusing on the spot, he could see one of the small windows missing with the end of a rifle sticking out, aiming down at the two mammals below. Tig called out the sniper to his team as he lined up his shot. As he pulled the trigger, feeling the recoil push back into his shoulder, sending the projectile at his counterpart, he saw a flash illuminate the window in his scope. He was too late.

* * *

Laying back in a chair, the large mammal was resting uneasily. He should have been happy, he should have been at peace after the breakthrough his scientists had made. All initial tests had proven the re-work of the formula were successful, in fact they had triple checked it and the tests yielded a ninety-nine percent success rate. The formula had been sent off for production earlier to his best men at their main facility. Yet, he couldn't shake the nagging feeling as he dozed off, waiting to hear about the implementation. His dreams never changed since that day, since everything had been taken from him, and there was one who haunted them consistently and he swore he would make her pay.

The door to the darkened room slammed open, light flooding in. The sudden disturbance caused him to nearly fall out of the chair. Growling, he stood up looking down on the shaking weasel.

"Lucas, you had better have a damn good reason for waking me, otherwise a little midnight snack might be in order."

Lucas straightened up, facing his boss. "Sir, I apologize for the rude awakening, but something of this magnitude needed to be brought to your attention immediately."

He sat back down, rubbing his temple with his paw, letting out a large yawn. "Proceed."

"Sir, the scouts for the cleanup team arrived at the sight in Sahara Square. Sir, the ZPD have initiated a raid at the location."

The malice that shone from his eyes could have frozen fire. Lucas paused under the gaze. "Sir, it seems all assets have been captured."

"How did they find out about our operation? We have stayed under the radar, we have covered our tracks. How did this happen on the very eve of our success?" The growl emanating from him felt like the rumble of an earthquake.

"I will personally find out how sir. What should we do with the crew? Information is coming in that they have been taken alive."

"They must not be allowed to talk. You know what to do. Utilize our assets, find them and silence them."

A wicked grin formed on Lucas' muzzle. "As you wish sir."

After Lucas left, the remaining mammal dug his claws into the table. They didn't have much information yet, but he knew, he just knew that she must have had a part in this.

* * *

Nick stood just feet from Judy, each staring at one another. He wanted to say so many things to her after thinking about this moment for so long, and the time was finally here. When he said he had wanted to tell her something, he noticed how her eyes had lit up. It was at that time he knew that she had been in the same misery as he had been since they had been apart. Maybe words weren't needed, maybe all they needed was to be together. Nick took a step towards her, closing the gap between the two.

Time stopped. He saw her face in vivid detail. The rain drops, some clinging to, others flowing off of her soft gray fur, dripping in slow motion off of her cheeks. Her vibrant violet eyes, glistening with a combination of rain and tears. Her smile that had the ability to melt him to his core. And finally, her ears that had been drooping down her back, raising slightly as if hearing something out of the ordinary. It was sudden. He felt a heavy blow hitting him in the back as he fell backwards, overcome with pain unlike he had never felt before. He had no idea what was happening as he lay on the wet ground. He just knew that everything was blurring and getting very cold.

One moment, Judy had been staring at his eyes looking lovingly into her own, the next she was watching as a spray of blood exploded from his chest as gunshots rang out over the sound of the storm. She watched as his body crumpled to the ground, blood quickly pooling beneath her fox.

"NICK!"

The scream pierced the night, louder than the gunshots, louder than any rumble of thunder. Tig, Clawoski, and Rhinhorn started moving in after Tig gave them the all clear. The scream that had rent the air had chilled them to the core and the silence that that followed sent fear through the veteran officers.

All the pain and wooziness that had plagued her seconds before vanished as adrenaline flooded her system. The scene before her was a perfect snapshot of her worst nightmares, except this time, it wasn't a dream. She rushed to his side, staring at the scene before her. A large jagged hole with blood flowering out was noticeable on his upper left chest. Blood was mixing with the standing water underneath his body and was darkening by the second. Judy reached out with her paws, grabbing both sides of his muzzle, trying to keep him awake as tears fell from her eyes.

"Nick, Nick, stay with me. You need to stay awake Nick."

Nick was trying to speak, but the pain was evident in his face as only small, weak groans reached her ears. She tried to comfort him but even with his fur, he started to feel cold and clammy. The red of his fur seemed to fade as she noticed the skin underneath was turning white. His eyes were half-lidded and dull, missing that spark that she was so familiar with, his body starting to tense up as he struggled to take a breath. He was fading fast and she knew there was little she could do. Grabbing her mic, she tried to que her radio but was met with silence, not even a burst of static was present. Looking at her belt, she noticed that her radio was cracked open, a victim to the impact on the emergency door.

"No no no," she said in a panic, unable to call for help.

Her training kicked in as she pressed her paws onto the wound on his chest, pressing down as hard as she could.

"Hold on just a little longer Nick. Help is going to be here soon. Just hold on for me."

It was just like her dreams. Her paws were soaking in his blood. Her ears rang with his erratic and rattled breathing as he struggled to take his next breath. The worst part was that she could feel his heartbeat start to weaken and slow with each passing beat as blood continued to pool onto the ground. To her right, she could see Bravo team making their way to her. She felt some relief that help was on the way, at least someone with a working radio that could call it in. Turning back to Nick, she noticed him raising a paw to her cheek. With one of her paws she grabbed it, pressing her muzzle into it.

"Carrots, I messed up." He took in a sharp breath that created a sucking sound under the paw she had pressed against his chest. "I …m.. sorry."

Judy let out a sobbed breath. "You have nothing to be sorry for Nick. I am sorry, for all of this. I'm sorry I hurt you again. But I'm here now and I promise I'm never going to leave you no matter what."

Nick smiled weakly as his eyes started to close. "Judy," he said in barely a whisper, "I love..you."

She froze as his paw went limp in her grip, his head falling back and a long breath left his mouth. She started to feel for a pulse. She found one, but it was weak. Nick was fading fast.

"Don't you dare leave me Nick. Don't you dare even think of it, not after all this time, not after I finally got you back."

The sound of a door slamming startled her as she turned to see light pouring out of an open doorway, the large silhouette of the Chief taking up the entire frame. At the same time, a small cough came from Nick, splattering a small amount of blood onto her. Hope flooded back into her as she knew help had arrived. She had never seen the Chief move as fast as he did to her side, keying his radio and his booming voice echoing into the night.

"This is Chief Bogo. Angel, I repeat, Angel,. Officer down, requesting immediate air evac. We will meet you enroute."

Judy was surprised when the Chief kneeled next to her and picked up Nick's limp body like he was a toy, pressing his hoof around the injured shoulder and keeping pressure on the wound while he started running towards what she knew to be the rally point. Judy was having a hard time keeping up with Bogo as he ran through the pouring storm towards where the medivacs where located. Halfway, they were met by two of the medivac team who began to work on Nick as soon as Bogo placed him on the stretcher.

Judy was trying to hold back her sobs as she stood next to the Chief watching the medical team work. The Chief's presence helped as she watched the medical mammals work on Nick. As they rolled him to place a board under him, she noticed the entry wound on his back along with blood soaking clear down the back of his pants. The sight caused her to almost vomit as she gripped her knees, feeling weak. She could hear the rotors of the helicopter a short distance away starting up as the medics readied to move out. As they were placing the last straps, one of the medics was frantically pawing at Nick's throat. Fear started to replace the hope inside of her.

"I've lost the pulse."

Judy watched as they started compressions while trying to force fluid from IVs into his body. When they attached pads to his chest and shocked him, Judy lost it. It took all of Bogo's size and strength to hold her back, to keep her out of the way of the medics while they worked. The cries and screams coming from Judy cut him deeper than anything ever had.

"Hopps, please, let them do their work. They are his best chance."

Minutes passed by at an agonizingly slow pace. All work paused as one of the techs tried to feel for a pulse. Judy had paused, watching intently as he shifted his paw into different positions. Searching, the tech's face fell as he was unable to find a pulse.

"Niiiiccck, please no!" Judy pleaded.

The tech's ears perked as he pressed on Nick's throat. "I've got a pulse! Let's move."

Without hesitation, Bogo picked Judy up and carried her behind the medics moving the stretcher to the waiting medivac. The Chief and Judy took their seats on the side as they loaded Nick in and as soon as the doors closed they were airborne. Both put on headsets as they strapped in so they could hear instructions from the pilot. One of the medical personnel keyed his mic to instruct the pilot.

"Chief, emergency evac. Patient is critical, has already crashed. Zoo Gen."

"Roger. All right, everyone strap in, we are going to go out full speed."

Judy gripped the side of her seat as she felt her stomach drop into her feet and slam to the side as the helicopter took off quickly and started moving towards the city at a high rate of speed. She listened to the pilot connect with the hospital.

"Zootopia General, this is ZPD Med 1. Patient is a, male fox, mid 30's, GSW upper left back with exit upper left chest. Critical blood loss. Prep OR 1, full team. Designation is priority Alpha, security will be arriving on sight, eta 5 minutes."

Judy found herself staring at Nick as the techs tried to stem the bleeding from his chest with gauze pads while forcing fluid in via IV's. Everything they had been through together, all the problems they had faced and everything they had overcome, and now she didn't know if he would survive. Guilt racked her as another round of tears started to fall from her eyes, the Chief's hoof on her shoulder, trying to buoy her up. She felt empty, her entire body felt numb as she stared at her blood covered partner laying out in front of her. A sudden lurch signaled that they had begun their descent. A few moments later, they touched down on the pad, greeted by a team of doctors who quickly pulled Nick out and rushed him through the doors and into emergency surgery. Judy could only follow the Chief into the hospital, head hung low, the long night just beginning for her.

As Judy followed the Chief, she realized how quiet everything was around her. The hallways and lounges were completely empty, not another mammal in sight. She couldn't keep her mind from thinking about Nick, currently being rushed into an operating room, doctors fighting to save his life. She didn't even know how this had happened but she really didn't care at the moment, she didn't care about anything other than hearing that Nick would be ok. After what seemed like hours, the Chief motioned her into a small waiting room, holding out a chair for her.

"Hopps, I know this isn't the best time, but I need to know what happened tonight after you gave the go signal."

She just stared into the face of her boss, anger and rage building like steam in a teapot, until she blew up at him. "What happened? I'll tell you what happened. First, you withheld critical information, such as, oh I don't know, Nick being undercover at the raid. You realize that I could have hurt him if I didn't realize it was him right off the bat. Second, I drop in, surrounded by suspects and have absolutely no backup. Where the hell were you?"

Bogo made to answer, but was quickly silenced by the furious bunny.

"Third, after all is said and done, the suspects having been subdued with no help from anyone else on the team other than Nick, I have to watch Nick take a round through his chest not two feet from me and you know what Bogo? Once again, no one was there to help. So I believe you wanted to know what happened. What happened was a complete cluster fu…"

"Hopps," Bogo cut her off, "I know the op didn't go as planned and I'm not going to try and give you an excuse about what happened, but you should know why things happened the way they did tonight. We had problems from the start. The front had been barricaded and it delayed our breach. The shooter was one of the cheetahs you identified. He broke off from the fight we were engaged in to provide support to the mammals you were taking on. They had fortified the front so one mammal would be able to take on an entire team. We had problems with communication from the get go. We barely heard you give the go call. Luckily, Tig made a judgement call and switched to lethal force and was able to take down the cheetah who, unfortunately, was able to get a shot off first. If not for Tig, you both would have been shot and both of you could be back in the OR or even worse."

Bogo placed a hoof on her shoulder, trying to calm her down. "I'm sorry Hopps. Nick wasn't supposed to be there. He was supposed to have cleared out hours before we arrived so he could remain under cover. He did his job though and it saved all our lives tonight. He secretly deactivated all the explosives in the building so we could obtain information that we have never had before on this organization. Hopps, he realized the risks when he accepted this assignment. All we can do know is hope and pray that everything will be ok."

Hanging her head, Judy winced slightly as reality started setting in and her injuries were starting to make their presence known. It was not missed by the Chief. "It should have been me, not Nick," she said with a sob. "It's always Nick and I failed him."

"Hopps," the Chief looked concerned, "were you injured tonight?"

She tried to shrug it off. "No Chief, just a took a few hits. The armor took the brunt, I'll be fine."

The Chief stood up and started to make his way out of the waiting room. "You stay here, I'll be right back with a doctor." He paused for a moment. "This won't make the news for some time since the op didn't' go through any official channels, however, I think you may want to call your parents before it does so they don't worry too much about you. I don't think I could stand another berating from your mother." He gave her a small smile before turning back down the hall to find a doctor.

Judy sat motionless for a moment. Looking up at the clock on the wall, it read half past three. She would definitely be waking them up, but not by much. Her dad was an early riser. He knew that they would flip out and probably be on their way to her the moment they hung up the phone. Thinking on that for a moment, she did need them and their presence would definitely help, especially if the worst came to be.

 _No, no, don't think like that. Nick is going to be ok. He has to be._

Reaching for her phone, she realized that she did not have it with her. Lucky for her, she remembered her mother's number by heart. Hopping up on the counter at the courtesy desk in the waiting area, much to the displeasure of her chest muscles, she picked up the phone, dialed and waited. It didn't even make it to the second ring.

"Hello, who is this?"

Great, she got her dad. "Hey dad, it's Judy. Could you get mom please?"

"Judy, sweet cheese and crackers, why are you calling so early and where are you calling from. What's wrong?"

Just hearing his voice made her tear up. "Dad, get mom up, I need to talk to both of you."

She could hear shuffling in the background and her dad whispering to her sleeping mother. It didn't take long for Bonnie to put her on speaker as the two worried rabbits started firing questions at her. Judy could only sob quietly.

"Judy," it was her mother, "please, what happened? Are you ok?"

A slight hiccup and Judy found her voice. "I'm not ok mom. Something horrible has happened."

Silence prevailed over the phone until broken by Bonnie. "Sweetheart what…"

"It's Nick mom," she practically yelled out, "they shot him and I don't know if he is going to make it or not. I saw the whole thing happen tonight and, Mom, I'm going to lose him and there is so much I need to tell him."

"Honey, where are you now?"

"Zootopia General. I'm in a waiting room waiting for the Chief to return to have me looked over. I know it's asking a lot, but, I really need you right now." She had to keep herself from breaking down all over again.

"We'll be there as soon as we can. We are leaving immediately. Hang tight."

With that the call ended. Hanging up, she moved to one of the couches, laid down, curled up, and let exhaustion take her into an uneasy sleep. There was no rest in her dreams. She was made to watch replay after replay of the night's events in horrific detail. The worst part was knowing what was going to happen, yet being unable to do anything to prevent it. It was the look in his eyes that haunted her. Face to face for the first time when the danger seemed to be over, she had seen that same spark, that love that she had been missing for the past month. Then to see it all but snuffed out, watching those same eyes fixate and dull, devoid of life. Watching him leave her.

" _Judy."_

She could almost hear him call her name. The dream seemed so real.

"Judy."

It wasn't a dream, she had heard her name called and someone was gently shaking her to wake her up. Opening her eyes, the face of the Chief came into focus.

"Judy, I have a doctor here who wants to look you over and make sure you are ok. Sorry it took so long but it took forever to find an available mammal."

Shaking the cobwebs out of her head, she glanced at the clock and realized she had been asleep for nearly three hours.

"Chief, how is Nick?"

"We haven't heard anything yet. He is still in surgery and probably will be for another couple of hours."

Disappointment showed on her face before she remembered her phone call. "My parents are on their way in and…." She was cut off by Bogo holding up a hoof.

"I know. I had a unit out in that area stop by and give them an escort. They should be arriving any minute. We are going to get you to a room and when they arrive, we are going to bring them straight to you. You will get checked out and cleaned up. Hopefully when all that is done, we will have some word on the condition of Officer Wilde. I don't think I need to tell you that because of tonight, security will be tightened around the two of you since the both of you have been targets before. It goes without saying that details of last night are to remain classified. I will be taking the first watch at your room."

Judy just nodded and turned to the female wolf that was standing behind the Chief. She followed her for a few minutes, down halls and so many twists and turns that she lost her bearings inside the massive complex. Finally, they stopped at a set of double doors which the doctor opened with her key card. Once inside, Judy saw a few rooms that looked like surgical rooms with a few standard looking rooms off to the side. Seeing her confusion, the doctor spoke up.

"Ms. Hopps, I am Dr. Fangmeyer. And yes, before you ask, I am a cousin to Officer Fangmeyer." This information put Judy a little more at ease. "This is our private ICU. Once Officer Wilde is out of surgery, he will be moved here for security reasons. This area has private rooms to accommodate those who are staying with the patients. We will be setting you up in one of these rooms for an examination and if needed, setting you up to stay here if you wish while Officer Wilde is receiving treatment."

Hope surged inside of her, hearing this doctor speak as if Nick was going to make it. "Have you heard anything about the surgery so far, how he is doing?"

The hope faded slightly when she saw the look on the wolf's face. "I'm sorry, but I haven't spoken with the surgeons or the doctors who are currently assisting. Let's get you checked out first and we will see what I can find out for you."

The sound of the door opening behind them caused them to spin around. Running up the hall towards them were two older rabbits with eyes fixed on Judy. Both reached her at the same time and enveloped her in a crushing hug. Immediately Judy regretted it as pain seared her chest. Pulling away, Bonnie shouted out at her.

"Oh Judy, you are hurt and is that….." she was staring at her daughter.

It was at that moment that all who were present realized that Judy was covered from her neck to her feet in dried blood. Seeing the panicked look on her parent's faces, she quickly calmed them down.

"No, no, it's not mine, it's Nicks mom."

"Let's get you a room and we can get you looked over quickly and let you clean up," the doctor interjected. Once inside the room, the doctor stayed at the door. "I'll give you a minute to get your gear off. I need you to strip down to your underwear if you don't mind. If you like, your parents can wait outside too."

"No, I would like them to stay if that is ok."

The doctor just nodded and closed the door.

Judy had her mother help her out of her armor and gear as she realized that the pain in her chest restricted her from moving her arms fully. She laughed a little when she mentioned she may have broken a few ribs, causing her father to flinch. Laying her chest armor on the chair, she got a good look at the damage. It had indeed done its job and saved her life, but the indentations across the chest showed just what force was behind that punch, not to mention the lethal steel claws that nearly penetrated the layers of protective armor. Holding it up, she noticed that only the last layer remained on a few of the claw marks. _Sweet cheese and crackers, he almost ran me through._ Her thoughts immediately turned to Nick, remembering the claw marks across his chest. He didn't have any armor to protect him and now she was wondering how deep those gashes were and if it was hindering the doctor's progress in saving his life.

Once she had stripped off all her gear, Judy put on the hospital gown that had been laid out and called for the doctor to come in. It only took a few minutes before the doctor was taking off her gloves and writing down some information on her pad.

"Ok Ms. Hopps. It seems that you have cracked a rib or two, but nothing serious. Obviously, you are going to have some local swelling and the bruising has already started. As for everything else, you seem to be in excellent health. I would recommend rest and I will prescribe some medication for the pain and swelling. I will discuss this with the Chief who will be at the nurse's station if you need anything. I will go and see if I can get any information on Officer Wilde. Until then, I would suggest that you get cleaned up and get some rest. It is very possible that he could be in surgery for quite a while longer."

With those words, the doctor turned and left the room, leaving Judy with her parents. She decided she would take the doctor's advice, though she didn't have any clothing to change into. As if someone was reading her mind, a knock came to the door, opening it revealed the Chief and Clawhauser in his wake dressed in civilian clothes.

"We thought you probably would need a change of clothes Hopps, so I had Clawhauser get these from the precinct. It's nothing more than shorts and t-shirts for training but I believe they are your size."

He handed the duffle bag off to her and left without saying more. Judy grabbed a pair of shorts and a shirt out of the bag and entered the small bathroom joined to the room. She spent what felt like hours in the hot water, scrubbing her fur, trying to rid it of the blood that had soaked in and dried. No matter what she did, it seemed that her fur had a slightly red hue to it. Giving up, she quickly dried off and got dressed. Her parents were still in the room waiting on her. Sitting on the bed, her eyes immediately became heavy as all the events of the day weighed on her. Bonnie came over, helping her into the bed, telling her to get some rest and reassuring her that they would be here when she woke up. Glancing at the clock, it read half past seven. He had been in surgery for four hours. As her eyes closed, she wondered what kind of world she would be waking up to. Would it be one where she still had the one mammal that meant the most to her, or would she be waking up alone, her nightmares becoming a reality? She didn't have long to ponder as the world faded away.

* * *

He was pacing back and forth, waiting for answers.

 _How did this happen? How did they find out where we were and why didn't we know about this? Did that idiot chief find out about the bugs? How did he plan such an elaborate raid without them knowing? And what happened to the explosives?_

The last part raised his ire to no end. The explosives, their failsafe. It had saved their operations countless times before, especially from the ZPD, but this time, none of them went off when he sent out the signal. It all screamed of an inside job, but who? He had his contacts in the ZPD getting answers for him, but it was taking longer than he liked. They were so close to their goal that this was like a knife to the heart. The door to the room opened slightly as the weasel rushed in and up onto the desk.

"Lucas, please tell me you have some good news out of this."

Lucas the weasel paused for a moment, unsure if he wanted to let his boss know everything. "Uh, sir, I am afraid it is not good news at all. The warehouse is a total loss. Mike, Tiny, Lester, and Cliff have been captured, and Ike is dead. It seems someone deactivated all the bombs we had set and, sir, it was her. She was at the raid."

Lucas could see the vein about to break in the head of his boss. He knew that he didn't want to hear that but he was more afraid of withholding information.

His boss calmed down slightly before speaking. "So, what it sounds like is we have a mole and it could be any of the five that were assigned there."

Lucas interrupted him. "Sir, we know it wasn't Ike. He was hit by a sniper while he tried to off the rabbit. We don't know how it happened but he shot Cliff. He has been taken and it is unknown if he survived or will survive. The other three have been taken into Precinct one for interrogation. We…hold on one second."

He held up a paw as he pulled out his phone while whoever was on the other end was talking a mile a second. Hanging up, Lucas had an evil grin on his face.

"Sir, that was one of our assets inside the department. They overheard one of our men saying that it was Cliff who was our mole. Apparently, he was helping the rabbit when the raid started."

His fist came down on the desk with such force that a crack formed in it's surface. "Lucas, you know what has to be done. We need a cleanup done quickly at the sight. Salvage whatever you can, destroy what you can't. We need our men out and fast. I trust them but I don't expect them to last forever under that kind of pressure. If we can't get them out, end them."

"And what about the fox, Cliff, if that is his name?"

"I have a feeling on who Cliff really is, and if I'm right, that damned rabbit will be there as well. Make sure neither survive this ordeal."

Waving a lazy salute with a maniacal grin, the weasel turned and ran out of the room, his orders received.

* * *

Her sleep was devoid of any dream, exhaustion both physical and mental having taken its toll. She swore she could hear voices while she slept but couldn't make out any of the conversation. Sunlight crept through a few cracks in the blinds, finally resting at her eye level causing her wake up. She definitely felt worse for wear when she tried to roll over. He entire body was stiff from the previous night's activities and her chest felt like an elephant was sitting on her. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she glanced at the clock and was shocked awaked by the time. It was half past two in the afternoon. Glancing around the room, she noticed she was alone. Her thought immediately turned to Nick and she wondered why no one had told her anything yet. If the clock was right, he had been in surgery for eleven hours.

 _But what if something went wrong? Could he still be in surgery? Maybe they just wanted to let you rest before telling you any bad news._

She shook her head to quiet her inner voice. No, Nick would be ok. Sliding out of bed she opened the door to the room to see both her parents and the Chief sitting at the nurse's station talking in whispered voices. Their conversation died when they noticed her exiting the room.

"Honey, you're awake. How are you feeling?" Bonnie asked, trying to defuse a situation she could see coming a mile away.

"I'm fine. Where is the doctor? What is happening with Nick? How is he?"

The saddened looks on their faces caused an icy stab of pain in her chest. But it was Bogo who spoke.

"Hopps, we know as much as you. No doctor has come to us with any news. And you can be sure that we would get you the moment any information becomes available."

She calmed down a little after hearing that. No news at this point might as well be good news. She just couldn't believe that he would be in surgery for this length of time. She took a seat with her family and the Chief at the nurse's station, grabbing a few of the snacks that they had gathered while they talked. She didn't realize how hungry she was. Sitting back, she allowed her parents and the Chief to finish their conversation and it seemed that it had been revolving around Nick. Judy couldn't help but chuckle at some of the antics Bogo was telling her parents that Nick had pulled at the station.

"He definitely keeps our jobs interesting to say the least," he said with a snort.

After the laughter died down, a beep at the door pulled their attention away from fond memories. A rather thin tiger entered, dressed in light green scrubs and cap with a mask hanging down below his muzzle. Judy's heart seemed to stop beating at the sight. This must be the surgeon.

"Ah, Chief Bogo. I'm Doctor Tora. I have some information for your regarding Officer Wilde. You wouldn't happen to know where his family is? They should hear what we need to talk about."

Judy stood up and walked up to the surgeon, defiance blazing in her eyes. "We are his family. Anything you need to say, you can say it to us."

The tiger was taken back at the emotion pouring off of this small rabbit. He had never felt fear from a prey mammal, let alone one so small, but he immediately knew that this was not a mammal to mess with. Looking at the Chief, he received a nod from the cape buffalo.

"Ok, Ms.?"

"Hopps. I'm Nick's fiancé."

Whatever he was expecting to hear, it was not that. The look of shock caused the eyes of the little rabbit in front of him to bore into him even more.

"Ok Ms. Hopps. Perhaps you would like to speak in private. We could…."

"Whatever you have to say regarding Nick, you can say it to all present. We are his family."

He knew that he would get no further with the defiant bunny so he pulled up a chair and hung his head with a sigh. Judy knew what was coming and her heart was tearing in two, but she knew hearing the words would be even worse.

"I'm sorry to say this, but I have some bad news."


	25. Flatline

**Chapter 24 – Flatline**

Judy's heart was pounding out of her chest, her breaths were short and rapid. If felt like she was going to have a panic attack. Her mother slid up behind her, rubbing her shoulders and back, trying to calm her down. Dr. Tora waited patiently until Judy was able to calm herself down. Her breathing slowed but tears started to form. Bracing herself for the worst, she sat up straight and looked the doctor in the eyes.

Dr. Tora cleared his throat. "There is a lot to discuss and unfortunately, I don't have much good news at this time. I will try to answer all of your questions to the best of my ability if you have any. So to start, the question you are all wanting answered, Mr. Wilde is alive, however, he is still in surgery and it is still touch and go and probably will be for the next good while. Due to the amount of time it has taken, we have a second shift of surgeons working right now. I have taken a break to come talk to you. We hope that the surgery will be finished in the next few hours."

The doctor paused for a moment. When he noticed the mammal on the edge of their seats, not asking any questions, he continued. "Unfortunately, the rest of what I have to report does not bode well. As you are aware, Mr. Wilde's heart stopped requiring him to be resuscitated before being transported here. What you don't know is that his heart also stopped three times on the operating table. During the last of these episodes, it took us over four minutes to restart it." Judy audibly gasped, eyes starting to tear up. "We are confident that we have stabilized his heart, but the ramifications are yet to be known, and many complications can arise from multiple cardiac arrests not to mention from the lack of oxygen to the brain." The doctor paused for a moment before continuing. "Now for the injuries. First, the lacerations he sustained on his chest were superficial. There has been no musculature damage and with stitching, scarring should be at a minimum if evident at all under his fur. Obviously, the gun shot is much worse. The bullet went clean through, missing all structures, meaning no bone or major muscle damage occurred. The exit wound wasn't too bad as far as tissue damage was concerned and I believe we can successfully help it heal. The real problem came from the bullet clipping the artery as it passed through. Ms. Hopps, the pressure you applied immediately after the event saved his life. He nearly bled out the way it was. The loss in blood pressure is what caused the problems with his heart as well. Unfortunately, he lost a lot of blood and until we could repair the damage, he was losing it almost as fast as we could replenish it. Also, when the bullet passed through, it pierced the top of his lung, causing a slight collapse as well as aspiration of the blood from the artery. We have managed to repair his lung, suction out all fluid and re-inflate the collapsed part. It will take some time for that to fully heal."

It was Bonnie who chimed in. "So if everything is repaired, he is going to be ok, right?" She hoped for her daughter's sake that Nick would pull through.

"I wish it was that simple," the doctor replied, "even after stopping the bleeding, we were still encountering problems, he just wasn't responding to treatments and we kept losing him. Having his records pulled, we learned that he has had a history of head injuries recently so we did an emergency CAT scan as soon as we could stabilize him. It seems that during the events of the evening, he took a massive blow to his head."

The doctor pulled out an x-ray sheet and held it up for all to see.

"As you can see from the initial x-ray we took, there is a slight fracture on the back of his skull. Normally, this type of injury wouldn't cause a grave concern, but, combined with everything else that is going on and with his history, it became life threatening. The results of the CAT scan showed a subdermal hematoma as well as a small aneurysm. This is the main reason that the surgery has taken so long."

Judy was the next to speak up. "So what does that mean for him? Were you able to repair the damage?"

"Regarding matters of the brain, we can't say right now. After the surgery is completed, we will have fixed the aneurysm and relieved the intercranial pressure, but we will place him in a medically induced coma, to allow his body time to recover due to all the damage that has been done. Once his vitals stabilize, we will pull the drugs keeping him in the coma and allow his body to wake up naturally. He may still be in a coma for a time after, or he may wake after only a few hours, we just don't know. I must warn you though, due to everything that has happened, it would be nothing short of a miracle if he came out of this without some sort of side effect. It is something we will just have to monitor. Are there any questions?"

It was the Chief who spoke next. "In your professional opinion Dr. Tora, what can we expect when he wakes up?"

Dr. Tora was about to correct the Chief to say 'if' he woke up, but looking at the faces of the mammals around him, he thought better of it. "Like I said, it is difficult to say. We can expect anything really, but most troublesome would be some sort of neurological problems. He could have difficulty walking or speaking, he could suffer from many levels of brain trauma, and worst case, he could remain in a vegetative state. We really will not know until we remove the drugs that will put him in a coma." Standing up, he addressed them once more before leaving. "I am sorry I don't have more for you at this time, but we will notify you the moment we finish in surgery. It may be a while after we complete our work before he is moved into one of these rooms but once he is, we will need to limit visitors. I think the four of you would be fine but more than that, we would need to discuss further."

Once the doctor had left, Judy felt as if a weight was dropping onto her body. Her legs felt weak and she struggled to stay standing.

"I….I'm….just going..to go lay down."

Shuffling, she entered her room and collapsed on the bed, the emotion of the past five minutes taking over. She knew it would be bad, the claw wounds and the gun shot, but she had not expected the head injury. He had been a little off-balance when she had talked to him, he seemed that he was having problems focusing, but she was so happy to finally see and talk to him that she didn't think anything of it. And now it seemed that it was going to be a major problem. Thoughts began to flood her mind. If Nick was able to heal, would he still be able to be an officer, would he still be able to be her partner? Would he still want to be with her, after everything? Judy could hear Bogo speaking to her parents outside the door, but she couldn't make out the conversation. All she could do was curl into a ball with tears falling from her cheeks and wait for the doctors to finish.

* * *

They say that your life flashes before your eyes just before you die, or that you see a bright light at the end of a tunnel, but he saw none of that. But that was fine—who would want to be reminded of a life of skirting the laws and conning mammals out of their money anyway? No, this is not what Nick saw. He remembered the immense pain in his shoulder and then falling back onto the wet ground. But the pain faded when he saw her face, her beautiful amethyst eyes gazing into his. He couldn't hear what she was saying, and the panicked look concerned him, but he felt right, he felt that this was where he belonged, with her. He remembered apologizing because it caused her cry. He remembered saying that he loved her, but after that, there was nothing. Everything went black. He was numb all over and slightly cold. Even though he couldn't feel pain, he could feel pressure on his chest and he had the strange feeling of flying. It seemed that all of this lasted for what seemed like forever yet, took no time at all.

Then it was like a film started playing before him. He saw everything about Judy that he remembered. He was standing in the ice cream shop with Finnick in his elephant costume, talking with the bright-eyed meter maid. He was being hustled by the small bunny cop into helping her solve what would be one of the largest scandals in Zootopia history. There was the heartbreak after the news conference and the tearful reunion under the bridge some months later, and the conning of Bellwether. There was the academy and the pride he saw in her face when he graduated. He saw all the days they were together on the beat or stuck behind their desks doing paperwork. All of this passed in what he perceived as real time, like living it all over again, yet it didn't linger. He wished that it had because it calmed him, gave him peace.

As the last images of a dinner at a club, a box containing a ring, passed by, he could hear voices. They weren't loud and he had trouble making out what they were saying but they were panicked. He felt light, like he didn't weigh anything. He didn't much like the feeling but even that was starting to fade.

* * *

"Ok, guide the stint, carefully, we almost have this wrapped up." The surgeon was staring at the monitor, sweating as he neared his goal. Once this stint was placed, they could start wrapping up this marathon surgery on the officer.

"Doctor, his pressure is dropping. He's 60/20 and falling. He's crashing again."

"Damnit, we are so close. Start charging paddles, give me the catheter, we need to place this now."

Taking over for the other surgeon, he watched the monitor as he carefully placed the stint, just as the heart monitor blared out its flat-line tone.

"Ok, it's in. Get that heart started, we are not going to lose him after all of this."

* * *

He could feel again, but it was strange. Instead of the cold and wet he remembered from earlier, it was warm but he couldn't see anything. He felt a softness beneath his paws and he was sitting on something soft and he felt strangely at peace. Strange noises surrounded him in the dark. It was then Nick realized that his eyes were closed. Opening them he realized he was sitting at home in the living room, but it was different somehow, he couldn't quite place it. He was sitting on the couch, a small television in front of him playing back all the images his mind had showed him in reverse going back all the way to the ice cream shop and ending in static before turning off. All he could see was his own reflection staring back at him, finding himself wondering what it was he had just seen, the images fading from his mind. It was then that he realized that his reflection was not the only one present in the television screen. Turning he could see two other foxes sitting on the couch with him but they were blurred in his sight. He swore they were not there just a moment ago. Rubbing his eyes, the two foxes came into focus. The closest one to him turned to him, electric blue eyes caught his as a warm smile formed on her muzzle. It was like a blindfold being lifted off of his eyes as Nick realized who he was staring at.

"Mm…Mom?"

The other fox gave a throaty chuckle. Green eyes like his now stared at him.

 _It can't be._

"Dad?"

It wasn't possible, was it? He was dreaming. Why was he sitting in his home, with both of his parents, his dead parents, sitting next to him? All questions left his mind when he was enveloped in a tight hug by his mother.

"Oh Nicky, it is really you."

"Mom, what are you and Dad doing here, you are….."

"Dead?" Steven chimed in. "Yes son, we are. It seems becoming a cop has increased your perception."

"Then, that means I'm…"

Both the older foxes smiled at each other. "Not necessarily Nick," Vivian said, "we won't lie to you Nicky, but you are in a bad way, but dead, no, you are not dead. I believe that choice is completely up to you."

"I….I don't understand," Nick said with a confused look on his face. He could hear the voices again.

" _Clear. Damnit Wilde come on. Don't you quit on us, not after all you have come through."_

Looking back at his parents, he could see the sad smiles on their faces. "That's me, isn't it. I'm dying. Where am I?"

It was Steven who spoke. "Think of this like a station son, a kind of in-between place. Most just simply pass through, moving on while those who are stronger, or who aren't ready yet are given a choice, like you."

" _Do we have anything yet? Get the adrenaline. I know it could kill him after what he has been through, but I don't think we have a choice anymore, just get me the damn syringe."_

He looked back at his parents, tears in his eyes.

"Honey, it's ok. We are so proud of what you have become, of what you have done with your life," Vivian said, holding his paws.

" _Anything? It's not working. Again, maximum charge. Come on Officer Wilde."_

He was openly crying now, pride be damned. "I don't want to lose you again. Please, help me. What do I do?"

"Son, you are the only one who can make that decision. Your mom and I will always be here and we will be waiting for you when you are ready. It's not easy to go back, we must warn you of that. Pain and suffering await, that is par for life. But many beautiful things also wait for you there, trust us, we have seen that and we couldn't be happier for you. But you, and only you, must make that decision."

He had so many questions for them, so much he wanted to know, so much he wanted to tell them, but the voices became clearer.

" _Sir, stop. He's gone, there is nothing we can do."_

He was running out of time. Nick drank in the sight of his parents both sitting right next to him, struggling to comprehend if this was really happening or not. Suddenly, the realization of how he arrived here hit him like a truck, his sense of duty returning and driving him to a decision.

"Mom, Dad, I love you more than you could ever know, and that is why this hurts more than anything, but, I can't stay. I have a responsibility now, a duty to many others, and there is a mad mammal that must be stopped and I have to do everything I can to see that it is done. Please, wait for me."

Both Steven and Vivian smiled. "Nicky, we will be here for you, always. We have never left you and we never will."

Giving them both a hug, Nick stood up and looked out the window. What would have been a view of the neighborhood in his normal home showed only a darkened skyline of Zootopia, as storm clouds moved in. He didn't know what lay ahead but he was going to face it no matter the cost. Turning one more time he was met with nothing but darkness, his choice already being made.

"I may be back sooner than you think Mom and Dad," he said to himself as he stepped out the door.

* * *

"Sir, stop. He's gone, there is nothing we can do."

Dr. Tora had just entered the OR when Nick's heart had stopped again. He watched the team try their hardest to get it started again after the stint had been placed. That had been more than eight minutes ago. Now he was seeing the lost look in the eyes of the surrounding mammals. The surgeon looked like a broken mammal, voice cracking as he ripped off his mask.

"Note the time," the surgeon said as he turned towards Dr. Tora standing in the doorway. "Tora, better inform the family, we did everything we could. It was just too much for him to take. He's gone."

Everyone in the room was spent. They had invested all they had, and in the end, it wasn't enough. It was never easy to lose a patient, but to lose one who was so well known, who had done so much for the city, was devastating. But they knew the hardest part was yet to happen. Everyone felt for Dr. Tora and the task he had in informing the family of the outcome.

"Ok, let's shut it down in here. Contact the medical examiner, they will want to take custody of the body."

One of the nurses moved over towards the surgical table and started shutting down the monitors, reaching the heart monitor to silence the droning tone indicating a life lost. Just before she cut the power, a small blip caused all ears to perk in the room. It was followed by a second, then a third. Soon, a small, but strong heartbeat was present. After the initial shock, the OR was once again alive with a flurry of activity. Their patient, despite all odds, had come back. Nick Wilde was alive. The team quickly worked to finish and prepare him for transport to recovery. In the corner, Dr. Tora was saying a silent prayer, thankful that he would not have to face a certain rabbit with that bad news today.

* * *

Judy awoke with a start, nearly jumping out of the bed still in a sleep induced stupor. Looking around, it took her a moment to realize where she was. For a fleeting moment she was confused as to why she wasn't in her room and her bed at home before remembering where she was and why. Sitting on the bed, she noticed both of her parents sitting in the oversized arm chair, sleeping. The dream she had been having seemed so real yet disturbing. She had been back at the cottage, walking through the front door and seeing Nick sitting on the couch. She had jumped up over the back of the couch, landing next to him and embracing him in a crushing hug. Yet, when she had released him, he hadn't reacted. In fact, he acted as if she wasn't there. Nothing she did would cause him to pay any attention to her. It was if she didn't exist. Then she saw him do something that she rarely saw the fox do. Nick was crying while he was sitting on the couch. Try as she might, she couldn't get him to talk to her. It was then that she noticed he was holding a picture frame holding a picture of his parents in his paws, his tears falling on to its gleaming, glass surface. She placed a paw on his, looking at his pained face.

"Nick, I'm here. Please Nick, look at me."

She could hear him whisper in between his sobs. "I don't know if I can do it. Please, help me. Don't leave me."

It was breaking her heart. She pulled his paw toward her, placing it next to her heart while turning his head with her other paw to make him look at her.

"Nick, I'm here and I will help you. I would never leave you."

As his eyes connected with hers, she was startled as he pulled back, confusion displayed on his face. She could feel a tightness in her chest when she reached to run her paw along his muzzle only to have her paw swatted down by his. The words he spoke next plunged a dagger in her heart.

"Who are you?"

That pain is what had caused her startled awakening. She knew it was just a dream, a result of all the emotions that had flooded her over the past twenty-four hours. But that didn't make the pain she had felt from those words hurt any less. It had been so real. She could feel the heat that came off his body, she could smell the earthy smell that came from his fur, she could still hear his voice in her head. Was she going crazy? Looking at the clock, she almost panicked when she saw it was five in the evening. Suddenly, the dream was chased from her mind.

 _Why hasn't a doctor come in to tell us about Nick? He can't still be in surgery._

Almost as if a sixth sense was causing her to feel the panic of her daughter, Bonnie woke up to help calm Judy. But this time, Judy didn't want to be calmed, she wanted answers, she was done waiting. Slamming her door open, she was met not by the Chief waiting outside the room, but a bustling of nurses at the station. The sight caused her to lose her focus for just a moment. Quickly glancing around at the ICU rooms, she had hoped to see a certain fox residing in one. However, they all remained empty, which added to her confusion. Not going for subtlety, she grabbed the arm of one of the passing nurses, demanding an answer about Nick. The poor, young gazelle nurse didn't stand a chance under the piercing glare of Judy's eyes. Luckily for the gazelle, currently being bombarded by questions so fast she couldn't get an answer out, one of the head nurses came to the rescue, pulling Judy back to the station to calm her down.

"Ms. Hopps, I know you have a lot of questions and I promise, I will try to answer what I can, but you really must allow us to do our work." The lioness had her paws gently placed on the rabbit's shoulders.

Judy took a deep breath, "I just want to know where Nick is and how he is doing."

A sad smile graced the lioness' face. "The surgeon called about fifteen minutes ago saying that the surgery was complete. We are preparing to receive him after they have stabilized him since he will be placed in a medically induced coma." The lioness could see the disappointment as well as the agitation on the face of the rabbit before her. "I'll tell you what. The doctor hasn't given any restrictions to you, as far as I am aware, concerning your injuries. Why don't you give me your number and you get out of here for a few hours? Get some fresh air, stretch your legs. I promise he isn't going anywhere and I will call you once everything is situated here."

Judy didn't want to admit that what the nurse was saying made sense. She wanted to be here the minute Nick came in, even though he would be in a coma, she needed to see him. She needed that assurance that he was still here. But she knew that it would be a losing battle and that the nurses needed to do their jobs and were doing everything they could. Nodding in agreement, Judy gave her phone number to the nurse before walking back to her room, checking to make sure that her battery was fully charged. She was grateful that Bogo had brought it earlier in the day and left it with her parents. The pictures she had in her gallery of her and Nick had given her some comfort while awaiting news of him. Entering her room, her parents were both up and talking on their own phone with her siblings back home, checking up and making sure everything was going well. Upon seeing her enter, they abruptly ended the call, waiting on what she had to say. She relayed the information she had received from the nurse and suggested they go for a walk outside the hospital and grab a bite to eat at one of the many eateries that were nearby. She hadn't eaten all day and thought that getting outside might just do her well, seeing that she was planning on remaining here as long as she could for Nick.

Her parents were doing the best they could to help her take her mind off what had transpired in the past twenty-four hours. She half expected them to encourage her to come to Bunny Burrow as if leaving would somehow magically help her. After a quick bite, her dad had led them back to the farm truck that they had sped over in earlier in the morning.

 _Here we go._ She thought, but the misguided suggestions never came.

"Hey Jude, did you want to go pick up anything at your home while we are waiting to hear from the hospital?"

It had caught her a little off her guard, but when she realized what her father was asking and seeing the caring look on his face, she nearly broke down. Worried that her voice would crack if she answered vocally, she just nodded while climbing into the center seat surrounded by her parents. The stop at the cottage only took a few minutes. She didn't want to linger in the home she shared with Nick for fear of wanting to just curl up in his bed and never leave. She couldn't do that, she needed to get back to the hospital where she knew he would be waiting for her. Grabbing a few changes of clothes, some personal items and her laptop, she ran out, locking the door behind her. Jumping into the truck, she requested one more stop, one that she knew would take a bit longer. After battling the evening traffic, the puttering farm truck pulled up in front of Precinct One. She needed to grab a few things that she had left the other day in her locker and she thought she would get the debriefing out of the way with Bogo while she was at it. Leaving her parents in the truck, she had barely cleared the front doors when she found herself enveloped in a crushing hug, seeing nothing but brown spots on yellow fur in her vision. She pondered how a large mammal, such as Clawhauser, had moved so fast from his desk to the door without her noticing.

"Oh Judy, are you ok? What happened? I heard that Nick was hurt, how is he doing?"

Extricating herself from his fluffy arms and catching her breath, pain flaring from her chest, she placed a paw on his shoulder to calm him down. "Relax Ben, I'm fine, ask Bogo, and…," she held back a tear, "Nick's going to be ok. But I really need to go talk to the Chief."

Leaving the cheetah in the lobby slightly crestfallen, she climbed the stairs to the Chief's office feeling like she had lied to Ben and herself. Knocking on the door, she let herself into the office. Those who were left in the precinct had to wonder exactly went on in the next thirty minutes inside that one office. They couldn't make out what was being said, but every officer knew that they were lucky they were not a part of the conversation taking place. Those that thought Bogo was intimidating when he was angry let out a small shiver at the feeling radiating from the door on the third floor as Judy was laying into the Chief. No one had ever seen or heard Judy at her worst before, but now they had a glimpse of it, and it was ugly. When she exited thirty minutes later, everyone who had been waiting on pins and needles quickly occupied themselves with something else, trying desperately to avoid the possibility that her wrath would be directed towards them, as she walked out the front doors.

Word of Nick's injury had spread throughout the precinct like wildfire. Even though his involvement was secret, somehow it had spread to nearly every ear. This had Bogo worried due to his suspicions that information within the precinct was being leaked somehow. This was the reason for the guard at the hospital almost immediately after the incident. He couldn't take any chances that Nick would come to further harm at the hands of these monsters. Other worries were the three suspects that had been apprehended and were currently locked up in separate cells within the precinct, awaiting interrogation. They finally had some key players and they were going to get answers this time.

* * *

Going somewhat against protocol, Bogo was going to take the interrogation into his own paws. He wanted answers and he had ways of making mammals talk when they didn't want to. Setting up a camera behind the two-way mirror, Bogo decided he was going to 'talk' to the tiger tonight. The meeting with Hopps had put him a little on edge. He never would have expected a rabbit, of all mammals, to unsettle him so. If he were to swallow his pride and admit it, which he never would, he had a reputation to maintain, he would have agreed that Hopps had sufficiently humbled him and put him in his place after the debacle of the raid. But he would need to shake that off, he had a job to do. A few moments later, staring through the mirror, Bogo watched as the tiger was led into the small interrogation room and roughly thrown into the chair while being cuffed to the table. It was showtime.

"Theodore Reginald Stripinski, that is your name, correct?" Bogo inquired, looking through his file.

"Go to hell cop. It's Tiny, that other name don't mean nothing," Tiny replied.

"Ok, Tiny. Let me tell you how this is going to work. I am going to ask questions, you are going to answer truthfully and then when we are finished, you are going to never see the light of day again. Sound good?"

Tiny only grinned, flexing his metallic claws out onto the table, pulling back and leaving deep gouges in the metal surface. "Yous ask your questions, I flip you off, and as far as never seeings light again? I thinks you is da funniest coppa I ever met. Yous has no ideas what's comin' your way. Yous all dead, just like that traitor pelt of a fox." Seeing Bogo's nostrils flare, Tiny chuckled. "Yeah, I heards what happens to him. Ike's good like that. A real professional see. I'd be surprised ifs that fox lives the night. Be better if he dies though, otherwise I get to taste what fox really is like." Tiny just ran his tongue over his teeth.

Bogo was disgusted by what he was hearing and seeing. He had interrogated many criminals throughout his career, but something about this one was different, something was just off and it was disgusting.

Bogo slammed his fist down onto one of the tiger's paws. "You're going to tell me who you work for and everything you know about the operations going on throughout this city."

To Bogo's surprise, the tiger just grinned at him. "Was dat supposed to hurt. Damn yous is weak. You ain't getting nothing from me coppa. But to be a nice littles tiger, I will tells yous one thing. I works for the one thing you can't stop. I works for death himself. And you knows what? He's comin' for you."

* * *

Just as Judy and her parents pulled into the parking garage at the hospital, her phone buzzed with a message. Not recognizing the number, she opened it up and read what had been written.

 _Ms. Hopps. Mr. Wilde has been moved out of recovery and is currently being situated in an ICU suite. It will take a few minutes for him to be properly situated after which time you and a select number of mammals will be granted access to him. As per Chief Bogo's orders, please inform your guests to have identification on them at all times, including yourself. We will see you shortly._

He was there. She was going to be able to see him. She couldn't get out of the truck fast enough and then having to wait for her parents to keep up was seriously straining her patience. Rushing through the hospital and up to the seventh floor, she was met by two very intimidating rhinos blocking the door to the ICU. One happened to be McHorn so as soon as he saw Judy running down the hall, he opened the door for her, giving a small salute, as she motioned for her parents to hurry up. Running up to the station, she stopped when she noticed the flurry of activity in one of the rooms. She felt her heart leap into her throat as she timidly walked towards the open sliding glass door. The nurses in the room suddenly went quiet when they turned around and realized she was there. Finishing up, each left the room giving Judy a small smile and nodding, giving her the privacy they knew she needed. As she entered, she slid the door shut and closed the curtain so it was just her and Nick in the room. No matter what she had done before, what she pictured in her mind, nothing had prepared her for what she saw. The tubes and wires alone were too many to count. Nick was surrounded by so many machines, she could barely get to the side of the bed. There were wires connecting him to a heart monitor, another monitoring his brain activity as well as all his vitals. Tubes were feeding drugs via IV, he had vacuum tubing feeding into his heavily bandaged shoulder as well as drain tubes exiting the side of his head. A large tube was fed into his mouth, helping him breathe. She just stood at his bedside, staring. Reaching out, she placed her paw on his right paw laying on the bed. She could feel his warmth but when she squeezed his paw, she felt nothing in return. She noticed that there was no change in anything monitoring him. She placed her head down on his paw, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Nick, please come back to me."

She remained with Nick for a few hours, just staring and petting his paw, talking with him about anything and everything. She believed that some part of him must know she was with him and she wasn't going to leave him until he was awake. Sometime after nine, Dr. Tora passed through to discuss Nick's condition with Judy. She could only grip Nick's paw a little tighter when she found out that his heart had stopped again during the operations and that he had died on the operating table. She was glad that he had survived the surgery but now wondered what complications he would face for having his heart stopped for so long.

Judy's parents returned to their hotel shortly after the doctor's visit, leaving her until the morning. She remained by Nick's side through the night, periodically waking up as the night nurses came in to check the vitals. Every time she awoke, she would look at Nick, hoping to see the green of his eyes, but was only met by the hypnotic sounds of the respirator and the many blinking lights on all of the machines. This was only the first night of many to come, but she was willing to go through hell and back for him.

* * *

It was early in the morning as Lucas waited outside the back of the ZPD's Precinct One. He was patiently waiting for the door to unlock. He knew that he would only have a few minutes of security blackout to accomplish the task at hand. He needed to get their men back and keep the police from finding out too much. A team had been dispatched to the facility only to find it swarming with investigation teams. It was too risky to infiltrate at the site, instead, they would rely on their inside mammals to destroy and erase evidence. His thoughts were interrupted when the back door swung open, revealing a jet black wolf officer.

"Good evening Officer Wolfenstein. I was wondering if you would like to buy some Bunny Scout Cookies."

Robert just snorted. "Always the joker, aren't you Lucas. Come on, we don't have long before the cameras come back on line."

The two mammals quickly moved down to the holding cells, waking up the lion, cheetah, and tiger currently sleeping.

"Well, ain't you a sight ya sneaky weasel. We getting outta here?"

"Yes Tiny. Now shut it before you bring guards down here to shut you up," Lucas spat.

Robert Wolfenstein quickly unlocked the cells as the three prisoners made there way towards the back door to the waiting vehicle and their freedom. Robert shut the cells back up and turned to see Lucas staring at him with a grin that gave him an uneasy feeling.

"Ok Lucas, the hard part is done. Now get out of here before these cameras turn back on. We only have a few more minutes. The last thing we need is for your ugly mug to be caught on camera."

Lucas just laughed, sending a chill through Robert. "There is still one more thing to do to complete this little jail break. Too many questions would be raised with three high level prisoners breaking out of one of the most secure holding areas outside of a max security prison when you are responsible for watching them. They would be questioning you before the sun came up and you know we can't risk being found out." Lucas slipped a pistol with silencer out of his jacket pocket. "If it's any comfort, it's nothing personal Robert, just covering our tracks. You have done well and we thank you for your service. Unfortunately, we have no more use for you."

Before Robert could bark out a sound, Lucas raised the gun and pulled the trigger. Robert fell back against the wall, slumping down without a sound, blood dripping from the hole in his head, quickly pooling on the floor around his lifeless body.

"Nothing personal, just business," Lucas grinned.

He turned and sprinted out the back of the precinct and into a waiting vehicle down the alley. A short time later, the security systems of the precinct turned back on. A few minutes after that, all hell broke lose as the body of Officer Wolfenstein and three empty cells were found by another officer doing rounds. Once again, some of the biggest leads the ZPD had with the case had slipped away like ghosts into the night.


	26. Bad Medicine

**Chapter 25 – Bad Medicine**

Judy eventually slept through the periodic interruptions throughout the night, sleeping soundly in the soft chair located in the corner of Nick's ICU room. It wasn't the most comfortable sleep given her cracked ribs, but the exhaustion from the evening and day before had taken its toll. Given that Nick was the only patient in this special unit and the fact that he was in a coma, it was very quiet on the floor. That is why Judy nearly hit the ceiling when a deep loud voice at the security doors broke the silence. Anyone who had ever been unlucky enough to get on Bogo's bad side knew the voice that was shaking the doors to the special unit. Judy hopped out of the room, staring at the door along with the nurse at the center station. Judy had never heard Bogo this agitated before. She couldn't make out what was being said, but she was glad she wasn't one of the officers receiving the berating. The doors burst open revealing a rather disheveled Chief Bogo. Judy thought he looked as if he hadn't slept in days. His fur was ruffled, eyes bloodshot with heavy bags underneath, and his uniform was wrinkled and half untucked.

 _Hey Chief, rough night with the ladies? Just remember to get some fluids before going for round two._

Nick's voice sounded in her mind as if he was standing right behind her, actually speaking. She had to suppress a laugh, almost snorting at the sight of the Chief with Nick's words in her mind. The jovial feeling left her as quickly as it came when she saw the Chief's eyes.

"Hopps, follow me. We need to speak in private."

She had talked with the Chief after numerous types of situations, but she had never heard fear in his voice. He led her into her room and shut the door.

"Hopps, what I am going to tell you does not leave this room, understood?"

"Yes sir," she replied, her curiosity piqued, as she sat on the bed while Bogo took the chair.

"Hopps, we have had a situation come up at the station."

Another first for her, seeing Bogo look nervous had her on edge as well.

"The three suspects that were apprehended from the raid have escaped, and they had help."

Judy felt sick. She didn't know much about the lion or cheetah, but knowing that the tiger was back out on the street made her almost dry heave. This did not go unnoticed by Bogo.

"Unfortunately, that is not all. Officer Wolfenstein was found next to the empty cells, shot dead." He let out a heavy sigh.

Judy didn't know what to say. She didn't really know Office Wolfenstein but the implications of an officer being executed within the walls of the precinct was unheard of.

"An investigation is currently underway to hopefully find any evidence we can use to bring his killer to justice. But since our internal security system seemed to coincidently go down at the exact time of the escape, I doubt much will be found. That brings me to why I am here. Unfortunately, word has gotten out that it was Nick who was injured at the raid and you can bet the mammals behind this drug ring will put two and two together, finding out they had an officer inside their ranks. This makes him, and by association, you, a target. As we have seen in the past, this group doesn't allow for loose ends to stay loose long."

Bogo reached into a duffle bag that he had brought with him, pulling out Judy's service side arm and a few magazines of ammunition as well as a radio.

"I want you to remain armed at all times for the foreseeable future. Yes, Hopps, even inside the hospital. I have doubled the security on this floor and will limit those who are allowed in here to just you and me." Judy began to speak before she was cut off. "I think it best if your parents went back home, for their safety. We don't know what these mammals will do in retaliation. I will have officers posted out in the Burrows to watch over your family as well. We are going to prepare for the worst but hope for the best. Now, even with security increased here, I want you to keep a constant eye out for anything out of place. Between just you and me, I believe there is a leak within the precinct, but without proof, I am limited as to what I can do. To help pass the time, I want you to go over the evidence we collected during the raid. Hopefully you can find something that will help us put a stop to them once and for all. Any information you find I want you to share only with me and only here, so it stays private, if we do indeed have a leak. Nothing over the phone and nothing within the walls of the precinct." He handed her the gun. "Please be safe and I hope you don't have to use this." He placed a hoof on her shoulder. "Keep in contact and report in immediately if something seems only the slightest bit off."

Bogo stood up and made to leave the room. "I will have your parents escorted back home this afternoon when I bring the case work to you. We are all hoping for the best possible outcome to this situation. Make sure when you come back you are bringing that annoying fox with you." She could see the hint of a smirk on his muzzle. "Good luck, Hopps."

An hour later, her parents were allowed into the secured ICU, having been instructed of the new arrangements by the Chief. They were not particularly happy about the situation, but they did agree that their presence was needed back on the farm and they felt safe with Judy's colleagues. When the time came, everyone was reluctant to part. Only with Judy's promise to muzzletime every evening and call with any changes did her parents relent and leave the hospital. After they had left, Judy took her spot back in Nick's room, holding vigil over the unconscious fox, determined to remain for as long as it would take for him to come back. As the day ended and evening fell outside, Judy was deep in conversation with Dr. Tora, getting more details about Nick's condition but also being left with more questions.

"I am sorry Ms. Hopps, but it is difficult to tell what, if any, complications may arise once he is conscious. He is having to overcome multiple problems, the least of them being the lack of oxygen to his brain from the cardiac arrest and the pressure that was present from the bleeding of the aneurysm. That being said, his vitals are wonderful, his body is reacting positively and healing from the physical wounds. The one thing we are monitoring closely, however, are the readings from his brain activity." Judy noticed as he pointed out a small screen sitting up behind the bed. "We currently have Mr. Wilde sedated in a medically induced coma and his brain activity should be minimal. That was the hope, anyway, to allow his body time to heal. But it seems that he is reacting differently to treatment than most mammals do. You see these lines here, they show us that his brain is active like in a dream state, which is what we want. But these other lines here, we only see this in someone who is conscious." Dr. Tora just shrugged his shoulders. "I really have no explanation for it."

Judy was confused. "Wait, do you mean he is kind of awake? Can he hear us?"

Dr. Tora thought for a moment, looking back at the monitor. "No, I don't think so. If he could hear us, we would see a change in the readings denoting that he was reacting to outside stimuli. I will admit that I know little about this topic, but the best I can surmise is that he is dreaming, but he may be perceiving it as reality."

Judy just stared at Nick's face. It was just as expressionless as it was the other day, offering no sign of recognition. She sighed as the doctor took his leave for the evening. After the doctor left the room, she made her way up onto the bed and carefully nestled beside him.

"Just what are you dreaming about in there? I hope it's not too good that you never want to wake up because you need to come back soon. Please wake up Nick."

* * *

Sitting in a dank basement around a weathered wooden table, the liquor was poured and the glasses distributed to the mammals sitting, facing each other.

"In memory of our fallen brothers. We have lost two, but have brought back three." Lucas raised his glass, followed by the others surrounding him as they all took a drink. Grinning, he raised his glass again. "And to another we called brother, may he suffer as he has made us suffer now, and forever more."

The revelry was interrupted by the sound of heavy pawfalls coming down the stairs. Silence quickly spread through the group as the newcomer took a seat at the table.

Looking at the others watching him timidly, a grin broke across his muzzle. "Yes, we have lost some of our group, but I am glad to see you three back in our presence. Now, I know some of you question killing Wolfenstein, but his role was over, not to mention any suspicion of his activities is now gone. We still have other assets which is why I have come to you tonight. It seems our friend the Mayor is getting a little weak kneed. Apparently the raid, along with the mortal wounding of one of the 'Heroes of Zootopia' and the death of an officer within the precinct walls has turned his stomach. Our sources say he is going to come clean to the authorities and I have to say that this behavior is unacceptable."

Every mammal present was silent. It was the veiled rage emanating from that mammal that turned their blood cold.

"That is why, I believe tonight is a good night for a change in city policy, don't you think?"

Every mammal at the table nodded in agreement.

"I believe it is time to give Rebecca the good news. Mammals, after tonight, one of our own will be in control of the city. In recognition of this great achievement, I think we should celebrate with the one who couldn't be here tonight."

Holding up a syringe in his paw, the others could see a slightly orange liquid showing through the opaque sides.

"I think our dear friend in the hospital deserves a little libation like the rest of us. See that it is done. We have a few still working in the hospitals. Make it happen. As for our dear Mayor, I think his poor heart just can't take the stress of the job anymore." He glanced at Lucas. "You know what to do."

* * *

Lucas prided himself on quite a few things in his life. One of those was his ability to move in and out of places like a shadow. The estates of the mayoral mansion proved kit's play for him. Within five minutes of arriving, he found himself hiding within the private chambers of Mayor El Lanzador, waiting for the right moment to strike.

Frederico was nervous. He knew that some very unflattering information would be released about him, but after what had happened, he needed to come clean. These mammals he was being blackmailed by had gotten away with these horrendous activities for too long and he could no longer live with the guilt of covering it up even if they had kept him in power. He had scheduled a meeting with the city District Attorney to confess and turn over all information he had. Hopefully, it could be used by the ZPD to find and eliminate this threat. Normally, he would have his tea before going to bed, but his nerves were too frayed. Instead, he found comfort in the bottom of his bottle of scotch. Polishing off what remained, he lay in his bed, hoping for the night to pass quickly so he could get all of this over with.

Eyeing the mayor downing so much alcohol, Lucas knew everything would happen easily. Once his target laid down in bed, he quickly moved over to the side of the bed and up the headboard. With the ease and grace of his species, Lucas jumped down onto the chest of his target, coving the mayor's mouth with his paw and plunging a syringe into his neck. The mayor's eyes widened at the sudden appearance of the weasel and the stinging sensation in his neck.

"Shhhhhh Mr. Mayor. Consider this a mercy. Just go to sleep and this will all be over. You're lucky, really. Had it been up to me, they would have been finding pieces of you for weeks."

Frederico's eyes became heavy as his vision blurred.

"That's right, go to sleep. Your part is over now, go join your dead whore."

Lucas waited until all breathing stopped before placing the photos they used to blackmail the mayor in the first place. After making sure the scene was set, Lucas quickly made his way back out of the mansion with one more important stop that evening still on his list.

Across town at the hospital a time later, the private ICU was still in silence. A lone nurse sat at the station while four officers stood guard outside the only entrance to the section, two framing the security door and two patrolling the hall in front of the entrance. All of this was displayed on security monitors within the security office. Unbeknownst to the two security guards as well as the ZPD officer who had been stationed there, a set of eyes watched from the confines of the ventilation system just above their heads. Lucas watched patiently, studying the guards' movements and mannerisms through the monitors. He watched as nurses came and went, going through the checkpoint, seeing what would be needed to slip past the wide cast net. As much as he wanted to take matters into his own paws, he knew that it would be nothing short of suicide. He needed more information and help to accomplish what they set out to do. Time passed slowly and soon the sun was starting to com up outside the office window. Though he was tired, this was the most crucial time as both the hospital staff and the ZPD officers would receive their relief. Watching the mammals come in and out, a single young gazelle caught his eye. He knew they had mammals in almost every facet of the city and he had just eyed one of their assets that had access to the very area they needed access to. Using the commotion of the guard shift within the security office, Lucas slipped out of the hospital making the necessary calls to ensure they could finish what needed to be done.

The silence of the early morning at the Mayoral Mansion was shattered by the screams of the cleaning mammal finding the mayor dead in his own bed, an empty bottle of scotch still clasped in his hoof, an empty bottle of sleeping pills on the floor, and pictures of his younger self and a dead prostitute laid out on the bed. The citizens of Zootopia awoke to wallow in the scandal and gossip strewn across the airwaves while seeing images of a female lynx taking the oath of office.

* * *

Judy sat in Nick's room, a week and a half having passed since the raid. The corner of the room had become a make-shift office for her, small piles of papers surrounded the chair in which she was currently seated, typing on her laptop. Judy had only been in her room to shower and change, spending the rest of the time with Nick, hoping to see any changes. She had been hopeful that something would happen given that the coma inducing medication had been removed a couple of days ago, but nothing was different. There had been nothing to indicate a change in his condition. The doctor had said that all they could do was wait, that they were in unknown territory. But Judy couldn't help but feel worried.

 _What if he doesn't wake up? What if this is all there is? He fought so hard to just get here, maybe it was just too much._

It was these types of thoughts that kept her buried in the papers surrounding her, all pieces of evidence from the raid. She was going to help him the only way she could, by finding that crucial information she hoped was hidden amongst all of the evidence. She needed to solve this for him, so that what he was going through would not be in vain.

The nurses coming and going from the room had long learned to just let the rabbit do what the rabbit wanted to do, seeing her determination as she went through box after box of papers. A few had made the mistake of trying to encourage her to stay in her own room only to be met with a glare that nearly brought them to their knees. Not that she didn't talk with the nurses on occasion. When they would come in to give Nick treatments or to change out medications, she was always questioning what they were doing and why, trying to understand more of what was going on. A lot of the nurses found it a curiosity seeing a rabbit show so much concern for a fox but none ever questioned it. As their shifts came to an end for the evening, the hustle and bustle died down as the graveyard shift came on, consisting of only two nurses to handle the one patient.

Judy was so engrossed in her work that she didn't even notice how late it had become. She had heard about the mayor from the Chief, and, as with him, something about it didn't sit well with her. It was too convenient, but as the only evidence pointed to suicide by overdose, she had focused all of her efforts on her current project. Following leads within the financials was proving to be more difficult than she anticipated and it had started to wear on her. She was looking over a ledger page when she realized that she had read the same sentence over five times. Setting down the paper, she flopped back in her chair and let exhaustion take her.

The sound of the toilet flushing and water in the sink running jarred her from her sleep. Turning around in her chair, she glanced into the private bathroom, half expecting to see one of the night nurses finishing in the facility. It was a shock to her to see a bushy red tail slowly swaying back and forth as the fox it was attached to was softly humming as he washed his paws. A blush crept up her ears as she noticed that the hospital gown that he was wearing was loosely tied in the back.

"Nick?" It was almost a whisper as the name escaped her lips.

Ears perked as he shut off the water. Slowly, Nick turned around as their eyes met. Judy could feel relief wash over her as she could see happiness in his gaze. He flashed his roguish smile at her as he stretched his arms out to her, indicating for her to come in for a hug. Her elation and want were almost enough to override her mind when she realized it was all wrong. Where were the IV's, the tubes, the bandages and pretty much everything else she knew would still be attached to him? Other than the hospital gown, nothing else was present on his body. It was that realization that caused her to nearly fall out of her chair as she awoke with a start. Catching her breath, she could feel the ache in her chest at the possibility of her dream becoming a reality, but her mind was starting to override everything else, bringing her more rational thinking to the fore-front. It had been a good dream while it had lasted.

Getting her bearings about her, she glanced around the now darkened room and noticed the young gazelle nurse at Nick's bedside. She felt a pang of guilt as she realized this was the same nurse she berated with questions the evening when Nick was in surgery, even after she had assured her it was no problem and that she understood. Judy was about to make herself comfortable to try and get some sleep, but something seemed odd about the scene before her. At first, she thought the nurse was just checking vitals and the monitors, but she noticed the syringe in the gazelle's hoof. After a week and a half of watching the nurses administer medications, IV's, and nutritional supplements, Judy had memorized the routine and she would know when it was time for him to receive such things. As far as she could remember, all the night nurses really did was change out the saline and antibiotic IV bags.

"Sorry for interrupting," Judy whispered, causing the gazelle to almost jump out of her fur.

"Damn little bunny, you are too quiet. You nearly scared me to death," the gazelle said with a slight shake in her voice that didn't go unnoticed by Judy. "What can I help you with?"

Judy tried to sound as casual as possible. Something about this nurse at this time was sending her all the wrong messages. "Oh, it's nothing really. I have just been observing the procedures done out of curiosity. I really do find what you do for a job fascinating." It was a lie, but an easy one. She had really been watching for any suspicious activity and this tonight was practically screaming it. "What is that you are giving him?"

Judy saw the momentary flash of fear in the gazelle's eyes. "Oh this? It's just a mild antibiotic that the doctor wanted to add to the current treatment. He is just concerned about an infection starting due to the length of time Nick has been down. Wouldn't want something to crop up after all of this time, now would we?"

She had recovered nicely, playing a problem that Judy knew could be a real concern. Had it not been for the constant and direct updates from the doctor himself as well as the requirement of her being notified of any changes to treatment, she might have fallen for the lie. It was at this moment that Judy noticed that the other nurse was not at the station and that the syringe was already hooked up to Nick's main IV line. Faster than the gazelle could blink, Judy sent a kick towards her chest, knocking her flat on her back, the syringe swinging from the IV line and into the air. Not giving the would-be assassin a chance to recover, Judy pounced on top of her and tried to subdue her. She needed answers and she was going to get them by force if necessary.

Though the attack came as a surprise to the gazelle, she recovered quickly, throwing the rabbit off from her while standing back up, pulling a small concealed pistol from her scrubs and pointing it at Judy.

 _How the hell did she get that passed security?_

"It all ends here, Officer Hop-a-long. You have been a thorn in the side of our work for far too long. You and your foxy toy end tonight.

Taking her eyes off of Judy for just a moment, she made a grab for the syringe when a loud crack split the silence of the ward. The gazelle froze as the syringe lay on her hoof. Still staring at the vial, she tried to push the plunger down to administer the drug that would end the life of the fox, retribution for what he had done, but her hoof wouldn't move. A floret of blood started to blossom on her chest as she looked, stunned, at the rabbit she had thrown off of her, standing with both paws gripping a side-arm. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came forth as her throat filled with blood. She fell to the floor, motionless, as her world faded to black.

The whole ordeal had taken less than ten seconds as Judy remained frozen in her stance, trying to wrap her mind around what had just taken place. The sound of the main doors bursting open as two officers came rushing in, guns drawn. Looking at the scene, they holstered their weapons as one checked on the suspect while the other removed the gun from Judy's paw and helped her sit down, trying to bring her down from the shock. She couldn't really understand what the officer was saying as she was staring at the syringe filled with orange liquid, dangling off Nick's main IV line. A different kind of shock coursed through her as she bolted over and carefully removed the tube. She prayed that none of the mystery liquid had found its way into Nick's system. Turning to the officers, she mentioned about the other nurse and how she was absent from the station. A quick search netted the nurse tied up and knocked unconscious, yet unhurt in one of the empty rooms.

She made two quick calls, the first being to the Chief to notify him of what had just happened and the second to the doctor to have tests run on what exactly was in the vial. The conversation with Bogo was short, in fact, he said nothing after Judy finished talking, resorting to letting out an angry huff before hanging up. Given the early morning hour of the call, she wondered if he ever slept. Dr. Tora was a different story. Judy had to wait a moment while he gained his bearings. Upon hearing what happened, she could hear him fall out of bed in a rush to get moving. Judy couldn't help but stare at Nick, clutching the vial closely to her chest, unwilling to let it out of her sight until she knew it would be safe in the paws of Nick's doctor. Minutes later, Dr. Tora came running into the ward looking disheveled with a look of shock on his face. Making his way to Nick's bedside, he checked all the information on the monitors noting no changes, which in the case was a good thing. Judy let out a sigh of relief. Before he could speak, the large, hulking form of the Chief came through the doors, anger etched into every line on his muzzle. For the first time, Judy felt genuinely scared of her Chief. He glanced at Judy, then to Nick, and finally to the sheet covered mass in the middle of the floor of the ICU room.

"Are you alright Hopps?" he practically grunted.

Judy just nodded, her paw fidgeting on the vial. This did not go unnoticed by the cape buffalo. Holding his hoof out, no words were spoken as Judy calmly placed the vial filled with the unknown substance into it.

"We will analyze this back at the crime lab, if you don't mind doctor."

Dr. Tora only responded by shaking his head. He felt the same way Judy did, absolutely terrified by the mammal in front of him, and he had an inkling why. One of his own had done this. He never dreamed that Nurse Pala would be able to commit such an atrocity. He was prepared, however, for the question that the Chief asked next, and had the answer ready.

"I want to know if it is possible to move Officer Wilde to a more secure location. Had it not been for Officer Hopps here, we may have lost him," Bogo stated while looking at the vial. He had a feeling that whatever it contained would match the unknown substance they found in the blood work of the deceased mayor, but no one knew about that. As far as the public was concerned, the mayor overdosed and had a heart attack. If this was a match, they would have the definitive proof otherwise.

"Sir," Dr. Tora found his voice, even if it was a little strained, "I would strongly advise against that. His condition is still very much unknown. Yes, we have removed the chemicals keeping him under, but his body has yet to reboot, so to speak. I am afraid that if we chance moving him, even under the best of circumstances, we may do more harm than good."

"Very well doctor." Judy recognized the tone. She had heard it many times before. It was the same tone he used when he had given her the choice of the Otterton case with the stipulation that she wage her badge against the outcome. "Officer Wilde will remain here; however, from this point on the ZPD is initiating a code orange for this section of the hospital. Access will be extremely limited. Once we secure the area, only those who have been screened by me and you, doctor, will have access to this area. Not even the officers who are at the doors will be allowed in. Officer Hopps will be the ZPD presence on the floor here as she seems quite capable of handling extreme situations." Dr. Tora made to interrupt but

Bogo's raised hoof silenced him. "I understand the nature of the situation here and only in the terms of an extreme emergency will this protocol be allowed to lapse. You have twenty minutes to get me the names of the medical personnel you require for this task."

"He doesn't mess around, does he?" Dr. Tora whispered to Judy.

"Not when it comes to his officers, no sir." She glanced over to Nick. Even though there had been no change in his state, she still gave a silent thanks that he was still here.


End file.
